Silent Child
by maramarie
Summary: One day Severus is called to help with a child that was found and left for dead, what will he do when this child is Harry Potter? Can he let go of his past and embrace the future?
1. Who is this Child?

Disclaimer. I Don't own anything but the plot sorry wish I did.

Warnings Child abuse late chapters m/m

* * *

In a hospital in little Surry on the ninth floor, in the pediatric intensive care wing, there laid an unwanted child. He lay in the large bed, not talking, not crying; he slowly reached and touched a stuffed teddy bear that sat beside him, curious. He looked up unsure and a little fearful as a short woman came into his view, but she was blurry.

"Look at who's finally awake." she said softly hoping that she wouldn't startle the poor child, as she put his glasses on him to help him see. She looked up at the heart monitor, and then checked the oxygen mask and I.V. line. Then she gently pulled back the blanket to check on the incision that ran from his chest down to his pubic bone.

The little boy lay still watching her closely curious and afraid. He slowly reached out and touched her hand wondering who she was.

"Are you hurting?" She asked kindly seeing the boy wince when he moved.

"Is he finally awake?" A male voice asked as he moved into the boy's line of sight.

"Yes, Dr. Adams." The nurse smiled looking up from her task.

"Good." The middle-aged man moved closer to the bed and smiled down at the boy. "Have they found his parents?" he whispered.

"No." The nurse whispered as she administered a small dose of pain medication to ease the young boy's discomfort.

Dr. Adams sat beside the young boy a sighed; he had hoped that someone would have come forward to claim the child so he could be sure that the Bastard that hurt him could be dealt with. "Can you tell me your name? I am Dr. Adams." he asked softly. There was no way to identify him and with out any one reporting him missing they were now hoping that he could tell them.

The young boy shied back clearly afraid as he tried to pull the covers up.

"Maybe he's just scared." The nurse frowned clearly worried, she had been caring for him for almost a week now and she couldn't understand how anyone could hurt this poor child. "How old do you think he is?"

"Three and half maybe four." The doc smiled softly. "I think he's partially deaf…" He whispered looking up at her the worry plain in his eyes. "I want to order a hearing test."

The young boy watched the man and tried to pull the blanket up tighter. Every time someone had looked at him like that, it usually meant a beating.

"Let's draw some labs; I'm worried about infection and his kidneys." He whispered. "He's so underweight and malnourished." He muttered as he wrote the orders on the chart and then handed it to her.

"Yes, sir. I'll draw the lab work and keep an eye on him." She smiled as the Dr. stood and moved to check on another patient. She sat were the Dr. had and set the chart down. "What are we going to call you?" She mussed as she reached forward, stroked back his long black hair back and froze. She gasped and looked closer at the young boy's forehead not believing what she had seen, she had been so worried about keeping him alive that she hadn't looked closely at him. Sure enough, when she brushed it back again, there it was the lightning bolt-shaped scare. "I'll be damned. Hello Harry." she muttered, she knew damned well who this boy was. She had known his parents; they had encouraged her to start working at the muggle hospital to help with wizarding children that came in either sick or injured.

"Hey Maria do you need any help?" Another nurse asked as he moved into the room.

"Yes, Richard I need to draw some lad work on him and then could you keep an eye on him while I take a break?" Maria asked as he moved closer.

"Of course." He moved over and smiled at the young boy. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Richard." he smiled as they set up to draw the blood.

Maria turned back to Harry and smiled as she gently took his arm. She looked at him worried knowing that he wouldn't really understand what she was doing. Slowly she explained what they were going to do and that it would hurt a little.

Harry cringed back into the blankets but didn't cry when they stuck him with the needle, just one tear fell.

"Oh you're so brave…" Richard smiled trying to reassure him. "When are they taking the feeding tube out?" he asked as he put on a band-aid. He wanted to give the child an ice cream so badly, he loved giving them treats.

"Dr. Adams hasn't said yet." Maria smiled softly as she sent off the lad work.

Richard hugged him gently and then picked up a child's book. "Can he hear?"

"Dr. Adams doesn't think so, but I do. I think that he's just scared, this is quite scary to a child." She said looking him over again.

"I'll read to him until you get back, just take you time." Richard smiled as he opened the book, 'Cinderella'.

"Thanks Richard." Maria smiled. "I'll be back." She smiled at Harry and then slipped out, she knew who she had to go see.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed softly as the doorbell rang, again. He had all ready dealt with the Headmaster and Lucius who else wanted his aid today. He grumbled as he moved to open the door and froze in shock. "Maria? I haven't seen you in ages." he said softly.

Maria smiled back at him. "Not since Lilly died." she whispered. "I need you help."

Severus looked away and let him in. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he led her to the parlor. "Tea?"

"Please, I don't have much time, but I had to come get you." she sat in the chair by the fire and looked at him with pained filled eyes. "The muggle police brought in a young boy about a week ago. He's in bad shape, he's already had one surgery to remove his spleen, repair his liver and repair ruptures in his stomach from being hit." She whispered.

Severus listened as he fixed her some tea and then turned to her puzzled. "And you came to me? how old is the child?"

"Dr. Adams thinks he's three and half maybe four but I think that he's about five almost six." she whispered. "He's badly malnourished and underweight." She muttered a thank you as she accepted the tea.

"Why come to me?" He asked again sitting across from her.

"I have reason to believe that the child is Harry Potter." she whispered noticing that Severus's eyes went completely unreadable. "Sev for Lilly please come look at the boy. No one had reported a missing child and…"

Severus cut her off. "It's not Harry. That child is being spoiled by his Aunt and Uncle." he said harshly, looking away.

"No, he's not." she whispered swallowing hard. "He's in my pediatric I.C.U. Hurt, scared and not talking." she said softly. "I saw the scar."

Severus sighed not wanting to believe that the child she was talking about was Lilly's boy. "What does he look like?"

"He's thin, black hair, beautiful green eyes…" She started seeing the pain in his eyes return. "He needs you. Do you know that when the police brought him in and we were examining him…" she chocked and set his tea down. "You know what they found?" she asked her voice cracking

Severus turned back to her looking worried now. "What is it?" he whispered almost afraid of the answer.

"They removed an anal plug…" she whispered. "He is Harry, please Sev, I don't know who else to go to. If you don't take him in they will place him in a foster home…"

Severus sighed and nodded. "All right, let's go see him."

"Thank you…" she smiled as she took his hand and followed him out of the house.

* * *

Richard looked up from Harry's bedside and smiled seeing Maria enter. "He just fell back to sleep." he whispered. "Hello Dr. Snape." he nodded, everyone knew Snape, he was well known though out all of the muggle hospitals for his work with troublesome cases.

"Hello Richard. How is our young patient?" Severus asked moving to stand beside the bed.

"Very quite, I think he could hear me but he was silent though out the entire story." He said watching the sleeping child for a moment.

"Richard can you cheek on room three for me and help her eat her lunch?' Maria asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Richard smiled and headed out with a soft smile.

"Guard the door." Severus sighed as he sat beside the sleeping child.

"Of course." Maria was all ready shutting the door and placing several privacy spells so they wouldn't be overheard.

Severus pulled his wand and sighed, he hated diving into the minds of others with out their permission but he had no choice he had to see what was behind the eyes.

Maria watched hoping that her hunch was right, hoping that Severus would take to the child even though his father had caused Severus so much pain.

INSIDE OF HARRY"S MIND! (WARNING ABUSE INCLUDING SEXUAL)

Severus landed into the living room of the young boy's house and looked around finally spotting the child in the corner, crying.

He watched as Vernon entered and for no real reason started to beat on him. The scene changed and Harry was working on the dishes, he saw Petunia entered the kitchen and slap the child screaming at him that he was worthless and a freak.

Severus sighed as he watched several scenes of the child being beaten or forced to wear nothing around the house and then was teased nonstop about his appearance. It wasn't long after these memories started that Severus noticed that Vernon was punishing the boy with the anal plugs and telling the child that one day he was going to be his whore. That was when the memories took on a dark feeling to them and Severus watched as Vernon made the boy perform oral sex on him and if he didn't do it as ordered he was beaten. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and pulled out.

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM!

Maria looked up seeing Severus' breathing was returning to normal. "Was I right?" she whispered.

"You were." He whispered. "He has been through hell." he whispered looking down at the sleeping child. "Have the police done anything?" he asked.

"No, they are still searching for his relatives." She said looking worried. "What are we going to do?" she asked afraid that Harry's relatives would get away with what they have done.

"I need to call the Headmaster and Kingsley." Severus said softly. "In the memories he never spoke, I think he just doesn't know how."

"Never taught?" Maria looked shocked as she watched Severus cast several spells that she knew were diagnostic spells.

"Damn…" he breathed after a moment watching Harry. "He is partially deaf." he nodded. "It's going to take a lot of work to 'fix' him." he breathed.

"He didn't deserve this, no child deserves this…" Maria said looking upset and angry.

Severus stood and hugged the woman. "It won't be easy but I might have to take him in, and these muggles will be dealt with." he promised clearly pissed. "Let me call the Headmaster and Kingsley. Can you get the medical report for me? I may have to move him to Saint Mungos."

"It might be best; he can get magical help there." She whispered. "I'll get the report, including where he was found and who brought him in." she nodded as she pulled out of his embrace. She turned back at the last moment. "Thank you Severus."

* * *

Severus sighed as he apperated to the Ministry angry that the Headmaster had not kept an eye on the boy. He hit the button on the elevator, scowling. He waited impatiently for the elevator to stop hoping that Kingsley was there. He wanted this dealt with and now. He looked up as Arthur entered the elevator.

"Severus." he nodded. "What's going on?" he asked seeing the anger in the potion masters eyes.

"Nothing that concerns the Order. Is Kingsley in?" He asked.

"Yes, he's in his office." he nodded looking worried.

"Good." he moved out as soon as the elevator finally stopped on the floor he needed. He moved silently down the hall and knocked on Kingsley door knowing that he was in for a long talk with the Head Aurror.

* * *

Maria looked up room Harry's bedside as Kingsley and Severus entered the ward. "Where is Albus?"

"I wanted to see the child before we told the Headmaster." Kingsley clarified as they moved closer to the child. "Have those police men been back?"

"One has, I told him that 'Dr.' Snape might take him in." Maria said softly. "I wasn't sure what else to say."

"That's all right, Maria. I am a registered foster home with the muggles." he grinned, they had done that just in case they found a wizarding child that needed a temporary home but could he take the child in? He sat not far from the bed tossing the idea around in his mind. Could he take the child in and put what his Father did behind him? Wouldn't it be best to just place him with Molly? He sighed thinking. 'I can't place him with Molly, she wouldn't know what to expect from a child like this.' He thought struggling with himself. 'Can I forgive James for taking Lilly from me? Can I forgive him for what he did to me?' Another thought entered his mind. 'Was it all James's fault?' the answer was no, he knew that if he hadn't of gone down the path with the Dark Lord Lilly may very well have been his. He had to do it there was no other way he had to take care of what Lilly left behind.

Kingsley sat down by the young boy and sighed as he took in just how bad he was. "How long has he been here?"

"A good week now. No one has reported him missing." Maria sighed as she wrote notes down on the boy's chart. "Here's his medical chart." she handed the chart to him hoping that something could be done for the child.

Kingsley took the chart and sat to read it thoroughly before he went to confront Albus. He sat in silence as he read through the chart feeling his anger threaten to take over him. "Albus was supposed to be checking up on him." he muttered.

"Obviously he hasn't and this needs to be dealt with." Severus grumbled watching Harry sleep. "I will be taking him and I don't give a damn what any one says."

"Are you sure you are able to?" Maria asked looking worried, she knew about his bitterness for James.

"I have to, it won't be easy, but I have to push my feelings for his Father aside and care for him." He said watching the child.

Kingsley turned to the potions master worried. "This child is going to be a handful Severus are you certain?"

Severus took a steadying breath and sighed. "No one will know better than me what he's going through." he answered slowly. "I have to do this."

Kingsley nodded. "All right, I will be sure that guardianship is given to you."

"Thank you." Severus nodded and sat back his eyes never leaving the slumbering child.

TBC


	2. Uncovering the truth

**_WARNING! THERE ARE SADISTIC INJURIES ON HARRY THAT SEVERUS IS ABOUT TO UNCOVER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

Kingsley frowned as he moved quickly to the Headmaster office. "Lemon Drop." he barked at the gargoyle who jumped immediately aside to reveal the staircase. He stalked up the flight of stairs angry that the Headmaster had promised him that he was checking on the child and he wasn't. He reached the door and knocked briefly before entering, not waiting for a reply.

Dumbledore looked up from the papers that were sprawled out on the desk. "Kingsley? What can I do for you?" he asked surprised to see the Aurror looking so angry. He stared to rise but when Kingsley told him to stay put he sank back into his chair.

"We have a serious problem Albus." He snarled as he tossed more papers on to the desk. He didn't bother sitting he was too upset and if he sat, he would just be standing in a few moments anyway. He could never sit when he was angry.

Albus looked at the papers curious and getting a little worried. "Is this Harry?" he asked looking at the photo that lay on top. His hands shook slightly as he picked it up looking at Kingsley.

"Yes, and how in the Hell could you allow it to happen?" Kingsley snarled. "He's been at Mercy for almost a week now? Are you going to tell me that you didn't know or did you just forgot to look in on him?" he was being very sarcastic knowing that Albus hadn't checked on him.

"I swear didn't know." He whispered looking mortified that the picture. "I got so busy with the School and the Order. Is he all right?" he looked away from the picture not reading the medical report.

"Why don't you go see for yourself? Severus is all ready there and waiting for you."

* * *

Harry woke and froze hearing someone arguing near his bed, he could quite make out what was being said it sounded muffled and garbled. He looked away from the two men afraid that they would direct their anger at him.

"Look at him Albus!" Severus snarled pointing to Harry but not looking at him; if he had he would've seen that he was wake and scared. "Look at what they have done to him! Look at the surgery scar, look at the bruises, look at how thin he is, he looks like he a three year old not almost six year old! You have no clue what they have done to him or do you even care? I'm betting that there is worse done but until I get him to Saint Mungos I won't know."

Albus sighed trying not to argue with him but was starting to get angered that Severus wasn't listening to him. "Severus, please calm down. I do care for the boy." he said as he stepped back clearly nervous. "I see what they have done…" he started.

"No you don't." Severus picked up the chart off the table and slammed into the older mans chest glaring. "I've been partially in his mind, why didn't you check up on him?!"

Startled Albus took the chart; he really didn't have a choice. "I got busy, I never thought they would do this." he sighed deeply. "I will see to it that Molly takes him in…"

Severus turned his anger flaring. "No, I will take him."

"But you have duties to your classes…" Albus started but was cut short by the other man again.

"I know what duties I have. Don't you…" He started but Richard cut them both off.

"He's a wake and you're scaring him." He looked from Severus to the bed clearly worried as Harry had hidden himself under his blankets.

Severus' anger melted away like running water as he turned to the bed. "Harry?" he said softly reaching to pull the covers gently away. "Hey there." he smiled seeing his green eyes.

Harry stared at the man his eyes wide as he tried to pull the cover back up.

Severus chuckled softly as he pulled the blanket down again. "I'm sorry we scared you…"

Harry looked at him wide green eyes were wet with tears but he let the blanket be pulled away. He turned his eyes away reaching for the teddy bear that Maria had given him wanting to hold on to something.

"Teddy Bear." Severus said helping him reach the toy. "Can you say teddy?" he asked hoping to coax something out of him.

Harry just looked at him but then for the first time he smiled at Severus.

"You do hear me a little," he smiled proudly. "Maybe there is hope of saving your hearing after all." he set beside him and reached for his Diet Coke, he had gotten into the damned muggle drink when he was just a boy. He took a sip and then grinning. He picked up a straw, put it into the soda and then put it to Harry's mouth. "I'm probably going to get into trouble but give it a try." he smiled.

Harry put his lips around the straw and sucked a little getting some of the fizzy soda into his mouth. He coughed a moment but smiled brighter and licked his lips. It was clear that he had enjoyed that.

Richard laughed softly. "That's a good sign if he can swallow the Dr. may try to let him eat, before he takes the feeding tube out." he smiled.

Albus watched Severus help the young boy and sighed, he knew that he had to let Severus take him in. Maybe it was for the best that the child live at the school, that way everyone could keep an eye on him. He looked down at the chart and frowned as he read about the injuries. "Severus?" he called slowly. "Is this true?" he pointed to a section on the chart that stated what they had pulled from his rectum.

Severus turned just slightly to look at the chart that Albus held out. "Yes, and trust me I saw it and worse in his mind." Severus' eyes were dark but as he turned back to Harry, he smiled and offered him some more Diet Coke. "I'm going to get you hooked on this huh?" he chuckled.

Harry smiled liking the taste of the soda; he had never been aloud to even taste soda before.

"I think that's his first taste of soda." Maria smiled as she moved into the room noticing that Harry was a little messy. "Looks like someone needs to be cleaned up to." she smiled as she asked Richard to get her some warm washcloths and a basin of warm water.

Severus smiled at her but noticed that Harry had started to cry. "Harry? What's the matter?" he asked looking from him to Maria clearly concerned that he was crying when he had just been smiling and very clearly happy.

Maria just smiled sadly. "He get's upset when he…has an accident. He has a catheter in but that's it, and we've been having trouble getting communication across for when he needs the bedpan." She sighed as she set the cloth in the basin of warm water. "With everything else we know I would almost bet they potty trained with a belt…"

"When will the Dr. allow him to get up?" Severus asked wanting to get him up as soon as possible, he knew from experience that if a patient was in bed too long they usually just got worse.

"When the staples come out, we don't want to risk him ripping one out." Maria said softly as they started to change him. "And we are still waiting on the results of the lab work."

Severus sat beside the bed, took his hand and whispered to him trying to distract him and reassure him. "It's all right Harry, this is not your fault and you're not in any trouble…" he said as Maria and Richard gently cleaned and changed him. "See all done, no one is mad."

Harry reached out and gently touched Severus' cheek and then smiled as Severus wiped away the tears.

"I truly think that with the help of hearing aids we might be able to coax something out of you." Severus smiled as he set the Diet Coke on the beside table

Harry watched as he set the Diet Coke aside, he liked that and wondered if he was going to be allowed to have anymore. He mentally sighed and turned his attention to the teddy bear that was on his lap, he gently reached out and touched the teddy bears nose.

"I'm glad that he likes his teddy." Maria grinned as she made notations on the chart with a frown. "Sev?" she nodded just slightly to the side hoping that he would get the message that she need to speak to him alone.

Severus nodded just slightly, he knew that look. "I'll be right back." he smiled at Harry as he stood and followed Maria. "What's wrong?"

Maria sighed and handed him the notations and the lab work results. "I need to page Dr. Adam, he's in kidney failure." she whispered clearly worried.

Severus looked down at the lad work and mentally cursed. "We have to transfer him to Saint Mungos. I don't think that he would survive a kidney transplant." he looked back at the boy.

"I'll page the Dr." Maria moved out quickly.

Severus sighed the lines on his face deepening as he moved back to him. "Hey," he laughed seeing that Harry was making the bear dance. "He's a good dancer."

Albus looked up from the chart he was reading knowing that something was wrong he saw that look in the potion masters eyes. "Severus what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to the Dr. in charge of him, he needs to be transferred to Saint Mungos, and soon." He said firmly.

Albus rose from his chair. "Severus, can I speak to you just a moment?"

"I guess." Severus rose to follow him out.

Albus sighed as he turned to him looking worried. "I don't want the wizarding world to know that he's Harry."

"Why?" Severus glowered at him but then paused thinking. "You're afraid that Death Eaters are going to go after him?" he asked unconsciously covering his arm with his hand.

"You know as well as I do that Voldamort is not gone, it's for the best." Albus looked at him worried that he wasn't going to agree.

Severus sighed. "All right, we change his middle and last name. I'll claim him as mine, tell the world that his mother was killed and that I just got custody of him." he whispered hoping that it would be enough to throw people off. "We'll have to change his birthday by a couple of days as well. I will keep a glamour on him make him look more like me."

"All right, I'll see to the paper work, let's just hope that it's enough." Albus sighed looking worried and older than he was. "I'm sorry that I didn't look in on him…"

"Make up for it and do something about it." Severus snarled seeing that Maria was coming back with Dr. Adams. "I best get him transferred." he moved off not wanting to speak to the Headmaster any longer for fear of telling him off.

* * *

It wasn't long before the hospital transferred care to Dr. Snape and let him take the boy to Saint Mungos for hopes of getting him well again. Severus sighed as they finally moved the boy into his new bed in the pediatric until of the hospital. He watched the young boy hoping that he could fix what they knew of and repair what they didn't know of just yet.

"Do you need any help Severus?" A middle-aged man approached clearly worried for the new patient and he frowned reading the chart. "He's pretty bad…"

"I could use the help." Severus nodded. "Thank you Greg." He whispered looking at his briefly before he sat beside the boy again. "Harry? I need you to drink this for me, it won't hurt. Tastes pretty good too." he grinned, hoping to coax him into drinking the potion that would ease him into sleep. He gently out the bottle to his lips and helped him get the drink down his throat.

Greg smiled as he sat on the boy's other side watching and gently cleaning up anything that spilled. "What's his name?" he asked wanting to be sure that he called the child by his name and not just by his patient number.

Severus glanced up. "Harry Talbit Snape." he answered then turned his attention back to the child.

Greg looked at Severus shocked. "Is he yours?" he asked in a whisper looking from the boy to Severus.

"Yes, very long and complex story, I don't have time to get into just yet, please just help me check him over." Severus sighed hoping that he could keep this white lie together.

"Of course, sorry." Greg nodded a little embarrassed that he had acted that way.

Harry slowly drank what he was given and smiled as the potion slowly took affect and holding on to his teddy, he drifted off.

"Perfect, that will keep him out for awhile." Severus reached to pull back the covers, hoping to remove the staples and see just what they were dealing with.

Greg looked at the angry red line that ran the length of the boy's body and frowned at Severus. "What are those?"

"Those are a muggle way of closing a wound they're called surgical staples." Severus sighed. "I plan to remove them right now." he looked down at the angry red line and with a slow wave of his wand, one by one the staples vanished.

Greg watched fascinated with the staples but was horrified by the thought of placing them in the skin. Was there a staple gun that they used or did they used a pair of pliers to place them? "That looks pain full." he whispered.

"They can be and usually are." The last staple was removed and with a sinking feeling, he noticed that this surgical line was thick and looked as if he had gone through more than just the one surgery that Dr. Adams reported.

"That doesn't look right, Severus." Greg pulled his wand wanting to start the diagnostic spells.

"It's not right, that looks like more than one surgery has been done on him…" he sighed he should've know that this was not going to be straight forward. "Let's look him over really good make sure that we haven't missed anything."

Slowly, and carefully they looked over every inch of the boy and then slowly started to cast the diagnostic spells hoping that what they found on the outside wouldn't reflect on the inside, but by the time they were done Severus was certain that he was going to be put in prison for killing someone.

Greg was green and looking like he needed to be ill. "In all of my years, I have never seen a case like this…" He whispered looking horrified at the list of injuries that appeared on the paper the moment they were uncovered. "This is sick Severus. Who did this to your son?" he asked.

Severus sat back and looked at the man with dark eyes. "If I knew they would be worse than dead." he whispered in a deadly tone that spoke volumes to the other man. "Let me see the list so I know what to brew." he reached out for it; he also planned to take this to the Headmaster and Kingsley.

Greg slowly handed him the two and half pages for injuries and missing body parts that they young child had. "I truly think the worst is the voice box, being cut out." he whispered muttering a thank you as he was handed a calming potion.

Severus didn't reply looking at the long list of injuries. 'Half a lung missing, one kidney, multiple skin graphs, numerous bone marrow donations, his blood type is rare AB RH negative. That would explain the track marks on his arms.' he thought as he read on. 'Several healed fractures, part of the large intestines are missing, half of his liver is gone and the worst is the fact that they have cut out his voice box.' he thought getting very angry. "They were using him as a harvest…" he whispered.

Greg looked up at him, his face pale. "What? What is that?"

"It's a sick way to make money." He whispered as things started to add up in his mind. "This explains why he never cries and why he doesn't speak." he said grimly.

"Can we fix him?" Greg asked not looking to hopeful that the child could be saved.

Severus looked at him. "Yes, with time he will be good as new. Including talking, I have a lot of potions to brew for him." He whispered. 'And when I find out the 'Dr.' that did this I will personally deal with him or her!' he thought as he watched Harry sleep.

TBC NOTE SEVERUS WILL MAKE HARRY ALL BEETER AND THERE WILL BE MORE DEATIL EXPLAINING AS WHY THIS WAS DONR BY THE DURSELYS


	3. Revenge is so sweet

**_WARNING SEVERUS IS GOING TO GET HIS REVENGE ON THE DR IN THIS CHAPTER AND IT"S SADISTIC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ALSO THINGS WILL TAKE ON A LIGHTER NOTE SOON!_**

* * *

Three days of no sleep and very little food never did Severus any good, but he was not going to let anyone else brew the potions Harry needed. The caldron in front of his was finally finished and he could give the child his first dose of regeneration potions that he needed, then they would start on the muscle and bones that needed to be repaired. His last worry was for his skin, he wanted to be certain that Harry's body was healed on the inside first.

"Severus?" Greg peeked into the potions lad a little nervous; he knew that disturbing the potion's master while in the middle of his work was usually dangerous.

"Yes?" Came the snarled reply, for even though he was done, he was short on sleep and his anger was still eating away at him. He planned on seeking out the Dursley's and getting some answers for himself, he wasn't going to wait for Kingsley and the Headmaster to sugar coat the excuses for him. He wanted the truth!

"Harry's vitals are starting to fall." He said watching as Severus bottled the last of the potion.

"Damn it!" he snarled, he had taken too long. Quickly he ordered a house elf to clean up the lab and proceeded Greg out of the door.

Harry was still fast asleep when Severus entered his room, they had made sure to keep the child asleep until they were certain that he could handle being awake, for some of the potions had a painful side affect. He didn't moved as Severus quickly moved to the bed hoping that he wasn't too late with the damned potion.

"I took too long; I should have just used one that Breanne had brewed." He cursed as he gently poured the potion down the boy's throat.

Greg made a face at him. "I won't trust anything that girl brews right now Severus." he grumbled as he gently massaged Harry's throat to ease the potions down. "Lately her head is in the clouds and not in her caldron."

"Great!" Came the grumbled reply, which would mean that Severus was going to brew everything Harry needed. "Who is she in love with this time?"

"Kevin on the fifth floor." With the wave of a couple of wands and a few spells later, Harry was sleeping deeper than he had before. "He's stabilizing…"

"Good. Can you keep an eye on him? I need to do a few things." Breathing easer he made sure that the teddy bear was nearby, it was the only thing the poor child owned, he was going to have to remedy that.

"Of course, I know when he needs the next dose, just leave me the vials." Greg pulled up a chair not having any other children on the ward at the moment he could devote all of his time to him.

"Thank you." Severus slipped out; he had to get his answers and now.

* * *

Severus pulled his cloak tighter to him as he stalked up the driveway of number four private drive. He looked around the clean keep house and noticed that there was a new car in the driveway. "How in the hell could he afford that?" Severus grumbled but deep inside he knew. Turning away from the car he moved to the door and not bothering to knock he entered the house looking around for any sign of the Dursley's, the parlor.

Vernon stood when he heard the door open and close, he wasn't excepting any one today. He froze when a wand was held in his face. "Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" he demanded getting red in the face.

"I will leave when I get my answers." Severus snarled. "Where is your wife and son?"

Vernon began to shake noticing that that was a wand at his throat. "Hospital, my son is ill…" he stuttered.

"Good, we won't be interrupted." Severus magically shoved Vernon back, on to the couch and gagged him. "I don't want to hear a word out of you until I tell you to speak." he snarled as he looked around at the prestige living room, he grinned and waved his wand wanting to get only the truth from him and there were more than one-way to do it. He paused at the fireplace mantel seeing pictures of a mouse of a son but nothing of Harry. He then noticed that some of the pictures seemed to be in a hospital and that even though the boy was large he had a sick look to him. "What ails your son?"

Vernon felt the gag remove itself for a moment. "Leukemia…" he found himself forced to answer truthfully.

Severus looked around hoping to see some sign that Harry had lived there and that they weren't the sick bastards that they appeared to be. There was nothing not one picture, not one scrape pf evidence that more than one child used to live there. "Where is Harry?" he decided to ask wanting to see if the man knew.

"I left him on the park bench to die, the little bastard." Vernon grumbled looking at the man angrily, but before he could fire back, the gag replaced itself.

"Where did Harry sleep?"

"Under the stairs." Came the grumbled reply as Vernon tried to get up but was shoved back again as the 'home invader' made his was to the hallway. He heard the door for the stairwell cabinet unlock and then silence.

Severus gazed at the small cot and torn blue blanket that was there, but that was all. He picked up the blanket and saw that it had Lilly's sewing on it. It stated the child's name and date of birth, he sighed damn it all, he was right. He pocketed the blanket and moved back to the parlor. "What did you have done to Harry's voice box?"

"I had it removed; I got tired of the little bastard crying all the time." He grumbled he tried to get up again but Severus shoved him back moving the sofa a good foot as he was slammed back.

"I told you not to move!" Severus snarled looking at the man. "Where did you get the money to treat your son? Or live the way you do?" he snarled hoping for the answer he needed.

"I got money for the little bastard's organs, and when he was to sick to harvest from any more I dumped him." He growled.

Severus advanced on him shaking with rage, "Who did the harvesting?"

"Dr. Ryan…" He began to shake again feeling the man's rage.

"I will be back to deal with you, if the ministry doesn't get to you first, and if you tell a living soul that I was here I will personally draw and quarter you." Severus threatened a mere inch from the man's face, making him feel his rage hoping to scare the man into silence before he left.

Vernon waited until he was certain that the stranger was gone before he slowly stood, shaking and realizing that he had wet himself.

* * *

Severus returned to Saint Mungos to check on Harry before he ventured out to find the Dr. that had mauled the boy for money. He was certain that what Vernon had been paid was just a small portion of the money. He moved down the silent halls his boots making a soft clicking sound that echoed. Slowly he opened the door and couldn't help but grin seeing Greg asleep beside Harry's bed, a timer set so he would wake for the next dosing. Moving in silently he checked on the young child proud to see that the potions were working, slowly but they were working. Pleased with how the potions were progressing he pulled the blanket out of his robes, spelled it clean, repaired it, then with a careful spell he changed the name and birth date before he laid it over the sleeping boy.

Greg woke startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Damn Severus, I didn't hear you come in." Rising he stretched slowly looking down at his patient. "How did it go?"

Severus sighed. "I got a few answers but not much."

"Who did this? Why did they do this to your boy?" Greg asked as they changed Harry and settled him back down into the bed.

"I knew of my son, I even helped with supporting him but his mother's family insisted they keep custody of him. I agreed I was too busy to handle a child at the time." The lie was forming in his mind as fast as he was saying it and he hoped that he sounded convincing. "Just a week or so ago I received a letter that stated that his mother had been killed. When I went to find him he had been placed in an Orphanage and apparently his grandmother used him and his body parts as her own private cash box."

"What healer would do that?" Sitting beside the bed again, he looked ill at his college's words. "He's just a baby, he's what three?"

"Almost six, he turns six on August first." Severus whispered. "One potion will remedy his height, and it wasn't a healer it was a muggle Dr."

The pale man looked even paler as he listened to the tale. "Six?" he whispered looking back to the child. "My god, they must have been starving him. Didn't you…" He stopped when he realized what he was about to say and accuse him of.

"I have only seen pictures of him, I saw him only twice, and I feel terrible for it."

"I'm sorry, this isn't your fault you trusted the boy's family." Standing and moving over to the potions master, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Severus turned to him. "I know, I just feel as if I should have cheeked on him. He doesn't even know me and he should."

"You are here for him now, you have a long time to be with him make the best of it."

"I plan on it." Severus took a deep breath and moved back to the bed to give Harry his next dose of potions. "He has a long road ahead of him."

* * *

Severus took a deep breath as he moved quickly into the pub, he glanced around the dimly lit, smoke filled room and spotted whom he had come to see. Slowly he made his way to the table where a hooded person sat waiting for him nursing a small ale. "Thank you for coming."

The man nodded but did not remove his hood clearly not wanting to be seen. "I must admit I was intrigued when you told me that you could get me the things I need. I never thought you of all people would do something like this…" there was a hint of suspicion in his voice it was clear that he didn't trust Severus' word.

Severus nodded to the barkeep signaling for and ale to be brought to him. "I have an interest in dealing with a muggle and I want to bring home a message to others." he answered with out elaborating on the situation. "You know what I ask for."

"I do." The husky voice answered as the barkeep served the ale. "It's quite a bit of money what else are you going to get me?" He finished after the barkeep had left.

"Everything that the muggle has. I know you dabble in Dark potions my friend and I know that some of the…'parts' you need are hard to get a hold of." Severus knew that he had this mans attention now.

"True my old friend, all right you have a deal and if you deliver by morning I will pay you double. Preserve them as you would preserve a vital ingredient."

Standing they shook hands and parted both going their separate way.

* * *

After checking in on Harry and a couple hours of searching, Severus now stood in front of a magnificent three story brick home. Checking the gate and smiling he moved swiftly to the front door, blending into the shadows as easily as night became day. Looking over the heavy oak door a quick spell and he was inside looking upon a massive entryway. The handsome marble and oak staircase stood in front of him. He scanned the house and smiled seeing that their was only himself and one other person in the house. Making sure that the door was spelled shut and locked he moved quickly up the stairs to the master bedroom. Pausing by the door he heard the man he was after milling about in the room, yes, this was going to be sweet revenge. Pushing the door opened the started man looked upon Severus backing up clearly afraid.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He stuttered looking wildly around for an exit.

"There is no way out." With a wave of his wand he sealed the windows and locked the door. "You have been a very nasty little man and I am here to be sure that you pay for everything that you have done." He moved closer to the man grinning at the fear in his eyes. "Tell me do you get off on paying sick bastards for their children's organs?"

"Hey they came to me…" he stuttered. "Yes, I like the money but they came to me first…."

"So, that makes it all right?" He smirked and moved close enough to pin him against the wall. "You are a sick bastard yourself. How much did you make off the child?"

"I…I don't know…I've been doing this for…years."

Severus frowned. "So you are telling me there was more than just Harry?" he asked his anger threatening to over take him.

"Of course…" his blue eyes were wide as Severus dragged him out of the room.

"I was going to do this quickly but I think you need to suffer a little. Tell me are the sick little bastard I hope you are and do you have a lab set up in you basement?" he asked with a sick grin.

The man couldn't answer but he nodded.

"Good boy." Severus pulled him from the room and dragged him down the stairs to the basement. He flicked on the light and smiled. "Oh you are a bad boy." He saw the table that was normally used for autopsies off to the side as well as various medical equipment. "This will do nicely."

The Dr. was shaking now realizing that he was in serious trouble, the house keep had been sent home, the gardener wasn't due until tomorrow no one would be by they house to check on him. "Please, I'll give you the money, I'll never practice medicine again…" he babbled trying to fight the man but to no success.

Severus magically picked the man up and tied him to the table. "Oh no that would be to simple of a punishment." he answered as he tuned away and pulled a bag out of his robes. Opening the bag he pulled out jars and bottles each labeled with the body part that would go into in. Holding one up to the light he smiled. "You see you have tortured many children, by your own admission. One cut a little to close to me, for he is the child of my first love." Setting the jar down he reached for gloves and a scalpel. "You will be awake during all of this, you will feel everything, you will not die until I release the spell I have on you and you will not be able to scream." his voice showed no emotion as he cast several spells on the man and then picking up a large sixteen gage needle and inserted it into his jugular, clamping it for a moment before feeding the tube into a large jar. Then he opened the clamp, he now needed to hurry, he only had five minutes before he bleed out. Starting with a y-incision he quickly cut through muscle and bone to get to the organs he needed. Grinning he reached in and gently pulled out the kidneys, placing them in the jar, then the liver, bladder and one it went. Finally after about three minutes he reached in and removed one lung. "Well, this is where you will die but know that you will never harm another person again." He whispered as he finished removing the lungs and then the heart. He sealed the jars watching the still beating heart he grinned feeling very satisfied as he finished leaving no organs behind.

* * *

Severus returned to the hospital and sat beside Harry feeling as if part of the job was done. There was still one more that deserved punishment, but that could wait for another day. Tomorrow he would place the money in Harry's account and make sure that Kingsley was dealing with Vernon.

TBC


	4. Waking the sleeper

Severus looked up from his book watching Kingsley move into the room. He noticed the pale complexion and the pained look in his eyes. He set the book aside and stood clearly worried. "What is it?" he asked looking from him to Harry.

Kingsley gestured for him to sit, as he took the seat opposite if him. "This is not easy to say, but the Dursley's have disappeared." He figured that it was best to be honest with the potion's master knowing that he would find out eventually.

Sitting back down Severus mentally cursed his own stupidity. 'I should've dealt with him when I had the chance.' He thought angry with himself for making that mistake but he had been so focused on getting revenge on that dammed Dr. "What now? Are you going to search for them? His son has leukemia, search the hospitals." he said hoping that they were not just going to let this lay.

"That's where we have the trouble, we believe they went to the United States." he whispered. "We're not giving up though." he said quickly when he saw the anger in the other man's eyes. "It just may take more time than we were hoping. How much longer will he be in the healing comma?" he asked knowing that he had been unconscious for sometime.

"It's been five day's now since we brought him here," Looking back to the sleeping child, he sighed. "He has about another two weeks before I will risk waking him, the organs that we have had to regrow and heal is very extensive."

"Albus told me what we are going to do with his name and everything, I agree. I feel bad that he is going to spend his sixth birthday in the hospital." Kingsley's eyes never left Harry the feeling of depression and hopelessness swept over him. "This is no way for a child to live."

"If it wasn't for his magic he would be dead and from what I can guess he has spent a couple of birthdays in a hospital bed." he grumbled as he picked his book back up, not wanting to leave him now that things have been dealt with. He knew that there was nothing he could do about Vernon at the moment so when Harry was well he would devote what time he could to finding the Bastard.

"Do you sit here all day?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave him, if something goes wrong I need to be here to stabilize him and I don't trust anyone but Greg and Maria with him." he confessed knowing that he needed to eat a proper meal and take a bath but he just didn't want to leave him.

"If there is anything I can do please let me know." Kingsley said and started to stand when Severus grinned.

"Could you place this in his account?" He handed off the heavy moneybag to him with a faint grin. "It was a gift to him."

Nodding he pocketed the money and smiled. "Sure thing."

"Thanks." Severus grinned and turned back to the slumbering child grateful that he hadn't asked too many questions.

* * *

The weeks passed with mind numbing slowness and with Severus hardly leaving his bead side. The one thing that all three of them could be thankful for was the fact the Harry seemed to be getting better and stronger with each passing day. Finally, at long last Severus decided that it was time to try to wake him and see how he would do.

Maria decided to call in at the muggle hospital and go to Saint Mungos for the day, wanting to be with him when he woke. Quickly she moved down the hall and to the room holding a stuffed dragon in her arms. "Has he woken him?" she asked Greg seeing that he was sitting beside the bed.

"Not yet he was waiting for you." Greg chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I see you got him another toy."

"It's a stuffed dragon; every magical child needs a stuffed dragon." She teased as she set the dragon next to the teddy bear that was beside him. "He needs it." she whispered looking down at the child that had won her over so completely that she went along with Severus' lie with out hesitation.

Severus chuckled from the door. "You are going to be as bad as my house elves." he grinned moving to the bed.

"Well hell, he missed his birthday." Pouting she sat next to Greg. "We'll have to have a late party for him."

"Planning that, but it will have to probably just be us three." Sitting beside the bed Severus pulled his wand and took a deep breath he reversed the spell they had placed on him.

"What about your godson?" Greg grinned watching the boy stir and yawn. "He looks so much better, the color in his skin, his height is so much better…"

"Now we just have to put some weight on him." Maria smiled as Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Severus.

"Hello Harry." Severus smiled at him and reached to gently stroked his cheek.

Harry groggily looked up at Severus but smiled when he saw the dragon beside his teddy. He reached for it and to every ones shock and delight, he made a small delighted squeak. He looked at Severus shocked and a little scared at the noise, the last time he could remember making noise he had been beaten.

"It's alright Harry, that's wonderful." Severus praised knowing that he would do better with praise. He rewarded the boy with helping him get the dragon, looking over at Maria he smiled for she was in tears at the moment.

Harry stretched as he held the dragon he felt so stiff and sore but he didn't know what to do, he watched as Severus gently wiped away his tears.

"I think it's going to be interesting teaching him to talk." Greg smiled proudly seeing that Harry was trying to sit up.

"Let's get you up." Severus smiled as he cast a few diagnostic spells again. "His hearing his still fuzzy." he whispered looking at them.

"Damn, he'll need a stronger potion to repair it." Maria sighed as she handed Severus the back up the she had brought, magical hearing aids.

"And that will have to wait until he is stronger." Greg finished with a sigh; he was praying that the child's hearing would have been fixed with what they had been doing.

"Don't get down about it, we have time and I think with the hearing aids we can at least get his world into focus." Severus grinned as he helped Harry put on his glasses and they showed him how to put on the hearing aids. "Is that better?" he asked watching Harry's face.

Harry's face lit up when he heard his words clearly for the first time. He looked at the man that was helping him curious as to who this man was, and why he helping him.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes Severus smiled. "My name is Severus; I am going to be taking care of you. Don't worry, I will explain everything but first let's get you up." he moved to help Harry sit up, seeing that his eyes unfocused. "He's dizzy." he muttered as Maria and Greg moved over to help.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes to the dizziness that overtook him.

"It's alright, it'll pass." Maria whispered into his ear, rubbing his back to ease his worries.

Severus reached for a potions vial and gently placed it to his lips and helped him to get it down; he wasn't going to wait to see if it passed, he didn't want the boy to suffer any longer.

After a second or so Harry looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled his gratitude at him as they helped him stand for the first time is weeks.

The three of the watched as Harry tried to take a tentative step and then another but his legs shook badly and he was really week. Slowly Severus helped him back to bed, knowing that he couldn't go far at the moment. "It'll take some time, but I all ready have a plan for this." he smiled. "You are doing good." he reassured seeing the worry in his eyes.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed looking at the adults confused and hungry, but he knew from past experience that he probably wouldn't be feed no matter who was caring for him.

"Let's worry about that later, why don't we get him something to eat?" Maria smiled seeing Harry look at her with wonderment written all over his face.

"You are right, let's start with soup and crackers and if he can handle that then we'll get him something more substantial." Severus smiled at the child feeling that they had a chance to get him back on his feet. He knew that the one thing he had set aside for Harry was going to come in handy with his walking; it would give him something to hold onto when he walked and stabilize him. "I want to go get my surprise for him, can you two not spoil him too badly until I get back?" he grinned knowing that he was going to have to two very willing surrogate Aunt and Uncle in the pair.

"We promise." They grinned as Severus smiled and knelt to get eye level with the young boy. "I will be right back." he promised as Maria moved to get Harry a light tray of soup, crackers and some water.

Harry looked at the him and nodded slightly before reaching out to touch his cheek. He smiled feeling the warmth and softness beneath his hand and wondered if this man was going to take care of him from now on. He hoped that he didn't have to go back to the family that he knew hated him.

Severus smiled and placed his hand over Harry's looking into his eyes he saw the hurt and worry that was there. The confusion, the desperation and the utter loss of hope. "I will come back and I will always care for you." he promised wanting to reassure the child even though he was unsure about the task he was undertaking. "I'll be right back." he smiled at him as he stood and moved out of the room quickly wanting to get back to him.

Maria smiled as she set the tray near Harry so he could try to eat his first meal in a long time.

* * *

Severus flooed home and called for his elves to gather a few things that he needed moving quickly to the stairs and up the where he had the house elves set up a room for Harry. "Gods I hope he can get up the stairs when I bring him home." he muttered but then again as he thought about it, they wouldn't be here long, just next month they would head to Hogwarts. He grinned as he opened the bedroom door and smiled seeing that the house elves had set up a train to go around the top of the room. The bed that stood in the corner looked like a castles drawbridge with bookcases on either side that looked like towers. He glanced around the room and in the other corner was a smaller castle with a water bowel and food bowl sitting in front of it. "Paddy?" he called and grinned as a large black dog moved out of the doghouse. "You ready?" he asked with a faint grin as he placed the harness on him. He couldn't believe that Albus had thought of this and was a little unsure about how this was going to work but he wanted to give it a shot. "As soon as we know that we have cleared your name you can change back. All right?" he grinned at seeing the dog wag his tail and with a shake of his head he knew that the dog understood. "Now remember you are supposed to be a working dog, go ease with him." Severus laughed. as they headed out of the room and back to the hospital.

Paddy wasn't sure about living with Severus but the way he saw it he had three big advantages here. Seeing his godson, food and a warm place to sleep at night so he walked beside him cool and calm.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the side if his bed sipping the water he had been given and nibbling on his jello, he liked that. He discovered that Maria and the other man they called Greg smiled when he made noises and he soon discovered that he could hum but words were hard and while he could remember that he used to talk but when he tried nothing came out.

"You are doing very well Harry." Maria smiled as Severus entered the room smiling at them. "He likes jello, and he hums." she smiled proudly. She was amazed that he was trying and that he was showing signs of improvement all ready.

Severus was pleased to hear that he was trying to use his new voice and sat beside him. "Harry?" he smiled softly as the boy set the bowl of jello down and looked at him his emerald green eyes full of curiosity. "I have a special present for you. He will help you around the house…" He grinned as Paddy slowly walked into the room and looked up at his new 'owner'.

Harry's eyes went wide, he knew that dog. With shaking hands he reached out for him feeling a connection to the animal. He tried to make his voice work and tell these nice people who that was but after a frustrated moment he began to cry. Wanting to tell them that he thought he knew this dog

Severus saw the upset in his eyes and was pleased to see him trying to say something. "It's alright Harry, this is Paddy." he wiped away the tears hoping that he wasn't hurting; he just hoped the he was frustrated.

Harry looked up at Severus happy but frustrated he knew he used to be able to talk and then his Uncle had taken him to that doctor. For about a year now he had never made a sound and now he could and he wanted to talk so badly, to tell them he was thankful, to ask them if he was going back but he couldn't. He reached out and petted the black dog on his head and smiled figuring that he would find away to tell them.

"I know that it's hard Harry, but you will talk again, I promise." Severus said reassuringly knowing that he wanted to tell them something. "Do you want to try to walk with him?"

Harry smiled and holding on to Paddy's harness he slowly put his feet on the floor again. He swayed a little but with Paddy staying steady and letting him lean on him he was able to stand on his feet and slowly walk to the door and back.

Every one watched smiling as Harry and Paddy slowly made their way around the room, noticing that if Harry started to wobble and was about to fall Paddy would halt and brace himself for Harry to regain his footing, they were a good pair.

"If he continues progressing well he may be able to go home in a few days." Greg smiled feeling very proud of getting the child well but they knew he had a long way to go. "Are you going to remove the bad memories he has?"

"I'm not certain yet, I want to see how he does…" Severus laughed when he heard Harry squeal it sounded like a happy infant but it was music to their ears.

* * *

Lucius looked up as his floo activated, he grinned seeing the formidable potions master step into his ornate study. "Well Severus, it's been a long time. Draco has missed you." he looked the man up and down seeing the lines in face and the tired look about him. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't, not really." He confessed as the house elf handed him a glass of wine and then popped out.

"So, why not? What's going on?" Lucius asked sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I will be bringing my son home in a couple of days and I was wondering if Draco could come over for a day."

Lucius looked at Severus shocked and surprised. "Well congratulations, I didn't know you were going to have a baby." He grinned looking him over noticing that he didn't look like he had just had a baby. "You don't even look like you were pregnant. Who's the father? Do I know him?" he asked.

Severus sighed, he should've seen that one coming, but decided to have a little fun with it. "Well you see Lucius, you know that night nine months ago when you and I got drunk..." he started.

Lucius paled and looked like he was about to be ill, "Are you…" he couldn't continue, how was he going to tell Narcissa that he had done the unthinkable.

"I didn't give birth Lucius…" he snapped exasperated. "My son is six yeas old."

Lucius chocked breathing a little easier. "Six?"

"Yes, the age in between five and seven." Severus sighed he should've known that this wasn't going to be easy. "He was living with his mother."

"But you're gay." He looked at him shocked at the mans admission to being with any woman besides Lilly.

"Yes but one can make mistakes will you let me finish!" he snarled glaring at the man as he continued to tell him about his boy and why he hadn't told anyone about him.

"So, you're telling me that a muggle doctor took his organs and sold them?" he asked slowly, he all ways knew that muggles were barbaric.

"Yes, he is different Lucius and I need Draco's help." Severus hoped that Lucius wouldn't do what he was fearing but after a moment his fear was realized.

"No, I will not allow my pure son to be contaminated by the boy. I don't care that it's yours. You better pray that the Dark Lord doesn't find out about the child." He snarled.

"I should've known that you couldn't get over your pure blood ways and assist me." Severus sighed as he stood. "I know that our Lord will return but my son is handicapped, he can't speak, he can't hear well, he can't walk with out assistance I truly think our Lord will not find him of interest." Severus stood and left angry. "By the way his name is Harry!" he snapped as he flooed out angry with himself for thinking that Lucius would help him.

TBC


	5. Going home

Lucius sighed as he striped down to his skin and stepped into the black and gold shower with a sigh. He just couldn't believe that Severus had a son, but the one thing he did understand was the fact that Severus had hidden the boy, and never spoke of him.

Narcissa smiled as she stepped in to the warm shower behind her husband. "You seem to be deep in thought my love." she wrapped her arms around his naked body, kissing his back. "What's wrong?" she asked reaching for the soap and the sponge.

"Severus has a son." He whispered turning to watch her soap the sponge, noticing that she had stopped.

"I never thought he got married, when is he bringing the baby home?" she asked clearly pleased and not at all up set about the news. "I can't wait to see the little one. I bet he looks like Severus." lathering the sponge and bringing it to Lucius' bare chest she began to soap him up.

"Love, the child is not a baby." Sighing he felt himself start to become very aroused and realized she had used the special soap they had made for 'special' occasions and when Narcissa was feeling frisky. "He's six years old. Severus has been hiding him…" he whispered trying to regain control of his body but it was never any use. Slowly he told her what Severus had, even about the child being different from normal children.

Narcissa listened as she worked along his hard chiseled body, working her way slowly lower but she stopped and looked at him angry. "You told him that you didn't want _our _son around the boy?"

"Cissa' Draco is a pure blood and doesn't need to be around that." he objected, after all he was head of the house and his word was law.

Narcissa set the lathered sponge in his hand and glowered at him. "He was a normal until his 'family' butchered him. The only reason he is different is because that mad man." she grabbed a warm, fluffy tan towel from the rack and stepped out of the shower no longer wanting to be near him. "I will be taking Draco to see his Godfather tomorrow." she stated firmly and moved to the door.

Lucius stood there in shock, she had gotten him so worked up that he was hurting now, and she wasn't going to finish what she had started. "Cissa…"

She turned abruptly. "Use your hand. I'm off limits tonight." she snarled and slammed the door behind her angry and hurt that he was acting like this.

* * *

Severus smiled as he was finally left alone with Harry. He set the Diet Coke beside the bed and noticed that Harry's eyes followed the bottle. Chuckling he assisted him back into bed and offered him the bottler. "It's amazing the things I take for granted you cherish so much."

Harry sipped the soda not wanting to hurry, being afraid that he wouldn't get another one. He looked up at the tall dark haired man wondering if he was going to tell him that he was going back to the Dursley's, he looked so serious.

Severus watched as Paddy jumped up onto the bed and curled up at the young boy's feet. Normally he wouldn't allow any animal to do that but he was the exception to the rule. Sighing he sat down beside Harry trying to figure out how to explain things to him, how to tell him that magic was real, for that was one thing he noticed in the memories was that Vernon was adamant that it wasn't. Picking up his Diet Coke, he chuckled seeing that his new son was drinking his very slowly; he also noticed that he had a nervous look about him. "It's all right Harry." Setting his drink down watching the child for a moment. "I just have something's to tell you."

Harry lowered his drink looking at him trying to hide his worry but his hands shook and he started to tremble.

Paddy nudged him trying to offer him comfort sensing that he was not alright and he hoped that Severus noticed it.

Slowly, so not to frighten the child, he reached out and took his hands. "There is no reason to be afraid, I just want to tell you that some things that you were told aren't true. For instance…" he reached for his wand to show him. "Magic is real." he said softly and made gold and green sparks come out of his wand.

Harry reacted in a way that either one of them could have anticipated. He jumped back for him, backing himself into a corner clearly afraid and shaking his head. Crying and shaking he tried to back away further. He had been told so many times that it wasn't real and the beatings he had received for things he couldn't control.

Paddy looked at Severus and then back to Harry worried and hoping that this was not going last long.

Severus put his wand down and reached for the sobbing child. "It's all right Harry." he whispered trying to calm him enough that he would listen. "It's normal, for you and me its normal…." he whispered repeatedly until the child's tears subsided. When the last of the tears were gone, he spoke again. "I know that you have been hit for things but this s normal. Would you like me to explain some more?" he asked

Harry looked up at him afraid yet oddly curious, slowly he nodded he wanted to know, why he was beaten for things he didn't know he did.

"All right…" Slowly he explained things to him, just enough to get him to realize that he was normal, to them. He sat with Harry in his lap rocking slightly hoping to keep him calm as he told him and showed him things.

* * *

Severus smiled as he took Harry home for the first time, he had only been awake for a day or so but the three healers decided that he might do better at home. "Welcome home." Severus smiled as Paddy came to a stop to let Harry rest a moment. He knew that he had to send a note to his lover immediately, hoping that he wasn't too mad.

Harry looked around the two-story house and smiled softly but inside he was nervous and a little scared. He slowly stepped forward looking at the walls lined with books and weird artifacts. He knew that magic was real now; Severus had talked to him about the just this morning. It had scared him at first but now he was just grateful that he wasn't crazy. He ran a hand over the leather chair that stood near the fire and turned to look out of the window, looking out to the yard that had a beautiful roses and a sprawling garden.

"Do you want to see your room?" Severus asked with a faint grin. He hoped that he liked his new room but then again he figured that after seeping in a cupboard this new room would feel like a palace.

Harry looked up to him the feeling of sadness swept over him but he nodded hoping that maybe his new cupboard was bigger than the last one. He nodded slowly following him out.

Severus saw the look and was grateful that the boy was almost like an open book, if you knew what you were looking at. "It's alright Harry…" he smiled knowing that he was going to be saying those words so much over the next few months. He paused in his thinking hoping that he would handle the move next month, he was going to be sure that his new room followed them that way he had some thing that would be in the normal for him. "Come, I'll show you." leading him out of the parlor and into the entrance hall. He called for his house elf knowing that he had to send word to Remus, but when she didn't immediately appeared he frowned and called again pausing a moment by the stairwell.

Tipsy popped in and bowed low. "Master calls Tipsy?"

"Yes, why didn't you come at the first calling?"

"Tipsy, is sorry master, Tipsy was getting a message for Master from Lady Malfoy, Master."

Severus smiled at that, he wondered what Narcissa wanted. "What did she say?"

"She is wondering if it is all right that she brings young Mr. Malfoy over sir?"

"Tell her yes and then go to Remus and ask him to come over about eight tonight." he ordered feeling pleased that Narcissa had gotten her two cents in. When the elf had gone, he turned to Harry to help him get up the stairs knowing that he was still weak on his feet.

Harry stood by the locked cupboard with Paddy beside him. Bowing his head he sighed hoping that he would at least get some more of the good food that the man had given him earlier but then again his Uncle would feed him about once a week just to keep him going what was to say that this was going to de different.

Severus sighed softly knowing that this was going to be an uphill battle the entire way. He was thankful that he had the house elves lock and spell that door closed for if he hadn't he knew that Harry would be in there at the moment. "Harry? Your room is up stairs." he explained gently as Paddy turned him back to the stairs giving Severus a piercing stare.

Slowly he looked up at the man, wiping his eyes he tried not to be too hopeful, as he slowly took the stairs one at a time. He wanted this man to love him, he just wanted one person to love him but he was afraid, afraid that it would all go back to the way it was.

"Very good," Severus smiled as the walked slowly down he brightly lit hallway. That was one thing he wanted to make sure of, that lights were always on in the hall, he didn't want him to fall. "Here we are," Stopping in front of a blue pained door he pushed it opened and let him go first.

Harry stepped into the room and gasped unconsciously seeing the castle bed, the books and toys. Looking back at Severus his green eyes wide and filled with tears, he tried to get the words to come out struggling to ask him if this was his, but all that came out was a frustrated sound.

Severus smiled, knowing what Harry was wanting to say. "It will come with time, and yes, this is yours."

Unsteadily he moved towards the bed with Paddy beside him, he looked over the books and toys feeling warmth fill him as he took in his new surroundings.

Tipsy popped in at that moment to announce that Lady Malfoy had arrived with her young son and then vanished again to carry word to Remus.

"Harry? I'll be right back alright?" He really didn't want to leave him but then again he wanted to give the child a little space to get used to his new surroundings. "I will be just down the stairs ok?"

Harry nodded as he sat on his bed feeling the softness of his new blanket; happiness flooded him as he wiped the tears away as Severus slipped out.

* * *

Narcissa smiled glancing around the room as she pulled off her cloak, handing it to the house elf that appeared at that moment. She thanked the elf as Draco did the same. "You are awful quite today." hinting that she knew something was wrong was usually the best way to get him to open up to her but today he just shrugged and looked away as Severus entered.

"Uncle," smiling he moved to hug the Severus as he entered the room, "I've missed you."

Severus hugged him close feeling pleased that he looked well, "I've missed you too and I am sorry that I didn't write." Looking down at him, he hoped that his young godson understood that he had been really busy.

"It's alright, mother said that you were busy with her son," he said with a bright smile but then frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" he pouted a little knowing that was the fastest way to get to him.

Severus chuckled at his face. "Well, it's hard to explain but he lived with his family and I thought he was being taken care of. So, I didn't worry." he sighed.

"Can I meet him? I promise to be good." he looked at him pleadingly.

"Soon I promise." Standing he hugged Narcissa. "Is everything alright?" he whispered.

Cissa sighed. "Same old same old, but Lucius is getting worse…" her dark eyes held pain and worry for her love. "I love him so much but sometimes…" she shook her head not wanting to say anything bad about Lucius in front of Draco.

"I know, we'll talk later." He promised.

"So. Where is your young son?" she asked looking around.

"Getting used to his new rooms, he is quite thrilled with them and a little overwhelmed." he chuckled softly. "Let's go see him, but I must warn you he can't talk, he can barley walk and he tiers easily." he said softly heading out of the room. "And there is a dog involved."

Cissa laughed softly. "Helper dog?"

"Yes." They reached Harry's door and knocking softly he opened the door smiling at him. "Hey there."

Harry looked up smiling, a new bookin his lap, he ran a hand over the page and the bookbegan to read the story to him. He held it up to Severus to show him clearly thrilled with the new book.

"Yes, Harry." He smiled moving into the room with Draco and Narcissa. "Harry? I would like you to meet Draco and Narcissa they are really good friends."

Harry smiled shyly at Draco and looked away from Cissa clearly nervous.

Draco smiled and moved closer to him. "May I sit down?" he asked politely wanting to help the boy. He watched him curious but not wanting to hurt the young boy's feelings, he kept his questions behind he teeth as he had been taught. "I have the same book at home, I can help…"

Harry nodded slowly, showing him the book he touched the page again smiling and trying to make his voice work to tell them that liked the book.

"If you need us we'll be down in the parlor…" Severus hinted but noticed that both boys were too wrapped up in the book and each other.

"They'll be fine." Cissa whispered as the slowly backed out.

* * *

"He's a sweet boy, Sev." Cissa smiled as the house elf served her favorite blackberry tea and Turkish delight. She smiled knowing that the elf was trying to please her. "I'm glad that you have him now."

"Yes," Severus sighed softly clearly worried, "Now to fix him." He watched her for a moment waiting her to open the conversation she had started earlier but didn't want to push her.

Cissa looked down at her tea feeling depression swoop over her. "He is dieing." the barest whispered came from her lips, it wasn't a question either Severus noticed. "Slowly but surely, and I believe that he is slipping into madness…"

Severus was worried for now as he shifted to sit beside her. "What is going on? He looked alright yesterday."

"He looks well now but when I think of the future and picture Draco graduating, I get a sick feeling…" she said slowly, knowing that there was a gift in her family. Her mother had told her of it when she married Lucius, and it was simple. 'If you think of your future and you feel sick some one will be dead by that time.' she heard her mothers' words loud and clear in her mind. "When I picture it, I see myself sitting alone. On top of that, Draco is acting weird he won't talk to me he just sits silent. Last night when I finished with my shower I know I heard him crying." She had felt so confident that everything was alright with her family when she stepped into the shower last night, but after that conversation with her husband, she knew that not all was well. Looking at him with tears in her eyes, she begged silently for answers and help. Especially since she knew Lucius was hell bent on Draco following in his foots steps.

Severus gently took her hands, he knew that she was probably right. "I will not lie to you, I've known for awhile that the curses that he has taken have done him serious damage over the years and I will do my best to ease his pain and help keep him in his right mind. I will also steal a moment with my young godson and see if I can get him to talking to me alright?" he wiped away the tear that fell, hoping that he could make good on his word this time.

Cissa looked at him trying to hold back the tears. "I'm so scared…" whispering she laid her head on his shoulder wanting someone to tell her that everything was alright or would be alright.

"Just hold on and if it gets to bad you come to me?"

"Thank you." she whispered looking up at him with wet eyes that pleaded for help but she new that Severus would always be there for her.

* * *

Draco walked beside his godfather trying to hide his worry and overwhelming fear. He looked up to the second story window where Harry was currently sleeping.

"I can tell that something is wrong," Severus hinted as they sat beside an old oak tree. He watched his godson's face as he sipped his diet coke, he saw the fear in his eyes. "Please tell me. Are you afraid that you'll be in trouble?"

Draco nodded, he knew that he wasn't supposed to play with his father's pensive but it was so tempting. The last time he went he had seen his father so happy playing with him when he was just a baby. He just wanted to see that again. "I just wanted to see father happy…" he whispered.

"You can tell me Dragon…"

"I dove into Father's pensive…" came the whisper. "I wanted to see Father happy, the last time he was smiling and playing with me. I just wanted to see it again."

"What did you see this time?" Coaxing him gently was going to be the only way to get Draco to tell him what he had seen.

"I saw Father standing in the middle of a group of Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was standing in front of him…" the whisper came again so week and scared that his voice and hands shook. He told his uncle how the Dark Lord had told Lucius that one day Draco would be standing beside them and then asking if that made him proud. "Father had said yes, and then he was hit with a…a…" he couldn't say it the scream that was ripped from his Father's throat terrified him. "I don't want to be a Death Eater, I know father loves me but I don't want to die like that and I know that Father is dying. I hear him at night…." he sniffled trying to stop the tears that threaten to burst forward. "I hear him…"

Severus knew at that moment he had to ease the boy's fears. He gently pulled the boy close feeling the shakes that came from the sobbing child. Rubbing his back, he whispered that he was there. "I will always be here." he whispered hoping to stop the tears he knew that there was little he could do but there was one thing. "Hey why don't you come with me…" he suggested gently and led him up to the master bedroom.

Draco watched rubbing his eyes as his uncle rummaged in an old trunk and came up with a small ring. "What is that Uncle?" he asked looking curious.

"If you ever need me you turn the center three times and it will take you to me. You have my word that even if I have to hide you I will not let them make you a Death Eater." he knelt and placed the ring on his finger then concealed it. "No one but you will know that it's there."

Draco's bottom lip trembled as he looked down at the one thing he could depend on and hugging his Uncle tight, he cried. "Thank you Uncle."

Severus held him close letting him cry himself out, he knew that it helped.

* * *

Remus flooed through right at eight, angry and hurt that his lover had vanished with a trace. He looked around the parlor noticing that Severus had set up a small table with light fruit and his favorite wine. 'He's sucking up' he thought wondering where Severus was. He took off his cloak, offering it to the house elf that appeared the moment he had undone the clasp. "Where is your master?"

"Master is coming sir…" the house elf shook as he bowed and vanished.

Remus tried to keep his temper in check hoping that Severus had a good excuse for not calling him. He decided that he was not going to sit down he wanted to keep standing his mind racing. 'He probably has another lover…' he thought feeling tightness in his chest at the thought. He guessed he should have seen it coming or maybe he finally talked Sirius into joining them. He smiled at that but was still afraid that it was the former.

"Remus?" A velvety voice spoke from the door watching him and seeing just how nervous he was. "I'm sorry…"

Remus turned looking at him angry. "Where have you been?" he asked trying to stay out of arms length. He knew that once Severus touched him he would melt and give in, he had the right to be mad damn it!

"I was called to a hospital and have been working on saving a young life…" He said softly hoping to ease his lovers fear right off knowing that he was always afraid that he was going to find someone else, and the only other person they wanted was Sirius.

"So, you never Owled me because you were saving the life of a child?" he whispered trying to make sense of it.

"Yes," he nodded moving further into the room. "Can we sit?"

Remus reluctantly sat but was still glowering at him, "Why didn't you owl?"

"I wasn't really think past keeping the child alive…" he confessed as he slowly told the wolf just who that child was and about the current situation.

Remus listened watching his lover for any sign of lying but saw only pain and for the first time fear. "Our Harry?" he whispered feeling his wolf stir at the though of Harry being abused.

"Yes, he is up stairs…" He slowly picked up his glass of wine and told him the rest of the story watching him.

Remus had to laugh for a moment. "Siri is his service dog?" he asked looking intrigued.

"Yes, can you forgive me?"

Remus picked up his wine and smiled. "Of course." he smiled as he leaned forward to kiss him, hoping to make up for lost time.

TBC


	6. Teaching?

Standing in the doorway and gazing at the slumbering child Remus sighed softly. He should've looked in on him and not just taken for granted that Albus was taking care of him. He sipped his coffee watching the child sleep, seeing the scares and just how thin he was. He ached for him and wished that he could take way the boy's pain. Sighing deeply he moved off deciding to make breakfast for his lover and now adopted son. "I swear James and Lilly that no one will harm him now." he vowed moving in to the kitchen.

Severus smiled smelling sausage, eggs and more importantly fresh coffee. He stretched lazily knowing that he needed to check on Harry, and was pleased that they got through the night with no nightmares, for now. Groaning he rose and reaching for a robe as he headed out of his bedroom. 'I am so thankful that Remus is so forgiving. He could've walked out on me and then where would I be?' he thought knowing that last night could've been a lot worse. 'I also need to take Remus and Harry shopping for clothing, I will not allow my new son and lover to look like ragamuffins!' he chuckled mentally knowing that he was going to have to do some talking to get Remus to agree to new clothing. Smiling he knocked and opened the door slowly not wanting to frighten him. "Good morning Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled brightly, it hadn't been a dream. He was sitting in his new rooms and this man had taken him in and was taking care of him. He slowly stood as Paddy came to his side to allow Severus to put the harness on.

"Are you hungry? I smell eggs and sausage." Severus grinned; he loved a nice quiet homemade breakfast more than anything in the world. "I can bet that the eggs might have cheese." he grinned at Harry's face that lit up the moment he said cheese.

Harry smiled as he slowly stood reaching for Paddy's harness. He stood wincing a little as he took a trembling step and then another.

"There is someone here Harry, but he won't hurt you…" he reassured knowing that he had to tell the young boy about Remus. He hoped that he would take to Remus and that there wouldn't be any trouble.

Harry stopped and looked up at him scared, his green eyes were wide, he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone else in the house.

Severus smiled at him seeing the fear and knew how to handle it. Kneeling so he was at his level and not towering over him he smiled. "Think of him as another dad, he and I are really good friends…" he explained not sure that he would understand about same sex pairings and didn't want to put too much on the child plate so soon.

Remus hummed as he served up the sausage, eggs, juice, coffee, toast, tomatoes and oatmeal. He set the red and gold plates for three and then paused thinking that it might be best to cast an unbreakable charm on the one Harry was going to use, since they didn't have any 'kid safe' dishware. He paused hearing footsteps on the stairs and hurried to fix Sev a cup of coffee.

"That smells wonderful." Severus commented as they entered the kitchen and dinning room area.

Remus turned handing him the cup of coffee with a warm smile. "Good morning my, lover."

Severus took the cup and kissed wanting to show Harry that Remus was more than a friend and he could be trusted.

"So this must be Harry…" Remus knelt to introduce himself to the young child. "Hello, my name is Remus."

Harry looked at the older man, feeling that he knew him but he couldn't remember where from. The look of confusion and bewilderment crossed his eyes. He looked down at Paddy who nudged him as if to say that everything was alright and slowly smiled, and tried to say hello.

"That's a very good try, would you like some eggs with cheese?" he asked with a gentle smile offering him his hand.

Harry decided that it was best to nod and took the offered hand as they moved to the table.

"He's trying, that is good right?" Remus asked as he served Harry first before getting his own plate.

Severus smiled seeing that his lover's wolf side had completely taken to the child. "It's very good, it will take time but I will bet that before the next year is out he'll be talking our ears off." Chuckling he refilled his coffee and set to making his plate.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius sighed as he paced his study; he had to start training his son for the Dark Lords service. He reached out and pulled on of the many leather bound novels off the shelve and grinning he summoned a house elf to fetch his young son. He stood reading the page he had opened to with a soft frown knowing that one day his Lord would return.

Softly knocking Draco entered his Father's study a little nervous, the last time he had been summoned he had received a spanking for playing with his Father's invisibility cloak.. He wondered why he was being called this time, he hoped that his Father hadn't found out about him pensive diving. "You wanted to see me Father?" he looked down.

Lucius smiled at his young son, setting the book down, he moved to stand in front of him. He liked what he saw; a child that feared him slightly, respected him, yet loved him and would do anything to please him. "Do you enjoy your visit?" he asked hoping that he would ask some questions about young Harry.

Draco slowly looked up at his Father, his gray eyes sparkling. "I like Harry, he is nice and loves books…" he paused the light in his eyes faltered as he thought of something. "Father, may I ask you something?"

Lucius smiled inwardly this was what he was hoping for, something to open the door and leave a lasting impression. "Of course my son."

"Who did that to him? I saw the scared but Uncle said that it didn't matter, that he was getting better and that was all that mattered." He looked at him imploringly.

Lucius led his son to a seat by the fire and called for drinks and fruit. "Well son, the people who did that are the people that our Lord wants to be rid of." He stopped as the house elf entered with a tray and then vanished with out a word. "You see son, muggles did that to him."

Draco paused as he reached for his drink, he looked at his father, terrier written all over his face. "Muggles? Why?"

"You see son, muggles fear us and when they have a wizarding child on theirs hands they butcher them…" he saw with satisfaction that his son not only looked at him with fear but with anger. "You see this is what our Lord is trying to stop. He wants the muggles wiped out to keep our children safe." He was able to fiction the tale what the Dark Lord really wanted was to purify the world of all muggles and muggle born wizards letting the purebloods take over the wizarding world. If he played the 'game' right his family would be right beside the Dark Lord and every time would fear them.

Draco was confused as he listened to his father that was not what he saw in the pensive. He heard the Dark Lord sating that they would be taking over the wizarding world. He was afraid to tell his father about the pensive visit and so he stayed silent. "I want to make you proud father…" he whispered and that was true but he was so afraid. Would it really be that bad if he did as his father asked? Would the Dark Lord treat him as he did the others? One thing was certain only time would tell.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Remus looked up at Severus as he served him his favorite roast beef and tomato sandwich for lunch, Harry was napping at the moment and would eat a little later. "Albus offered me a job," keeping his eyes downcast, he wasn't certain if he should be thrilled or terrified. A werewolf at Hogwarts was doomed for failure.

Severus saw the tensing of his shoulders and the worry in his eyes. "You know love, with the new potion that I brew for you works fantastically. You are as human as you can be mentally." he said hoping to coax him into the job. "And if you are still worried about that time then I can secure a place for you in our rooms that no one but me can get into," reaching for his hands he hoped that his lover would feel the encouragement and love.

Remus looked at him and smiled softly, "You really want me to do it, huh?" His dark eyes held worry but if Severus was going to stand beside him maybe he could do it, maybe they could make this work. "I wish we could find a cure," it was the barest whisper. He never liked being a werewolf and he whished that had killed himself on several occasions. In fact, that was how they had come to be, he had been depressed and so lonely. He had gone out to the lake to 'take a swim' hoping not to return. Severus had followed him, watching as he sipped a potion and then slipped into the lake. He had known his intentions and pulled him out all the while he cursed at him that if he died he was bringing him back just so he could kill him for leaving him. He had been hospitalized for days to let the potion get out of his system and by the time he was released he and Severus were finally dating.

Severus saw that look in his eyes and taking his hands he forced the wolf to feel that he was still there. "Love? Please…" not wanting his lover to linger on the past but focus on their future.

Remus sighed knowing that remembering that time hurt Severus as much as it hurt him. "I don't blame you. I never will blame you for our past and I know that you are working on a cure. One day I believe that you will do it." he smiled suddenly. "Alright I'll take the job."

"Good! After lunch, we are going shopping for clothing for Harry and you. No arguments!" he said firmly as he reached for his lunch.

"How do you think Harry will handle the move?" picking up his own lunch he glanced up towards the child's room.

"I don't know," following his gaze he knew that he was facing several challenges with him and he hoped that they could get through the year in once piece, "I have the house elves setting up his rooms at the school, it'll be identical."

"That is a great idea; he'll not have to adjust to different rooms. Are you going to teach as well or hire a nanny?"

"I need to teach him, I think he'll be more comfortable with it. I think we can manage." He smiled softly as he took a bite of his sandwich, still fearful that when or if the Dark Lord returned he was not going to have an easy time of it.

"I know we will…" He grinned knowing that if they could survive what they have, they could survive this.

TBC


	7. Heading to Hogwarts

Wearily Severus set down his bags as the house elves brought the rest of his and Harry's luggage, Remus had already moved his things into the room. He glanced around the dungeon rooms and was pleased to see that no only had Harry's rooms been added but another room as well that they could secure for Remus on the night of the full moon, he wanted to make sure that no one but himself could get in to the room. He turned when he heard the portrait open and sighed seeing the Headmaster, he wondered if there was ever a time that that man gave him good news. "Yes, Headmaster?" he asked watching Harry and Paddy out of the corner of his eyes.

Albus smiled wearily at Severus as Remus joined them, "Well it seems that the Ministry has taken an interest in Harry. They are sending the senior undersecretary to 'oversee' things," They could tell that the Headmaster was not looking forward to this and the only reason he was still grinning was that they were focused on the one person that could and would tell them off and still keep his job.

Remus winced watching Harry a moment. "I need too stay out of their sight, Umbridge doesn't like half breeds…" he muttered.

"Do not call yourself that! You are not a half breed." Severus snarled suddenly under his breath hoping that Harry didn't hear him.

Harry looked over at the adults and shied back a little, he couldn't hear what was being said but he heard the anger in Severus's voice and didn't want that anger turned towards him. He paused remembering when his Uncle would get mad at him and the things that had happened afterwards.

Paddy sensed that something was not right and nudged Harry to get him back to the present moment. When that didn't work he turned and barked to get Remus and Severus' attention.

Remus and Severus jumped a little startled, turning to face him that was when they saw Harry staring at the wall clearly caught in memories. Looking at each other Severus sighed his anger melting as he moved to kneel in front of him. "Harry? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have growled…" reaching up to stroke his cheek but when he flinched away he knew that he had made a big mistake. "I'm sorry."

Harry gazed at him as tears rolled down his cheek, clearly terrified, but when Severus reached for him again he let him touch him hoping that he wasn't going to be slapped. When the hand didn't hit him but wiped away the tears he cried even harder and tentatively reached for Severus but was still so unsure, he didn't want to be hurt.

"Are you certain we shouldn't remove some of the memories?" Remus asked watching the sobbing child.

"I'm afraid to, I don't want to leave gaps and I am hoping that with time he can forget or get over it," holding the child he stood and moved to the bedroom hoping to calm him. Setting on the bed he paid no attention to the other adults and focused on him as he rocked him back and forth. "I'm sorry Harry…"

Remus watched and fetched a cup of Diet Coke and slipped a calming potion in it before he sat next to them and offered him the cup. "Here sweet heart," he said kindly as Harry hesitantly took the cup and sipped it through the hiccups.

It only took a moment for the potion to take affect and Harry's tears subsided. Leaning on Severus his eyes closed and he fell into a light sleep.

"Is that normal?" Albus asked watching as they laid Harry down and tucked him into bed.

They didn't answer right off but waited until they were out of the room and sitting beside the fire. "That was the worse, at first he did really good, but lately he is back sliding and having night mares." Remus explained softly.

Severus sighed softly, "I shouldn't have growled," sipping his tea he looked at the fire, "That was what triggered it, every time some one growls or yells he slips back."

"With time and reassurance he should be alright, he just has to learn that you and Remus aren't like his Uncle." Albus watched his potions master and hoped that they could get through the school year in one piece.

"Draco will be coming over later so we best finish unpacking." Slowly standing Remus moved to the master bedroom and began to unpack his suitcase.

"Have you and Remus had a chance to talk to Sirius?" Albus asked wanting to get into the middle of their love life so badly.

"He knows that we want him, but he won't take the bait," sighing he stood to unpack the books, "He's afraid of separating us."

Albus scoffed, "You two are inseparable and with him it would make the bond even stronger."

Severus began to sort the books one at a time, yes, magic made thing easier but if you used spells on some of the books you would get a nasty surprise so it was best to go through the leather bound books one at a time. "It'll take time." he whispered not wanting to give the old coot to much information about his love life but just enough get him to back off. He turned as a thought crossed his mind, "Is that one of the reason you suggested Sirius become Harry's 'helper'?"

Albus laughed, he knew it wouldn't take long of him to figure that out. "One out of many."

"Well thank you but I must ask you to kindly stay out of my love life. Remus and I will persuade him thank you!" turning back to his books he rearranged them as Albus left laughing.

* * *

Draco and Narcissa flooed through to Severus' school quarters, right at four a clock. Hello Severus, Remus." smiling the pair removed their cloaks and stepped gracefully into the room.

Draco glanced around at the school quarters; he had only been here a handful of times and never got tired of looking around his Godfather's rooms. "God evening Godfather."

"Good evening Draco, Harry is in his rooms if you want to go play." Severus smiled as the child's eyes lit up as he headed in the direction of the rooms he had indicated.

"So, are you alright?" Making a cup of blackberry tea for her and a cup of tea for himself and Remus. He turned and with a faint grin he handed the cups to them and sat beside Remus.

Narcissa sighed looking down at her tea. "He hasn't spoken to me today; he called Draco into the study and 'talked' to him for about an hour. He came out silent and distant," sipping the tea she felt the warmth of the drink sooth her, "He also will not speak to me about it. Lucius won't hurt him I know that but it worries me. Lucius usually grabs me and kisses me good morning," shaking her head she fought back the tears, "today he just left the room. Can he be that mad at me for leaving him in the shower?"

Severus looked at her stunned. "Leaving him in the shower?" setting down his tea he waited for the explanation, by the time he was done he was laughing. "Oh, Cissa, that is priceless."

Remus snorted into his tea, his imagination supplying him with Lucius, naked in the shower left to tend to himself as a pissed off Cissa left him there.

Cissa chuckled, "Maybe, it's just stress. Maybe by the time we get back he'll be himself again."

"I'll go talk to him, if you want?" Severus offered knowing that he could trust Harry to Remus.

Looking hopeful Narcissa smiled. "Could you?"

Standing, he gave Cissa an innocent kiss on the cheek and then turned to Remus smirking, "You keep thinking about any other men besides myself and Sirius I'll have to drench you in ice water." he teased.

Remus coughed and quickly turned his attention to his tea.

* * *

Harry looked up from his castle and knights, magical set when he heard a knock on the door. When Draco stepped in he smiled and gestured for him to join him, making a happy squeal in the process.

Draco chuckled and sat across from him, "This is cool," he watched the knights ride around for a moment and then looked up at him, "Did my Godfather get it for you?" he asked kindly knowing that Christmas was coming up and that he liked this toy.

Harry nodded enthusiastically at him as he set the knights up to joust against each other.

"I bet they just came out with this…" he smiled as he sat to just play and forget about his worries for just a moment. "KI think I'll ask Uncle for one for Christmas."

Harry looked at him puzzled; they get to ask for things for Christmas? Then he thought again that Draco probably could but he had better not, he didn't want any trouble. He looked back down at the play set, not sure what to think about Christmas, so he just put it out of his mind for now.

Draco watched his face, saw the worry, and upset though he tried to hide it. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked reaching for his hands.

Harry let him take a hold his hands but shook his head to tell him that he was alight.

Draco thought a moment and smiled. "You'll love Christmas, just wait and see," he smiled, "Come on let's play."

* * *

Severus flooed through to Malfoy Manor with a faint scowl, he was going to kick Lucius' ass if he hurt either Draco or Cissa.

"Well, what brings you Severus?" Lucius drawled from his seat beside the fire. "My wife is supposed to be visiting you."

"Yes," he nodded to the house elf that offered him wine, "Thank you Toffy," he sat beside the blond-haired man and glared at him a moment. "Why are you treating Narcissa like she has the plague?"

Lucius looked away from him and scoffed. "She needs to learn that she can't just leave me like that."

"She was angry with you, my god man she is your wife. if you don't start acting like you normally do around her she'll leave, is that what you want?" he asked watching his face, "I know you are ready for our Lord to return but until he does we have to lay low!" he snarled.

Lucius sighed, he knew that he was acting 'out of the norm' but he wanted to start training his son, and preparing for the day the he returned. "You are right, I should apologize to her."

"Yes, you should," he nodded but then looked at him with worry, "How are you?"

"I hurt, but it's nothing and it's all for our cause." he whispered as he sipped his wine.

"Do you need a potion?"

Lucius pondered the question for a moment and deciding that maybe it was for the best that he take a low dose pain potion. "I will take you up on that." he agreed.

Severus reached into his robes and handed him the vial, "Don't be afraid to ask me for it, you know I'll get them for you."

"I know, listen I know that you love your son, I will not tell our Lord about him. You have been better than a brother to me and I know that our Lord would only kill the boy." Lucius knew that he wouldn't turn Severus in; he owned the man a life debt and was not going to risk anything.

Severus breathed a little easier with that promise. "Thank you Lucius."

* * *

Draco laughed as his knight fell off his horse and landed with a thud onto his back, 'dying' dramatically. "That was pathetic." chuckling he set his knight back up.

Harry smiled and reset his knight when Narcissa knocked on the door. Looking up his smile faded and he looked away still nervous around strange adults.

"Hello, dears, I'm afraid that it's time we go." She smiled trying to reassure the frightened child.

"Do we have to?" Draco asked as he turned puppy dog eyes to his mother. "Can't I stay?"

"Afraid not dear, school starts tonight, Severus and Remus have to get ready. You will be back, I promise."

Sighing dramatically he turned back to Harry, "See you soon?" he asked hoping to comfort him.

Harry nodded and then stood slowly as Paddy moved to help him up.

Draco, on an impulse, hugged him close before they moved back to the main room. Moving to take his cloak from the helpful elf that stood waiting. "Thank you for inviting me." he said politely to Severus and Remus, wanting to keep his manners in order our he knew he would be in for it when he got home.

Narcissa smiled proudly, at least her son was learning proper manners, "Good job." she praised as Severus and Remus hugged her before they flooed out.

Severus turned to Harry and smiled, "Ready for dinner?" he asked, they had decided that Remus would sit at the high table and that Severus would eat with Harry in the rooms. It wasn't as if anyone would miss him, hardly any child liked him.

Harry watched the flames of the floo for a moment before turning back to Severus and nodded.

"I will be back ok?" Remus smiled at him before he sipped out and headed to the Great Hall, to head off the ministry and their questions.

Smiling Severus pulled out his wand to summon there dinner, it was simple a wave of the wand and there it was. "One day you will love magic." he grinned as Paddy nudged him towards the dinner table and the promised food.

Harry sat at his spot and slipped him some of the chicken, with a grin.

"I saw that…" Severus grinned as he served him some mash potatoes and then some buttered corn. "Now I want some of that food to go into you." he teased gently as he poured him some Diet Coke. "I wonder if you will like other sodas?" he pondered as he watched Harry cut up his chicken and slowly take a bite.

Harry hummed as he ate his meal; he liked the feeling of the vibrations in his throat. He hoped that one day he would be able to tell his new guardian just how much he appreciated the food, toys and new clothes. He just hoped that things wouldn't go back to the way things had been. He paused looking down at his plate as sadness swept over him, he set the fork down and swallowed hard, he didn't want to think about that time but the memories flooded his mind and he couldn't shake them. He couldn't get the vision out of his mind of his Uncle hitting him and yelling. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he pushed his plate away, he didn't deserve food.

Severus watched him worried, knowing that something was going through that mind of his. "Harry? You need to eat." Gently he reached out to him, reaching for his hands.

Harry put his hands into his lap, shaking his head, suddenly afraid and he didn't know why. One tear fell as Severus inched closer to him.

"It's alright Harry, you are safe no one is going to hurt you…" Severus finally was close enough to take his hands and pull him close. "No one will hurt you, it's ok to eat and if you want to feed Paddy go ahead." he figured that was what had to have triggered the backslide.

Harry leaned on him and after a moment, he slowly reached for his fork and nibbled on his meal but didn't finish it.

Severus sat beside him and finished his own meal hoping that they could get the child through this, one thing was sure they needed to take it one day at a time.

* * *

The next day brought no comfort for Severus Snape, he strode into his first class with Harry just before the students were do to arrive and he prayed that his students hadn't forgotten to much over the summer. "Alright Harry." he smiled as he led him to a desk that they had set up beside his. "You get to sit right here." he smiled as he pulled out writing books and 'learning how to read books'. He would place a silencing charm over him so no one would hear the books that way he could keep an eye on him, after lunch he would go back to the room for a nap. Normally he wouldn't leave Harry alone but with Paddy guarding him he felt that he could trust him to protect him.

Harry slowly sank into the seat, looking at the books in front of him. He looked up at Severus curiosity written all over his face. Severus had told him that he would be starting lessons today but he didn't really know what that meant. Dudley had gone to 'school' but he wasn't aloud to go so he had stayed home. Was he 'special' enough for schooling now? he wondered not realizing that every child needed basic schooling, for reading, writing and such.

"These will help you write and read." He smiled and then showed Harry how to use the books, figuring that he would be occupied for hours. He grinned as Harry picked up the quill for the first time and traced over the letter on the first page, and then listened as the book told him what the letter was and how to sound it out. He had to give thanks to Maria for finding these books for him. They were mainly used for therapy books and when he told her that he was needing something to teach Harry how to do his letters she had been more then willing to dig through what she had for the child. Turning he set the privacy spell and turned to the class board and with a wave of his wand he began to set up the lesson for his first class.

"Well, this must be your son." A voice croaked from the doorway.

Turning he saw a short, very round, squat of a woman that resembled more toad than human. Noticing that she wasn't alone he turned back to the board seeing that Paddy had shifted so he was on the other side of Harry, between him and the new people. He decided that he wasn't going to give the intruders the time of day at the moment, he had more important things on his hands at the moment.

Umbridge and Fudge moved closer to Severus and watched as he put his lesson on the board, then turned to check on Harry. "I asked you if this is your son?" She repeated getting a little annoyed with his lack of response.

Deciding that he better answer, he turned and glowered at the interruption. "I don't tolerate my students interrupting my lessons and I won't tolerate it from adults who should know better," he grumbled, "Yes, this is my son and he is in the middle of his lessons so you will not interrupted him." he looked up as the first set of students started to move into the class and take their seats watching Severus with trepidation. "My students are arriving, so please go to a quiet corner and keep silent!"

Taken aback by his attitude the pair did what he told them too and watched as the first lesson of the day got underway. Umbridge sat with a clipboard noting everything that was 'wrong' in her opinion.

Harry looked up from time to time and would watch his guardian teach; he wanted to get his attention but didn't know how. He was done with the page and wasn't sure what to do next. He looked around and noticed that when other students wanted his attention they raised their hands, so he decided to do the same.

Severus hid a smile when he had noticed Harry's hand was raised like the others. Moving over he knelt and grinned seeing what he had done. "Very good." he praised then turned the page to let him work on the next set of letters. "Very good Harry and thank you for raising your hand." he praised hoping that with positive words he would do better.

Umbridge watched frowning as Severus turned back to his class noticing that some students were acting up.

Severus thought was not going to let them embarrass him in front of the minister's lackey. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention." he barked at the offending student much too every Gryffindors' moan of disapproval. "Do I have to make it fifty?" he glanced at all of the offending students as the class ended. "Clean up and set you potion vials on my desk for grading…" he then set the homework and set up for the next class hoping that maybe his fifth years would be better behaved. As the students filled in Remus ducked into the classroom and moved to the desk.

"How is it going?" he asked watching Harry a moment and smiling.

"He's doing very well, learns fast." he grinned watching Harry. "I truly think that with a little work we'll get him caught up."

Remus smiled softly. "Good, I'll see you at lunch, I just wanted to duck in and make sure that things were going well…"

Severus grinned knowing that Remus was worried and couldn't help it his wolf was over protective of the child. "You best get back to class."

Remus glanced over at the corner and grimaced seeing the Minister and Umbridge there. "Yes, I have a free period at this time, do you want me to take Harry?" he asked wanting to get the child away from them.

Severus thought a moment and decided that it might be for the best. "Harry? Would you like to go with Remus?" he asked. "He'll help you in our rooms."

Harry nodded, he liked being in the classroom but didn't like how the two in the back kept staring at him, it made him feel uncomfortable. Slowly he stood and reached for his Paddy as Remus picked up his books.

"We'll see you at lunch." Remus grinned and slipped away with Harry and Paddy.

* * *

That evening Severus was certain that the children he was teaching were idiots. He made his way down to the rooms; he knew that Harry was already asleep and that Remus was off talking to another professor about a certain student. So when he slipped into the rooms he never meant for him to be overheard. "Damned boy! Why in the hell did he do that!" he fumed, he was still angry at the seventh year for blowing up his cauldron. He slammed the wine cabinet closed and poured himself a glass. "Stupid boy!" he slouched in his chair one hand covering his eyes, the other hanging over the side of the chair loosely dangling his glass of wine. He hated the first day back, "Stupid Boy!" he snarled again, closing his eyes.

Harry froze when he heard the door to their suit opened and he heard Severus. What did I do? He thought trying not to cringe at the mans harsh words. Did I forget to do something? He tried to remember if he had done something wrong. He remembered when his Uncle had come home angry and calling him boy, he always wanted just one thing. Slowly so he wouldn't make a sound he got up and using the furniture to balance himself made his way to the outer rooms. He saw Severus sitting by the fire still muttering.

'Stupid boy, I ought to just out him out of his misery' Severus thought pissed and wanting to just strike out at something. "Damn that Boy!" he snarled his eyes still closed so he didn't see Harry standing by the door.

Paddy watched Harry confused as to what was wrong. He stood and padded over to him hoping to coax him back into bed.

Harry gently pushed the dog away and moved unsteadily to Severus and to Paddy's shock he knelt in front of him and bowed his head, clearly waiting for something.

Paddy knew that Severus didn't see Harry, or realize that he was awake. Moving to Severus he grabbed to mans sleeve and yanked it wanting to get his attention.

"Paddy go." he grumbled not looking at the dog.

Harry stayed knelt, silent tears streaming down his face, he didn't want this, but he had to, it was all he was good for. He wasn't sure at that moment what to do, usually his Uncle would just grab him and shove 'it' in his mouth but he wasn't doing anything, did he want him to do it all. Slowly he reached out and touched him knee, at that moment Paddy Barked sharply getting annoyed and worried.

Severus jumped slightly startled and looked down noticing Harry. "Harry?" then the realization hit him like a blow to the head. "Oh my god!" he muttered and quickly set his glass aside as Remus entered.

Harry looked up at him but stayed cringed on the floor, ready for it figuring that it was just best to get it over with. Silent tears streamed down his face as Paddy fought to get off the collar he had on.

Shocked Remus moved to the pair looking worried. "What is going on?" He asked watching as Severus reached for Harry.

"He thinks I want him to do the unthinkable." he reached for Harry and gently picked him up. He knew that if the child could speak he would b sobbing an apology at the moment. "Paddy, don't let me get him taken care of and then we'll talk." he said firmly to the dog who was still fighting to get off the damned collar that was keeping him as a dog.

Remus watched as Harry was carried to his room and laid no the bed, still sobbing. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to remove some of the memories." Severus said at last. "I can't allow him to think that every time you or I are mad that he has to please us that way." he whispered as he spelled the child to sleep, and then set to pull out certain memories. "Get that collar off Sirius or he's going to hurt himself." he muttered after a moment.

Nodding he moved to the dog to remove the offending collar to allow him to change back in to his human form.

"What in the hell was that!" Sirius demanded the moment he could speak.

"Didn't Albus tell you?" Remus asked looking worried as Severus called for Tipsy.

Tipsy appeared bowed to her master. "Master call?"

"Yes, take these and lock them into my safe." Handing her the memory vials he stood slowly as she vanished and he tucked him into bed. "Let's talk some where else." he felt so guilt ridden at that moment, he should've known better.

"Yes," Remus led Sirius to the sitting room and poured wine for all of them.

"What has Albus told you?" Severus asked "Because it's clear he hasn't told you everything."

Sirius looked at him confused, as he told them what Albus had said to him. "That was a clear indication though that he was waiting for you to…" he stopped, he couldn't go on the thought was too horrific.

"He was." Severus answered softly and then told him the rest of Harry's story.

By the time he was done Sirius was standing in Harry's bedroom doorway in tears. "How? How could they? He's just a child." he whispered whishing that he dared to touch someone; he wanted some one to hold him, to comfort him. He froze when he felt arms around him. "Severus, no. You're taken." he whispered.

"But we both want you and you need some one to hold you." Severus pulled him close ignoring his protests that he was taken and he couldn't.

Remus moved to stand in front of the pair holding him from the front. "Shut up and listen to your heart for once." he grumbled.

Sirius forced his body to relax and let the two men hold him for once. God's he wanted them, and it was wrong.

"Let's go to bed." Sirius whispered and was pleased that he got no protests from either one of them. "We'll deal with this tomorrow." he knew that Harry wouldn't wake until he released the spell on him.

TBC


	8. Are you Drunk?

Sirius woke the next morning feeling the warmth of skin against his. He froze, 'what in the hell am I doing?' he thought and quickly tried to get out from the middle of Remus and Severus. 'I won't get in the middle! I can't hurt them like that! I will not hurt Severus like that.' he thought.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy voice came from his left, reaching to pull him closer to him, "We have a little more time."

"I shouldn't have done that, please, I'm sorry Severus, I can't."

"Why?" Severus asked simply, he wanted to know what was going though his mind. "We want you…"

"I can't. I don't want this to pull you two apart." he whispered, but gods it felt do good to be in between the two men. He felt Severus press himself into his back and whispered.

"You won't separate us." He whispered seeing Remus open his eyes. "Am I right Remy?"

"Yes, love. Sirius, we both want you. Why can't we just give into it?" he asked watching his face hoping to see his answer in his eyes. "Look let's just try it, and if it doesn't work them we be men about it and just let you go." He whispered nuzzling him wanting to get a response in return, "You know that when Severus and I make love we scream your name half the time."

Sirius was trying to think, trying to get his mind to find a rational thought to fight their reasoning. After what seemed to be forever Severus spoke.

"You know last night was wonderful and I want that forever. We love you Sirius, please considered it."

"Alright, let's give it a try but if it starts fights…"

"Then we sit and talk about it." Remus smiled and kissed him deeply pleased when he returned it.

"We need to get to Harry." Sirius sighed, he wished he could stay a man. "Oh by the way, I think he remembers me from his infancy."

"It could be, with everything he's been through his mind will latch on to the 'good' times and hold them for longer than you or I would." Severus explained knowing that he was right; they had to get up and wake Harry from his magic induced slumber.

"Sev? What are we going to do if the Dark Lord returns?" Remus asked softly, not wanting to think about that time but he knew that they had to be prepared for it.

"I'm not certain yet, let's just take it one day at a time and when it happens then we will figure out what to do." Severus kissed Sirius and then Remus before rising.

"Yes, see you soon" Sirius smiled and in a flash was back as a dog.

Remus ran a hand down his fur as they dressed and headed for Harry's rooms.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Umbridge paced her quarters angry and a little pissed off. "He has no regards for the rules; he can't keep his attention on his class if he is watching his son." She turned to the Minister clearly agitated. "And allowing a dog in class is ridicules!" fuming she set her tea down looking at him waiting for him to do something…

"I know," Looking out of the window Fudge paused thinking, "I still can't believe that Harry is his son." he whispered. "Can find no record of a child born to that man."

"Do you think he stole the child?" Umbridge turned to him looking surprised, but when she thought about it, she wouldn't put it past the Death Eater. "If that is true we need to find the family that he took the child from."

"I will look in to it, be sure to keep an eye on that man." he stood and moved to the door clearly intent on the fact the Severus had to have stolen the boy. "If we find the family that he took the child from, it might just be our chance to put him in Azkaban, where he belongs." he stalked out clearly pleased that he was going to knock not only Severus off his high horse but the Headmaster as well.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Alright Harry, today for this first class it's just you and me," Severus grinned thankful that on Tuesday's he had no early morning class. Therefore, he was going to devote all of his time for the hour to Harry, and trying to get him to say words.

Harry watched him wondering what they were going to do today, yesterday had been fun with the writing and reading books. Opening the book that was on the desk he smiled softly looking at the pictures of people's hands and noticed that it was signed language. Looking up he wondered what they were going to do.

"This Harry is signed language." pulling his chair close he set to work on teaching Harry not only the sigh but also sounded out each and every letter and word. Becoming very pleased with how Harry would try and not give up.

Harry watched Severus thrilled that he was getting to learn another way to tell the man things and not just shrug or hum, but it was clear that Severus understood him more than others.

They were working through some basic signs when there was a sharp knock on the classroom door. Deciding to ignore the knock Severus coaxed Harry back to the lesson at hand; he was not going to interrupt a lesson for anyone. "Alright Harry," reaching for the next book when his classroom door opened.

"Hem-Hem." Umbridge was in the doorway, clearly not pleased that he knock had not been answered in a timely manner. "A word Professor!" it was clear that it was an order not a simple request. She was frowning, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot waiting. Clearly she thought that Harry's lessons were not of any importance.

"Harry, can I trust you to keep working?" Severus asked kindly, knowing that he could but wanted to be coax answers and reactions out of him not just leave him.

Harry smiled and nodded showing him the book and pointed to the page, asking if he should work on that section of the book.

"Yes, work on that next." he praised but was clearly not pleased with his lesson being interrupted. He patted him on the shoulder and moved to where Umbridge stood his black robes billowing behind him as he moved swiftly through the isle. "What is so important that you think you can interrupt my lessons?" he snarled keeping his voice low so not to startle Harry.

Umbridge took an involuntary step back clearly startled. "The 'lessons' with your son are not that important…" she started trying to get the upper hand.

"Any lesson is an important lesson, especially for my son!" he snarled, "Now you either tell me why you are here or leave!"

"Well!" she huffed crossing her arms. "I'm here because we want the truth about your son, and who you stole him from?!" she demanded outright.

Severus was taken aback with the question and looked at the woman as if she had lost her mind. "You think I stole him?" he asked, the laughed outright in the woman's face. "Yes, I stole him, from the stupid Dikini while he was taking a pee-pee!" he laughed richly quoting a tag line from the muggle movie Willow; he had stop watching those damned movies. He had to blame Remus for that one, it was his favorite and they watched it at least five times a month."

Umbridge thought for a moment that the Potions Master had lost his mind, "Are you drunk, Professor?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes! I'm Drunk! Now if you'll excuse me I have to catch some fairies and then steal another muggle child!" Laughing wildly he turned slamming the door shut in her face. Looking at the wondrous look in Harry's eyes just made him laugh harder as he moved to him. "Oh Harry, sometime you just have to laugh my son." Sitting in his forgotten chair he turned back to the lesson at hand, knowing that they didn't have much more time before the first class of the day. Yes, Severus was going to try to enjoy this year and maybe this abandoned child was just what he needed to make his life close to normal. Thinking about that he had to reflect that his life would never be normal, not with the Dark Lord hanging over his head. Watching Harry work through the page he knew that he was going to do everything he could to help him in the fight against The Dark Lord.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Albus sat at his desk listening to Umbridge lecture him about how his Professors shouldn't go to the classroom drunk. He sat back with the twinkle in his eyes knowing that Severus wouldn't do that no matter how much the children angered him. "I will call Severus this moment and clear the matter up." he reassured and summoned a house elf to fetch Severus trying not to laugh at the woman's flustered face.

It was only a moment later before Severus flooed through looking at the assembled people with cool detachment and glistening dark eyes. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, it was reported to me that you were drunk when you showed up to class, Professor." Albus grinned when Umbridge's back was turned, so she wouldn't see.

Severus looked at his Headmaster shocked. "Why I have no idea what you she is talking about Headmaster. I would never go to work under the influence of spirits and do not appreciate being accused of it." the cool detachment was back in his voice and he scowled at Umbridge.

Umbridge stuttered, "You were too, you confessed it your self!" she glowered at him waiting for him to lie to her about being drunk on the job.

Severus just crossed his arms not at all afraid of the woman. "I tell you them there must be another Severus Snape running around my class this morning because I was not drunk!" he stated firmly not letting himself rise to the bait.

"Maybe Professor Remus decided to have a little fun with your Polyjucie potions." Albus grinned trying to hold back the laughter. He knew that his Potion's Master was being a typical pain in the ass.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class to teach." He turned and strode out of the room with a smirk on his face, he thought that was funny.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"So this," Draco signed the letter 'H' with his hands smiling, "Is an 'H'?" he asked wanting to communicate with Harry.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, Paddy lay beside them watching over the boys. Then looking at the book he made the letter 'J', and then waited for Draco to copy him.

"That's a 'J'" Draco laughed as they continued to go through the alphabet in sigh language. "I like this, you can talk to me."

Harry smiled vowing to himself that one day he would do more than just the hand gestures. He wanted to talk so badly, he smiled at his only friend to hide his sadness as they continued to work on the letters.

After they finished with the alphabet Draco laughed as they pulled out the chess set, "Come on, I want to teach you chess." As he set up the board he explained about the different pieces and where they could be moved and where they couldn't be moved. Then explaining the rules they set to play.

Harry watched his pawn move, then grinned as his pawn took one of Draco's. Looking up at Draco he smiled clearly pleased.

"Good job Harry." Draco laughed but they didn't get far before it was time for dinner and for him to head home. "I'll see you soon." he sighed following his mother to the floo, he didn't want to go home. Looking back at Harry and his Uncle he smiled not wanting his troubles to upset Harry. "Next time I come over we'll work on our wish lists for Christmas." he promised as he put his cloak on.

Harry smiled and nodded but he really didn't think that he wouldn't get anything for Christmas, he wasn't that special.

"See, you soon kiddo." Severus grinned as they flooed out and they turned to eat their dinner, clearly pleased with how things were going.

TBC


	9. Tears and wishes

Harry sat working alone on his sings and pronouncing the words that he was signing. He was sitting alone in their rooms with Paddy beside him as he worked. He sighed looking at the paper and wished that he had some one to work with him but Severus was working, Remus was in town and Draco hadn't been by for almost a month. It was now early November and things were getting better for the new family. Looking at the paper he reflected back on the trouble he had caused and hoped that they weren't mad at him. They said they weren't but there had been one time that he had been so upset and frustrated that at dinner he had thrown a plate effectively shattering it against the wall. He had meant to throw it and immediately backed into a corner crying. Remus and Severus had not punished him; instead, they picked him up and held him close and comforting. They kept telling him that night that this was his home now and that he was safe. Slowly but surely the good days were starting to outnumber the bad days and they now trusted him alone in the rooms with Paddy keeping him company. He grinned and looked down at the dog he trusted so much and had grown to love; he decided to switch to his writing knowing that he was starting to get good with it.

Umbridge had given up on getting close to Harry for the time being. Severus knew that Lucius and the board of Governors had stepped in. He was thankful but guarded knew that the Lucius wouldn't do anything to hurt him because of the life debt that he owed Severus, but others wanted his blood and would do anything to hurt him or his family.

Severus was doing as well as any man in his position, there had been several times when he had to leave to room afraid that he was going to lose his temper on the poor child. He knew that he didn't deserve that and so he would just leave hoping that Remus would take over.

He usually did with out a problem and when Harry was calmed, he would seek out his lover and would talk to him about why he was feeling the way he was. Severus had told him several times that he was seeing James in the boy and was having trouble dealing with the attitude because of it. He knew that Harry wasn't trying to act on purpose, he knew that but seeing him act like James, he just wanted to scream!

Remus would just listen and then tell him plainly that if he could forgive Sirius and himself, why not forgive James. That it wasn't Harry's fault that he was acting like he was, he was still afraid and learning the rules of the 'house' they just had to be patient with him. It didn't take the Potions Master long to admit that his lover was right and so he started looking at Harry as if he was his own person and not his father. He had silently forgiven James and told him that he would care for Harry from now on with out prejudice.

Paddy looked up as the door opened as Severus and Remus stepped into the room with smiles on their faces. "Hey there." Setting shopping bags down Remus moved to hug him warmly before turning to make tea.

Severus moved to hug Harry and see how he was doing on his writing. "That is very good Harry." he praised, yes things were misspelled and the writing was shaky but he could read it, "You want to stop? I got a letter saying that Draco was going to be coming over."

Harry's face lit up when he said Draco's name and slowly hand singed to him 'Can he stay over?' Severus had been promising that Draco would stay over but with Draco's home schooling, it was tough to get it scheduled.

"Yes, he's staying the night," Severus smiled proudly at him thrilled that he was trying to communicate to them and not just shrug or write it out, "Why don't you go get ready."

Remus laughed watching him and then turned to Severus smiling. "Has he made his wish list out yet?"

"No, he's been waiting for Draco."

* * *

Draco watched his Father as he followed him into the study; he wondered what this lesson was going to be about. As he stepped into the study he thought that it was not fair that his Father was planning his future that should be for him to decide when he was older. Wasn't it?

"Have a seat my son." Lucius smiled at him noting the nervousness about him. Watching him he smiled, he was going to be the perfect Death Eater. "If the Dark Lord saw the nervousness that you are presenting son, he would curicio you. For nervousness is a sign of a traitor." he watched as his son's eyes widened slightly, "You are a Malfoy, there for, act like one. Malfoy's are always confident no matter what the situation is."

"Yes, Father," Draco answered automatically, he knew what his Father wanted to hear, "I will try harder."

"Good," Lucius sat back regarding his son a moment, "I want you to know that I will be proud the day that you take your mark. The mark of our Lord is an honor to wear." looking down at his arm he smiled softly, the mark was dark and shifted slightly.

"Why is it moving, Father?" he asked curiously, wishing that his Father was proud of him now.

"Ah my son, that is the Dark Lord calling to us, we just have to find him. When he returns the mark will burn when he calls." Lucius looked out at the darkening sky and sighed. "He's out there some where and he will return." he whispered.

* * *

Harry waited by the fire trying not to get too excited, he had missed Draco so badly. He looked up at Severus and noticed that he was grimacing and rubbing his left arm.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked looking worried, it had been so long since he had seen that pained look in his eyes.

"This happens every now and then, it's a sign that 'he' is still out there," picking up his tea he waited for his Godson, "I just hope it takes him a few years to come back." he whispered trying not to worry about it at the moment, because the fire had turned green showing that someone was about to floo through.

Harry smiled and squealed as Draco stepped through, with an over night bag on his back.

"Hey Harry." Draco hugged him feeling his worries melt, it was sad, six years old and carrying the weight of and adult. "Hey Uncle, thank you for inviting me."

Severus moved to hug him, "Oh it's my pleasure. Why don't you go put your bag in Harry's room while your mom and I talk." he suggested as Narcissa flooed through.

"Alright, come on Harry." Draco led him to the bedroom happy that he could just be a child, even if it was for two days.

"Cissa." Severus offered her a hand as she stepped out of the stone-faced fireplace. "How are you?" he asked his eyes full of worry for not only her but Draco as well.

Cissa smiled, "I'm hanging on," she whispered, "Lucius is alright, we are talking and keeping the fights in our own rooms. I try not to let Draco hear us." Sitting beside Remus, she thanked him for the cup of blackberry tea laced with a calming potion. She looked at the tea and then back at them, "Can you talk to Draco again?" she asked softly.

"Is Lucius being hard on him again?" He asked sipping his Diet Coke watching her he set his drink down and reached for her hands, feeling that she was cold. "Cissa?" he asked cautiously.

Cissa took a shaky breath trying to control her tears. "I heard him crying last night," she whispered, "I can't hear what he is saying but I'm afraid that he's doing the unthinkable." she whispered looking away from him afraid that she was going to start crying.

Severus took a deep breath, "If he is, you may become a widow, brother or not." the look in his eyes was murderous, "Draco is only six, he should be able to act like it."

* * *

Harry smiled as he pulled out a scroll to right on and looked at Draco and signed to him, slowly. 'Letter to Father Christmas?' he was told by Severus to do a letter but he didn't feel right about it, he didn't deserve anything.

"Oh yes," Draco smiled as he reached for a quill and a scroll himself, "I know what I want so badly," his voice became a bare whisper as he set down beside him, "But I don't think Father Christmas can bring it." One tear fell quickly he wiped it away, after he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't cry.

Harry looked at him worried for his friend. 'What's wrong?' he singed clearly upset that he was crying.

"My Father, want's certain things for me that scare me. I wish he would go back to the way he was when I was a baby." another tear fell and he shook his head wiping it away.

'It's ok to cry.' Harry placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him. 'Severus told me so.'

Draco shook his head, "No, Malfoy's don't cry. My Father said so." He looked down at the paper feeling an arm around him.

'You're not at home.' Harry signed worried for his friend; he knew that having someone to talk to would help. It did with him, he had signed to Severus and Remus for hours about his feelings and ways to handle them. They had told him that crying was normal and a healthy thing to do, holding it in was what hurt more.

"My mother will hear, I'll be alright." he smiled and wiped his face, "Come on lets write our letters."

Harry nodded and hugged him one more time before letting him go and turning to his paper. He wanted to make sure that they had gotten their letters written so that the house elves could take them to Father Christmas, they knew where he lived. He looked up at Harry smiling softly seeing him try so hard to keep the quill steady. "You are doing better." he encouraged, echoing what his Uncle always told him.

Harry smiled at him and singed. 'Thank you' he set back to work on the letter until there was a soft tap on the door.

"Hey? Are you two done?" Severus smiled at them but saw the tears that lingered in Draco's eyes he knew that he had to talk to the boy.

They both nodded as the folded their letters and handed them to Tipsy.

"Good, now let's get ready for a bath and Draco let's take a walk. Alright?"

Harry smiled and gently pushed Draco to follow Severus, he knew that he needed him.

* * *

Severus watched his Godson with a worried frown as the walked in the schools gardens, "Do you want to talk to me about it?" he asked hoping that he could get him to open up about the 'lessons' he was receiving from his Father.

"It's not important," he whispered sipping his pumpkin juice. "Father just wants me to become a proper Malfoy," he whispered his gray eyes dark and wet with tears, "I'm only six." he whispered after a moment, "Why can't he see that?"

Severus pulled him close trying to be to parent he needed at that moment, "I wish I knew, I do know that sometime parents think they know what is best for the children but they really don't." he said trying to coax some tears out of him, he could tell that he was holding back. "Draco had your Father hurt you?" he asked softly

Draco tried to hold back the tears, "No, he just says things that makes me feel bad," he sniffled and looked down as one tear fell, "I'm not good enough," he whispered, "I'll never be good enough for him."

Severus pulled him close, "It's alright to cry, and you are good enough he just can't see it yet."

Draco felt the warmth of his Uncles shoulder, "But Malfoy's don't cry."

"Right now you are a child, and children cry. They cry when the get hurt, they cry when they don't get what they want, children cry."

That broke Draco and for a few precious moments, he allowed himself the grace to cry. "You can always cry on my shoulder, I will never tell your Father." he whispered gently rocking him back and forth, as he had when he was just a baby.

Draco told his Uncle about what his Father was telling him and unburdened himself to his Uncle.

* * *

Once the boys were firmly in bed, Narcissa and Severus grinned as he called Tipsy for the letters. "I wonder what they want this year. I can't wait to go shopping for Harry." Remus grinned as he looked over his lovers shoulder.

Narcissa's hands shook as she read her son's letter, "Oh my son," she whispered as one tear fell.

"Cissa?" Severus set Harry's letter aside and moved to her worried. "What's wrong?" he asked softly seeing that she was crying.

"My son's letter," she whispered looking up at him, "All he is asking for this year is for his Father to be happy again."

Severus smiled softly and hugged her close, "He is a thoughtful boy."

"Harry want's his voice back." Remus said softly, "Poor child." he whispered looking at the letter. "'Dear Father Christmas, I know that I don't deserve you time, and I know that I have been bad this year but if you could just grant me one wish. I wish I could talk again, I know I used to and I miss it. Please, I'll try my best to be good next year.'" the writing was shaky and many words were misspelled but they could read it and that was what mattered.

"They don't deserve this!" Narcissa cried softly trying to keep her voice down, "They deserve to be children, they deserve to have a wish list four pages long that makes you want to scream." leaning against Severus, she wiped her eyes. "How am I supposed to grant this wish?"

"I don't know, I wish I knew but I don't." Looking down he saw Paddy beside them looking forlorn pitiful, he knew that he had to let him off his dog form tonight.

"I'm going to talk to Lucius." Narcissa sighed after a moment before she stood, "Thank you."

"What is family for." Sev smiled as he walked her to the floo and watched her leave as Remus took the collar off Sirius.

"They didn't ask for a single toy?" Sirius asked looking a little concerned about that.

"Not one toy is listed, they want a normally life."

"Who can blame them." Remus whispered reaching for Severus and Sirius together. "Come on let's go lay down."

"I'd like that." Sirius whispered worried for his Godson.

tbc


	10. Altering the past

Severus sighed as he paced the Headmasters office, he looked tiered and worn his dark eyes were completely unreadable. It had been a hard day and it was just getting worse. He had been called to the Headmasters office to find out that Fudge and Umbridge were still dead set on the fact that he stole Harry. One hand wondered to the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes hoping for a more simple answer to their troubles. "Are you certain that there is no other way?" he whispered softly, he did not want to mess with Harry's mind like this.

Albus watched his Potions Master with wet eyes, the twinkle was gone and he looked extremely worried, "I don't know what else to do, Severus. The only thing I can think of is altering his memories and letting him fully believe that he is Harry Snape," he folded his hands in front of him watching him pace.

"So, should I alter or remove the memories of his 'family'?" Severus asked scowling, he hated following orders especially from Albus.

"A little of both, we also need to remove the memories about his identity. I know you don't want to Severus but there really is no other was. If we try a blood adoption at this point the Ministry will get the papers and they'll know that he's not biologically yours." He stood moving to gaze out of the window, he should've seen this coming, should've taken measures against it.

Severus groaned thinking that maybe it was for the best, then he could implant the fact that he and Remus were his Fathers, but he would keep his personality his. He was not going to agree to change that no matter how much he was having trouble with it. "Let me talk to Remus," he temporized, "Then I'll get back to you."

Nodding Albus turned, "We don't have much time Severus, and I know you are the only one that can do this with out hurting him."

* * *

Remus laughed watching Harry and Draco throwing snowballs at each other. He noticed that even though Harry was still very unsteady on his feet and still required help from Paddy, he was still getting Draco soaked. He smiled thinking that Harry may always need an assistance dog, for even though magic was wonderful it couldn't fix everything. "Get him Harry!"

A dry chuckle came from Remus' left, then one hand rested on his shoulder. "Love you." Severus kissed him then sat watching the boys.

Remus waited for his lover to open the conversation first, sensing that it was going to be a serious talk. Holding his hand, he turned his attention to the snowball fight that was in progress. "Harry seems to be holding his own."

"Yes, he is getting better, but there is still a lot of work to do," Severus sighed turning to his lover, "Albus thinks we should alter his memories."

Remus was shocked, "Why?" it was a bare whisper that held so much more than a question. It held worry, fear and a little anger, "He's been through enough."

Not wanting to continue the conversation, or repeat himself, with out Sirius he nodded, "I know, I want to speak to you and Sirius about it though." looking over at the boys a small smile broke out on his somber face, "Sirius needs to be apart of this as well."

"And you have to repeat yourself." Remus knew that was the main reason for him not telling him everything, he could wait a little longer.

Moving slowly from the cold and stiff muscles Harry sat beside them hoping to get warm again. He had never been able to play like this with the Dursley's and it felt wonderful to just act out and throw things. Looking up at Severus, he smiled and signed. 'Cold!'

"Do we need to head in and warm up?" Severus asked concerned that he was getting too cold, the last thing they needed was for him to end up sick.

"We can come out later or tomorrow." Remus added seeing the looking of 'I don't want to stop' in his eyes. He knew that Harry loved the outdoors and didn't really like being cooped up in the castle.

Harry slowly nodded as Draco moved up shivering with cold and hunger. "Is it lunch time?" he asked looking at them with sparkling eyes.

"Ah," Severus noted the time and smiled, "It is, come on." he laughed calling for Tipsy to have lunch ready for them by the time they reached their rooms. They walked side by side talking softly about Christmas and the up coming time off that Severus and Remus would both have. "One day I want to take you two to Paris."

Remus smiled knowing that he meant the boys and himself. "That would be fun," leaning over so the boys wouldn't over hear he whispered, "Snogging you on the top of the Eiffel tower would be hot. Then maybe find a secluded corner and…" he trailed off leaving his imagination to supply the answer.

Severus laughed and gently shoved him away, "Alright you." Shaking his head they stepped into the rooms, "Why don't you two get changed." he suggested before he moved to sit at the table by the fire with Remus.

Harry nodded and signed. 'Be right back.' before they moved off together to get changed and warm again.

"That was fun." digging in his bags Draco found a pair of slacks and a warm jumper.

Harry waited until he was looking at him before he singed. 'I know, I can't wait to do that again.' he pealed off his wet clothing and let Tipsy take them away to be cleaned then pulled on his warm clothes and with Paddy beside them moved to get their lunch.

* * *

Severus looked up from his rum and coke as the door opened, Remus and Sirius stepped into the room, "I take it out little Minx is finally asleep." he laughed, Harry was still very excited from Draco staying over and he couldn't blame him. "Drink?"

"Please." Sirius smiled accepting a rum a coke from him as Remus fixed a gin and tonic for himself before they found seats beside the Potions Master. "You look to damned sexy with wet hair." sipping his coke Sirius grinned.

Remus grinned and toweled his wet hair, "Just wait until I get you in the shower," the gleam in his promised one hell of a shower and neither of them could wait for that, "But first things first." he turned to Severus giving the formidable man the chance to open the door that he had opened earlier.

With a grimace Severus set his drink to the side before turning to his lovers, "Albus wants me to alter Harry's memories." he whispered softly

Choking on his own drink Sirius looked like he was about to not only protest the idea but go off and strangle the old man for suggesting it, "Why not a blood adoption?" he asked deciding that it was best to set his drink down for the time being, "It's safer."

"If we do the blood adoption the ministry will get the paper work and we don't want them to know that he is really Harry Potter," Severus explained and then launched into telling his lovers about the rest of what Albus had told him, "I don't think we have a choice." he whispered after a moment.

"When will we tell him who he really is?" Remus asked his mind heavy with guilt, he didn't want to do this. It felt like the cowards way out of helping the child.

"I don't know, when it feels like the right time, I guess." Severus was not looking forward to the morning when he would have to attempt the alterations of the child's mind.

"I agree that it's probably for the best," Sirius whispered after a moment, but it was clear that it was hurting him to admit it, "He needs a chance to forget about his past, and know firmly that he has three people that love him."

"I do agree, I'll tell Albus in the morning." Severus whispered. He was going to have the memories locked up with the others and when the time was right they would tell Harry the truth about himself and his past. Right now though he needed a shot at being a normal child, if that was possible.

Sirius finished his rum and coke then reached for his lovers, "Lets go to bed and fight this in the morning," he stood with them and then looked at Severus, "How much longer do I have to be a dog?" he asked softly, he wished that he could stay human he wanted to feel their kisses and hugs through out the day.

"We'll talk to Albus tomorrow, it won't be hard to find another dog to assist Harry." Severus smiled, he wanted to wait until they had cleared his name but they probably couldn't wait that long.

"It hurts," Sirius whispered after a moment, "I loved them as if they were my own family, and the ministry won't even let me prove my innocence."

Pulling him close Remus could feel the tension in his body and whispered that it was alright. "We're here for you."

"I know, but it kills me, I delivered that boy that is asleep in the other room. I would never hurt him…" Sirius had been so proud that night when James put the life of Lilly and his unborn son into his hands. "I'll never be able to get my Healers license back either." he whispered after a moment clearly thinking about that night. "I'll never forget the feeling I had when I coaxed Lilly to push Harry into the world." he whispered one tear falling as Severus wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him.

FLASHBACK!

James paced by the fire waiting for Sirius to get there, what was taking so damned long? He moved back to Lilly to check that she was alright and help her through the contraction when the fire turned green and Sirius and Maria stepped into the bedroom. "Oh thank God!" James breathed clearly relived to see them.

Sirius smiled reassuringly at the new daddy-to-be, "It's alright James, just be easy." he smiled as he sat beside Lilly, "How are you doing mamma?" he asked kindly wanting to easy his friends worry.

Lilly smiled tiredly at him. "A lot of pressure, I don…" a contraction cut her words off as she switched to her breathing.

Sirius talked her though the pain as James took her other hand. He hoped that this was going to be a normal delivery for them but every time he had checked on the baby's position he was always butt first. "Good job, let me check the baby." he smiled softly as Maria moved to the side of the bed to assist the new Healer. "So have you thought of this baby's name yet?" he asked softly as he placed his hands on her belly. He had been trying to coax the name out of them for weeks now.

"Not telling you yet." Lilly laughed tiredly.

Sirius chuckled feeling the baby beneath his hands he looked at Maria a little worried he hadn't shifted. "You have a very stubborn child James."

James, holding Lilly's hand, looked up at him concerned, "He hasn't turned?" he asked not wanting to have to take Lilly to the hospital, they wanted a home birth.

Sirius sat beside Lilly and shook his head, "He hasn't." he looked worried and figured that it was best to tell his friends the truth, "We have a couple of options here. We can go to the hospital and have Healer Gareth do a C-section…"

"No," Lilly whispered, she didn't want to be cut into like that, it terrified her. Looking at James she began to cry, "I don't want to be cut into…"

"Easy mamma, there is another option, Maria and I could try to turn him." Sirius explained softly rubbing her hand trying to comfort her. He was a little shaky though he tried not to show it, this was his first delivery and he wanted to go well.

Lilly closed her eyes and tried to hold back to tears of frustration, "Try, please?" she whispered.

"Alright, this will be a little uncomfortable, but luckily your water hasn't broken yet so it will be easier on the baby." standing he reached for the potion that Maria held out that would offer a little numbing relief to Lilly as they attempted to turn the stubborn baby. Sirius put his hands on Lilly's large belly as did Maria, "James? Hold her hand and talk to your wife ok?" he wanted to give the daddy-to-be something to do that would take his mind off what they were doing.

"You know that I'm trusting you Sirius, right?" James was terrified that he was going to lose both Lilly and his unborn son.

"I know." Sirius smiled as they began to turn the baby, "Breath Lilly." he whispered softly as Maria worked with him to shift the baby.

It didn't take long before they finally had the baby shifted and Sirius was sitting beside her to check the baby's position again, "He's head down." he smiled at Lilly who was trying not to give into tears of pain and gratitude. "Just rest a moment." he smiled as they wiped the potion off of her belly, "Bruises are common." he explained softly as the labor began to progress again. He stayed by her hoping that the baby wouldn't shift again if he did they would have to take to the hospital.

It wasn't long before Sirius was coaxing the soon-to-be-mom to push. "Good job momma," Sirius smiled seeing the baby's head starting to emerge, "I see lot's of hair." he smiled as Lilly began to push again, "Heads clear, don't push…" he smiled as he cleaned to baby's nose and mouth out and he began to cry gustily. "Listen to him." he smiled proudly as the baby was pushed into his arms, "Here we are." he placed the newborn on his mother's chest as Maria began rubbing the baby down.

Lilly and James were in tears as they gazed at the new addition to the family. "Thank you Siri." she smiled softly as Maria took the baby to clean him up.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"I was so proud that night" Sirius wiped away the tears, "I'll never feel it again either."

"One day you will, we will get your name cleared and once you are cleared you can get you license back." Remus whispered holding him close.

"You'll see." Severus seconded as sleep began to over take the trio.

* * *

"I'm glad that you agree," Albus said softly as they walked side by side down to the dungeons.

"I'm not agreeing because of you, I am agreeing because of my mates." Severus wanted to make that point very clear. He didn't wan the old man to think that he was following orders with out a fight. "There are other things we have to discuss as well." he opened the door for the Headmaster hoping that his sanity would survive today.

"Hello, Remus, Sirius." Albus greeted wondering why the animagus was not in his form. "What's going on?" he asked looking at the pair.

"We have something's to discuss before we alter Harry's mind, don't worry he's fast asleep and will not wake until I wake him." Severus spoke as he set the silencing wards and privacy spells. "I don't want anyone to over hear us." he was concerned about Umbridge lurking around. "We want to instill memories of Sirius and us as a triad in his mind, but with him stuck as a dog…" Severus didn't finish the sentence but let the Headmaster draw his own conclusion.

"I see the problem but this is dangerous, he couldn't leave the rooms…" he was worried that the man was going to be found and then all hell would break lose.

"I won't leave to rooms I swear; Severus already has another assistance dog for him." Sirius wanted so badly to get to know his Godson and he couldn't as a dog.

"Alright but id anyone comes in…"

"I hide," Sirius finished feeling relived that the old man agreed as they set to agree on how to handle Harry's memories and where to lock them up.

TBC


	11. The perfect Xmas? Maybe?

"Come on Harry! It's Christmas!" Draco threw the pillow at him hoping to get his friend awake. He had been so thrilled when his mother allowed him to stay for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning. He threw another pillow hitting Harry, finally he started to move.

It had been almost a month since Severus altered his memories, now he slept through the night and usually woke with a bright smile on his face. He was still struggling to speak but he was making good progress. He smiled as he opened his eyes; slowly he sat up reaching for not only his glasses but also his hearing aids still. Severus wanted to give him the stronger potion but was still afraid to, he wasn't certain if Harry's body was able to handle it yet. His assistance dog, which they named Paddy, came at his clap. He threw back the blankets and put his feet into his house slippers before standing shakily. He was still trying getting his legs under him and the adults didn't think that he would ever really walk steadily on his own.

"Ready?" Draco smiled as they moved out into the sitting room together. "LOOK!" he squealed seeing two brand new brooms hovering by the tree. He danced in place for a moment not realizing that Narcissa and the other three adults were watching them with a smile, and silently laughing. "I have my own now!" he was thrilled that he no longer had to sneak his Fathers out of the house.

Harry smiled and moved slowly to the tree and ran a hand over the broom. He liked the smooth feel of the wood beneath his hand and couldn't wait to try it out. He had gotten a taste of flying the other day with Severus and he absolutely loved the feeling of being so free. He looked at the tree and almost broke down into tears he just couldn't believe that this was his. He looked up and smiled at Severus.

"Happy Christmas boys." Severus smiled as they found seat beside the fire to watch them.

Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa moved out to sit beside him. They watched the boys feeling that maybe, just maybe things would finally settle down.

Severus was pleased it had been over a month since they altered Harry's memories and he acted as if nothing had changed. He was still playing and had accepted the fact that another man had appeared overnight. He was also pleased that Harry seemed to be very attached to Sirius and was not going to do anything to break that. He also had to admit that Harry was getting attached to him and Remus; it pleased him to no end that he was able to accept the child for himself. "So, what to open first?" he teased as the boys moved to sit beside the adults to wait patently to be given their gifts.

Harry watched as Narcissa stood and found two large presents thinking that they were for Draco. He really couldn't remember any other Christmas' but it didn't bother him; he wanted to enjoy this one. He looked up at Narcissa in surprise when she handed one of the boxes to him. 'Thank you' he signed and looking at Draco began to rip off the colorful wrapping. He squealed seeing that she got him his own magical book set of children's tales that he didn't have yet.

"I know that you like to read." She smiled as they continued to dive into the gifts.

Severus sat back watching his mates and Harry open their gifts feeling very pleased that he had been able to get everything he wanted for them and not break the bank or spoil Harry in the process. At long last the gifts were done and everyone was thanking the gift giver. He kissed Remus and Sirius for the rare potions ingredients and the five hundred year old brandy. "Thank you." he whispered with a faint smile he couldn't wait to break that open.

"You're welcome, thank you for the dagger," Sirius smiled, "It'll go good in my collection."

Remus ginned as he opened his new book, setting down the cloak clasp, "You guys are going to spoil me." he teased as Harry moved to them. "Hey, do you like your new toys?"

Harry smiled brightly and singed, 'Thank you…' he was trying to say it as he signed but all that came out was… "Dad!" he gasped and looked at his fathers wide eyed.

It was as if some one had hit all of the adults with a stunning spell. They sat there gaping at him clearly shocked, but clearly thrilled. That was when Draco broke the silence.

"Harrrrry!!!!" He squealed, "You talked!" jumping up and down he made his way to hug his friend.

That broke the spell that was on the adult and they reached to hug Harry once Draco had let go of him. "That's wonderful!" They praised wanting him to know that this was an excellent!

Harry smiled and hugged them back feeling as if he had just won his first Quidditach game, this was a good day and he didn't want it to end.

* * *

Draco flooed home with his mother to spend time with his Father on Christmas even though he really didn't want to. He wanted to stay with Harry and coax him to say more words that was what Severus and the others were doing at the moment. They had gotten him to say Dad and bye before they had left. He looked up at his mother as they entered the study. He paused seeing his Father sitting beside the tree, he wondered if his wish had come true too.

"Well, not going to come and say hello to your Father." Lucius smiled at his son as he set his wine beside him. He was dressed in black slacks, a black suede button down shirts and his dragon hide boots. He looked like the Lord of Manor and he projected not only the confidence that he wanted Draco to but also projected intimidation.

Draco looked up at his mother, a little nervous and unsure as moved to greet his Father. "Happy Christmas Father." he smiled softly wondering if he was going to just be a Father today and not the hard-nosed man he had come to know over the past few months. He looked up at the steel eyes and sighed seeing nothing of the Father he knew. He had prayed so hard that his Father would have had a change of heart towards his training and what he thought was best for him.

Lucius hugged Draco, " Did you enjoy your visit with your Uncle?" he asked figuring that it was best to please his wife if only for a day.

"Yes, sir. Harry started talking today." Draco answered softly softy wanting to anger his Father by acting to excited or out of what he saw to be proper of a Malfoy.

"That is good, you have some more gifts under the tree." he smiled and gently pushed him towards the awaiting pile.

Watching Narcissa slowly moved toward her husband, "Thank you." she whispered to him as she leaned down to kiss him. She could tell that he was only doing this for her, but at least it was a start and she wouldn't have to deal with an upset son today, she hoped.

"You were right he is still a child, but I will still train him how I see fit." he said firmly he was not going to let her win that fight.

"Unfortunately I know. I just want you to also act like the Father he knows." she sat beside him she wished that she could take Draco and run, but she couldn't. Lucius would get custody of her son and then all hell would break lose, so she stayed to keep her boy as safe as she could. She just prayed that it would mean the end of her life. "I love you Lucius, I always will but some days you scare me." she admitted to him softly the pain and fear in her eyes were as easy to read as the pages on a potions book.

Lucius sighed, he wanted Cissa to see that he was doing this for them. "Cissa when our Lord returns we will be at the top no one will defy us…"

"So, it's always about the power…" she whispered softly handing his a present, "And be damned about what it is doing to your family. Happy Christmas." she looked away from him as she stood moving to Draco. She wanted to see her son happy for at least this one day.

Lucius watched her and frowned softly, was he doing the right thing? If he continued with what the Dark Lord wanted Draco would be taken care of, no one would touch his son and his son would be higher than himself with in the Inner Circle and that was worth any sacrifice he had to make. He had to be certain that Draco achieved that high place with inn the Death Eaters and the only way was to train him young and prepare him for what was to come. From the moment Draco had been born he had vowed to love his son and he did, that was why he was doing this, sometimes love hurt and Draco had to know that. He figured that he would act, as Narcissa called it, 'normal' when he wasn't training his son that hopefully would please Cissa. Looking down at the gift in his hand he opened it and smiled at the handsome leather bag that was inside the box, he had needed a new overnight bag ever since Draco had decided to carry snow in his and utterly ruined it. Standing he moved to pull Narcissa into an embrace.

Narcissa pushed away but Lucius held her close. "I'm mad at you." she snarled looking away from him.

"Can't we make up love." he whispered softly reaching for a present that hung on the tree. "I am sorry, I was hoping that maybe you and I could go to Paris for the New Years eve party." he offered her the present hoping to smooth things over with her.

Looking at the elaborate necklace of gems and stones Narcissa sighed and dammed her will power. "Promise me to ease up on him." she whispered as he placed the necklace on her.

"I promise." he said solemnly and then turned her to face him. "I want to train him, I want him to be prepared but I will go easier on him."

Cissa inwardly groaned she was not going to win against this 'training' but if he promised to go easier on her young son maybe they could survive it. "Can Draco stay at Severus' while we are in Paris? He is really helpful with young Harry." Hoping to gain some ground she threw the question at him in hopes to get him to continue agreeing to Draco going over there.

Lucius knew that the only reason Cissa wanted Draco to really continue going to his Godfather was because Severus could get things out of the boy that Cissa couldn't. He knew that he had to agree though and it didn't really hurt anything. "He can go."

"Thank you." She whispered and allowed him to kiss her tenderly. "I just want us to be a family…"

"We are." he whispered watching his son and prodigy open his gifts and then move to thank his parents with a solemn face. "Smile, you just got a tone of gifts and a great time with your Uncle." Lucius smiled at him.

Draco looked up at his Father and sighed softly before smiling softly at him, he knew that it wasn't real. "Sorry Father."

* * *

"So?" Umbridge looked at Fudge as he came through the floo.

"I found the family," handing her a picture he shook the soot off his robes, "He looks just like Harry and he was taken over the summer."

"There is no way that this is a coincidence." she breathed gazing at the photo. "Did you speak to the family?"

"Yes, they want to see the boy. I agreed I want them to see the boy tomorrow." he looked at her with a feral grin, "Hopeful my Christmas present will come tomorrow."

TBC


	12. Stolen? Yeah Right!

Sirius smiled as he shed his clothing and sat on the edge of the expanded bed to remove his boots. "You know, you still haven't told me how you two got together." he hinted. He wanted to know about how it came to be and felt that he needed to know how he had been thrown into the mix.

"Well, get up here and we'll share the tale." Severus smiled sitting against the headboard with Remus one side of him both sipping the brandy. He opened his arm and patted the bed beside him. "Come on."

Sirius smiled and then looked down, "I really don't deserve you guys." he whispered suddenly feeling an overwhelming rush of emotion that he couldn't understand.

"What brought that on?" Remus looked concerned as Sirius cuddled against Severus other side.

"I don't know just a feeling," was the whispered answer that he had gotten as they passed him a glass of brandy, "Tell me, maybe it'll make me feel better." looking at the amber colored liquid he grinned as he put the glass to his lips and sipped gingerly.

Severus wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. "It started just after Harry was born…" he started, sipping his drink.

"I had come to the school to repot to Albus," Picking up the tale Remus grinned at the memory, "I had finished my repot and was leaving when Severus stopped me and asked if we could talk…"

"I didn't really like the tension that was hanging between us, I wanted to start over. We were all young and stupid in school. I wanted to see if there was a chance to try again."

"We talked for hours about things that I never realized Severus was interested in. It wasn't easy but days became weeks and weeks became months and I knew that I was falling for Severus." looking down at his glass he was pained to remember that time when he shoved Severus away afraid that while they had been becoming friends he wouldn't want to be lovers.

"Remus and I had become friends but not close friends. When he started to push me away I knew that something was wrong but didn't press it." Severus sighed remembering all the hours he had spent yelling at himself that friends was one thing but lovers was another thing that wouldn't happen, "I also was hiding form myself just how I felt about him and I also didn't tell him."

Sirius listened to them and grinned softly. "When did you two finally get together?"

Remus grimaced, "Well, do you remember how depression was?" He asked watching as Sirius nodded; they knew all too well how bad his depression cycle could be. "One day I had been here talking to Albus, everything had gone so bad, that I was in one of my worst depression cycles. I missed Lilly and James, I wasn't allowed to go see Harry, no one knew where you where. I wanted Severus so badly that it hurt so I decided that I didn't need to be here anymore…" he whispered.

Sirius looked at him shocked and a little worried, "Obviously someone stopped you…."

"Yes, I followed and when he drank the sleeping potion and then dove into the lake I knew what he was doing. I also knew that I could not let it happen I had finally admitted to myself that I loved him." Severus sighed as he told Sirius about pulling Remus out of the lake and then sitting beside him in the hospital wing.

"When I awoke I cried, I wanted so badly to just be taken to the other side. I yelled at him, told him to leave, but he wouldn't. He stayed no matter how much I yelled."

"I knew that he just needed to vent and when I was able to talk to him we both agreed to put our mistakes in our past." he smiled.

There was silence for a moment as he sipped his brandy thinking about what they had just told him, "Like that stupid monkey said." he muttered staring out of the window at the darkened sky and the snow that was falling.

"WHAT??" Both men choked on their drink and staring at him as if he had lost his ever-loving mind.

"I think you have had enough…" Severus reached for Sirius' drink grinning.

"No you don't…." Sirius moved his drink away from his reach, "That monkey in the book that I have read to Harry eight times already." He watched their faces hoping to see the light bulb go off. "OH come on, it's the one with the animals… Lion Pride…" He paused thinking. "No, Lion Prince…."

"Lion King?" Remus offered.

"Yes!" He cheered, "That's it," he laughed, "Oh come on I have read it out loud to Harry. Haven't you listened?"

"A little but not much…" They admitted curious about this stupid monkey.

"AHHH!" Sirius groaned. "In the story the Lion Prince runs away…" he began explaining the book to his confused lovers laughing, "When the monkey find him he hits him on the head with a stick and the young Lion ask him why he did that and he laughed and said 'It doesn't matter it's in the past'!" he laughed and then told them the rest.

Severus and Remus laughed at their lover referring them to a book. "You are nuts our love."

"It's true! So when did my name pop up?" he asked grinning.

"Well there is always truth at the bottom of a bottle…" Remus sipped his drink grinning.

"There were two bottles and two truths that night." Severus grinned "That must have been as good as this five thousand year old brandy.." Sirius grinned not realizing what he had just said. He paused seeming to realize that what he had said wasn't right.

"You are pissed give me that!" Severus laughed richly.

"I didn't realize that I got this for Salazar Slytherin's time…" Remus looked at his glass pondering the thought, "I bet the brandy from that time could get you pissed just by smelling it…"

"No this is mine and I am going to enjoy it!" Sirius laughed richly pulling the glass out of reach, "Besides its Christmas!" he laughed as he reached to stroked down his chest. "I wanna play…please?"

"Come here…" They grinned pulling him close as they set their glasses aside.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus grinned as they moved out of the castle brooms in their hands. "Alright Harry," he paused a moment feeling for a breeze but was grateful that there was none, "Are you ready to try this on your own?" he asked as Remus fallowed with his camera in hand. He glanced up that the astronomy tower knowing that Sirius was there under an invisibility cloak.

Harry, who was walking with Paddy, nodded. He couldn't wait to try his new broom. He followed his dad to the flat field that was normally used for training students how to fly, paused to listen to the rules, and then watched how to mount with Remus holding him steady as he mounted the broom.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Albus looked at Fudge and frowned, "You still believe that Severus stole his young son?"

"Yes, and I promised this family that they could see the boy. Today!" Fudge glared at him clearly expecting a fight from the old man.

Umbridge was beside him scowling at the Headmaster but when Albus nodded and agreed she stuttered shocked. "Really?"

"I don't see why not." Albus said, "Just let me go and tell Severus to expect company."

"Oh no, you are not going to give him time to alter the child in anyway!" Fudge scowled as Umbridge flooed out to fetch the family.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Remus looked up wondering who was here. He could hear voices in the main room. He stepped out of the shower needing to warm up after the flight they took.

Sirius ducked in and looked up at Remus and before he could explain there was a flash and he was back as a dog.

That was when Remus knew something was wrong, quickly he dressed and moved out to see Severus frowning at the Minister.

"Who is he?" A middle-aged woman spoke clearly afraid and judging by the tears that marked her face, upset. She was short with long brown hair and deep blue eyes that looked at him pleadingly.

"This is my bonded partner, Remus." Severus said coolly not turning from the Minister or Umbridge.

"When did that happen?" Fudge asked outraged that he had no knowledge of it.

"None of your business Minister." Severus answered looking murderous. "They think we stole Harry from this family. This is Mr. and Mrs. Walls."

"Good evening." Remus spoke softly clearly confused, "I am sorry that your son is missing…"

"He's not missing he was taken. By Death Eaters!" Mr. Walls scowled.

"Bring out Harry." Fudge demanded looking from one to another.

Remus nodded and moved silently to Harry's room, "Harry?" he smiled and laughed to see his boy trying to put his jumper on but was stuck. "Let me help you."

Harry beamed looking up at Remus, 'Thank you' he signed. "Dad."

"Good job, come on there are some people that want to see you." He smiled as Harry reached for Paddy's harness to steady himself as he walked with him towards the door.

"What happened to him?" Mr. Walls noticed that Harry was walking slowly and with the dog's assistance.

"My son has been through a bit at the hands of people that I trusted." Severus said softly.

Mr. Walls moved to Harry and knelt. "David?" he called reaching out praying that this was his boy.

Harry looked at Remus confused as to who this man was and why he was calling him David. 'I'm Harry." he signed.

"He doesn't speak?" Mr. Walls looked outraged that her son was no longer speaking. "What did he say?"

"He said 'I'm Harry'" Albus translated wearily. "I'm sorry Mr. Walls but I tried to tell the Minister that this was not your son."

"No, this is our David. He has to be!" Mr. Walls began to cry again, "They have done something to him."

Harry, looking at the adults, was beginning to become fearful. Who were these people? Was he going with them? Did his Father's not want him anymore?' What had he done? He looked from Remus to Severus trying not to cry but he slowly backed up trying to hide behind Remus.

Severus and Remus both noticed the distress in Harry's eyes and quickly moved too ease the boy's worry. "Remus why don't you take Harry for a walk real quick while I speak to them."

"Yes, come on Harry." Remus began to lead him out of the press of people.

"He's not going any where!" Fudge moved to intercept them.

"Trust me Minister that is not a good idea at the moment!" Remus growled as Harry hid himself into Remus' side.

"They will be back." Albus reassured as they were allowed passed.

"What have you done to our boy?" Mr. Walls glared at him clearly ready to tear the man apart.

Severus groaned, what in the hell had the Minister convinced him off wasn't good. "I assure you good sir that I haven't done anything to my son." he moved swiftly to the cabinet that was built into the wall and opening several draws he pulled out several parchments, "This is my sons birth certificate and his medical records," turning back to the Minister he handed the papers over, "Delivering Healer was Sirius Black, assisted by Maria Green."

Fudge took the papers glaring, "How convent that the delivering Healer is in hiding and facing murder charges."

"He is innocent, and is you wish to speak to Maria she will be here shortly." Severus glared at the man as the fire turned green, "Speak of the devil."

Maria flooed through with gifts in her arms for Harry, "Hello Severus, where is my favorite nephew?" she asked setting the gifts down and freezing seeing the crowd.

"Maria this is Mr. and Mrs. Walls." Severus looked at her and she silently got the message.

"A pleasure." Maria smiled, "Harry walking?" she asked knowing that when Harry got into a situation that scared him Remus would take him for a walk to calm him.

"Yes, Remus has him. The minister is convinced that I stole Harry from this family." he explained.

"You have to be kidding me." exasperated she sat beside the fire.

"Why don't we all have a seat?" Albus suggested.

Mr. and Mrs. Walls sat near the Minister and Umbridge looking upset. "Is that a birth certificate?"

"It is. Why wasn't this registered with the ministry?" Fudge glowered at Severus; every birth had to be registered.

"I thought that Harry's mother had done it. I only saw Harry two or three time before this summer. Once when he was born then again I saw him twice during his first year." Severus sipped his drink the lie becoming easy to tell.

"Why?"

"I figured that he was better off in his mothers care." Severus' face was impassive as Maria fixed herself a drink. "I was obviously wrong. This passed summer I received a message that stated that Harry had been given to a muggle orphanage. His mother's mother had taken him there and left him after his mother died. "

"Where they magical?" Fudge glowered at the reports in his had.

"His mother was, grandparents were not and didn't approve of magic. If I had known just how badly I would have seen to him more than I had."

"He was a sweet baby." Maria grinned picking up the story as Mr. Walls cried.

"He has to be my David!" She sobbed. "He looks just like him."

"I am sorry about your loss but I have assisted in Harry's delivery and in the medical assistance he required this past summer. I helped Severus move him to Saint Mungos…" Looking up she smiled as Harry and Remus moved back in, "Hey look at you. Aunty has some things for you."

Harry squealed and moved to her hugging her before sitting beside them, clearly feeling better after talking with Remus. He motioned for Paddy to lay down beside him and looked at the visitors with a timid smiled.

"I would swear on my life that he is not David." Maria looked at Severus concerned that they were going to try to take Harry.

Fudge glowered at them and sighed, "I will be taking him with us. Until we can prove the truth."

"That is ridicules!" Remus was standing beside Severus looking pissed. He looked at Severus his eyes glowing slightly gold, he was struggling with his wolf.

"I do not see the point in that. Harry has been through to much as it stands and if he removed from my care he may regress and become ill." Glowering at the Headmaster a moment, he looked at Harry hoping that he was alright.

Maria put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "I agree with Severus. As a Healer myself I must agree that it would be traumatic to remove the child from what he knows and has become accustomed to." she protested.

"I will be taking my son home, today!" Mr. Walls stated looking from Severus to Remus and moved to grab Harry.

That was the biggest mistake as far as Severus was concerned. Harry jerked back as if he had been burned and the room began to shake violently. "NO!" Harry's fourth word was forceful as he pulled away throwing the man magically against the wall. His eyes were dilated and it was clear that he wasn't truly seeing anything. He was shaking slightly and everyone stepped back, clearly shocked.

Severus thought moved forward to get his sons attention back, for even though they had altered his mind some things still stayed and he knew that he was remembering the feeling of being grabbed. "Harry…" he called gently. "Come on son, come out of it…." he didn't touch him, he knew that would just make it worse.

"What in the hell?" Mr. Walls stood shakily.

"That is his way of saying no." Albus said, "Do you believe us now. I swear to Mr. and Mrs. Walls that this is not David this is Severus' child…." he was cut off by cold voice from the door.

"What in the Hell is going on?" Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway clearly angry. "Didn't the board of Governors tell you to keep way from Professor Snape and his family?" the tone he was using sent shivers down everyone spin in the room.

"He stole this child!" Umbridge stood as Harry slowly came back to the real world.

Lucius scoffed at the woman, "Then I must have stolen my son. You are being ridicules and asinine. Severus didn't steal that boy anymore than I stole mine."

Mrs. Walls looked at the formidable man ad cried. "We just want our son home."

"I am sorry ma'am but you need to look some where else. This boy is Severus'" Lucius moved further into the room, the only reason he was defending the child was because of the life debt that he owed Severus and Severus knew it.

"We're leaving." Fudge scowled clearly not pleased.

"Oh and Minister the board will be informed of this." Lucius scowled.

"But…"

"We are not giving up!" Mr. Walls scowled leading his wife out.

The group filed out slowly scowling at Lucius as they moved passed.

Lucius waited until they had all left before turning to Severus with a scowl on his face. "What in the Hell?"

"They believe that I stole Harry." he said simply, he was a little pissed that it took Lucius to get them gone. "Why are you here?"

"I came to speak to you about Draco." He said simply. "Fine!" Scowling he stood, "Remus, Maria can you take care of him until I get back?"

"Of course" Maria smiled this had not been the planned visit she had had in mind.

TBC

NOTE I know that the Lion King came out late than when this story takes place but I wanted to have a little fun


	13. Throwing Umbridge out!

Lucius followed Severus out of the rooms with a soft frown. "Was that Harry?" he had never seen the child and it unnerved him to see the boy looking so vacant.

"Yes, Mr. Walls had grabbed him and it scared him. It's rare for him to do that," He sighed crossing his arms looking at him with worried eyes. He knew that Draco was not doing to well with theses 'lessons' and he was worried that he finally broke. When he had come over for Christmas, he had looked so worn and pale that he was fearful that he was going to go beat the hell out of Lucius and be damned that they were blood brothers! It angered him that Lucius was treating his only son like this, he cherished that boy and he knew that Lucius was going to lose him one day and he would be there to welcome the boy with open arms. "What is wrong with Draco?"

Lucius looked startled, "Wrong?" he asked looking puzzled, "Nothing is wrong, I was just wanting to take Narcissa to Paris for New Years and wanted to see if he could stay with you?"

Severus breathed a little easier, that was a relief. He let his anger melt way, he knew that as long as he continued to talk to Draco he could get him through to his school years and then Draco would be away from Lucius for a good portion of the year. It was hard to admit it but he knew that it was for the best that Draco is away for him, and that was sad. Hopeful Lucius would come to his senses before it was too late. "Of course he can stay. Thank you for allowing him to come over…"

"It's Narcissa's wish…" He sighed he really did not want his boy around this but he had no choice. "Are you certain that your boy is alright?"

"He'll be fine, it's rare that he does this and if they hadn't of grabbed him then it wouldn't have happened. I just have to get Umbridge and Fudge to leave him alone…" Severus growled. He dark eyes were fixed on a large fat black spider that hung in its web attacking a helpless fly, he smirked.

"Picturing someone else in that web?" Lucius smirked as well knowing the Potions Master too well.

"What do you think?" He smirked then sighed deeply rubbing his arm.

"You feel it too don't you?' Lucius noticed the unconscious gestured. He felt it everyday, his Lord was out there.

"Yes." Severus answered simply he knew that it was pointless denying it. It was getting worse; he was gaining in power some how. "It could still take years before he comes back though…"

Lucius grinned at his words, it was good that the Potions Master agreed with him, "Yes, but he will be back."

"Yes. Lucius?" Severus hoped that he wasn't putting his foot into it but decided that he better ask, "Do you know about a boy named David Walls? He kind of looks like Harry except his hair is longer and dark down. He has blue eyes…"

"I know of him, and I will tell you one word, Bella." He looked at the man curious, "That was David's family?"

"Yes, they are looking for him." Severus glared at pissed at the mans audacity.

"Bella was looking for a bit of sport." Staring to explain as they walked back to the rooms he knew that this was not going to be good, " She saw the boy with his family…" He paused trying to explain what had happened. "Well lets just say she was not pleased when I laughed at her version of Harry Potter." He looked out of the window.

"Tell them!" He snarled. He was pissed his family was facing this trouble because of him, did every thing fall back to him, damn it all!

"I will send them a note telling them where his body can be found." He sighed not really wanting to get involved it was Bella's mess after all, he hated cleaning up after other people.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Remus looked up as Severus entered with Lucius his eyes still etched with gold telling his mate that he was still very angry. He was leery about letting the aristocrat into the rooms and near Harry but he trusted Severus, "Harry fell asleep.." he explained the absence of the child.

Maria was sitting beside him the pile of gifts momentarily forgotten. She knew that Harry would tear into them once he was awake. Sipping her drink, she kept silent as her friend moved to the build in bookcase that lined the wall. She was thinking about what she had witnessed and hoped that the Minister backed off it worried her deeply.

"I figured that he would, it took a lot out of him to slam that man against the wall." Severus sighed as he moved to fetch a book for Lucius, "Be careful the Potion is dangerous at best…"

"I'm not a simpleton Severus. I placed right behind you in Potions remember?" Lucius smirked, "Thank you I'll see you soon and I'll deal with the trouble both of them. May I use the floo?"

"Of course, I will see you later when you bring over Draco." Severus nodded accepting a glass from Remus.

Lucius nodded as he moved the floo and with a barked word and an explosion of green, was gone.

Leaning against the build in book case Severus closed his eyes thanking who ever was listening for Lucius timely intervention, even if it did anger him. It shouldn't take the Lord Governor of the school to defend his family, but it did. He opened his eyes when he felt two hands on his shoulder. "I'm alright, just pissed that it took Lucius to get them to leave. I am thankful but pissed."

"I know." Sirius kissed him tenderly wanting to feel his love and affection.

"I love you two." Severus sighed this was not as good of a year as he had hoped but it could have been worse and he knew it.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked up from his lessons as Lucius entered the room, "I have finished Father." looking away from his father he set his books aside. He was tired just tired of the dance that he was doing with his Father, why couldn't be a normal family.

Lucius noticed the look in his eyes and noticed the squaring off of his shoulder, holding himself proudly. He was going to become a good man one day, "Excellent, now gather an overnight bag you'll be heading over to your Uncle for a couple of days."

Draco looked at him a little worried, he was never aloud to go over for more than a day, "Is something wrong Father? Have I displeased you?" he asked trying not to let his voice shake. He turned in his chair hoping that he hadn't made his Father angry.

"I will be taking your mother to Paris for New Years and I don't want you home alone. Now don't argue." The stern voice made Draco flush and move immediately to do as he was told.

"Sorry sir." Draco said looking away and calling for his elf, yes, he wanted to go now more than anything. He wanted just a few days of being a kid and not have to worry about pleasing his Father. He asked the elf for a few things and quickly had his bag packed with everything that he wanted to take, "I am ready Father."

"Let's go." Lucius motioned to the fire and followed his son to take him to his uncle.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry woke, stretching slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at his Father. His black hair was messier than ever as he slowly sat up remembering what had happened, 'I'm sorry.' he sighed hoping that he wasn't in trouble for hurting that man. He hadn't meant to do it, he looked down and started to cry, 'I didn't mean to.'

Severus wiped away the tears and pulled him close, "I know Harry and it's ok. Your magic did it and you don't have control over it right now." He hugged him close a moment, "Come on dry the tears, Draco is here." He laughed at Harry's squeal of excitement. "Come on he's waiting."

Harry stood and moved out with his Father feeling better about the incident. He knew that his parents weren't mad and that made all the difference in the world to him as long as they were happy with him that was what he wanted more than anything.

"Harry!!" Draco moved to hug his friend excited that he was getting to stay for a couple of days, "I get to stay for awhile again."

Harry smiled and hugged him back, 'I'm glad' he signed as they found seats near Maria so he could open his gifts from her happy that things were finally getting better.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"I DEMAND THAT FUDGE AND UMBRIDGE BE STOPPED!" Lucius thundered to the board of Governors. He had called the meeting as soon as he had gotten back and was determined that Fudge and the toad of a woman be stopped and now. They had been at this argument for over an hour now and it was wearing on his nerves that the board was split at the moment. Some of newer members wanted change the older ones wanted the school left alone and the Minister out of what was essentially their business. "WE ARE THE ONES THAT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT HAPPENS IN THAT SCHOOL NOT THEM!" He roared again trying to shock them into silence or agreeing.

"What do you propose we do?" one brave, or foolish, sole spoke clearly afraid of Lucius.

"We throw them out of the school and demanded that any action they seek be taken through us!" another objected, "Professor Snape is the best Potions Master we have. If they drive him off our kids will never learn Potions properly!" He didn't realize that he had stood until he was finished. He sat down abruptly and crossed his arms glaring at the other members.

"I agree."

The crowd broke out into murmurs and whispers but one thing was clear, they were on Lucius' side in this and he would see to it personally that they were removed from the castle immediately.

"Then do we agree to do what is necessary to remove the Ministry from _our_ school?"

The thunderous "YES!" was all that Lucius needed to hear to feel very satisfied with himself, now he just had that letter to deal with. He needed to make sure that they couldn't trace that back to him at all. That had all been Bella and he was not going to go down for that crazy Bitch.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"YOU CAN"T DO THIS!" Umbridge shrieked as her bags were set on the snow-covered walk was beside her. She was glaring at the Board Members that were throwing her out of the school "I have a job to do!"

"Not any more. We will be taking over from here and you are not welcomed to harass teachers anymore!" One spoke as she was escorted away.

One thing was perfectly clear this year had been one hell of a year for every one but as things were dealt with one could only hope that things would start to get better.

END OF PART ONE

PART TWO IS NEXT

TBC


	14. War on the Horizon the big eleven!

_**PART TWO WAR ON THE HORIZON!**_

Harry looked up as Severus entered the living room; he was working on his summer work. He set the books aside and stood, he was dressed in black slacks and a nice jumper. He had filled out very nicely and had gained several inches over the years. His appetite had improved over the years and had gained at least twenty pounds over the years. In addition, for a soon to be eleven year old he was now right on track with Draco and others his age. He now spoke fluidity, some days never wanted to stop talking but there were days where when he became upset or angry he would revert into silence and would refuse to speak. He could now hear with out the aid of hearing aids. Things were better now than they had ever been. They had sat him down earlier in the year and finally told him some of his past, but not everything. They had told him about his real parents and his real name. They left out the Dursley's, who still hadn't been found, and about the abuse that he sustained. Harry had decided to keep his name the way it was, he liked to belong and having the same name as his Father made him feel more at home than anything else did.

"Well finally eleven tomorrow." Severus grinned as he set a couple of presents on the table.

Sirius laughed, "Be nice." He held up a letter, "Look what came in to day."

Harry looked over not sure as to why Sirius was so excited. "What is that?" he asked looking confused, "Papa won't tell me."

"We'll need to wait for Remus but trust me you'll love it." Severus promised, calling for a house elf to bring them drinks. He sat beside Sirius waiting for a good time to open the conversation he desperately needed to but he needed to wait for Harry to head off to go do something. "Oh Draco will be here tonight and he will be staying for three days."

Harry laughed and stood, "May I be excused to make sure my room is clean?" he asked wanting to get his room ready for his friend.

"Go right ahead." Sirius smiled as Harry's assistance dog, Paddy, stood to help him back to his room.

"He's doing so well, I just wish he was steady on his feet." Sirius smiled watching him leave.

"I know but unfortunately magic can't fix everything." Severus sighed deeply, "I have some bad news…"

Sirius turned to him worry clear on his face, "What's happened?" he asked keeping his voice low so Harry wouldn't over hear.

"We have information that the Dark Lord will return with in the next few years. Possibly by Harry's sixth year." he whispered, "The pain in my arm is getting worse, some how he is gaining in power and it's not going to be ease to be rid of him this time."

"No wonder people are jumpy, we can make it right?" Sirius was worried but didn't want it to show.

Severus could tell though the past years had made a hug impact on how well they could read each other's mood and with Sirius constantly trapped in the house or at the school they could read him better than anything. "We can get through this one day at a time. Oh and Remus wants to talk to us tonight."

"About what? Did he say?"

"I have a hunch that it's about what we were discussing the other day." he grinned.

"Babies?"

Severus smiled at him, "I think so." The trio had began discuss the possibility of bring children into the world but hadn't really decided if it was for the best. With the war on the horizon, it was hard to say if they were going to survive.

"I can't wait for that talk." Sirius smirked.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco quickly finished his essay and stood to pack his bags to go to Harry's birthday. He wasn't sure where his Father was at the moment and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He stood and fetched his over night bag; the years had done him well. He had grown several inches and while he was still thin, he was a good weight for his age. The lessons his Father was giving him were tough but he knew how to handle things now. Whenever he had a lesson, he would take it in stride and when his Father left the house, he would then sneak over to Sev. There he would vent his feelings and then floo home before his Father found out. He had perfected his 'mask' over the years, in front of his Father and out in public he wore a blank 'mask'. The face that betrayed no emotion and no fear. When he was with Severus and his family he was himself. He ran around with Harry and got them into trouble as any normal child. Thankfully Lucius never found out and no one would ever tell him. He called for his elf to assist in packing his bag when someone knocked on his door, "Enter."

"Are you ready to go son?" Lucius asked moving into the room, he was very pleased with his son. He was learning his lessons and starting to act like the proper Malfoy he was.

"Yes, Father." Draco nodded as he closed is bag and followed his Father out.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Harry! Draco is here." Sirius called from the sitting room waiting to hear the exited squeal from the young boy, he didn't think he would ever tire of hearing that. He loved talking to Harry for hours about James and Lilly. He and Remus would take turns telling him tales about his real parents. He heard Harry come out of the bedroom, it was easy to tell that it who it was the sound of six feet instead of two always told them that it was Harry.

"Hey Harry." Draco smiled at Harry and set his bag down, moving to hug his friend.

Harry hugged him back, "I'm glad that you get to stay." they hadn't seen each other since Draco's birthday last month.

"So am I." Draco smiled, "Come on lets go put my bag on your room."

"Yes, and then you can open this." Severus promised holding up that letter again.

"Ok, is Dad home yet?" He asked looking around, he hadn't heard him come in.

"He will be here in a few moment." Sirius smiled at the boys as they headed down the hall. "Draco looks thins and worn." he said after he was certain they were out of earshot.

"I know, I'll talk to him. I am grateful that he knows he can come to me." Severus sat beside his lover, pulling him close. Nibbling on his neck he hummed slightly.

"I think you are part Vampire." Sirius moaned leaning into his wicked mouth. "But God I love it…" he moaned.

"Alright you two the boys will be out here soon." Remus chuckled from the doorway.

"We know." Severus pulled back and admired the mark he had left. "Join us…"

"Never have to ask more than once." He grinned setting the last of the gifts on the table, "Greg and Maria will be here tomorrow." sitting on the other side of Sirius he grinned kissing his lovers.

"Good." Severus kissed him deeply, "Still need to talk to us?"

"Yeah, later though and it's not really a talk. I just want to ask for your opinions." he groaned feeling Sirius latch on to his neck. But after a moment all three stopped hearing a door down the hall open. "Later." he promised.

"Come on Father, what is that letter?" Harry asked wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Why don't you read it." Severus handed him the letter and watched his face as he sat beside them.

Harry looked at the emerald green writing and ripped open the letter.

'Dear Mr. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.' Harry read out load. "I'm going with Draco?" After all the years of being in Severus' class during school hour he couldn't wait until he had gotten his letter and here it was.

"Yes, you are." They smiled

Harry looked down reading the letter over and over his smile slowly fading.

"What is it?" Draco asked looking over his shoulder seeing if something was written wrong.

"Will they know…"

"No," Severus interrupted, Draco knew the partial truth as Harry did but they made sure that when he was home he couldn't tell Lucius about Harry's true identity.

"The press will be told the Harry Potter will be home schooled." Remus smiled grateful that Harry was going to be able to go to school with out his Father's past hanging over his head. "I think you two are going to have a blast."

"We did." Sirius grinned remembering the times they had gone to the school.

Harry smiled looking down at his letter, he was going to Hogwarts, "I can't wait for tomorrow." he grinned, his birthday was going to be a blast.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Severus pulled Remus and Sirius to him as they cuddled in bed.

"Well, you know our discussion the other night?" he asked feeling a bit awkward about this when he shouldn't have been.

"Of course" they grinned.

"Well, I had a thought." he sighed knowing that what he was about to say was the hardest thing, "I think we should wait…" he whispered.

The other two smiled softly knowing that it was the hardest thing for Remus to tell them, but they agreed. "We have been thinking the same thing." Sirius smiled at him.

"How about this?" Severus smiled softly, "If we survive what is to come then we will each take a fertility potion and pounce on each other."

Remus and Sirius smiled at him thinking that that was the best idea. "Agreed."

"Good, now let's get some sleep, we have a birthday tomorrow."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry woke with a feeling of excitement, today he was eleven years old. It was another birthday and a day that inched him closer to going to Hogwarts. "Draco!" he laughed until he realized that his friend was crying in his sleep. He crawled out of bed and touched his shoulder, "Draco?" he asked trying to wake him.

Draco woke startled. and cried out not realizing that Harry had been the one to touch him. "Harry? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you…"

"You didn't, I was already awake. You ok?" Worried he moved to get his a drink of water from the pitcher that was kept in his rooms.

"Thanks." taking the glass of water and sipped it trying to forget the dream, "just a bad dream." not wanting to spoil Harry special day he lied. It felt as if he was always lying to him but he didn't know what else to do, he couldn't tell him the truth.

Harry seemed to know that he was being lied to but he didn't want to press his friend and smiled, "Talked to Father he can help." he wasn't sure what else he could do.

"I will, come on you it's your day and I am not going to ruin it." He said firmly as he stood to get dressed.

Harry followed out smiling at the huge pile of presents, yes today was going to be the best day.

TBC


	15. Why me?

"Come on Harry!" Remus called through the billowing smoke from the scarlet steam engine that stood beside them.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked looking around, he was worried it had been two weeks since they had seen Draco and now he was no where to be seen on the platform. Harry was dressed in his best slacks and a jumper of baby blue. His hair was down to the middle of his back and pulled out of his face. His assistance dog walked beside him and every one hoped that there would be no trouble for them.

"He'll be here," Severus reassured hoping that he was right; it was a little worry some when Draco or Narcissa didn't Owl him. They moved through the thick crowd of parents and students that were getting on board the train to school. Placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder they found and empty compartment, "He'll be here." he repeated hoping to ease the tension. Looking around he hoped that he would spot Draco and his family in the crowd.

After a moment he saw them, Narcissa and Draco moving swiftly through the press of parents. "Severus!" Cissa called hoping to catch his attention. She looked worn and pale. She wasn't smiling as they approached and she looked like she had been crying.

"Cissa?" Severus whispered clearly worried that Lucius was not there to see his son off.

"I need to speak to you later, its urgent." she whispered softly looking away from him. It was clear that something wasn't right.

"Yes, come on Draco lets get you loaded." Severus grinned as they hoisted his trunk onto the train.

"Thank you uncle." Draco hugged his mother tightly and whispered, "Take care mother."

"You too and behave."

"We will." Draco grinned and stepped onto the train with Harry and waving goodbye they pulled out of Kings Cross Station.

"So, where is Lucius? What in the hell could be more important than seeing his son off?" Severus asked softly as they made their way to a little coffee shop before heading off to the school.

"He's angry. We had a fight, I told him that I didn't want Draco to go through the 'lessons' anymore," looking down at her tea her hands began to shake, "I love him Sev, but he's scaring me. I've never seen him like this…"

Severus placed a comforting hand on her hands and gently squeezed them, trying to ease her worries. "What happened?" he asked gently, watching her he was becoming increasingly worried. She was not looking at him, her hands were shaking like a read in a windstorm and she seemed to be fighting tears.

"He mainly yelled, slammed doors, told me that I didn't give a damn about our son and what he was doing." She looked at him her once pretty eyes were blood shot. "Can we go somewhere more private?" It was clear that she did not want to say the rest of her news aloud.

"Of course." Severus helped her to her feet as Remus paid the tab. They lead her out into the streets and headed for their rooms at Hogwarts where Sirius was already waiting.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked around as they found an empty compartment, "I am so glad that we are finally going to school, it'll be nice to get away."

Harry knew what he had meant by getting away, "Bad this time?" he asked softly as his assistance dog laid beside him, "Good girl Paddy." he praised as he petted her, he loved the feel of her fur it was so smooth and silky.

"Bad," Draco agreed not wanting to elaborate on what happened between himself and his Father. He had hoped that the school years would bring a reprieve but he was wrong yet again. Reaching for a book to try to distract himself. "Now that I am in school it will be better, hopefully." he sighed.

Looking up as the compartment opened Harry looked up at the young boy that entered. He had bright red hair, freckles and wore second hand robes.

"Can I sit here?" He asked meekly, looking dejected.

Harry and Draco shrugged as he turned back to his book "I guess…"

"Thanks, I'm Ron by the way…"

"Weasley?" Draco asked looking up briefly, the look on his face was one of almost disgust.

"Yes…" Ron looked worried as he sat in the empty seat, "Nice dog…"

"Thank you, leave her be." Harry said shortly.

"She's a working dog." Draco clarified not wanting anyone to mess with the magical animal.

"Oh, she's pretty. What's your name?"

"Harry Snape.'

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said shortly watching the boy closely, it was clear that he didn't like him.

Ron looked at Harry, "Professor Snape is you dad?"

"Father, my Dad is…" he paused he had almost given Sirius away, "Remus Snape." he said quickly. "He teaches Muggle Studies."

"Cool." Ron smiled softly before looking down at his hands becoming quiet again, clearly thinking, "Must be hard."

"Na, it's cool." Harry grinned watching Draco wondering why he was quiet.

"My Father will be teaching this year too." He whispered softly, "Defense against the Dark Arts."

Harry inwardly groaned this was not going to be an easy year on them.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Narcissa looked up at Severus as they entered his private quarters, "I can't stay long, Lucius believes that I am in France," she said softly looking away from them for a moment, "First thing is first Lucius is teaching this year."

Severus looked at her in complete shock and disbelieve, "Great." he grumbled, "Why?" he asked but he knew the reason.

"What else, to keep an eye on Draco." She whispered softly, "But that is not the main reason that I wanted to speak to you." looking at the pair with pain filled eyes she began to cry. "I don't know what else to do, I truly think that it's the only way…." Severus pulling her into a hug and holding her close cut off the rambling.

"Cissa, your rambling love." the barest of whispers as he held her and didn't let her go. She was like a sister to him if not closer and he hated to see her hurting, "What's wrong?" he coaxed as Remus handed him a calming potion.

Cissa let the bottle be pressed to her lips and drank the potion with out complaint. Closing her eyes and letting herself rest against Severus warm chest she let herself relax and tried to calm down. "Lucius already knows, that was part of the fight. I thought he would be thrilled but he wasn't. I'm pregnant Sev."

Severus was shocked, Draco had almost killed her and now it was happing all over again. "Was he worried about you?"

"I don't know." she admitted, "I need you help."

"You know I will help you, what ever it is just ask."

"I want you to help me fake a miscarriage." she whispered, "He'll be here at the school, he won't be paying attention to me."

"But what will happen with the baby after it's born?" he asked looking concerned they were playing with fire.

"I have a friend in the States that is willing to care for the child until I can." she looked at him with begging eyes. "I can't let him win, I can't let him get a hold of this baby…"

Severus, looking into her eyes knew what he had to do, "Alright, here is what we will do…." he whispered his mind forming a plan.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Draco?" Harry whispered as they walked along the center isle of the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Draco whispered not looking back at him, his eyes were on his Father.

"I'm scared." he whispered softly, his hand shook slightly as he tightened his grip on Paddy's harness.

"Don't be." Draco grinned as the new students came to a halt and the sorting began.

"You look surprised to see me Severus." Lucius whispered not looking away from his son.

"I am." Severus admitted, "I figured you would want to be home with Cissa. Especially in her condition." he wanted to let the man know that he knew.

"The house elves can care for her and with you as her Healer she'll be fine." He replied a little coldly. "My son needs me more."

Severus shook his head, "What happened to my brother?"

"He grew up." Lucius replied as Draco was called forward.

Draco sat on the stood, his back poker straight as the hat was lowered on to his head, but before it could touch him it shouted.

"SLYTHERINE!"

Every clapped, some cheered, Lucius smirked.

"Harold Talbit Snape?" Minerva called, every one fell silent looking up at the Potions Master, and he had a child?

Harry slowly walked forward nervous and scared, he didn't want to let his parents down. Sitting on the stool the hat was lowered on to his head.

"Well, you are not who people think you are…" the hat mused in his mind, "Not a bad mind…where to put you….." it was a moment before the hat shouted.

"GRIFFINDOR!!"

Harry's heart sank as he moved to his seat, looking up at his Father and Papa he tried to put on a brave face but he wanted to be with Draco.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Well Damn!" Remus sighed pulling Sirius close.

"It's probably for the best…" Sirius said after a moment sipping his tea.

"WHAT!" Severus and Remus looked at him shocked.

"Think on it…"

Severus paused there were many students that had Death Eaters as parents, and then there was Lucius, "He's right." he said softly, this was going to be a long year.

TBC


	16. First Day of classes, Wait I knew that!

Harry woke the next morning and sighed opening his eyes. Staring up at the canopy that hung over his bed, he brooded about the previous night. Paddy lay at his feet offering comfort and familiarity to him. 'I wonder what Draco is doing?' he thought thinking about the day ahead of him, he hoped his housemates wouldn't reject him. Rolling over he knew that he had to get up and get showered; his Father wouldn't appreciated it if he was told that he was late for his first day. "Up Paddy." he called as he sat up reaching for her harness.

Ron watched him through sleepy eye, "Why do you have to walk with her?" he asked.

"I have trouble walking that's all." Harry shrugged not wanting to tell him about what he thought his grandparents did; he didn't know that it had been his uncle. "She helps me. Had her since I was six." fixing the harness in place he stood and gathered his shower supplies.

"Are you sure you're a boy?" Seamus asked watching him gather his things.

"Yes." Harry looked at him hurt "Why?"

"Only girls have that much stuff to take a bath with." He complained was he gathered his tooth brush and comb.

"Well, my Father taught me differently." Harry defended as he moved to the showers. He had been taught to not only brush his teeth, and fix his hair; but to wash his face, put on deodorant, take his potions, lotion himself and such. He moved to an empty shower and sighed as he began what so familiar to him.

The other boys looked at each other not believing that Harry had a routine like most girls they knew.

"What do you expect? He's a Snape." Dean grumbled as he showered, dressed then running hand though his hair left. "Damn purebloods." he muttered

"It's what he was taught." Ron shrugged tying to defend him but the others just laughed as they left. He was a pureblood after all and damn it he didn't do that.

Harry took his potions and finished up not wanting to go down to eat. He felt out of place and unwanted.

"Sorry about that." Ron mumbled feeling awkward.

"Not your fault." Shrugging he stood and moved shakily to where Paddy lay waiting for him, "Thanks."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco moved out of the showers and froze seeing his Father standing in the dorm room, "Yes Father?" he asked as emotionless as he could.

"I wanted to tell you that private lessons will continue with me every Thursday night after dinner." Lucius scowled at his son. Looking him over he was pleased to see that he was at least dressed properly and looked like the pureblood he was. "Now, head to breakfast."

"Yes, Sir." Draco nodded, it was clear that he was never going to get a break from the hell his Father had put him in even at school. Heading down to the Great Hall, he hoped that Harry's morning was going better than his. His mind wondered to his mother and he prayed that she was going to be alright. He had been told several times that having him almost killed her and now she was home alone. He whished that she was here with Father, "Father? May I ask a question?" hoping that he wouldn't be angry.

"Go ahead."

"Why isn't mother staying here, near us? I'm worried about her." he didn't want to lose the one parent that meant so much to him.

"Your mother doesn't need to be around a bunch of screaming, pushy, loud mouth, disrespectful children. She needs to be at home where it's nice a quite." he explained offhandedly not wanting to tell his son that he and his mother where fighting. He didn't want this child and he really didn't want to lose her. Draco's pregnancy and birth had been so hard on her that she had been bedridden for the entire time. If he hadn't needed an heir he would have fine with not having children, he had wanted a mistress to carry his child but Narcissa had been insistent that she do it. To make it worse she had hidden this pregnancy for three almost four months! He hadn't known why she was so sick and achy all the time and now he did. He really did love her and just wanted what was best for his family but he was angry that she had gone against the Healers orders. He had to go and talk to her he never meant to hurt her.

"Yes, Father." Draco did his best not to sigh or show any emotion as he parted ways quickly to get breakfast.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Can you procure one?" Severus asked Maria as he readied his class for the first lesson of the day. Waving his wand, he began to set up the lesson on the board waiting for Maria to answer him.

"Yes, a four moth preemie, I can do that." She nodded thinking about what they were planning, "This is dangerous Sev." she hinted trying to figure her old friend out.

"I know, but it's for the best, she'll hit four months in just a few days. Next week is when we are planning this can you get 'it' by then?"

"Yes, there are often abandoned babies that pass away; I'll see what I can do." She nodded her mind was thinking about what they were planning and she hoped that Lucius never found out. "Girl?"

"Yes." Severus nodded finally turning to her, "I know that this is going to be hard but we have to protect the baby and Cissa."

"I know, I will stand beside you until the end Sev, you know that." She smiled softly at him, it felt good to be able to talk to him again, be apart of his life. "Are you three going to try for kids?"

"Later, we are afraid of brining a child into the world at the time. We don't want to orphan the baby." he whispered thinking about the possibility of losing one or both of his mates.

Maria seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled softly, "They will always be with you, no matter what the future will bring."

"I know, thanks Maria." He grinned this was not going to be easy but he had to do it, for Cissa.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius moved swiftly into the Potion Classroom looking for Severus, "Professor?"

"Yes, Professor Malfoy?" Severus refused to acknowledge him as a friend at the moment.

Taken aback by the tone in his voice he looked at him a little worried, "Have you possibly checked on Narcissa yet?" he asked softly.

"I have." he said coldly. He figured that it was best that he start the 'thought' now. He looked back to the board and waving his hand erased it magically.

"Well?" Lucius glowered at him wanting him to tell him about Cissa's condition.

"What do you think?" Glowering back Severus turned to him arms folded.

Lucius frowned at him clearly thinking the worst, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Why the change of heart?"

"I never meant to hurt her Severus; I just can't believe that she would go against Healers orders." He whispered looking away from his cold eyes, "I am worried, I know I shouldn't have said what I did but I can't lose her…"

"You need to talk to her, she is on bed rest at the time and I have Kendra staying with her." Severus said, "I don't know what is going through your mind Lucius but you are slowly killing your family." he warned turning away from him. He never wanted for Lucius to see just how much his actions were affecting him, he hurt for his godson and blood sister. Every time Draco would come to him wanting and needing comfort it cut into him. Every time Cissa came to him crying, he cried to but never let anyone but his mates know.

"I want was is best for my family, I have to continue with this…" He hissed, he never told him what the Dark Lord wanted form him and he wouldn't, Severus wouldn't understand.

"On your head be it." Severus snarled as his class started to file in.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Cissa looked up from her book, shocked to see Lucius, flowers and white chocolates in his hands. "Well, someone is feeling guilty."

"Cissa please, I was just worried, I still am." Sitting beside her. "This is against what the Healers had ordered…"

"So what! I am tiered of following orders. All my life I follow orders. My Fathers, The Dark Lords, You!" she snarled tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "I wanted another baby, I want this little girl."

Lucius was taken aback, when did she find out about the sex? "Sev can tell already?"

"Yes, he told me yesterday." she whispered.

Lucius took her hands and stoked them gently, he knew that she had always wanted a little girl to dress up and be her little angle. "I'm sorry Cissa, is Kendra able to be with you?"

"Yes, she said that she doesn't mind. I've missed her."

"Good, I will try to come by daily."

"Tell my boy that I am alright, I know he worries for me." She knew that he son was scared to death at the moment, he at least confided that to her before he left.

"I promise." he kissed her tenderly wondering if he was making a mistake with the path that he had chosen.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked up from his potions book as Harry moved in and settled into class not two seats from him. Looking him over he noticed that he wasn't talking to any of his classmates and he was quiet. Inwardly he groaned hoping that the Lions weren't being to hateful. Wondering if Severus was going to pair them, he pulled out the rest of the supplies and waited. He hoped so, at least they would pass this class.

Harry grinned at Draco as Paddy sat next to him, pulling out his book and supplies he heard the first insult of what was going to be a long hour.

"Daddy's boy and teachers pet is going to get it easy in this class." One hissed.

"Quiet…" Severus moved swiftly into the room glaring at his students. Looking around the room he began his lecture to the new students as he had for all the years he had been there. After calling roll he began to split up the students into pairs, pausing as he looked down the list of students pausing when he came to Draco's name, "Harry and Draco." he nodded then assigned Hermione with Ron and Neville the odd number of students making one team of three.

Many students groaned when Draco and Harry were paired they knew that was going to happen but they didn't dare say anything in front of Severus and they knew it.

"Can anyone tell me where you can find a Bezoar?" he asked scanning the students. Hoping that most of them would raise their hand, but no just three. He passed over Hermione and focused on his two, "Draco?"

"Stomach of a Goat sir, it's used to neutralize poison sir." He answered automatically.

"Very good ten points to Slytherin." he praised, "Now what does an Ampoule Pod do?" he asked looking around.

No one raised their hand, all looking confused. One student though raised a hand slowly into the air. Several groaned, figures that it was Harry.

Hermione was shocked she didn't know the answer, it wasn't fair!

"Go ahead." Severus nodded to him looking pleased.

"Well Professor, it can do several thing depending on what part you use in the potion. If you use the outer, hard shell in the potion it will paralyze you, if you extract the seeds and use the oil you can walk on water…" he explained about the different affects the potion could have if certain parts were used feeling confident on his answer, he loved to read. He had read almost all of his Father's potions books because no one seemed to mind.

Severus listened to his son feeling proud that he had learned something that was not normally in the books that they used in the classroom, "Excellent Harry." he grinned awarding fifteen points to the Lions. However, none of the other Lions seemed to appreciate the fact that Harry had just won them points. Several were groaning and rolling their eyes as Harry spoke. "Do you have something to add Mr. Finnegan?"

"No, sir." He grumbled looking away from the Potions Master.

"Good now…" Severus began the lesson making the students take lengthy notes before sending them to the supplies closet to fetch their ingredients and start on a basic boil potion.

Harry noticed that all the students had blindly rushed off to get what they needed, not one sat and read the potion first. "Let's see…" leaning over Draco's book they spoke softly for a few moments before Draco headed to get what they needed as Harry started the base. He added the first ingredients as Draco returned.

"Here we go." Draco placed them on the desk and paced some to Harry, "These need to be cut thinly and evenly." he read as he began to prepare the one had had but Harry stopped him.

"Wait Draco do we use our steal blade or sliver?" Harry asked softly in mid reach for his knife, after watching his Father in the lab he knew that he had to use some blades on different irradiants. Looking at the book it didn't tell him.

"Well, I guess we ask." Draco grinned raising his hand to catch Severus' attention. "Professor?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"We know that on some potions you have to use a silver blade and not the slandered steal due to the reaction the metal could have in the potion but the book doesn't tell us what which to use."

Severus grinned "Excellent you two and you need to use your silver blade to get the best results but you can use steal if it's all you have." he turned to the board to hide the proud grin he was wearing at the moment. He had to admit the Harry and Draco were very observant when he had them in the Potions Lab at home.

Seamus and Dean glowered at them as the added the last ingredient only to exploded their cauldron and bring down the wrath of Severus on them as several Snakes laughed.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry moved into his dormitory feeling good about the day, it hadn't been perfect but it had been fun. "Hey Ron, Hermione."

They nodded to him but didn't speak directly to him, "So they say that Harry Potter is being home schooled. I wish I was home schooled, I bet they are teaching him loads of spells to kill the he who must not be named." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I am envious of him but I bet that it's for the best, I hope we get to meet him one day. I was looking forward to meeting him. I read about him in The Downfall of the Dark Arts and Wizarding history." Hermione picked up her book and set to her homework.

Harry just grinned, Harry Potter was standing in front of them and they didn't even know it. He was grateful for the glamour that his Father kept on him. He knew how he truly looked and didn't like it, he never showed Draco for fear of what he would say and asked his Father to keep the glamour on him. He wondered what every one would say when they realized that he was the famous Harry Potter. At least this way he was at least semi normal. "Can I help with any thing?"

"No you have done enough today." Hermione was still stinging over the Potions class.

"Oh come on, I won us fifteen points." He looked hurt that they were angry with him. "I don't understand, I thought we were supposed to try and impress the teachers."

"Yes, but it's not hard when your Father is the teacher. He went easy on you."

"Oh Bull! My Father was harder on me than anyone else in that class." Harry stormed off as fast as he could to his room angry he was not going to dinner he wasn't hungry any more.

"You know, just because he's Snape doesn't mean we can't be friends." Ron said softly, he kid of liked the boy and wanted to be his fiend, "I bet that he's cool."

"Oh please he is a Snape!" Dean snapped glaring at Harry's backside as he retreated to the safety of the rooms.

TBC Note do you think Lucius will catch on to what Cissa and Severus are planning?


	17. Breaking young hearts

**_For those that I have confused here is what Harry calls his parents._**

**_For our lovable yet protective wolf--Dad_**

**_For our Stern Slytherine--Father_**

**_For our playful animagius--Papa_**

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. sat back in his chair holding a glass vial in his hands, it held blood. Scrutinizing it, he smiled thinking about what had to be done to bring his Lord back to him. He knew that if he succeeded he would be highly rewarded for his efforts. "Wormtail!" he called irritated with the man that seemed to be a failure in his eyes. He never understood why the Dark Lord kept him around but he never asked.

"Yes…" Wormtail entered stuttering, afraid of the other Death Eater. He was filthy, unwashed his robes were stained and torn. His hair was messy and he had several bald patches. He cowered in front of him knowing that if he messed up what they were doing he would be killed in an instant.

"Have you found 'him'?" Looking down at the coward, he relished the idea that Wormtail was afraid of him.

"Yes, I found our Lord and Nagini." he felt proud that he had been able to use is Animagus form to find their Lord with out being eaten.

"Take me to him!" Barty stood towering over the man.

Wormtail bowed lower and lead the way out of the room praying that he would be rewarded as well since he had been the one to find him.

Following the coward Barty grinned pocketing the vial for safekeeping, he wasn't sure if the donor was still alive since he hadn't seen him. Therefore, he had to be sure that the blood was preserved and kept safe, he couldn't take any chances with it.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius flooed through to Malfoy Manor fear clutching his heart. He had been pulled from his Fifth year class by Albus. He had been told that Severus had been called to the Manor and that it looked like Cissa had gone into early Labor. He had taken off immediately for any floo that could get him to his wife. He entered the Parlor and took off the upstairs bedrooms to find his way blocked by Remus and Kendra. "Where is my wife?! What's wrong?" He demanded as Draco came up behind him.

"Lucius, Severus believes that she's having a miscarriage." Kendra explained gently, "Severus and Maria are with her but they threw us out because she is not doing well…"

Draco's heart was braking; he was losing the one parent that truly loved him all because his Father was too stubborn to let her come to the castle.

"I will not be kept from my wife!" Lucius snarled starting to move to the door.

Remus blocked him, "Let Severus do his job." he said softly knowing that he couldn't push Lucius too far.

At that moment the door opened and Maria stepped out, covered in blood and looking pale, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius turned to her the only outward sign that he was worried was that he went a little pale, "My wife?" he asked his silver eyes dark.

"She is not well, I'm…sorry to tell you that she lost the baby." Maria whispered stepping back to let him into the room where Severus was still with Cissa.

Severus looked up from what he was doing, a small tightly wrapped bundle laid not fair from him. His black robes were covered in blood and he was helping Cissa get more comfortable.

Cissa, tears streaming down her face, didn't look up as Lucius touched her cheek. "Go away." she whispered. She was pale and worn looking, looking as transparent as a ghost.

"Will she be alright?" he asked noticing the amount of blood that was on him.

"She is not well." Severus stated firmly as he 'cleaned' up the blood. He was pleased that things had gone so well. Maria had been able to procure a preemie just five minutes before they sent for Lucius, so the body was still warm. It was clear that they had Lucius fooled.

"Is that?" Lucius whispered his eyes falling on the bundle that was wrapped up beside him.

"Yes." Severus said shortly.

Sitting beside the bed he gently picked up what he believed to be his daughter. Looking down at the baby he sighed, "We can put her with her brothers under the willow tree…" he said softly.

Cissa sniffled and nodded, "That would be nice." she whispered as Draco slowly inched his way into the room. "My boy, come here love." this was the only thing that made her regret what she was doing. The hurt in Draco's eyes was plain as day as he sat near his mother.

"Is that my sister?" he asked looking at the baby before turning away.

"Yes, son. She just wasn't ready to be born yet…" Cissa whispered faking fatigue she closed her eyes and pretended to slip into slumber.

"I will take care of everything for our angle." Lucius promised her softly.

Draco looked at his mother a moment feeling sadness and anger threatening to over take him. He stood and quickly left the room not wanting his Father to call him weak because he was crying.

"I will go speak to him and then I must speak to you Lucius." Severus glowered a moment before following his godson out of the room.

Lucius rose to make the calls he need to start the burial proceedings.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco fled to the gardens feeling the tears fall and burn his cheeks. Finally he stopped by the fountain sitting down he began to cry.

That was where Severus found him, slowly he sat beside him. He had quickly changed his robes before following his godson; it hurt to do this to him. "Dragon?" he called gently before sitting next to him.

"It hurts." he whispered knowing that he could confide into his Uncle.

"I know and I am sorry."

"I know that you tried, I know that." Draco whispered. "I'll never get to play with her or hold her. Will Momma be alright?" he asked softly curling into his warm shoulder.

"I will be doing everything in my power to be certain that your mother will make it through. I swear that to you." Severus held him close hoping to offer comfort.

"Thank you." Draco whispered, "Don't tell Father that I was crying…"

"I promise that I won't. It'll be our secret and right now you cry all you need…" Severus pulled him close tightening his grip on him. "No one will ever know…" he was thankful for Sirius being able to give him pointers and tips for how to execute what they had done, now he just had to get Cissa off to Kendra where she would be safe until she delivered the baby.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius moved slowly into the study looking at Severus as he severed drinks. "Thank you. I know that you tried, I'll never blame you."

"I know, but there are a few things I have to tell you. The first thing is that Cissa can _not_ be alone!"

"But I have contracted with Albus to do seven years at the school; I am a man of my word." Looking worried he sighed, "I guess she comes to the school…"

"That would be stupid; she needs to be with Kendra. Kendra can get her through this, she knows what to expect and how to handle it She know what Cissa needs and how to care for her…" Severus sipped the drink in his hands feeling that he was winning the argument. "She doesn't need the stress that you are placing on her!"

Lucius nodded, "At least until the summer then she could come home and then back to Kendra's during the school year. She was so broken with the first two and now this baby…" he mused thinking that it was for the best, though Draco was not going to like it. "Draco won't like it…"

"No, but if he knows that it's in the best interest of his mothers health and that he can visit her than you might be surprised just how well he'd take to it." Severus pointed out. "I will move her tomorrow." he was pleased that he didn't have to yell at the man. "Funeral?"

"Tomorrow morning." He answered softly looking out the window gazing at his son, "I just want what is best for him, I have to be certain that he is taken care of when I am gone…"

"Even if it means losing your wife and him?" Severus asked watching Draco talk to Kendra.

"Our Lord will be retuning, if I don't ensure his place with in our ranks of the Death Eaters they'll kill him. Especially Barty and Greyback." he whispered though his face showed no emotions.

Severus wished that he dared to use Legitimacy on the man to see what was going through his mind. He knew that he couldn't but he was tempted, he would just have to try to keep Cissa, the baby and Draco safe. It was clear that The Dark Lord had some type of hold over him that concerned Draco but he had not clue as to what it could be. "I will help Kendra move Cissa tomorrow after noon then."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked up from his book as Draco entered the library, he looked so drawn. "Dray?" he rose but when Draco waved his hand he sat back down. "Is everything alright?"

"Mother, lost the baby." Whispering softly to be certain, he was not over heard Draco looked away for a moment. "The funeral is tomorrow, I want you there. Severus and Father said that it was all right. Mother wants you there too…"

"No worries, I'll go." Harry reassured reaching for his hands, "Anything to help." he didn't know what to expect at a funeral but he knew that Severus would tell him.

"Thank you." Draco felt so lost at the moment that he wasn't certain if he was going to be able to get down to Severus's rooms to floo back home.

"Come on, you don't need to be here." Harry rose reaching for Paddy's harness and his books they felt and silently headed down to the dungeons.

"Where are you two going?" Hermione asked frowning at the pair, "You are going to get yourself in to trouble then you will lose all the point I won!"

"I don't care about House points right now." Harry grumbled leading Draco down to the dungeons.

Hermione flounced off clearly agitated.

"Ignore her, Severus will get us off." Draco muttered but it was clear that getting in trouble was the last thing on his mind.

Harry knocked and then opened his Father's door to be greeted by Sirius standing by the fire. "Hey Papa." He said softly looking up at him uncertain about all of this.

"Hey there, it's all right." Sirius moved to help them inside the rooms then hugged Harry and Draco in turn. "Your Father is waiting, he already has your overnight bag and you two are excused from class's tomorrow." he explained setting Harry's books on the table.

"Thanks Papa." Harry whispered as they stepped into the Floo and was gone.

Sirius watched them go sighing softly, it was going to be a lonely night but he was pleased that things seeming to be going according to plan. He warded the room so no one could enter, and then slipped into the bedroom to rest.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus smiled softly as they stepped out into the Parlor, "Hey, holding on?" he asked softly worried for Draco.

"I am, I'm going to go lay down…"

"Go, I'll check on you in a little bit." placing a caring hand on his shoulder he wanted to do more for him but it would have to wait, for when Lucius was out.

Draco looked up at him with pain-filled eyes before the 'mask' came down and he headed out.

Harry watched him go, then turned to his Father, "Won't Mr. Malfoy be angry that I'm here?" he had never been to the Manor because of Lucius and he was worried that he was going to be angry.

"No, he's not happy but Narcissa asked me to fetch you. She thinks of you as one of her own and it'll help her to have you around." gesturing for Harry to follow they headed out walking side by side.

"I've never been to a funeral though Father…" Looking up at him his eyes held worry and fear.

A warm hand touched his shoulder, "It'll be alright…" he gently explained what would happen as they walked. They reached Severus' rooms and stepped in.

"Hey," Remus hugged his boy and smiled, "Doing alright?"

"Yes, will Draco be alright?" Harry whispered softly he looked so worry for his young age.

"It'll take awhile but he will be fine." Severus reassured as the house elf brought them a dinner tray before they settled in for the night. He was pleased at how well this was going.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius sighed as he dressed for the day, looking in the mirror he straightened himself and moved out to see to his wife.

Narcissa didn't look up at for fear that she would give the game way. She was dressed in the deepest shade of black that she owned. She was pale, her face thin, drawn, and looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Cissa?" Lucius sat beside her and gently took her hands, he knew that he had to tell her why he was being so hard on his boy but today just wasn't the day.

"I just want to get this over with…" it was the barest whisper as Kendra moved into the room looking worried for her fiend and blood sister.

"Damien is here." She said softy, Damien Zabini, Blaise's uncle was going to be presiding over the ceremony.

"Thank you." Lucius nodded to her as he gently eased Cissa into standing. "Come on my love."

Cissa leaned on him as Severus moved in to help her down the flight of stairs. She trembled slightly as they walked.

Severus tightened his grip on her as they slowly made their was out of the room. He was worried for her and hoped that they could get her through this and off to Kendra's before she really lost the baby. "Easy Cissa." he whispered as Remus, Draco, Harry and Kendra followed behind them.

The small group reached the lower floor to be greeted by someone completely unexpected.

"What do you want Barty?" Lucius snarled irritated that the man would interrupt a day of grieving to deal with matters of The Dark Lord.

"I need the book Lucius." Barty said simply ;looking the crowd over taking notice of their clothing.

Remus gently pushed Harry behind him, he did not want that mans eyes to land on his son.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting something." Barty grinned clearly not sorry at all.

"Get out of here Barty, I'll bring you the book later!" Lucius snarled getting very angry with the man.

Barty grinned and started to turn away, "Very well, I will be sure to tell our Lord that you were no help at all. I am sure that he remembers his promise to me about your young son…."

"Kendra take Cissa." Lucius ordered knowing that he had no choice, "Go I'll meet you at the willow tree." he said softy.

Cissa glared at Lucius' back as he walked off, "Lucius?"

"I'll be right there Cissa I swear!" he said firmly turning to look at her a moment before leading Barty off to the study.

"Why the hell is he here!" Cissa hissed clearly upset and angry.

"Easy Cissa, lets just get you to the Willow." Severus said softly.

Harry looked over at Draco confused as to why the adults were angry about the man. Looking up at Remus he saw the fear and worry; he knew right then that the man must have been a follower of the Dark Lord.

The group made their way down to gardens and then over to the family burial plot. There was the willow tree were the first two babies were already buried. There was a stone bench set up for Cissa to sit on and visit the graves. She eased herself down on to the bench as Draco sat next to her resting his head on her shoulder, the only outward sign that he was hurting before his Father arrived.

When Lucius joined them he did not sit next to Narcissa as Harry thought he would but stood behind her, clearly in a gesture of protection.

Harry looked at his parents and for some unknown reason moved slowly with Paddy to sit next to her.

Lucius looked down at the boy but didn't say anything as Narcissa wrapped her arm around him clearly wanting him there.

Harry silently gestured for Paddy to lie down as Damian began the funereal.

m

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus helped Cissa to lie down in her rooms at Kendra's, "You did very good Cissa." he praised helping her to get comfortable. The room was decorated in deep reds and browns. The lights were dimmed and the curtains drawn to keep out the light of the late afternoon.

"Thank you Sev that was so hard." she whispered closing her eyes to try to get some rest. She had fought back the memories of losing the first babies and fought to keep herself sane all day. When they had finally brought her to Kendra's she had felt nothing but relief, they had done it.

"Rest easy momma, we'll take of you." Kendra smiled softly, pleased that Cissa was staying with her.

"Thank you for this." Severus smiled at her as her husband Damian Zabini entered the room. "Thank you Damien."

"My pleasure, see you in a week?"

"Yes, any trouble call me." Severus nodded knowing that they would take care of her.

"Sev, look after my boy." Cissa whispered opening her eyes for a moment.

"I promise."

TBC


	18. We Did It! Tryouts!

"So, it went well I take it?" Sirius grinned as Severus stepped through the Floo. Harry and Draco were already back and in their dorms. He looked his lover over with worried eye; he had been so worried that Lucius would find out that it was all a ruse. "Lucius didn't realize that it was Dragons blood, did he?"

Severus pulled him close once he had stepped out and smiled at him, "It went wonderfully, Cissa was able to pull it off beautifully. Lucius was too worried about her to realize anything." he reassured holding him close for a few moments, "With the tips you gave me it went off without a hitch."

Remus stepped through the Floo next and joined the hug, "We need to that Maria for risking her job and procuring that muggle body." he whispered grinning at his mates.

"I plan on it," Severus reassured softly as they pulled out of the embrace for a moment, "Any trouble?"

Sirius shook his head, nonchalantly, "No, it was nice a quiet last night." moving to the cabinet he fixed drinks for them, thankful that it was after class and his mates didn't have to rush off to teach. He at least got to enjoy their company tonight and for part of the day tomorrow. Tomorrow was a free day but they had papers to grade and then they were going down to the pitch to watch the tryouts for Gryffindor. He fixed Severus a rum and coke, the for his wolf a gin and tonic. Sighing, he fixed himself a scotch thinking about their relationship, he wished that he could bond to them and a part of him was envious that they were bonded but he knew that until the caught Peter or convinced the Ministry to give him Veritaserum they couldn't. Looking down at what he was doing he sighed feeling depression sweep over him, even though he was very happy with the relationship.

Severus nudged Remus seeming to sense what was going through their lover mind. They knew that having to stay secluded in their rooms all the time was hard, especially for him. Moving over to him as they wrapped him in their arms, "Hey, no bad thoughts love." Severus whispered in his ear wanting to make him feel better.

"I just…" Sirius sighed handing them their drinks, he wanted to tell them but it was hard. "It's nothing…" he temporized.

"No it's not…" Remus coaxed softly stroking his cheek tenderly, "Please?"

"I just want to be free…" he whispered cuddling close to them.

"I know, you will be and I don't care what we have to do get it done." Severus promised but he seemed to know that there was more to it than just that. Looking down in his eyes he truly knew what was wrong, they had spoken about getting bonded to Sirius just a few short days ago but until he was free, they couldn't. He had been bounded to Remus for over a year and they wanted nothing more than to add Sirius. "Siri?"

Looking up at him Sirius dark eyes held something in them that no one could really see what it was, "I'm trying, I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose you both. You're bonded to each other; I am just and extra…."

"You are never just an extra…" Remus growled feeling upset that he saw himself like that, "We love you Siri and nothing will change that!" he said firmly setting his drink down. He wanted his lover more that the drink.

"He's right." Severus kissed him tenderly wanting to prove it to him more than anything. "Come on love," He pulled them both to the bedroom, "Lets us prove it to you…" he grinned.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Are you certain that you want to risk this?" Sirius whispered from under the invisibility cloak, as they made their way down to the Pitch.

"Yes, just stay close to either me or Remy and it'll be fine. Albus knows." Grinning they found seats in front spotting Harry in the crowd off students that were wanting to try out. "There he is."

"He looks so nervous." Remus grinned watching his son proudly.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry stood waiting to be acknowledged by the Captain of the team, Ron was already off to the side to try out for Chaser, but against Kate Bell he had no chance.

"Harry Snape, huh?" Oliver Wood looked down at the smaller Lion and sighed. He really didn't expect Harry to be steady on a broom or any good at all. "So you think you can fly huh?"

"I fly better than I walk." He grinned.

"Prove it."

Harry sent Paddy, his assistance dog, off to the sidelines and mounted his broom taking off like a shot.

Wood watched him clearly shocked that he was handling the broom so well. When Harry landed he smiled softly, "Well, I'll be a Hippogriff." he muttered looking the young boy over, "Go have a seat with the others wanting the Seeks spot and I'll give you a try."

Harry smiled "Thanks." Moving off to sit next to a fifth year.

No one spoke to him as he took his seat; some just rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They couldn't believe that a first year was trying for the spot of Seeker.

"Good Luck Harry!" Ron called out bravely; he looked like he was going to be ill.

"We're still the Beaters right?" The Weasley twins, Fred and George asked in unison.

"Of course, I just want to see if there are any better Chasers and you know we need a new Seeker." Wood grinned at them, "Afterwards...showers?" he hinted.

"Gladly" They grinned and moved off to watch the humiliation that Wood was going to be putting the wannabes through. "Good luck baby brother…" they teased as they walked passed him.

Ron blushed looking away from them, thinking that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"Just have fun!" Harry called back to him.

Ron smiled at him as he stood to take his turn, but between Kate Bell and Angelina Johnson he didn't have a chance and missed every one that had been thrown his way. He landed with a heavy heart and sighed as he moved to the sidelines to roars of laughter from the twins. Sitting next to Severus and not realizing it he cursed under his breath. "I shouldn't have even tried! I was stupid!" he muttered.

"If you don't try Mr. Weasley you'll never know what you can do." Severus said.

Ron looked up at him shocked but fell silent as the Seekers began to try out, "I hope Harry gets it."

"Now, if you want to be Seeker you have to catch eight out of eight golf balls that I will be shooting off." Wood announced showing them the muggle slingshot he had. "Let's go."

One by one the boys trying out would fly off trying to prove themselves but not one could catch all eight. Some would start doing well, but always seem to miss the fifth or sixth ball. Others would miss the very first ball.

Wood sighed and turned to his last, "Alright Harry, eight out of eight and you got it. If you miss every one will have to try again."

Harry mounted and watched as he shot off the first ball. Streaking up the pitch he caught it flawlessly, and then saw another began to fall. With a hairpin turn he streaked back up the other way, reaching out he grabbed it and turned again.

Wood watched shooting one ball after another, wanting to make it hard and nearly impossible but Harry caught every one, much too several peoples disappointment.

Harry landed, grinning he handed Wood all eight balls, "Here you are."

"I'm shocked but it's yours, first practice is two days from now." Wood ginned as Harry called for his Paddy and moved off.

"He did it." Ron grinned standing to move to him, "You did great Harry!"

"Thanks." Harry smiled, "Wanna walk back with me? You know with a little practice you could be good. I could help."

Ron smiled at him, "I'd like that."

Severus stood, "Looks like he made a friend." standing with Remus and Sirius. "Come on," he smiled softly as they made their way out of the stands, "I am so proud of him."

"Wait till Draco finds out that he made the team." Remus locked arms with him and silently reached for Sirius not wanting to draw too much attention to him. "I love you both." he muttered as they walked together back to the castle.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius looked at his son, grinning proudly as they moved to his rooms, "Your mother is doing well today and Kendra tells me that she is looking better…"

"I'm glad." Draco said softly with no real emotion behind his words. He moved into his Father's rooms trying to keep his mask in place, he hated this more than anything. Sitting beside his Father's chair he looked at him wondering what was going on now and why in the hell did they have to have a lesson the day after losing his sister.

"I was wondering if you were going to try out for the team?"

"No Father, I don't want to play this year." Draco said offhandedly.

Lucius frowned at him, "Severus' boy made his team and I will not tolerate my son being outdone by him…"

"Fine Father, I'll try out but I don't think I will make the team…."

"Trust me you will…" Lucius grinned sipping his wine as he began the lesson.

TBC Note I have posted two short stories while I have been working on this one "Battlefield" and just now "Sounds Like Life!" Enjoy


	19. Confessions and Pain

**"DRACO!"** Lucius fumed, throwing his son into his rooms.** "Why in the Hell were you out done by that boy!"** he snarled,**"YOU ARE A MALFOY AND YOU WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY ANYONE!"**

Draco stumbled but remained on his feet, looked down he swallowed back the tears of frustration and anger. "I'm sorry Father, I will try harder." muttering he made sure to not to look up at him. He fought back the urge to vomit as his Father continued to rant about how he had disappointed him.

"Get over here!" Lucius growled realizing that his son had inched away from him. "

Draco froze, was his Father going to hit him? Was he going to be beaten for something out of his control? He had never been hit before. "I'm sorry Father." he muttered again as he moved to stand in front of him.

Lucius glowered down at his son, "You will be sure that your grades stay at the top and if I catch you hanging out with that Snape boy too much I will deal with it. I don't care if he is Severus' boy. You will not get yourself attached to him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Father."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked up from his books as Ron and Hermione entered the common room. "Hey Ron."

"Hey Harry, how was practice?" Ron asked sitting beside him, ignoring Hermione's protest.

"It went well; I am looking forward to the first game." Harry smiled as he pulled out his Potions essay.

"That's not the Potion's essay that we are supposed to write about…" Hermione glanced at the essay looking disgruntled.

"No, Professor has permission to work Draco and myself harder than the rest of you guys, this is actually third year Potions." He confessed, "He does work me harder, he grades me like I am in my O.W.L year…" he looked at them pleadingly.

"Ease up Hermione!" Ron grumbled, "Snape is harder on him, haven't you guys noticed that. I have." looking from Hermione to the others in the common room. "It's really not fair."

"I like it," Harry whispered, "I like the challenges he gives me. The other professors just treat me like a first year, but Father has been teaching me since I was seven and there is a lot that I already know." he whispered. "I'm willing to help, but you won't let me."

Hermione sighed looking at him, "Oh alright, show me." she grinned after a moment. Pulling out her schoolbooks and essays, the group set to getting their Homework done.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus sighed watching his class; he could tell that something was not right with Draco. He wasn't speaking to Harry unless he had to. His shoulders drooped, he looked like he hadn't slept and he seemed to be working harder at proving himself better then the rest of the class, even Harry and that was not him.

Harry looked up for a moment and locked eyes with his Father not certain what he was feeling at the moment but he didn't like it. Looking at the book and not really paying attention to what he was doing he reached blindly for the knife to begin preparing the ingredients.

"HARRY !" Draco yelled angry that he wasn't paying attention.

Harry felt the pain before he realized what had happened. "Oww." he hissed reaching for the rag he had beside him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" he cried softly.

Draco immediately applied pressure on the wound, blood pooling on the table, looking around for Severus. "Professor!" he called out earning him several hisses of disapproval, no one wanted points taken away for him yelling in class.

Severus turned back to the pair not looking to concerned until he realized that Harry was bleeding badly, the rag was soaked through and was oozing through Draco's fingers. "What happened?" he asked moving to them, by the time he had gotten to them Draco had applied a second rag.

"He was being foolish and wasn't paying attention!" Draco snarled glaring at Harry.

Harry looked at his friend hurt, "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." looking away, he stood as Severus helped him up.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," Looking up he was relived to see Remus, "Professor Snape Lupin? Can you take over please?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." Remus saw Harry and looked at Severus worried as they left, tears streaming down Harry's cheeks.

Draco watched Harry go as he moved to clean up the blood and his hands. He felt horrible that he hadn't been watching his friend, knowing that Harry hadn't meant to do that. He finished the potion in silence feeling horrible that he had been so mean to him. It hurt that his actions had caused this. Was this what he had to look forward to as a Death Eater?

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"I'm sorry Father…" Harry cried as they made their way to the hospital wing. He was afraid that he was going to be in serous trouble, he knew better then to not pay attention to what he was doing.

Severus had applied a pressure spell on his arm to keep it from bleeding wrapped his arm around him waist holding him tighter, "I know that this wasn't on purpose but why weren't you paying attention?" he asked looking worried.

"Draco was ignoring me, it made me upset; I just started in blindly…" Harry explained through tears of pain and frustration. "I'm sorry."

"Poppy!" Severus called out as they entered the room. "Sit here, we'll have this fixed in no time…" he reassured sitting next to him to see just how bad the cut was. "I'm not mad, I'm worried…" he explained knowing that he had to explain things to Harry.

"Yes, Severus?" Poppy moved out of her office looking worried seeing Harry.

"Cut himself in Potions." Severus explained shortly.

"How sharp was the blade?"

"Very, I had just sharpened it. I didn't even realize that I had cut myself until Draco yelled at me…" Harry whispered feeling like an idiot.

"I have a pressure spell on it." Severus reassured as she began to slowly unwrap his wrist.

"This is deep, it goes clear to the bone." she muttered after a moment. "Stay put." Moving she fetched the Potions, she needed to clean the wound and fix it properly.

Harry was trying to stop the flow of tears but couldn't. It wasn't really his arm that was causing the tears, it was Draco. "I guess Draco doesn't want to be friends anymore…" that was what was causing the hurt, not the cut.

"I'll talk to him, just stay still this may sting a bit." Severus held him close as Poppy cleaned the wrist.

Remus entered looking worried as he moved to the bed "How bad?"

"Clear to the bone." Severus said simply assisting Poppy in caring for Harry.

Remus sat on Harry's other side and held him as Severus did while Poppy cleaned and healed the wound. "Will it be alright?" he asked watching.

"Yes, my only worry is infection and loss of blood. What were you cutting?" She asked knowing that some ingredients were poisons and no amount of cleaning a wound would remove the poison from a blood stream.

"It was rabbit splean…"

"Alright, I want him to take antibiotics for awhile as well as a blood restorative." Poppy nodded to them knowing that Severus would take care of him. "Keep it wrapped today; it's going to be sore and very tender. Don't get your arm wet until tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry whispered feeling tired and emotionally spent. "I guess I better get to class…" he rose realizing that his assistance dog had followed "Come here girl."

"Actually I think that it's best that you take the afternoon off." Poppy said concerned.

"Yes, I agree. Come on, down to our rooms." Severus said firmly knowing that it wouldn't take him long to catch up the missed class work. He knew that with his past he didn't recover like normal kids he had to take a little extra time and he was not letting him go back to the tower. "I'll be sure he takes the potions." he added to Poppy.

"Yes, Father." Harry muttered letting them lead him down to the dungeons.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked up seeing Harry, Severus and Remus moving down the hallway, "Professor?" he asked softly seeing that Harry was drained.

"Follow." Severus said simply he was not happy that he was acting like this but he knew that it had to be his Father's doing.

"I can't Father doesn't want me hanging around." Draco hated it but he turned.

Harry looked up at Remus hurt that Draco didn't want to hang around any more. He couldn't understand that it was Lucius.

"He never said anything about me, follow!" Severus said firmly looking him over.

"Yes, sir." Draco turned back and followed them down to their quarters.

Sirius didn't looked up from his book, "It's early…" he grinned.

"Harry's hurt." Remus said helping Harry into the room.

"I'm so tired, why am I so tired?" he asked as he sent his dog to lie down.

"You lost a lot of blood…" Severus said simply as Sirius stood clearly worried.

"What happened?" he asked moving to take over for Severus, "Come on lets go lay down…" the healer in him was kicking in and seeing how tired he was he wanted to get him into bed.

"Please?" Harry whispered.

"I'll be there shortly. He needs a blood restorative and an antibiotic potion." Severus nodded watching them go as he turned to Draco.

"Will he be alright?" Draco asked, "I never meant anything…"

"You ignoring him is what caused him not to watch what he was doing. What is going on?" he asked looking down at him.

Draco sighed; he could never hide anything from Severus. "Father, doesn't want me hanging around him anymore." He whispered he felt terrible that he had caused Harry to hurt himself. "I just want him to see me for me! He doesn't! He's always comparing me to Harry or Blaise!" Tears flooed freely down his face, Severus knew that he was hurting as much as Harry was at the moment.

"I know son, I know that your Father is pushing you to the brink…" Severus moved to pull him into a tight embrace, he wasn't really mad at him but it was hard having to keep the peace. "I know, I'm going to talk to your Father."

"No, please it'll just make it worse…"

"I have to. I have you and Harry paired in class and if you ignore him you both are going to fail." He said concerned. Looking him over he saw just how tense he was, "Draco has he hit you?" he knew that there was more going on then meet the eye.

"No, but Father says my grades aren't good enough either. I'm just not good enough lately." he muttered.

"I am speaking to your Father!" Severus said firmly and a little angry. "You are good enough! You are always good enough especially for me!"

"Thank you." Draco whispered, "Is Harry alright?" Severus hadn't answered his question and he was worried.

"He will be, he just needs to sleep." He said looking at the door when he heard a knock. "Go clean up." he whispered suspecting that it was Lucius on the other side.

Draco nodded moving to the bathroom as Severus went to the door.

Severus opened the door and scowled at Lucius, "What can I do for you?"

"I heard that my son was here?" Lucius scowled at him clearly agitated.

"He is not only my godson but my student as well, I had to speak to him."

"About what?"

"About him ignoring his potions partner."

"His partner is your boy, I told him to stay away." Lucius tried to step into the rooms but Severus wouldn't allow it.

"If you want him to do well, he has to speak to Harry at least in class damn it!" Severus snarled clearly getting angry with the man, "Have you no sense! He is a smart boy and dammed good at anything you tell him to do and you are destroying him!"

Lucius crossed his arms "I just want him to do well I know that I am hard on him but I have to be. You don't understand what I have been told by our Lord!" he fell silent seeing Draco.

Draco moved out of the bathroom, "I will endeavor to fix the trouble, Professor." he addressed Severus before moving out.

Lucius watched his son leave, "I will talk to him and let him know that he can speak to him in class. Especially since you won't place him with another."

"They are the only advanced students, they have to be partnered!" he snarled.

"Fine." He hated not getting his way but he wanted his son to be the best and if that meant for one lesson he had to speak to the brat then maybe he could allow it. On the other hand, maybe he could just have Draco moved to another class? He grinned and moved to speak to the headmaster.

Sirius helped Harry into the bed covering him with a warm blanket, "Remus get the potions please?"

"Of course." Remus moved quickly to Severus' private potions lab. He riffled through the cabinets grumbling until he found the light blue one that was and antibiotic. Then he turned to the other looking for the deep amber potion that was a blood restorative. "Where is it, he usually keeps it near the wolfs bane!" he grumbled pushing the bottles aside he finally spotted the short round bottles that were the potion he needed. Snatching it, he moved back to Sirius to see Harry starting to slip into sleep. "Here, sorry it took me awhile."

"No problem, how much blood did he lose?" Sirius looked concerned as Harry drank the potions down.

"Too much. That's why I took him to Poppy instead of healing it in the class." Severus moved into the room looking concerned and angered, "I should've been paying attention."

"You had a full class to watch, Harry is usually careful." Remus sighed looking back to Harry.

"Do you want anything?" Sirius asked him brushing back his hair. He wanted to be sure that he was comfortable.

"Read to me?" he whispered it was the one thing that he loved the most when he was hurt or sick. No one seemed to mind it and they never could tell him no.

"My pleasure." Sirius smiled reaching for one of Harry's favorites, 'Peter Pan'. They didn't think that Harry would ever tire of the children's stories that they read to him. It was the one thing that he could hold on to and they knew it.

"We'll be just out side." Severus smiled leaving Sirius to read to Harry.

Remus looked worried as he turned to his mate, "What caused this?"

"Lucius told Draco that he wasn't to speak to Harry anymore. So, Draco, trying to please his Father was ignoring Harry. Harry got upset and blindly started in. I am just thankful that he was cutting rabbit spleen and not something poisonous." Severus looked away clearly upset with himself, "Maybe I should separate them…"

Remus wrapped his arms around him, "No." he whispered softly, "Then Lucius wins, don't pull them apart." Nibbling on his neck, he tried to get Severus to relax.

Severus melted into his embrace, "I know that you're right but I'm worried…"

"I know, but maybe you need to sit down with Lucius and 'drink it' out." Remus suggested, "We still have that Five thousand year old brandy…." he chuckled.

Severus began to laugh "Five hundred." he muttered, but maybe he was right. "I'll give it a shot." he promised snuggling close.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius grumbled as he sat near the fire. He was grading papers or trying to, his students were idiots. He marked out things on the essay, and then turned to Draco's. "Well let's see if my son can do better…." he muttered reading the essay; he crossed out a few things grumbling but was pleased. Setting it aside, he picked up the next seeing that it was Harry Snape's. "Well lets see." he read the essay and couldn't find one mistake, nothing to take points off. "Damn it." Placing the graded essay on the graded pile he grumbled, his son had to be the best. Looking over at a knock he set the papers aside, "Enter!"

Severus stepped in, "My I?" he asked showing him the bottle, "its good stuff…"

Lucius looked at him, "It has been awhile since we have just sat and talked hasn't it?"

"I don't like this rip that has come between us…" Severus hinted moving to take the seat across from him setting strong silencing charms. Summoning two glasses he poured Lucius some brandy. "My mate called this five thousand year old brandy after just one sip…"

"I'll be careful." Lucius grinned, he needed a distraction. "I miss your friendship Severus." Muttering after a moment he looked away feeling depression sweep over him.

Looking him over he decided that he shouldn't press him just yet. Sipping his brandy he grinned, "I miss our talks." he said simply.

Lucius sipped the brandy glancing at the essays, "Your boy is smart…"

"I know, I have been teaching him. He loves to read. I let him read just about anything he wants in the library at home. As long as it's not one of my warded books," Smirking as he remembered watching his boy sit at the window for hours reading, "It's all he does some days."

"Maybe I am being to hard on mine." he muttered not really looking at anything just staring off, "I have to be…"

"Can you tell me why?" Severus asked softly, "I swear it will not leave this room." figuring that he would open up if he vowed that Severus hoped to crack the ice.

Lucius sipped the brandy, "The Dark Lord gave me a mission." whispering into his glass. He had never shown weakness to anyone but Severus, "This goes no further!"

"I swear!" Severus vowed his eyes never leaving Lucius.

"I was told that my son had to be prepared to join our ranks." keeping his voice low it was clear he was remembering that nigh as clear as if it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK!

"Rise Lucius." Voldamort hissed, watching as his most prized Death Eater rose but never looked full up at him, "I understand that your wife is expecting finally."

"Yes, My Lord she is due any day now." Lucius answered confidently. He was pleased that he was finally getting his heir to the Malfoy line.

"Yes, I want you to raise your son in our ways Lucius. I want him in our ranks before he turns sixteen." Voldamort watched his face hoping to see some sign off anger but was pleased to see that he never moved.

"I will try My Lord, but he is my only son. My wife will not be able to bear anymore…" Lucius tried to remind him the next thing he knew was pain.

"Either you train him or I will give him to Barty to train, or perhaps Greyback." He hissed kicking him aside.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius bowed.

END OF FLASH BACK!

Lucius downed his drink in one shot looking at the fire, clearly upset about the task.

Severus winced watching him, "You are trying to protect him by training him the way our Lord wants." he whispered understanding what he was trying to do.

"I can not let Bart or Greyback get a hold of my only heir. They'll kill him."

Severus knew that there were worst things than death and sighed, "Can't you let up on him a little? He's hurting for you. He want's the Father he knew just a few short years ago."

Lucius glared at him.

"I don't mean stop the training but maybe stop comparing him to others, he is own person. He told me today that he wasn't good enough for you…"

"He's perfect, he is a miniature me." Lucius whispered knowing that Severus was right, "I'll talk to him, I'm going to see Cissa tomorrow. I am going to take him with me; maybe we can steal a moment."

"Good, tell him that." Severus encouraged pouring another glass pleased that he had gotten some where but he knew that Lucius had to continue training him for if Barty got a hold of him he was worse than dead. He knew that he would be beaten and raped, he couldn't allow that. "You can tell him that you love him, it won't hurt anything. Maybe tell him why you are so hard on him, he may understand."

"I'll think on it." Lucius promised, "Thanks old friend."

'My pleasure, old friend."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Cissa, sitting by the fire reading, looked up as he door opened. They made sure that she wore a glamour at all time. They knew that Lucius could just show up at any time. "Dragon." she smiled softly at her boy reaching out for him, "Come and give me a hug."

Draco moved to his mother tenderly hugging her, he let himself relax for a brief moment. "Are you ok?"

Cissa pulled away from him looking him over, "I'm better. You look tired love." she hinted.

"I hurt Harry." he whispered sitting beside her. "I didn't mean to." one tear fell, he felt that he could show his emotions to his mother and his Father was busy at the moment.

Cissa reached for his hands, "What happened?" she asked kindly.

Slowly Draco told her what had happened in potions class and how he felt that it was his fault. "If I had just talked to him…"

"It might not have happened." Cissa agreed, "But you can't beat yourself up about it love, it's in the past. As to what your Father wants, ignore it." she said simply.

"How?"

"Around him, do what he says but if he is no where around talk to Harry be his friend, you need him and he needs you…" she looked up as Lucius entered the room.

Draco swallowed the tears and took a deep shuttering breath before turning to his Father.

"Can I talk to your mother a moment?"

"Yes sir." Draco stood and moved out to the gardens seeking out Kendra.

"I see that you are still being hard on _our_son." Cissa wanted to force home that Draco was hers too.

"A little too hard." he muttered startling her, "I'm sorry Cissa, I don't want to place unnecessary stress on you. You have been through too much…."

Cissa looked at him, tears in her eyes, "I miss you." She whispered suddenly, "I want my husband back."

Lucius had been told that she was still very tearful and pulled her close, "I am your husband love."

"No your not. My husband loves his family, my husband talks to me and doesn't keep secrets. My husband doesn't hurt his wife or child. My husband sits for hours with our son playing chess." she cried into his shoulder.

Lucius held her starting to realize just what he was doing to her but he couldn't stop. "Cissa honey, I'm sorry that I'm in this mess. I can't stop it's the only thing protecting him…"

"He wants him, Doesn't he?" she whispered and he knew she meant the Dark Lord.

"He does, if I don't train him right Draco will be given to Barty or Greyback." he whispered, he hadn't wanted to tell her but he had to. He had to fix this but he was in way too deep and now there was no getting out.

TBC


	20. You are not who we think you are!

NOTE I PICTURE FRED AND GEORGE A LITTLE OLDER THAN WHAT IS CANNON

WARNING SEX TALK AND M/M AHEAD!

* * *

Swallowing hard Harry strapped on his arm braces, and then laced up his boots. He was silent was Wood gave his talk to his team before moving to Harry. "Hey."

"Nervous?"

"A bit." Harry confessed as they moved to the Pitch.

"Just get the Snitch; let us worry about the rest." Wood nodded to him. The team formed a semi circle around Wood. The Pitch was alive with color, red and gold from Gryffindor supporters. Off setting the Lions were the silver and green from the Slytherin side, many were sporting the signs 'DOWN WITH THE LIONS' or 'HARRY SUCKS!'. The Ravenclaws blue and bronze uniforms made up their side of the Pitch and then the Huffelpuffs off set them with their yellow and black uniforms. Many of them were supporting the Lions they didn't want the Snakes to win again. They were tired of it and if one team could beat them then they wanted it to be the Lions.

"I'll do my best." Harry mounted and kicked off with the rest of the team to hover just above the ground as Madam Hooch stepped out on to the field.

"WELCOME EVERY ONE TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE YEAR!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed out of the magical microphone, "GRIFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERINE!" Everyone cheered as he announced the players. "THE BLUDGERS ARE UP FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH! REMEMBER THE SEEKER THAT CATCHES THE SNITCH ENDS THE GAME!" He reminded them as Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffel. "THE QUAFFEL IS RELEASED AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

Harry watched as Katie took immediate possession of the Quaffel and take off up the field. He was amused that the Slytherin Chasers seemed to be struggling to keep up with the lighter player. He turned noticing that the Slytherin Seeker was on his tail, he decided that he needed to lose him and fast. Doing a hairpin turn he streaked up the Pitch as if he had seen the Snitch and when he was certain that he was following he turned at the last moment to have the other Seeker run into the stands. Chuckling he shot up the Pitch losing him in the game for the moment.

The students scrambled to get out of the way of the Seeker many screaming some laughing at the Slytherin Seeker as he glared in the direction that Harry went.

"That was a Slytherin move." Remus commented grinning watching the other seeker get up and back into the game.

"Yes, it was." Severus smiled proudly as Lucius moved to sit beside them Draco next to him. "I was thinking that you weren't coming." grinning his eyes never left the game.

"I was dealing with a troublesome student…" Lucius turned his eyes to the game just in time to see Gryffindor score.

"Draco what did you do?" Severus grinned trying to keep things light.

"It was not me." Draco's eyes were on Harry, he didn't care if Slytherin lost he wanted Harry to get that Snitch. He looked over at his Father a moment wondering what he wanted to talk to him about. It had been almost a month since his last lesson; he was supposed to have another after the game. It was strange that his Father stopped it from being every week but he didn't mind. He just wanted to enjoy the game.

Harry watched as the chasers threw the Quaffel from one to another. He turned, moving up the Pitch again searching for the Snitch. He watched as Fred and George aimed the two Bludgers towards a Slytherin Chaser, it missed but clearly scared him. Laughing he turned to watch Wood at the goals just in time to see him save a throw. "YES!" he cheered. He decided to blow off steam and loop a couple of times. He circled back around looking around through the colorful crowd trying to spot the Snitch as the Slytherin Seeker came up behind him again. Shaking his head he took off down the Pitch again.

"KATE BELL WITH THE QUAFFEL UP THE PITCH…SHE SCORES TEN POINTS TO GRIFFINDOR. THEY LEAD SLYTHERIN 120 TO 50." Lee announced earning a massive cheer from the Lions, Badgers and Ravens alike. "WAS THAT THE SNITCH?" He bellowed after a moment, sure enough and Harry had seen it.

"It's early." Remus smiled watching as Harry turned and streaked up the Pitch clearly intent on being the one to capture it.

"Come on Harry." Severus grinned feeling Sirius brush his left side clearly pleased that he was in the lead.

Harry laughed as the Slytherin Seeker tried to keep up with him but he was faster and lighter. Reaching out for the Snitch not seeing the Beaters aim two Bludgers at him.

"No!" Remus cringed, he knew that it was always the chance of getting hurt but he didn't want it to be his boy.

Harry ducked, swaying, losing his balance as the Bludgers slammed into the Slytherin Seeker. Harry swayed losing his balance; he fell thankful that he was close to the ground. Holding his stomach he looked like he was ill.

"I think he's about to be sick." Remus watched looking worried as players hovered a moment not certain what was wrong with their Player.

Harry coughed and the Snitch popped out into his hands.

"HARRY SNAPE HAD CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRIFFINDOR WINS!" Lee announced as Harry was tackled by his team.

"Oh thank goodness." Remus took Severus' hand in his own feeling his heart return to its proper place.

"I best go check on my Slytherin Seeker." Severus noticed that he was being helped up and supported off the field. Standing, kissing his lover he moved off to see to his player.

"Good game." Lucius was shocked to see just how good Severus' boy was. He hated to admit it but the boy was good.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry closed his eyes and let the warm water run over his sweat soaked body. He ached and was tired it had been a tough first game but he was proud that he had proved himself and now no one wanted him gone from the team. reaching for his soap he grinned as he lathered his body feeling the scares through the glamour. He knew that he was going to have to show Draco his true self but he didn't want to he was afraid that he wouldn't want to be near him anymore. Sighing he decided that he had dallied enough; he had to go join the party that was taking place in the common room. He was the last one in the showers; he had chosen one at the far end so no one would pay any attention to him. Shutting off the shower he grabbed a towel and froze.

"Come on, the showers are free…." Fred's voice was heard clearly. There was the sound of bare feet on marble then the sound of running water.

Harry smiled; Fred was just taking his shower. He was about to move out of his stall when he heard the sound of someone else entering the shower and the unmistakable sound of kissing. He froze, embarrassed that he was caught in the shower with Fred snogging some one. Dropping the brush he quickly grabbed it.

"Did you hear that?" that was George.

"No, get back to kissing me…" Wood grumbled pulling Fred into a passionate kiss. His hand slowly wandering lower.

Fred moaned he liked it when Wood was a little rough with him, "Come on baby, you know how I like it." he grumbled.

Harry groaned, this was just great, he was stuck in the boys shower room listening to Wood, Fred and George make out, this couldn't get any worse! Sliding down the tile of the shower stall he closed his eyes and prayed that they would stop. Crossing his legs he groaned, oh, why was his body acting up to this? He knew about sex and sexual acts. He had talked with his Father about it and was told that it was normal but to listen in on some one else and get aroused was not normal, was it? He groaned this was painful and he wanted out badly.

"Stop, stop…" George had heard it, "Some one is in here!" he said firmly. He reached for his wand as the others did, "Come out now!"

Slowly Harry stood aching he needed a moment to calm his body down but he didn't want George's wand at his throat. "I was finishing, when you came in." stuttering he looked away noticing their erections, "Please I just want to leave…"

"Go…" Wood groaned.

"Wait!" Fred grabbed his arm as he moved past, "You can't tell any one." he stated looking at Harry with piercing black eyes.

"I swear!" Harry swallowed hard and called for his assistance dog leaving quickly.

"God, if he wasn't young I would bugger him." George grinned turning to Wood and Fred.

"He was aroused. Did you notice?" Fred grinned clearly thinking something.

"He's too young!" Wood protested looking outraged.

"Yes, but Polyjucie potion would be fun…" Fred grinned.

"Let's go!" Wood grinned.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry leaned against the wall breathing hard for a moment his body finally let up on him. His hands were shaking; he had listened to the three of them making out. His body had become aroused by listening to them, he needed to talk to some one about it but who? He had to get back to the dorm before people came looking for him. He knew that he had to speak to his Father and Papa. Dad well, he was afraid that he would get mad and assume the worst. His 'other' side was very protective of him where Father and Papa would listen before jumping to conclusions. His boots made a soft clicking sound on the stone as he walked hoping that he could get Father and Papa alone.

"Harry where have you been?" Ron was waiting by the Fat Lady. Noticing how pale Harry was he stopped just before opening the portrait, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to speak to Father, personal trouble…" Shrugging offhandedly they moved into the common room and into a party.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Fred grinned as he pulled out his last couple of bottles of Polyjucie potion. "I only have a couple of vials left." he grinned waiting for George to come back with the hair that was needed.

"Getting the ingredients is hard too." Wood grinned knowing just how they had gotten the potion ingredients. Sitting on the bed, waiting for George he kissed Fred, "Are you sure you want to do this? He is a virgin you know?" he was worried that he was going to hurt him.

Stroking himself through his trousers Fred grinned, "Oh yes, you know that I like a little pain and I also know that you will prepare me properly," Pulling him down on top of him he rubbed his own erection against Wood's clothed body. He wanted nothing more than to be turned over and torn into. He loved the feel of Wood's hard aching cock in his ass and didn't think he would ever get tiered of it.

"Started with out me?" George grinned appreciating the scene before him. He knew that he would never be intimate with Fred but watching him with Wood was one of the highlights of the relationship they had.

"Sorry," Fred grinned reaching for his wand to set the privacy and locking spells, "Did you get it?"

Holding up the hair, "You doubted me?" moving to the two on the bed he smiled.

"You are certain that it's his? I would hate to turn into Ronnikins." Fred grumbled.

Wood laughed, "No, but I might enjoy that."

"Ew." Fred and George glared at him as they added the hair to the potion.

"Bottoms up." Fred grinned.

"Oh yes, you will be." Wood laughed watching the transformation take place.

Fred turned grinning, "Well? How do I look?"

Wood and George were speechless, there in front of them was not the boy they knew as Harry Snape. It was another, Same green eyes, same long black hair and slender face but his body was different. "Take your robes off…" Wood breathed watching as the body was slowly revealed.

"Oh my word." George watched as the scares were revealed and the thin, pale body was exposed. For even though time and potions had done wonders to heal Harry, not everything could be fixed with magic and his body barred many scares that proved that fact. "That is not Harry Snape."

Fred looked down at the body he had taken over then moved to the full-length mirror. "Oh my." Running a hand along the scare that ran the full length of his chest he turned back, "Could he be wearing glamour? Did Snape do this to him?"

Wood moved over to him worried, "I think this was a bad idea." he muttered after a moment. He gently reached out and touched the marks on his back, feeling sick. "I think we need to wait until the potion wears off…." he swallowed not certain as to what they were going to do.

"And what? Tell McGonagall that we Polyjucie into Severus boy so we could shag him senseless?" George asked knowing that that was a dumb idea, they'd end up in detention for months.

"This is not Snape's boy." Fred had pulled back the long black hair and saw the scare, "I think this is Harry Potter…" turning stunned eyes to his lover and brother.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry sat beside his Father's fireplace, wearing a troubled expression on his young face. He had not liked the fact that he had gotten so 'worked up' over hearing the trio in the showers. He needed to talk to someone about it. Sipping his juice he looked up as Severus and Sirius joined him. "Hey."

"Hey kiddo." Sirius smiled trying to ease what was obvious a concern for their young son, "Remus is out right now so tell us what's wrong." he coaxed.

Harry stared at his hands a moment before starting answer, "I was showering after the game, alone." he added hastily, "I was finishing when three others came in. They didn't see me, but I couldn't get out of the showers before they started making out." he muttered. "I…" a blush came over his face he was clearly upset with what had happened and embarrassed.

Severus and Sirius seemed to realize what had happened and grinned, "It's alright Harry, your body will react like that to the sounds of sex. It's normal and nothing to be ashamed of."

"You mean that watching and listening to sex can…." looking up at them he felt so dirty, "But that's wrong!" he protested. "I didn't see much." he quickly added seeing the worry in Sirius eyes.

Severus grinned, "It's not wrong love, you will become aroused at the most inconvenient times during the day because your body is changing on a daily basis…"

It took awhile before Harry was fully convinced that this was normal but he still didn't like it. "I best get back, thank you." he hugged the pair before slipping out into the hall.

"Poor kid." Severus grinned at Sirius feeling that he was now in need of some attention.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Harry!" Fred grabbed Harry the moment he had come through the hole.

"I haven't told." Harry looked at the older Lion a little worried.

"I know, but we have to talk to you." Fred pulled him into the dorm shutting the door, "We know who you really are." he started looking worried.

"How?" Harry whispered feeling sick all of a sudden. Looking from one to the other he seemed to know, "Polyjucie potion? Why?"

"We thought you were hot but so young, so we figured that if one of us turned into you…" Fred looked ill at the moment, "Did Severus do that to you?"

Tears began to stream down his cheeks, "That was not right! No Father has never hurt me! You had no right to take my hair!""

"Harry that man is not your Father…" Wood started worried that Severus had hurt his Seeker, ignoring the comment about his hair.

"I know, my Father is dead but Severus is my Father now!" he protested he had to tell his Father and now, "Leave me alone!" he turned and before they could grab him he left back through the hole.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Remus groaned when he heard the knock at the door, they had just settled in for a but of fun too. "Al right who is it?" he grumbled figuring that one of the students was playing around.

"Dad? it's me?" Harry cried tears flowing freely waiting for the door to be unlocked.

Remus threw back the latch and opened the door, "Harry?" Pausing his wolf whined at seeing his boy so broken, "What happened?" he demanded letting Harry in, "Severus, Siri, it's Harry." he called out shutting the door.

"Harry?" Sirius moved out of the bedroom figuring that he had gotten teased about what had happened earlier. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." he muttered looking down at his feet, "I told them I wouldn't tell but they'll tell about me…" he babbled a moment.

Remus looked at Severus and Sirius his concern elevating. "What is he talking about?"

"A problem that happened." Sirius temporized as Severus knelt in front of Harry to get his attention.

"Harry what happened?" he asked gently fearing that who ever he had walked in on had taken things too far.

"They know the truth about me. They think you hurt me."

"Who? How?" Severus asked brushing the tears away as Harry stood shaking.

"Fred, George and Wood. They thought that it would be 'fun' to Polyjucie into me and…." he looked ill at the thought. He knew what they would have done together he wasn't that stupid.

"I'm going to ring their blood necks!" Severus snarled reaching for his robes before striding out. He had had enough and this had to be dealt with now. One thing was certain at least he knew who was stealing from his Potions lab.

TBC

Note what do you think will happen with the trio? laughs evily. What will happen now that three know the truth about him?


	21. Am I beutiful?

Fred cuddled next to Wood, "I never thought I would say this, but we are in deep shit." he whispered softly. He was still shaken about what had happened. "I wonder where he went."

"Probably to his Father." Wood grumbled knowing that it was only a matter of time before one of the teachers came looking for them. He pulled Fred close and kissed him tenderly, fearful that they were going to be pulled apart. "Our parents are going to go ballistic."

"We are not letting you go." George said firmly, "I don't care what mother does to us." Sitting next to Wood, he kissed him. "Do you think that if we offer to be his sex slaves he'll go easy on us?"

"NO!" They both made a face at that, "Besides he's married." They paused hearing boots on the stairwell, the drums of doom.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus, glaring and grumbling curses strode out of the room, he was going to kill the three of them and just be done with it. It would after all it would just be so much easier, he knew that his 'friend' that he had sold to earlier in the year would love to have to 'parts'. Shaking his head he knew that he couldn't, Harry needed him. "Lemon Drop!" he barked his eyes dark as he strode up the stairs.

"Ah Severus, what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus didn't even look up from the papers in front of him as Severus entered the study.

"We have a serious problem." Severus glowered at him folding his arms across his chest. "Three Gryffindors Polyjucied into Harry…"

Looking up Severus knew that he had the Headmasters full attention. "Let's go!" Standing knowing that he had to deal with this immediately, "Tell me as we walk."

Severus fell into step beside him telling him what he knew and how Harry was deeply upset by the turn of events. "I know that Minerva has final authority but I want to dish out the punishment." He looked angry but Albus knew that he wouldn't harm the boys too badly.

"Very well, but Minerva does have to be involved but we don't have to tell her who Harry really is." Nodding he summoned for the Deputy Headmistress as they reached the Fat Lady. "Ah, Minerva, we have a situation…"

"What is it Headmaster?" She looked worried knowing that Severus' boy was in her tower. "Has something happened to Harry?"

"Yes, it concerns Harry, three boys Polyjucied into him to 'play' around…" Severus grumbled watching her face he was pleased to see the anger. They knew that he could press charges.

"Alright let's go." She knew that it had to be Fred and George but who could the other be.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The trio stood as the door opened, "Hello Professor." They said in unison.

"WOOD!" Minerva stood shocked, "You are involved?" She fumed.

"Yes, ma'am." Wood said softly he stood in the middle of the twins feeling that they had finally over stepped themselves.

Albus shut the door and silenced the room, "What is the meaning of you Polyjucing yourselves into Harry?" he asked sternly. His eyes scanning the three boys who were thankfully dressed appropriately.

"YOU ARE LUCKY NOT TO BE EXPELLED!" Minerva snarled at the top of her voice, she was pissed.

"We were just wanting a little bit of fun," Fred sighed looking down at his feet, "I don't understand why we are in trouble when Professor Snape beats his son." he grumbled bravely.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall pinned him with an icy look as the other fidgeted.

"We saw the scares…" Wood muttered looking angrily up at Severus.

"For your information Mr. Wood his grandmother had done that to him." Severus spoke with and icy edge to his voice efficiently silencing them.

The trio seemed to realize that something was not right so they remained silent for the moment.

"I will be searching this room and confiscating everything that you are not suppose to have!" Minerva growled. She was angry that they had transfigured themselves into another student to have sex with. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, each! I will be writing to your parents about what you have done and about this incestuous relationship…." Before she could continue though Albus stopped her.

"I believe that Severus should deal out the main punishment…" He said sternly. "But do continue with what you were planning, he should press charges…"

Minerva nodded she didn't want Severus to step in to what she though was her area but he had the right, "I understand, I truly believe that what ever Severus will be doing will be better than what I can do."

"Come with me!" Severus snarled coldly leading them out so the room could be searched.

Albus followed behind the boys so they wouldn't even think of running.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius held Harry as he cried himself out. He was hurt that three of his teammates had done this. Not only did they confess to wanting to have sex with him but they had seen the true him. No one but his parents had seen his like that and it hurt that they had been the ones to see it. "It's alright Harry; they are not going to touch you…"

"I don't want anyone to know how I really look." cuddling close to his Papa as Remus sat next to him, "I look like a freak!"

"Hey!" Remus was not going to have his son talk like about himself, "You don't look like a freak you are a handsome young man. I never want to hear you say that again!"

"Yes Dad." Harry whispered, "But I also don't want them to know who I am. I don't want to be a hero I just want to be a normal kid."

"We know." they smiled softly at him as the door opened and the trio was escorted in.

"Severus?" Sirius looked worried about this. No one knew that he was there.

"It's alright, I may not be able to Obliviate a student but I have a plan." Severus silenced the room glaring at the three of the, "How many times have you done this?"

"Several." Fred confessed, "I like it." he shrugged.

"Polyjucie potion is a controlled substance, I could have arrested and thrown in Azkaban." He said sternly seeing the fear in their eyes. "I truly do believe that your mothers will be worse than me." Severus was watching Fred deep down he was concerned that he was hooked on the potion. Addiction to Polyjucie was worse then drugs or alcohol. The withdraws were nasty and painful he was going to have to speak to Pomfrey and Molly.

"Yes sir." They muttered looking away from Harry, it hurt to see him so upset and they had done it. "Sir? Is he really Harry Potter?" Fred asked clearly nervous.

Harry looked at his Father fearful that he was going to confirm what they wanted to know and then it was going to be all over the school by morning. He felt Sirius pull him closer and whisper.

"Have faith." Sirius smiled at him that was the one thing they had all ways told him to hang on to was his faith.

"Why are you asking something that you already know Mr. Weasley?" Snape looked at him coldly, "You do realize that if this gets out it will not only endanger my son but my position as a spy as well?"

Albus stood stone silent for the moment he knew that Severus had a plan to deal with it and he would trust that it was a good plan.

"Yes sir." They looked confused, when did Severus adopt him?

"Well as you know I can't Obliviate you, but I can force you to Swear the Unbreakable vow that you will not tell anyone about Harry's true identity or about Sirius until we tell." Pulling his wand he waited for them to protest but none of them did as they joined their hands and swore the vow. "As to punishment, well since you want to dabble in things that you shouldn't and playing around with a controlled substance. You are now mine! You will serve Detention every night until you graduate and you will prepare potions ingredients and what ever else comes to my mind. Be thankful that you are not on your way to Azkaban at the moment."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." they said in unison.

Wood looked over at Harry, "Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Very well, whether or not I tell you will depend on the question." Severus said looking at the boy.

"Why does Harry wear a glamour? I understand that you want to hide his identity but…"

"I don't like the way I look." Harry answered looking away from him. "I don't look normal and I don't like it." he said simply deciding that he needed to answer his team Captain.

"But…you're beautiful." Fred spoke swallowing hard, he looked up at Severus fearfully at confessing this, "I mean that Harry." he said looking at him but not moving to him. He wished he could hug the smaller boy at the moment. "Why do you think we did it? We saw you walk out and you were so pretty. When I changed into after we got over the shock of seeing the scares all we saw was beauty. Any one would see that and if they don't that's their problem!"

Remus watched the boy grateful that he was able to keep control of his wolf at the moment. He would love to throttle all three of them at the moment. At Fred's confession he felt his wolf whine for not being able to tell the boy to keep his hands off his son.

Harry fell silent, only his parents told him he was handsome, "Thanks." he muttered looking away.

"We are very sorry." George spoke feeling sick inside; they had never meant to hurt Harry. They knew that he was different from the others but now they knew just how 'special' he really was.

"Go, back to your dorms and remember what you swore to. I suspect you will be seeing your parents tomorrow." Severus watched them go still feeling that he wanted to tan their hides but he would leave that to their parents.

Slowly they filed out silent and praying that they would survive the morning. Moving back to their dorms they looked around noticing all the things that had been confiscated and sighed.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Fred?" Wood looked at him as he shed his robes.

"Hold me?" he whispered feeling the need to be held and comforted he knew that in the morning he was going to catch hell.

"Come here you two." Wood held out his arms for both of them feeling that he just needed to hold his lovers.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Molly flooed through to the Headmasters office angry yet very worried. "Headmaster," she nodded to him with a solemn face, "Arthur couldn't be here. So where are they?" she asked looking around.

"They are on the way as well as Mr. Wood." Albus gestured to a seat, "Tea?"

"Please. Is Mrs. and Mrs. Wood coming?" She noticed that she was the only parent in the room and she was not going to let Wood get away with anything if her sons weren't.

"They will be here in just a moment." Reassuring Molly he turned to hand her tea and biscuits. "I know that you are upset Molly…" he began seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Upset? No I am angry! How is young Harry Snape?" she asked knowing that the boy must be extremely upset at the moment. Glancing at his desk she saw many empty potions bottles.

"He is doing well; Severus is also on the way he told me that he wants to speak to you and Poppy." Looking up as the door opened Severus, Minerva and the trio entered.

"Hello Molly." Minerva smiled at her trying to ease the mood as the Floo became active again and two women stepped into the study.

One was tall and thin with long flowing blond hair, her round face and dark blue eyes showed her worry as she stepped beside her wife. ""Oliver?"

Oliver moved to greet his mothers with a sigh, "I'm sorry." he whispered "I never meant to disappoint you."

The shorter woman grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, "You have not disappointed us. Yes, we are angry, we are upset but we know that you were not in this alone and I want to know what in the Hell you are thinking? How many times have you taken the Potion?"

Oliver looked stunned. "I haven't."

"Then who?" Molly glared at her boys clearly upset.

"Me." Fred spoke softly, "I like it, to be some one else is wonderful some nights."

"To be some one else? Am I that bad of a mother?" she whispered feeling hurt.

"No!" Fred objected. "I just like it…"

"No, you are addicted." Severus grumbled watching him closely. "How many times a week and how long?"

"Four to five and since the end of last year…" George looked worried for a moment, "Addicted?"

"Yes." Severus scowled, "Don't you pay attention in Potions!" glaring at his students a moment before continuing, "Get Poppy up here he needs to be admitted to the hospital wing."

"Wait I need to talk to them about this…" She looked at Woods mothers then to her boys. "Relationship?"

Wood stepped up between the twins and took their hands. "I love both of them. They never touch each other just me, I love them!"

Fred and George took his hands as well, "We will not be separated!" They said in unison looking at the adults.

"Hospital wing, go, all three." Mrs. Wood sighed as they filed out. "The are a pretty trio." she grinned at Molly.

"They are." She whispered turning to Severus, "How long will he be in hospitial?"

"Weeks." He said simply, "Lets get down there and have them looked over."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked up from his books as Draco entered the dimly lit room. The fire was lit warming the chilled room that was where Sirius sat, reading. Harry was at the worn wooden table papers spread out all over it.

It was a free day so he had decided to join Harry in Severus' rooms to work on their potions assignment. He was grateful that his Father was easing up on him just a little by letting him hang out with Harry. "Hey." Setting down his books he looked at Harry worried, "Is everything ok? I heard that there was trouble last night."

Looking at Remus with fearful eyes he was terrified that they knew the truth.

Remus, who was also sitting by the fire grading papers looked up and smiled at Harry. "It's alright. they won't know the full truth, just that teacher went to the tower." he explained seeing the fear in his eyes.

Reaching out Draco touched Harry's hands, "Is everything alright?" he asked again.

"Yes, just some of my team mates decided that it would be fun to Polyjucie into me…" Harry knew that he could tell Draco the truth. The trust he had in his friend was sound and true, he would never tell a living soul. After all he was the only child that knew the truth about his identity. The only true secret they had was about his body.

Draco winced, "They know the truth about your true identity…" it was the barest of whispers and if he hadn't of been in Severus' quarters he wouldn't have been able to even speak about it.

"Worse than that, they saw 'me'" Harry sighed looking away for a moment.

Draco looked at his friend worried, "Is it really that bad Harry?" he asked, "You know we all have scares just some you can't see." he whispered showing wisdom beyond his young years.

"But I don't look normal…" he protested looking down at his hands.

Sirius and Remus stayed silent for the moment, they wanted to see just how Harry would handle this.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take it off?" he asked remembering what Fred had said last night, "I want to see if Fred was right."

"Are you sure love?" Sirius looked worried but held his wand.

Harry's eyes never left Draco's as he answered his Papa. "Yes." he whispered. His hands shook slightly as he felt the magic come over him and the glamour was dropped. Closing his eyes he held back the tears.

Draco took his hands and gently touched his cheek, "Open you eyes…" he whispered he took notice of the scares that lined his skin.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, "It's bad right?"

"But it's you, this is the real you." Draco touched the scare on his cheek, hoping to offer comfort as he had seen Severus do his mates. "May I see you with out your shirt?"

Harry slowly eased his shirt off himself as Draco watched. "Fred said I was beautiful, but I don't see it…"

"I see it" Draco said softly.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Barty knelt before the form of the Dark Lord. "It will take a while My Lord, but I can do it."

"Good, Wormtail can milk Nagini for me." he rasped, "start spreading the word, tell my followers that I will be back…"

"Yes, my Lord." Barty was about to rise when he was stopped.

"Any word about Potter?" Red eyes pierced him waiting for an answer.

"No word My Lord." he answered truthfully, "I am suspecting that he is dead My Lord…" Barty looked at his Lord, "We have his blood, nothing stands in our way."

"I know, tell me Barty how you accomplished that feat?"

"Well My Lord after you…vanished…I sought the boy out where Dumbledore had put him. I couldn't touch him because of the wards. After weeks of following him I noticed that they were taking the boy to a muggle hospital and leaving him there for days. I knew through my search that when I found you I would need his blood. So I imperioused the Dr. and had him take the blood I needed." he paused watching his Lord, "It was rather simple My Lord. After I got it I continued to follow but this summer he disappeared as well as the muggles he was with."

"Find the muggles just to be on the safe side. I want to be sure that the boy is dead." He rasped before closing his eyes, "Wormtail, go milk Nagini." he ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."

TBC


	22. Enightment

George and Wood made their way to the hospital wing. They wanted to check on Fred before they started their classes. It had been about three days since the unfortunate night. The detentions that Severus was making them do made them shutter. Just last night they had been made to scrub every cauldron and then sit there while he lectured them about the withdraws that Fred would soon be undergoing. He even went as far as to show them picture of the unfortunate ones that got help too late. They were then forced to write essay's about the withdrawals, by the time they were finished they had been silent, a little ill and fearful. Knocking on the door they sighed deeply, remembering the pictures of screaming witches and wizards.

"He's strong…" George muttered looking at Wood for a little support and a little reassurance. "I mean, hell, he likes a little pain…" it was clear he was trying to delude himself into believing that Fred's antics would get him through.

Wood took his hand and squeezed it gently The list of the symptoms running through his mind, depression, rapid pulse, heavy breathing, high blood pressure, stomach cramping, muscle and bone pain, diarrhea, vomiting, and dilated pupils "We'll help him." he whispered feeling ill as the door opened by Severus. "I don't think his pain fetish goes to this scale."

"Come on." He knew that Pomfrey didn't want them in there but he did. He wanted them to see and feel what Fred was going through. He was going to make sure that they would never do this again! "You two claim that you love him…."

"Of course we do!" Wood looked outraged at the Potions Masters Words, "I love him as much as I love George and George loves brother, they are twins." Every knew that in the wizarding word twins had a special bond between them. Some days that bond would allow them to feel each other's pain and love. That was how George had entered into Fred and Woods relationship. One night after walking back to the castle Fred had felt the loneliness and longing that was coming off his brother. He had been the one to approach his twin about getting together with Wood. They had one date with all three of them and they had never looked back since. "In fact George is probably going to feel everything he does!"

George knew that it was true all he had to do was open the bond. They had learned to open and close it at will, lately he had had it closed not really thinking about it, things had been so well between them. He only opened the bond when he needed to know what was going on with his twin, now he never wanted to close the bond. If it hadn't of been closed he would have known long before now just what the potion was doing to him.

"I know Mr. Wood that's why I want you here. You are going to assist in his recovery as he comes off the Potion. I want you to see just what you encouraged." he growled. Leading the pair to where Fred was laying he pulled back the curtain.

Fred was curled up in a ball; his lip was bleeding due to him biting it through trying not to cry out. He was crying out for the potion, begging for it. Tears streaming down his face, "Please!!"

Severus glanced at the two of them seeing the fear in their eyes but as they moved to Fred he nodded pleased that they weren't backing out.

Wood sat next to Fred brushing back his hair, "I know it's hard but you can do this. We'll help you…"

George sat behind Wood and looked at his brother upset with himself. He had been the first one to suggest it; he had been the main one to encourage it. He never saw just what it was doing to him, "I'm sorry brother. What have I done?" he whispered letting the bond open he was not going to let him go through the pain alone. Gasping he braced himself against Oliver as Molly entered. The pain was not as strong as Fred's but it was enough, "We are not letting you do this alone anymore." he whispered.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Narcissa looked over as Severus entered the brightly lit rooms that had become hers. "Sev how is Draco and Harry?" her worry for the two boys was clear as he hugged her.

"They are well, Lucius is being easier on him, but he still hasn't told Draco what he needs to tell him." He said softly.

"I don't think he will ever tell his son that he loves him," Cissa looked down at her book, "I wish I could do more for him." She sighed knowing that she couldn't help her boy any more. "I heard there was trouble at the school…"

"There was, one of the Weasley boys got himself into a bit of trouble. Thankfully Draco is not involved and Harry's feelings are just hurt.." Sev told her what has happened as he sat next to her, "How have you been feeling?"

"Good, tired though." She whispered she was pale and looked worn, "I sleep but it just doesn't seem like enough."

"It's normal momma, the best thing you can do is sleep when ever you can. Also try not to do too much if you start doing something and you start feeling like this stop and go rest."

"I will, how are we going to deliver the baby?" she asked a little fearful. When she had gone into labor with Draco it had been so hard on her that she knew she couldn't do it again.

"I don't want you to go into labor," he looked her over and grinned, "I plan on doing what we would normally do…" he was cut off by and intense pain in his arm. He hissed and covered his mark, that was new. It wasn't a calling but an unmistakable sign that he was gaining power.

"Sev?"

"It's alright. Like I was saying I want to do a c-section like we would do for male delivers. We'll be able to pick the date and it will be more controlled." he explained. "You won't feel anything and the healing will be fast."

"What about Lucius?"

"We'll keep him busy." he promised with a grin.

"I will never be able to pay you back for this."

"No worries." Sev grinned as he up the fire with a wave of his wand.

"When are you going to have kids?" she asked as Kendra moved in with a light lunch tray. It had soup, a ham sandwich, fruit and tea. "Thank you Kendra."

"My pleasure." Kendra smiled setting the tray down beside her, "I like helping you, and she has a point Severus…"

"We want children but we are going to wait until after the war. We know that it's coming and we don't want to orphan any child if the worst happens." he answered truthfully. Looking at Cissa with dark eyes they could see the longing in his eyes.

She reached over and touched his hands, "It'll happen, you still have to boys."

"Yes and they keep me on my toes." Grinning as he sipped his blackberry tea. "Is this all you drink?" he teased knowing that it was her favorite.

"Some days yes. The baby really likes it and it calms her when she is rolling and wont let me sleep." Narcissa smiled sipping her tea.

"At least you can calm her." Severus watched pleased to see that things were going so well, "Draco asked to stay over for the Christmas Holidays…"

"Let him, talk Lucius into it if needed. I think he'll have a better time if he stays with you." Cissa smiled softly as she ate her lunch.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius looked up as Severus Flooed through with a flash of green, "Well?" he asked clearly worried about Cissa, "I don't like her so far away is everything alright…" Setting his book down and moving to his lover he kissed him hoping to coax an answer out of him.

"She is well we decided that the C-section would be best and the baby is strong right now. Said she rolls and keeps her up half the night." Severus pulled him close feeling his strained erection through his trousers, "Hmm, some one needing a little attention?" he teased letting his hand rub him.

Sirius moaned at the sweet torture. "Oh Sev…"

Severus grinned as he squeezed as he attacked his mouth with force and dominance that he knew he wanted, "I have a moment before I have to get back to the hospital wing." Rubbing himself against Sirius he pulled him into the bedroom and locked the door.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Are you certain that you want to stay over the Christmas Holidays son?" Lucius looked at him wondering why he was wanting to stay in a stuff castle during the best time of the year.

"Yes Father, I know that it's just a few short months away but I want to stay." Draco walked beside his Father, his book bag slung over his shoulder. "Halloween is at the end of the month; Professor Snape has given us Slytherin's permission to have a party in the common room. Is that alright Father?" He asked wanting to know if he could enjoy the day or not.

"I don't see why not. Draco, I have a question …" Lucius looked strained trying to find the words. This was not like him he was usually very loquacious but he seemed to be struggling at the moment. He had never sat down to talk to his son about things like this but he had to know.

"What is it father?" Draco paused watching him take a breath and then look down at him as he stopped walking as well.

"You know about the Weasley boy right?" He asked knowing that it was knowledge that he was in the hospital wing at the moment.

"I do Father, they say that he was addicted to a potion. It's been three days since he was admitted and they said he's having a hard time of it…" Looking curiously at him he wondered why he was interest in someone he thought to be riff raff. "Why Father?"

"Have you ever taken Potions that were not medically needed?" he finally asked watching his son for any signs of lying. He was worried that his son was going to end up mixed up in what the Weasley boy was doing. He didn't want that, hell he didn't want his son to be a Death Eater. He had no choice in the latter but on the former issue he was going to make sure that he talked to him about it.

Draco shook his head, "Never Father. Wizards Honor." he swore looking worried, "You think that I have taken Potions for pleasure?" Looking at his Father he was afraid that he was going to be punished again for something that he had never done and would never do.

"I am hoping that you haven't" Lucius answered softly. "Draco I want you to swear to me that no matter how bad things get; you will never lean on a bottle or Potion to get by." His gray eyes bore into his sons; they held so much intensity and surprisingly worry. "It's not worth it."

"I swear Father!" Draco swore solemnly surprised to see the naked emotions in his eyes. That was when he realized that while his Father may never show his emotions on his face he showed it his eyes.

"Good," Lucius nodded, "I best be off, be sure to write your mother." He nodded as Draco did before turning and heading off.

Draco stood there shocked for a moment; it had been so long since he heard the caring in his Father's voice. It had been clear just then; his Father was worried about him. As he started to moved back to his dorm he wondered why his Father was so hard on him if he cared.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked over as Ron entered the common room, "Ron?" he asked hoping to get his attention. He was upset with the trio but he knew that they didn't mean any harm. When Severus had told him that Fred was addicted to the Polyjucie potion his upset had turned to worry for his teammate. Fred had been the one to confess to him that he was beautiful; he had been the one to get him to show Draco his true self. He hoped that he was alright, he didn't want to be upset with him anymore and just wanted to know if he was ok.

Ron looked over at Harry looking paler that normal under his freckles. His wild red hair was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept well, "Yes Harry?" moving over to him he sat with a sigh.

"How is Fred?" he asked softly looking him over hoping that no one blamed him.

"He's going through a bad time right now." the whisper was low and barely heard over the noise of the common room, "Mom is so upset right now, demanded to know if any of us had done the same. Pulled everyone of us to the Nurse and made us have a _full_ check up." he grumbled completely embarrassed by it. "She did things to us I never thought I would ever have to do in front of any _one_" he hissed. Resting his head in his hands he grumbled a few more moments completely upset. Looking up at Harry sighing as he pulled out his books. "Searched all of our rooms, including Percy's. Took several things from Fred and George. I can't believe they did this, Mom wants to meet you."

Harry heard the warning and grinned, "I'd like to meet her, she just sounds like a worried parent," he reasoned, "Sounds like she loves you guys."

"Did you hear that we are going to be made to go through a lecture about all of this? It's embarrassing." Muttering again he never noticed that Hermione had sat next to him. When a drink was pushed into his hand he muttered a thank you.

"It's not embarrassing, it's serous. If anyone else tries what he did they could kill themselves." Harry said softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know that it's embarrassing because he's family but it is serious."

Percy entered the common room pissed. He was going to kill the twins when Fred got out of the hospital. He was embarrassed and pissed that his rooms had searched. He didn't have anything illegal damn it. "LISTEN UP!" he bellowed to get the rooms attention, "McGonagall will be here in a moment everyone needs to get down here this minute!"

There was a scrambling for dorm rooms so anyone in the showers or just laying on their beds could be informed of their Head of House was on the way. Every one was soon crowded into the common room looking gloomy.

"Listen up, this Saturday every one will attend a mandatory class. This class will cover Potion addiction, withdraw symptoms, Fatality rates, peer pressure and much more. This is mandatory for all years, no exception!" Glaring around the room she waited for the shouts of protests but every one was silent. "A class list will be posted, every year will be spilt up and no there will be no double houses in the lessons." She posted the schedule on the common room board and left.

Many kids scrambled to get a look at the list groaning under their breaths.

ALL CLASSES WILL BE HELD FROM

8AM-2PM!

ATTENDANCE IS MADITORY!

First Year Lions- First year Transfigurations classroom: First year Snakes- Second year Transfigurations classroom:  
First year Ravens- Third year Transfigurations classroom: First Year Badgers- Fourth year Transfigurations classroom

Second Year Lions- First year History of Magic classroom: Second year Snakes- Second year History of Magic:  
Second year Ravens- Third year History of Magic classroom: Second year Badgers- Fourth year History of Magic classroom

Third year Lions- Third year Study of Ancient Runes classroom: Third year Snakes- Fourth year Study of Ancient Runes classroom:  
Third year Ravens-Fifth year Study of Ancient Runes classroom: Third year Badgers- Sixth year Study of Ancient Runes classroom.

Fourth Year Lions- First year Defense Against the Dark Arts Class room: Fourth year Snakes-Second year Defense Against the Dark Arts Class room:  
Fourth year Ravens-Third year Defense Against the Dark Arts Class room" Fourth year Badgers-Fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts Class room

Fifth Year Lions- Third year Arrhythmic classroom: Fifth year Snakes- Fourth year Arrhythmic classroom:  
Fifth year Ravens- Fifth year Arrhythmic classroom: Fifth year Badgers- Sixth year Arrhythmic classroom

Sixth year Lions- First year Charms classroom: Sixth Year Snakes- Second year Charms Classroom:  
Sixth year Ravens- Third year Charms classroom: Sixth year Badgers- Fourth year Charms classroom.

Seventh year Lions- Third year Muggle Studies classroom: Seventh year Snakes- Fourth year Muggle Studies Classroom:  
Seventh year Ravens- Fifth year Muggle Studies classroom: Seventh year Badgers- Sixth year Muggle Studies classroom.

"At least we are by ourselves and don't have to put up with the Snakes!" One grumbled looking at the list.

"Why are the separating us like this? It's not fair!" Dean grumbled walking away, "Thanks Weasel for losing us our weekend!" He snarled at Ron.

"It's not Ron's fault!" Harry lunged to his feet a little unsteady. "Don't you dare pin this on him!" He green eyes were dark with anger.

"What are you going to do fight me?" Dean placed his hand on his wand clearly wanting a fight. "You can't even stand up on your own. Daddy's boy!" he snarled.

"What is going on here!" McGonagall had come back into the room after getting word that a students was being riled. "Dean comes with me now!" she snarled.

"But!!" he looked at her outraged but left grumbling.

"Mr. Snape? Care to explain?" she asked looking at Harry.

"He blamed Ron for the mandatory class Ma'am. I told him that it's not his fault and that he shouldn't pin it on him." he said truthfully looking worried he didn't want to be in trouble.

"Get back to your homework!" she called out leaving.

"You didn't have to do that." Ron looked grateful but worried. "Thanks though."

"It's not your fault and I am not letting them pin it in you." Harry said firmly as he sat back down. "You are not to blame!"

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Oliver looked up as Severus entered back into the ward. He was pale as he wiped Fred's brow with a cool cloth. "He's burning up." he whispered looking worried.

"He will, this is just a minor symptom, be thankful that he's asleep…" Severus checked his pulse whispering a cooling spell before sitting down. "I won't lie to you Mr. Wood. I am angry at the three of you." Black eyes meet brown and Wood looked away quickly. "Why would you do something like this? You're a top student, you should have known better."

Oliver looked way feeling the shame creep over his face. "I never realized what he was doing. I knew that he loved to fool around with it but I swear he only did it once a week with me. I never knew that he was drinking the potion, using his own hair, during class time." he whispered, "I should have seen it. I love him," he whispered and seeing the look in Severus eyes he shook his head. "I know that we're young but I know what I want." reaching out he touched Fred's hand feeling the burn of the tears on his cheeks. Reaching for the cloth that he had been using to help cool Fred down he wiped his face. Grateful that George had gone to get some sleep for the moment. He didn't want his lover to see him so upset, he was always the strong one of the three. A little Quidditach crazy but strong when things got tough.

"An addict will do what ever he can to hide it, especially from those he loves. I must say though I have to thank him when he is coherent." Looking at the sleeping boy he sighed softly.

Oliver looked at him confused. "Thank him? Why sir?"

"All these years I have been trying to convince Harry that he is beautiful and he has never believed us. Fred's confession has helped him more than anything we have done." thinking back to all the hours they had spent talking to Harry and coaxing him into believing them to only hit a deal wall. It was a relief to think that he was finally crossing the last bridge to healing. "It was a glorious sight to enter my rooms and see him sitting there at the table next to young Draco with out his shirt or the glamour." Looking at him, he sighed deeply.

"That's wonderful…" Wood whispered knowing that he wouldn't go around the school with out the glamour though, "I take it Draco had never seen 'him'?" he asked.

"No, they only ones that had have been us." Severus whispered he hated to admit this to the younger boy but he was graduating this year so he figured he could handle it. "Fred's confession really helped Harry in a way that I never could."

"Is that why you went a little easy on us?" He knew that they had gotten off easy, things should have been worse for them

"Yes and no. I knew that assisting us with Fred was going to do worse than detention. Please tell me that you will never do this again. Also if you really love him, watch him closely but do it in a way that he really won't know."

"So, he still believes that I trust him." Wood whispered, "It'll be hard. Will I ever be able to trust him again with Potions? I mean they want to own a joke shop, they mess with potions all the time…" Looking pained and worried he tore his eyes from the sleeping form on the bed to look at the Potions Master.

Severus pondered the question a long moment before answering, "Yes, one day you will be able to stop being a watch dog," he agreed glancing back to the boy, "One day."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry made his way up the stairs to the Headmasters office. He had received a note telling him that his presence was requested after dinner. Curious as to why he decided that he needed to go. Knocking on the oak door he found that he was nervous and he didn't know why.

"Come on in Harry." Albus smiled brightly as he opened the door.

Looking around the study he saw various trinkets adorned the room. The portraits of the past Headmasters lined the wall along with thousands of books. Noticing his Father and Dad stood beside a plump middle-aged woman, he smiled. "Hello sir." he said softly, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Harry." Albus smiled at the politeness of the young boy as he moved into the room, "Harry this is Mrs. Weasley."

Moving further into the room with his assistance dog he smiled, "Hello ma'am." looking up at her he saw where Fred and George got their red hair and smile.

"You are such a polite young man." she beamed, "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry that my son did this." she looked him over seeing so much of Severus in him.

"It's alright ma'am, in a way it was best that it happened," he said softly as he sat next to his Father, "If he hadn't of done this no one would have seen it until it was too late. He has a chance now." he smiled softly at her. He had spoken to Severus about it and after awhile he knew that while it had upset him it had been for the best. He knew, by his reading, that if Fred had not admitted to what he was doing by the time people had realized what was going on it might have been too late.

Molly smiled at him clearly pleased with him, "You are w delightful boy. You have done well Severus. I wish I had known you sooner. My boys would have loved to have you around." She hesitantly reached out and touched his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he liked the mother in front of him and was pleased to see that he had told Ron the truth. She was just protective and worried.

TBC


	23. that was wrong! much needed break

The rest of the week seemed to crawl by for every one at the school. By the time Saturday had rolled around many were trying to find away to sneak out of the castle to get away from the class. All they would have to after breakfast slip out to the gardens…That was destroyed when every one went down and parents were sitting at a guest table watching their children enter the hall. Parents that had more than one child attending had relatives with them; they were going to make sure that this issue was taken care of. Several groaned as they found a seat along the tables.

The teachers watched the students enter the great hall with faint grins. They were pleased that the parents had showed up in mass force to help enforce what they were doing. Along with the parents, every member of the board of governors was also sitting through out the tables grinning, watching the students. The teachers had decided that three students were going to be excused from the classes, Fred of course, then Oliver and George. They were getting all first hand and through Snape during detention. No one wanted to trade places with them and they didn't mind that when the classes were in 'session' they had to stay with Fred. Hell, they stayed as much as they could now.

No one spoke as they sat looking at the table full of their parents. Several hide their faces looking ill as they placed food on their plates, though they didn't really eat anything.

"Hermione?" Ron asked gazing at the table of parents and board members.

"Yeah?" she asked as she ate clearly not fazed by the parents.

"Is that your mom?" Ron asked watching a muggle woman chat with his mother.

"Yes, why?"

"You look a lot like her." Looking away he suddenly felt an embarrassed. "Why are they here?" he muttered looking down at his plate.

"To make sure we go to the class and not skip out." Hermione said reasonably as she ate he eggs and bacon.

"Why aren't you feeling sick?" Looking over to Harry for support but to his disbelief he was eating his sausage and hash like it was no big deal!

Harry looked at him and shrugged, "I'm hungry." muttering as he swallowed. Looking at his friend he was puzzled, "My Father and Dad teach why should this embarrass me?"

Ron sighed softly looking away, "I don't know why it just is! Parents embarrass kids it's not fair that you guys don't care." he muttered pushing his food around on his plate.

Harry shrugged looking at Hermione not frazzled at all, "Your mom looks nice." he smiled watching her talk to Molly, "Ron's mom is nice, I met her just a couple days ago."

"My mom can be protective but she really doesn't understand everything just yet." Hermione smiled finishing her plate, "Come on let's get to our class room…" Leading the way out her mother joined her as Molly joined Ron. It was clear that the parents were going to be joining their children for the day.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry slowly made his way to the great hall for lunch now feeling completely ill. Slowly moving into the hall he looked up as kids and parents alike entered.

"You alright?" Severus asked smirking at his boy. He knew that those slides were coming and he knew that they would be showing them close to lunchtime.

"Fine," Harry muttered clearly not feeling good, "I best go try to eat…"

"Soup will be good on your stomach." He smiled sympathetically. He knew what was wrong even though he wasn't going to admit it, no one did. Watching his son leave to find his friends he noticed that all of the kids looked ill. Chuckling he sat next to Remus laughing. "That was horrible, showing that just before lunch!" grinning he knew that Remus would see that he was bemused about.

"Trust me I know." Remus grinned reaching for the spaghetti. Listening to the conversation around him he was pleased that the parents were thrilled with the new class this year. Maybe it would be a yearly thing now, it was clear that it was needed and well liked with the adults.

Professor Snape?" Mrs. Granger asked watching the Potions Master with interest.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?" Grinning as he looked to the woman that resembled and older Hermione.

"Is this a yearly class or some thing special that just came up?"

"Normally we don't have classes like this, I think we should." Sipping his drink thinking about his Harry and that he had need to talk about things like this but never did. This class was taking care of the problem. "I know the Headmaster will be discussing it with the Board of Governors so this may become a yearly class."

"I hope that it does, my Hermione seemed to be enjoy the class, but she was always the one for learning." Beaming she turned her eyes to the only student how was eating heartily.

Severus watched her with a faint smiled, he was starting to like that Gryffindor, "Mrs. Granger if she can stomach that slide show and still have an appetite she needs to look into being a healer."

"Hermione you make me sick!" Ron grumbled watching her eat. He was pleased to see that Harry was at least not eating like was at breakfast.

"It was just pictures!" she grumbled looking up at him, "Spaghetti is my favorite lunch on Saturdays." she protested. "Are you alright Harry?" noticing that he was just sipping soup she became a little concerned.

"I'm fine." he muttered feeling embarrassed that he was feeling so ill. Reaching for some bread to dip in the French Onion Soup. It was warm and soothing against his aching stomach. "I heard some got sick…"

"Percy did and so did Pansy." Ron muttered nibbling on bread.

"Try some soup; it's easy on the stomach." Harry pushed a bowel to him looking sympathetically at him. Knowing that if his stomach was protesting food so was his. Looking around the Hall he noticed that Draco was eating the same as him, soup and bread with tea. Yes, it was clear through out the Hall that the affects of the class were taking there toll on the students.

"Do we have to go back?" Ron muttered looking down at his untouched bowl.

"Yes, it's only for a few more hours." Shaking her head Hermione stood to head back to class clearly unfazed.

"That is so unfair how none of this is making her want to barf!" Ron muttered following, pale.

"She has a stronger stomach; she'd make a good healer." Severus moved to walk beside his son as did Molly and Mrs. Granger.

"I was thinking about it." with a faint smile she turned to the Potions master, "Do you really think I would make a good Healer?"

"Yes Mr. Granger. You love to learn and help people. You have a caring way about you as well I have some friends that you can talk to if you wish."

"I would like that sir."

"My Aunt Maria and Uncle Greg." Thinking about the pair he turned his eyes to Severus, "Are they going to get married soon?" knowing that they were now steadily dating he wanted them to be happy. They had helped him so much after all.

"Don't know yet." Severus grinned.

"You have a delightful child Professor." Mrs. Granger watched Harry move down the hall next to Hermione. "Why does he use the assistance of the dog?" she asked after a moment, he seemed to be fine.

"He has been walking better with out his dog but he feels more comfortable navigating theses hallways and numerous stairs with her." Thinking about the dog that walked beside his Harry he wished that he could heal him fully of the muscle and bone damage that had been done. So far though none of the potions he had given him helped.

"He seems like such a sweet boy. Was he born with walking trouble?" Watching Harry she saw the slight limp then every now and again he would wince.

"Unfortunately no," They lagged back so they wouldn't be overheard. Knowing that his past was a touchy subject with his Harry he hoped that when they told him the full truth things wouldn't get worse. He just prayed that Harry wouldn't hate him for it. "His mother's family was cruel to him."

Mrs. Granger looked at him shocked, "But he seems like such a sweet boy."

Severus had to agree with her on that, nodding he grinned, "He is a sweet boy, some days all he wants is to sit on our laps and cuddle against my husband and me." they had almost reached the classroom when Draco moved past handing Severus a note before moving to his class with Lucius beside him. Looking down he saw that the note was for Harry. He grinned and pocketed for after class. "Come on kids not to much more."

Several groans and few protest met his words as they moved into the class just wanting the day to be over with already.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry read the note again and looked around. It said to meet him on the seventh floor at five a clock. It was now almost ten after and no sign of Draco. Sighing he leaned against the wall to wait hoping that Draco was just running late.

"Sorry I'm late." Moving up the hall grinning Draco moved to his friend carrying a large basket. "Come on, I want to spend some time alone with you." he moved to the section of the wall and walked past it three times.

Harry watched bemused, "What are you doing?" he asked looking around the deserted hallway for anyone else watching the strange behavior.

Turning to the door that appeared in the middle of the wall he smiled, "It's a special room Harry, come on." Reaching for the door dragging Harry with him.

Harry stood shocked as they entered the room that was not really a room at the moment. It was the Black Lake, under the willow tree that stood by the bank. The water rippled in the wind as the branches moved and rustled. "Wow." smiling he followed Draco. "This is wonderful."

Draco laid out a blanket under the tree and set up a nice dinner, "I don't know about you but lunch was a disaster and now I am starving."

Harry slowly sank down on to the blanket gesturing for his dog to do the same, "I was able to keep soup down but that was bout it." knowing that it was safe to admit it to him. Draco would never tease him about that, "This is nice, can but can't anyone just walk in?"

Shaking his head as he pulled treats and dinner out of the basket, "No, it will only allow the person or persons in that initiated the room." grinning he sat beside Harry, "I read about it in one of the Hogwarts books."

"Looks good," Harry smiled reaching for a roast beef sandwich and some more soup, "Are you going with us tomorrow?"

"Yes, Father said that it was alright since it's with Uncle." he said softly but it was clear that Lucius was stand offish to Harry.

Nibbling his sandwich Harry sighed softly, "I'm sorry that your Father doesn't like me…"

"It's not your fault, Father just has a lot of pure blood traditions that he wants to follow." Draco shrugged, handing Harry a glass of apple juice he sighed, "I know that he wants me to stay away but I don't want to. Mother says that I should spend time with you…"

Setting his drink down he smiled, "You mean like dates?" he asked his eyes held happiness at the thought.

"Kind of but we have to keep it secret, we can't let Father know…" Looking worried he smiled softly at him wanting to spend more time with him.

Reaching for his hand he smiled at him, "I promise."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"You boys come on or will be late!" Severus laughed as they readied themselves for the day. He was dressed in normal 'muggle' attire as were the rest of his family.

Harry and Draco moved out of his rooms smiling, "We're ready." They smiled knowing that today was going to be a great day. Being away from the school and all of the problems that were on their minds. It was a much-needed break.

"Grab hold." Severus smiled holding out the portkey for the boys.

The pull of the portkey activated and the next moment the family landed in a vacant area of what looked like a large park.

"Where are we Father?" looking around at the unfamiliar place.

"This is Central Park in New York City." Severus smiled as they began to walk the pathway. He reached for Sirius hand then Remus as they walked just behind the boys.

"In the United States?" Draco asked looking around the vast park.

"Yes, we are going to spend the day then head back to the school later." Sirius was pleased with this plan. It meant that for one day he got to be out in the fresh air with out worrying about anything.

"Is this a natural park?" Harry asked looking at the vast color of flowers and trees.

"No it's not," Grinning he began to tell the boys about the park, "The park was designed by Frederick Law Olmsted and architect Calvert Vaux. While much of the park looks natural, it is in fact almost entirely landscaped." Moving across the bridge to move further into the park.

"So it's just nature trail?" Draco asked walking beside Harry.

"Actually no, it contains several natural-looking lakes and ponds, extensive walking tracks, two ice-skating rinks, the Central Park Zoo, the Central Park Conservatory Garden, a wildlife sanctuary, a large area of natural woods, a reservoir with an encircling running track, and the outdoor Delacorte Theater." Sirius grinned at Severus, he hated being locked up but all those books had come in handy. "Did I leave anything out?"

Severus and Remus laughed softly realizing how he knew so much about the park, "No love I think you got it all."

Walking beside Draco Harry watched as hey moved past the largest man made lake that the park had, "Look at the boats." He laughed watching couple and parents take their children in the small boats and row across the lake.

"That looks like fun." Remus grinned at Severus and Sirius.

"Come on." Severus laughed leading them down to the lakeside.

"But what if we fall in?" Harry asked looking a little worried as they found a boat large enough to hold all of them.

"Don't worry, you can swim but I won't let it tip I promise." Remus smiled as they helped the boys into the boat and set off. He loved Rowboats and couldn't wait until they set off so he could show Harry and Draco how to work the muggle boat.

"How does it go?" Draco asked looking around the small boat for away to propel them across the lake.

"With these." Remus showed the boys the two oars that he would be using.

"Really?" Looking puzzled they watched as Remus sat in the middle of the boat and dipped the oars into the water and pulled back. Their little boat sped forward by his pulling.

Harry watched amazed that Remus was propelling them across the lake. "Cool! We need one at school." laughing he reached his hand in the cool lake.

"You kids would never get off the lake." Severus laughed watching them. "The only time the schools boats are use are at the beginning of the year for the first years."

"I know but this is fun." Harry beamed as Remus picked up speed.

Sirius smiled cuddling next to Severus, "I like this, it's calm." the whisper held so much hurt and pain that he had been holding in that Severus looked at him worried.

"We have to get you out of the rooms more." brushing the hair away from his face he smiled softly, "Just hang in there we'll find that bastard." he whispered in his ear not wanting the boys day to be spoiled.

"I know I have faith in you and Remus." Sirius smiled at him wanting to enjoy the day, "I just want to enjoy this."

"Agreed." Severus smiled noticing the boys were pointing out the different flowers and trees along the edge of the lake.

"What are we going to do next?" Harry asked turning to his parents.

"Well we could go site seeing." Grinning Sirius reached for the oars to 'help' Remus.

Laughing the little boat did a circle before they straightened out. "All right you…" Remus laughed richly they decided to spin the little boat the other way. "Come here boys." Remus laughed helping them to change seats sot hey sat beside him. "Place your hands over mine." He instructed.

Harry laughed watching as Draco did as he was told and then 'helped' Remus row the boat to the other shoreline. "This is hard." laughing as he pushed the oar back down into the water and pull back.

"It's definitely takes both of us." Draco laughed dipping his oar back down as Remus let the boys take over the rowing for a bit. "Come on Harry!" laughing as they dipped the oars into the water again.

"Watch where your going." Severus laughed as Remus took several pictures of the boys laughing.

After several moments of going in circles Harry was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. "Alright, ready to head to shore?" Remus asked knowing they wanted to do several more things with the boys.

"Yes." Smiling they gave the oars back to Remus to let him take them to the shoreline.

"Where to next?" Harry's green eyes shinned as he reached for the dogs harness as he looked up to Severus and Sirius.

"Time Square?" Sirius suggested as they started walking to the street.

Looking puzzled he turned to Draco then back to the adults. "Does it tell time?" Harry asked softly.

The adults laughed richly, shaking their heads. "It's a square that is at the junction of Seventh and Broadway. There are shops and different things to see. Come on." Severus laughed as they headed off. They hailed a cab and headed off.

They exited the cab on Seventh street and walked the short distance to the shops that lined time square.

"It's so busy here." Harry muttered looking around at all the people. "Are there wizards and witched here too?" he asked looking curiously at his parents.

"Yes, there is a school in Salem Massachusetts. We'll go see it another time." Severus promised reaching for his hand as they strolled down the street.

"I like this," the whisper was from the young blonde-haired person at Remus' side, it was clear that he needed the day out as much as the adults did.

"So do we, someday we can go see a show on Broadway." smiling brightly as they strolled looking at the shops and stores.

Remus watched the boys grinning as they past a food vendor. That was when he decided that he had to get Harry his first Hot Dog. "Wait lets grab a bite." grinning as the group stopped he moved to the vendor.

"Yes sir." Smiling brightly as he moved up to the cart.

"Five loaded please." Remus grinned handing the man the money.

The vendor served up five hot dogs loaded with ketchup, mustard, sour kraut, onions, pickle relish and cheese. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you." Moving back to the group he handed out the monstrosities grinning.

Harry and Draco took theirs looking a little intimidated, "Dad what is this?" looking up as Sirius bit into his humming appreciatively.

"Just try it." He encouraged watching the boys, with sparkling eyes.

Harry looked at Draco as he slowly took a bit out of his and smiled. So grinning and figuring why not he also took a timid bite. After a moment of he looked up and smiled, "I like that." diving back into the hotdog he finished as did Draco.

"Want another?" Remus asked, he would never tell Harry no when it came to food and if he wanted another hotdog then he would have another. "Or maybe a cinnamon pretzel?"

"Both?" Harry and Draco looked up pleadingly at him.

"Alright." Remus grinned proudly moving back to the vendor; this trip was going to be the pleasant escape they all needed so much.

TBC


	24. Order Metting

Kendra paced the parlor waiting for Severus to show, it was late February and Narcissa was now nine months pregnant. The planned C-section was supposed to be in two days but it looked like the baby wasn't going to wait any longer. Up and back, she paced as Damian entered looking worried.

"Not here yet?"

"No," shaking her head she turned to him clearly worried. The past few months had been so hard on Cissa. She was constantly in pain from her back, he magic was drained and she tired so easily. "Trade me places I'll go see to Cissa."

Damian kissed her tenderly, "Go, I'll wait." agreeing as he watched her leave hoping that Severus would show up soon. He did not want to lose Cissa now that they had gotten her to the end of the pregnancy. The Floo at that moment activated.

"Calm down we're here." Severus smirked as he stepped through with Maria and Sirius.

Turning to the group the tension in his shoulders drained, "I have a feeling that this is labor…"

"Let's go see and if it is that baby will just come a little early." Maria grinned leading the boys up the stairs to where Cissa' rooms was. She followed the short hallway then turned to knock softly on the door before entering.

Narcissa was on her side talking softly to Kendra. They had the lights low and soft music was playing to keep Cissa calm. "Oh this hurts, where is Sev?" it was the barest whisper that held upset and worry. She knew that he would never break a promise to her but they had called him over thirty minutes ago.

"I'm right here." Moving to her he gently took her hand, "This looks like the real deal." looking up at Maria as she cast several diagnostic spells as well as Sirius.

"It feels like it, I did not want this…" Looking at him through pain filled eyes that held worry and fear.

"It's alright, we were able to get out with out alerting Lucius and we are still doing the C-section." he reassured as Sirius began to set up what they needed, "I need you to relax." Smiling softly as he helped her drink the potion he offered.

Narcissa smiled as the pain eased taking a deep breath she let herself relax as they began to do what was necessary to delivery the baby.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Look at her." Severus smiled as he held the newborn baby on his arms. She had thick blond hair; the Malfoy slated gray eyes and weighed in at a tiny five pounds eight ounces. Holding the sleeping baby with ease he stood moving to hand her back to Cissa, "Have you decided on what to name her?"

Cissa smiled down at her daughter "Lucille Ann Malfoy." she stated after a moments pause to think about how she wanted the name pronounced. Knowing that it could anger Lucius by not consulting him. Sighing she knew that he may never know her and that weighed heavily on her heart. Swallowing hard she tried to hold back the tears, rocking the baby.

"No tears, she's here and safe…" Severus moved to hold her hoping to offer comfort to her knowing that she missed her husband.

"Do you think he will ever know her?" leaning against the one person that held her trust knowing that he would never betray her.

Pondering the question for a moment Severus finally nodded, "One day, it may be six years down the road but one day."

"It'll be hard being apart from her for the summer holidays but I can do it for her safety." Cissa kissed her tenderly, "I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it; you worry about keeping yourself and children safe."

Sirius watched them smiling feeling very proud that they had gotten through the delivery with out any problems. Sipping his tea watching Severus he knew that one day he had to gift his lover with a baby of their own. They just had to wait and hold on to the hope that they would all survive what was coming.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

JUNE 1st

Severus sighed as he pace the dingy dim lit hallway of number twelve Grimwald place. He did not want to here and he did not want to do what they were going to do, but he had no choice. The Order had to know about things and Albus told him that he was giving everyone an assignment tonight. Grumbling curses he paused by the sitting room door to listen in on Harry reading out loud. He was sitting under a window and had a large book on his lap. Wondering what it was that had peeked his son's interest he pushed the door back a little to see if he could see the title with out disturbing him. Grinning he realized that it was an old book about curses and counter curses. Knowing that he wasn't going to do anything stupid he left him alone to pace again. He wished that he could find a way out of what they were about to do but he couldn't. Looking up the stairwell he grinned at Sirius, "Ready?"

"Yes," Moving the rest of the way down the stairs he pulled his wand out, "The Fidelius Charm is already set now we just have to do the Memory Charm." Looking around the hall and keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the awful portrait of his mother.

"Then I take your mother down." Severus grumbled looking over to the curtained painting.

"There is a permanent sticking charm on it…." he started but seeing the look in his lover's eye he knew there was a way to get the old bat off the wall.

"I have a way my lover," kissing him deeply he turned to the other in the hallway, "Ready Remy?"

"Yes, let's get it over with before everyone gets here." The wolf moved into view from the shadow where he had been watching Severus pace the confines of the dingy hallway, "Harry could you join us?" he called knowing that they needed him.

"Yes, Dad." Harry moved out of the sitting room looking intrigued, "Will this really work?"

"It should trust me." Severus had him stand in the middle of the circle they formed.

Pulling their wands the three began to set what was going to be the most powerful memory charm that any witch or wizard could conjure. It would ensure that when the meeting took place no one would be able to speak of Harry and who he really was outside of the house. They had to make sure that the Charm was centered on Harry and his magic. That way no one would be able to speak of what they had witnessed when they revealed certain things. They just hoped that it would be enough to protect him.

"There." Severus smiled as he felt the charm settle over the house, "Now for my next project." turning to the wall he pulled his wand to 'adjust' the house a little.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Tonks!" Sirius grinned at her, he hadn't seen her in ages and she looked good.

Tuning to the voice Tonks stood shocked, "Sirius?" she breathed, "I thought you were dead."

"No, just hiding, do you like what Severus has done to the place." he grinned turning to show her the new door that lead to the Library. It was, strangely enough where the old bats panting had been.

"He got her down eh?" she grinned approvingly at the new door.

"Yes, come on everyone is nearly here and Molly is cooking up a storm right now." Leading her down to the kitchen where adults and kids alike were gathered around the table. "Hello Severus."

"Hello Tonks how is training?" he asked knowing that she was training as an Aurror.

"I have completed it already." laughing she sat next to Madeye Moody, who had been her teacher.

"The meeting will be held after dinner." Albus smiled at the table hoping that he could get through the night with out any one getting too mad at him.

"I hope that you have good news for us." One piped up hoping to get out of him what the meeting was about.

"Do I ever have 'good' new Hestia?" Albus asked looking at the woman with a faint grin that told them that he was hiding a secret.

There were several sighs at that pronouncement as Molly started to serve dinner. As the bowls of potatoes and green beans were passed around along with plates of sliced roast.

Harry slowly took a little of everything that had been offered to him staying silent. A lot of the people were still strangers to him and he was unsure. Watching as Molly prepared a platter to take up stairs to Fred, George and Wood he hoped that he was doing alright.

"So is this your boy Sev?" Tonks asked watching Harry with a smile on her lips as her hair changed to purple.

"Yes, this is our boy." Severus sipped his drink then turned to help Harry butter his roll. "You need to try to eat as much as you can…" he whispered, that was another thing that he still just couldn't seem to get over. No matter how much food was put in front of him, no matter if he was told to eat until he was stuffed, he would take and eat very little. It seemed to be worse around strangers so they encouraged him and when he would eat they never told him no.

"He looks like you." She smiled eating her potatoes, not realizing that what she was seeing was glamour.

"Thank you." Severus grinned pleased with himself and his magic at keeping Harry concealed.

Ron sat across from Harry not believing that he was sitting there with Severus Snape and the Order. Hermione was sitting not far from him talking to Maria and Greg about healers training and what courses would be best for her. He wondered if she thought about anything else bit school.

The talk around the table was light but very tense it was as if everyone knew something bad was coming their way. By ones and twos the kids filed out of the kitchen until only Harry was left sitting beside Severus looking worried. He hadn't eaten much and his stomach was in knots.

"Why don't you go read until I come for you?" Severus suggested knowing that the first part of the meeting he didn't need to be there.

"Thank you Father." He stood reaching for his dog. Heading off slowly Remus and Sirius looked at Severus worried.

"He didn't eat much." Remus whispered not wanting to alert anyone to anything.

"I know, I would bet that his stomach is in knots." Severus whispered back as the plates were cleared and everyone gathered around the table again.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry shut the door and looked up to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, George and Dean on the stairwell. Neville's Uncle was in the order as well as Deans parents.

"Harry come join us, we're trying to listen in." Dean grinned.

"No thanks I want to read a little." Moving back to his spot in the sitting room he heard the grumbles from the stairwell.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"All right Albus what is the news?" Hestia asked looking worried and fearful.

"There are several things that we must tell you tonight. The first is that He is gaining power. We figure that in just a few short years he will be back." Reaching for Several pieces of papers to pass around, "Severus would you like to report what you know so far?" he asked turning it over to his Potions Master.

Severus sighed and stood to make his report, which was short and to the point. He told them what he knew Barty was up to and he told them about the pain in his arm. After a pause he took a deep breath, he was about to tell his lovers the secret he had been hiding from them and everyone else, "Lastly I have seen The Dark Lord."

Several gasped and turned to stair at his shocked face. Remus and Sirius looked as if they had been hit with a stunning spell, "What do you mean you have seen him?!"

"I though he hadn't returned yet!" One shouted.

"He hasn't!" Severus snarled frustrated that they didn't let him finish what he was saying. "He's not human yet, not really he looks like a deformed infant. I only caught a glimpse of him, Barty needed me to help with the potion they are trying to brew from him." He grumbled.

"How is he staying alive?"

"How does he keep coming back?" another asked looking confused as to how the wizard kept returning from the grave.

"As to the first question, he is living off of Nagini' venom. Wormtail is 'milking' her everyday, it's Dark Magic. Just like living off the unicorn Blood. Albus?" he turned it back to the headmaster.

"Wait!" Hestia spoke again looking agitated, "Why don't you kill him now?"

"We can't kill him until we deal with what I have to tell you." Albus spoke at that moment.

"On top of that Barty and Nagini won't let anyone close enough to harm him right now." Severus added avoiding Remus and Sirius' eyes. He knew they were upset that he had not told them this bit of news before hand.

"Where is Harry Potter? You told the Wizarding World that he's being home schooled but no one has seen him. He's the one that can stop this mad man!" One piped up clearly agitated the Harry Potter still wasn't to be seen. "Or is that just a line you've been telling us Albus?"

"All right settle." Albus sighed, "We will be telling you about Harry in a moment but first there is something else I must tell you." He sighed as he set the pensive in the middle of the table. He began to tell the assembled Order about Tom as a child and about what he suspected. He was pleased that no one interrupted him and that he was able to get through everything in very little time.

"So, you believe that he created these Horcurxes?" Hestia asked in a shaky voice. Looking pale and ill, she sipped her tea hoping to calm her stomach.

"We'll never find them all. We'll never be rid of him." Molly whispered despairingly. Looking down at her drink one tear fell thinking about how her children where going to grow up being ruled by that bastard.

"We have to find them." Remus looked determined turning to the Headmaster, "Do you know what they are?"

"I think I do and this is what I want to do. I want to assign out people to hunt certain ones down. I have done my poor best for young Harry and if we do this then he has a fighting chance." Albus pulled a piece of paper out of his breast pocket. "The first one is the locket."

"Didn't you get a locket from the drawing room?" Sirius asked knowing that the Headmaster had asked permission to search the house for something.

"It was a fake, your brother knew about the Horcurxes Sirius he was the one to send the message to me." He looked at him with a proud smile. Handing more papers to Tonks and Madeye he continued, "I want to send you two after the real locket," telling them what he knew about the locket he handed them the fake one.

Madeye nodded, "Will do." nodding he pocketed the papers about the locket and the cave. No one noticed that Tonk's hand slide under the table to take his hand.

"Bill I know that it will not be easy, but I want to assign you to the Huffelpuffs cup. I believe that it is in Bellatrix' vault." Albus handed more papers over to him, if it hadn't of been for Severus he wouldn't know half of the information he was passing on.

Bill nodded taking the papers, "That will not be easy." he muttered softly knowing the number one rule of his work.

"Try." Albus nodded turning to the teachers, "Teachers, I will need you to hunt at Hogwarts for the Diadem. I believe that he has hidden it there."

"We'll try." they answered softly.

"That still leaves three…" Hestia looked around the table hoping that she wasn't going to be assigned one.

"I know." looking at Severus, Remus and Sirius he sighed, "Unfortunately the last three will be up to you three. Severus I believe you told me that Lucius was given several things to hold. Look for the diary, then find away to deal with Nagini. The last one I will speak to you in private about later."

"Yes, Headmaster." the answered softly looking at each other wondering what the last one was, he never said.

"Now, as to everyone's worry about Harry. You are about to meet him, but you will not be able to speak of this outside of the house. We have set a powerful memory charm on the house so you will not be able to 'slip up'." He said looking worried as he turned it over to Severus again.

Severus rose, "I will tell all of you now that he does not remember his past, he doesn't remember who he was living with and he know of Lilly and James but there are many things he has not been told."

"Why?"

"Protection," he said simply, "He needs to be a child, please don't press him about the past he knows about the Dark Lord and that is really all that matters. I'll be right back" striding out of the kitchen to find Harry he sighed seeing the group on the stairs. "Harry?" he called softy as he stepped into the sitting room.

"Yes, Father?" Harry stood knowing that they were ready for him now.

"Come on." Severus hugged him close a moment before they headed back to the kitchen.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"That is not fair!" Ron grumbled watching, "Why does he get to go in and meet Harry Potter?" They all knew that Harry Potter was supposed to come to the meeting and were jealous that they wouldn't get to meet him.

"You are so dense." George muttered under his breath.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Every one turned as the kitchen door was opened signaling that Severus had returned. They all paused seeing his boy was beside him looking nervous and a little pale.

"That's Snape's boy." Arthur looked around thinking that it was a cruel prank.

"Severus?" Albus sighed.

Pulling his wand Severus dropped the glamour to show everyone what was hidden underneath.

Every gasped at the young boy that now stood beside Severus. Several sniffled seeing the scares that marred his body. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, but it was clear now why they had hidden him so well.

"Oh my word." Molly breathed looking the boy over.

"Yes everyone, Harry Snape is really Harry Potter." Albus smiled at Harry seeing the worry.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Minerva asked looking hurt that Harry Potter had been so close and she had never known.

"Protection!" Remus grumbled at her silently warning her not to ask too much while Harry was there.

Harry looked around then up at his Father, "I like living with my parents and I didn't want anyone to know." he explained, "I just want to be a kid for awhile."

"We can understand that." Severus smiled down at him, "Why don't you head back to your book?"

Harry nodded, "Do I have to tell the other kids?"

"If you want you can, just remember they will not be able to tell anyone outside the house." he reassured softly.

"I'll tell them." Harry sighed moving out with his dog.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Shh, the door is opening." Hermione whispered but seeing the dog she just sighed, "It's just Harry." she grumbled.

"That's not Harry Snape." Dean muttered watching the boy move out of the kitchen.

Ron stared at him shocked, "Your Harry Potter?" he asked looking outraged, "Why didn't you tell us?!" He demanded angry.

"I didn't want to." Harry looked hurt.

"Hey beautiful." Fred smiled seeing Harry standing there looking like 'himself'. He knew that the glamour was off him.

Ron looked at Fred shocked, "You knew!"

Fred shrugged, "Want to play chess?" he asked looking for a little bit of company.

"I'd love to." Harry smiled at him as the others just muttered upset that he hadn't told them until now.

TBC

Note about Nagini this is where I got the information about what The Dark Lord was milking her of. Yes, he drank it, EWWWW.

it was at Harry potter Lexicon


	25. Hard Life

The years seemed to move slowly for everyone that were in the attempt to hunt down the Horcurxes and end the Dark Lords life. As each one was found and brought to Albus they would destroy it in front of the Order. The first one had been the diary. Severus had managed to get his hands on it through Cissa. Her house elf knew about the book and was very happy to retrieve it for her master. Every one shuttered when the book had bled and screamed when Albus had stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor. The cup that Bill had gone after had taken him a full two years to get his hands on. He had to do the unthinkable and imperious Bella to get it for him. He hadn't known what else to do. While Molly had been upset that he had used the unforgivable on the woman she couldn't blame her son for doing it. It hadn't taken long to forgive him as everyone knew it wouldn't. Bella had done worse things and to innocent people. The teachers had torn apart the school looking of the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw but after almost three year no one had been able to locate it. That was until Fred and George had suggested the room of lost objects. When asked how they had known about it Fred had confessed to hiding things there many times. Minerva, Fred and George had gone to the room of requirement and after five hours of searching the room had succeeded in finding what they had been after. That had been a relief to everyone and as one by one they were destroyed hope began to take a hold of everyone as they began to see that this could be done. They were finally down to the last four Albus had been fortunate enough to find the Marvolo ring and destroy it with out harming any one. Unfortunately Madeye had been lost in the attempt to retrieve the locket. The little boat that had carried Tonks to the isle had been able to get Tonks back but Madeye, had flown in and had no strength to get back on his broom. He had yelled at Tonks to leave him but when she refuse he shoved her into the boat. Then allowed the Inferi to pull him under knowing that she couldn't fly him out, he was to heavy and weak from the potion. He knew that there was always a chance that he would die and he was proud that he was dying to give Harry the chance he needed. Tonks had returned heartbroken and silent. Charlie had taken her into his arms and held her for hours after they had killed the locket. Charlie seemed to know just what she had needed and never told her that it had been her fault. He had just held her when she needed to cry and talked to her when the time was right; that was what she had needed more than anything.

They had decided that Nagini would have to be dealt with at the final battle when they could get close to her, right now that was not possible. Then there was the last one, the one that had reduced Sirius to tears, Harry. They were still unsure how they were going to kill the piece of soul that was inside of him. Remus and Severus had taken the silent route for a few days. They held Sirius and comforted him but deep down they had always known that their boy might not survive the battle. It hurt, it felt like a knife had been plunged into their hearts but they knew they would do what every they could to help him.

It had been the end of Harry's fifth year that the worst had happened. The Dark Lord had returned. Hogwarts had been thrust into the lime light with the Tri Wizard tournament. They had lost Cedric at the end of the tournament. The only thing that had gone right that year was that no one seemed to realize that Snape' son was actually Potter. They were now thankfully home for the summer break but people were still on edge and very tense.

* * *

Harry looked up from his book as Draco entered his friend's room looking worn and paler than usual. "What's up?" looking worried he set his book down and moved to shut the door.

Draco's hands trembled as he moved further into the room, "The Dark Lord wants to see me," he whispered feeling like he needed to vomit, "Father is taking me by the end of the week." he never knew that the Dark Lord was growing impatient and it was going to be sooner than he knew.

Harry pulled his boyfriend into his arms and held him. They had been secretly dating since the middle of first year and now he never wanted anyone else but Draco. "It'll be alright, have you told my Father?"

"Severus has been gone these past few days and I don't think he'll be back in time." cuddling close to his Harry.

Sighing he knew that his Father must have been called to the Dark Lord. Closing his eyes for a moment he felt the tears on his cheek, "We can do this. I will be here for you." he promised.

Draco looked down at him feeling the love from him and he was grateful that he could hold on to him. Hesitantly he pressed his lips to Harry's feeling shock from him. They had only kissed each other on the cheek never on the lips. He wanted this though he wanted to take it further.

Harry froze a moment but then pulled him close and let Draco lead the kiss. He tasted like mint and strawberries. He felt himself stir and moaned softly, for a fifteen almost sixteen year old this felt good. He felt Draco's tongue brush his lips and he let his lips part.

Draco deepened the kiss and smiled when the lips parted so he could enter. His Harry tasted of chocolate, this was heaven. If he died tomorrow he would at least die semi happy. He pulled back his breathing was short and raspy, "That was…"

"Wonderful." Harry finished leaning forward to do that again. He had just brushed his lips to Draco's when the door opened.

"Harry…" Remus' word were cut short by the scene in front of him. Both boys were wrapped around each other and clearly having a little bit of fun, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he growled.

Harry jumped startled, quickly breaking the embrace with Draco he turned to his Dad, "It was just a kiss Dad." he said looking hurt that they had been interrupted.

"Down stairs now and you wait until I tell your Father!" He snarled.

Draco swallowed hard, after years of hiding their relationship he had blown it. "Please don't tell my Father." he begged softly, "He'll kill me."

"That will be up to Severus, go!" he growled at both boys looking murderous.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Ah my loyal Severus and Lucius." Voldamort hissed seeing his two favorite kneel before him, "I am pleased to see you returned to me."

"We are honored that you have returned My Lord." Severus kept his voice neutral and all emotions were shoved to the back of his mind. He kept his eyes down cast as did Lucius.

"Lucius? What of your son?" Looking down at him he wanted that boy more than anything and he knew he would get what he wanted.

"He is well My Lord, I have been training him for you." Lucius answered smoothly.

"I want to see him tomorrow!" he ordered hoping to anger Lucius.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius nodded not looking up, he was rewarded with a crucio hitting him. When his screams died down he turned to Severus looking angry.

"I have been informed that you have been hiding a son from me." he accused. His red eyes were dark with anger, for though he was pleased that Severus had returned he was not pleased that a secret had been kept from him.

"I have a son My Lord, I gained custody of him when he turned six, My Lord." Severus tried to explain but when he was hit with the crucio he knew that he was in trouble.

"I want to see him as well, I want to see if he can serve me as well as Draco."

"My Lord." Severus took a shaky breath hoping to get out of this, "My Lord my son is not like other children, he is disabled My Lord…"

"I don't care I will be seeing you tomorrow morning Severus, no excuses!" he snarled as Barty entered looking pleased with himself. "Barty?"

"I found them My Lord." He breathed looking as if Christmas had come early. "I just need more time to bring him to you." he looked hopeful that he would be granted more time.

"Very well." He nodded with a satisfied grin.

"Severus I will be at your home tomorrow, Lucius tomorrow night dinner?"

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius replied keeping his voice level as they were dismissed.

Severus walked out beside Lucius not realizing that Voldamort was going to be paying him an earlier visit than planned. Both men never realized that their worlds were about to come crashing down around them.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Remus paced the floor by the Floo angry he turned to Sirius, "How can you be so calm!" he fumed.

"It was just a kiss, they are growing up they need to be able to hold on to something. Why can't it be each other?" he asked trying to get him to see reasoning. He really didn't think anything was wrong with it.

The Floo activated as Severus stepped out looked worn and as if he was hurting. "What's wrong?" the look in his wolves eyes told him something was wrong.

"I walked in in Harry and Draco, they hadn't gotten far thankfully…"

"It was just a kiss." Sirius sighed exasperated, he wanted Harry happy and if it was with Draco then damn it let it be.

"They could have gone further if I hadn't of walked in." Remus growled, he didn't want Harry hurt and if he stayed with Draco it was doomed for failure. Lucius would see to that and he knew it.

"Where are they?" Severus sighed, he knew that this was coming he had seen the looks Draco gave Harry and vice versa.

"Harry is in the Library, Draco is in the sitting room." Sirius sighed standing, "I really do not see any thing wrong with it, they need each other." walking out he felt hurt that he wasn't being listened to.

Remus looked at Severus pleadingly, "I'll…" he didn't know what to do. He turned his eyes to Severus and sighed, "Am I overreacting?" he whispered softly.

"You were always very protective of Harry ever since I brought him home. You always will be," Moving closer to his wolf he smiled, "It's hard when babies grow up," kissing him he sighed, "I'll go talk to Harry." He really didn't see the trouble in the relationship they were good for each other at least that was what he thought.

Remus turned to find Sirius and apologies, he never meant to hurt him. He need to set things right with their lover, he knew he was hurting and he didn't take it into consideration when he started ranting.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked up from his book, tears falling silently. He knew that he was in for it when his Father got home. He didn't think that he had done anything wrong! They hadn't jumped into bed, he was still a virgin. That was the first time Draco had kissed him like that, it wasn't fair. Maybe he should have stopped it but he wanted it, he wanted to take that next step in their relationship. They had taken things slow because of them hiding it but he wanted it damn it. He stood as Severus entered the library, "I'm sorry Father, I know that I should've stopped him…" he began to ramble hoping that he could explain before Severus got upset with him, "Draco was just so upset and…"

Severus cut off his rambling by placing his hands on his on his shoulders, "Harry!" he said firmly wanting to get his attention quickly, "It's alright, I know that Remus is upset but I understand. I am actually very proud that you both have reached almost sixteen years old with out losing your virtue." reaching up he wiped away the tears. "Was that the first time he kissed you like that?"

"Yes, I wanted it…" he whispered.

"I know, I have seen the way you look at each other. How long have you two been dating?" he asked hoping they have been keeping it quite.

"Since the middle of first year, we've been taking it slow. We didn't want to let Lucius know. We really can't go anywhere but we make due." He whispered softly.

"That makes me even prouder of you for thinking of his safety was well as yours. I will talk to Remus and Draco don't worry." He promised. "I am not angry with you two." he was defiantly the reasonable parent amongst the three followed by Sirius. He knew that Remus was afraid of the boys getting hurt. Draco by losing Harry and Harry by Lucius. "Let's go talk to Draco before we send him back."

"He's afraid that Lucius will be told, Dad said that it was up to you." Harry whispered softly.

"I will not be telling Lucius I don't care if he's like a brother to me. You are more important." he said firmly as they moved to the sitting room. "Dragon?"

Draco stood, "Uncle I am sorry." he started hoping that he could talk him out of telling his Father.

"Dragon it's alright!" Severus said firmly, "I will keep the secret and I am proud that you guys have taken things slow and kept it a secret. Just don't ruin it now." he cautioned. "You leave in five minutes so I'll let you two have a moment alright?" he smiled and hugged Draco before leaving to find his mates. He had to tell Remy that their boy was no longer a boy. They had to let him experience the things that were normal for a teenager. That meant kissing and experimenting with sex. Hell, he had lost his virtue long before he was sixteen. They should be proud that Harry was still pure and that all he had done was kiss Draco.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Go away." Sirius whispered, sitting on the bed he felt as if his world was just closing in on him. Almost fifteen years of hiding was not easy on any one. Laying his head in his hands, his legs were pulled up to his chest. Feeling hands on his shoulder he pushed them away.

"Siri I'm sorry…" Remus kissed his shoulder trying to make him feel better. Trying to make amends.

"He's not a baby any more." The whispered was muffled. "Hell I lost my virginity long before sixteen."

The door opened as Severus entered taking in the scene before him. Sighing he moved to the bed to help Remy calm Sirius down, "As did I." reaching to help Sirius sit up and look at him he smiled. "It's alright, I've talked to the boys. It was their first kiss they weren't going to go further."

"They need to be teenagers! They need to kiss and fool around." Sirius pouted looking at Remus.

"I know, I'm sorry that I overreacted. I just don't want them hurt." Remus sighed setting beside them looking worried.

"I know but its part of life." Sirius was cut off by the appearance of Tipsy.

Tipsy bowed shaking violently, "Master, people are here master…."

"Who?" Severus whispered fearful, he hadn't had a chance to tell any one about the Dark Lords demand.

"The snake man Master." She stuttered afraid.

"Oh God no." Sirius whispered looking fearfully at Severus hoping he could explain quickly.

"He want's to see Harry." He whispered, "He found out about my son. You two get to Harry make sure the glamour is in place. I'll greet him." He rose looking worried.

"But I should hide." Shakily he rose.

"He'll know that you are here, just go." He whispered pulling both of them close a moment before heading out to the parlor.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus entered the parlor and knelt in front of his Lord, hiding his worry. He noticed that Greyback, Barty and Bella were with the Dark Lord. "It is an honor to have you in my home My Lord."

"Of course it is. Who else is here?" Looking down at his servant, he hoped that Severus would try to lie. It would please him greatly to punish him, maybe he would do it anyway.

"It is Sirius Black My Lord. As you know I have…quite an appetite with my sexual partners." Severus smirked, hoping the answer would please him.

"Well, Severus that pleases me greatly, rise." He ordered watching him closely. "Call them."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus bowed slightly and summoned his house elf, "Tipsy!"

The little elf appeared bowing lower before her Master, "Master call Tipsy?"

"Yes, tell Remus, Sirius and Harry to come to the parlor." He ordered firmly.

"Yes, Master." The elf popped out.

"Harry?" The Dark Lord looked at him suspiciously.

"Harold My Lord, we call him Harry." he answered hearing them in the hall.

"So, my animagus form could be a penguin?" the voice was clearly Harry's. It was clear that they were trying to play it off as a regular night.

"Yes." Remus chuckled.

"Wouldn't that be ironic. Can't walk properly on bad days and then to make matters 'funny' some one would make me a penguin." Harry muttered sounding miffed.

"You don't know what your form is yet, don't let it get to you." Sirius' voice could be heard chuckling as well.

Severus turned to the door and motioned for them to join them, "Why don't we have a seat My Lord?"

"No, this won't take long." The Dark Lord smirked and moved to stand in front of Harry and his assistance dog.

Bella watched Sirius grinning, she hoped that he was going to try something stupid. She wanted to see him hurt and she hoped it would be by her hand.

Greyback had his eyes on Remus, clearly noticing the change in his eyes. He saw that his inner wolf was coming forward, this was going to be interesting.

Harry froze just inside the door to the parlor, he didn't say anything as The Dark Lord approached him. He knew who this man was and he didn't think he was ready to face him so soon. They had told him that he had shown up but seeing him face to face was like his worst nightmare come true.

Voldamort looked the young boy over looking pleased despite the fact that he needed the assistance of the dog. "He is a handsome boy Severus. It's no wonder you hid him from me." he glared at Severus momentarily.

"He was staying with family My Lord…" Severus began but with one look he stopped with his explanation.

Voldamort reached out and touched Harry's cheek, "You are scared," he whispered clearly pleased he could feel the power radiating off the young boy. Yes, he had to have him. "You have reason to be scared. I can be very cruel to those who displease me." looking him over he smiled, "So, Severus why the dog?"

"He has a little trouble walking My Lord."

"You didn't fix him?"

"Not everything can be repaired with magic My Lord. I have tried, he is better that he was." Severus hid his worry and fear he didn't want him to see that he was getting to him. That was a fatal mistake and he knew it.

Harry swallowed hard trying not to vomit. A quick glance to his parents told him to stay put and not say anything. The silent communication they had perfected over the years told him all he needed to know.

Voldamort watched him and smiled, "You will hold a place that is _very special _amongst my men." reaching into his robes he pulled out a ring. "Give me you left hand."

Harry didn't want to give the man what he wanted, he wanted to bolt, truth be told or vomit. He looked at his Father nervous.

"Look at me!" Voldamort hissed, he didn't want Severus to interfere. He wanted this boy and he would have him not matter what.

Severus though decided that he had better try to stop his Lord. He saw the look in Remus' eyes he was fighting his wolf and Sirius looked like he wanted to commit murder. "My Lord he may not understand…"

"Crucio!" Voldamort snarled hit Severus in the chest knocking him back into his chair.

Severus held back the scream, he didn't want his son to see this but he knew it was the price for stepping up to him

Harry almost went for him but stopped seeing the warning look in Sirius' eyes, he had to stay put. "Please My Lord, don't hurt him…"

Voldamort turned back to Harry smirking, "Well family means a lot to you?" he knew now just how to get to him, all he had to do was go after on of his parents. "Give me your hand."

Harry looked down as he gave him his left hand watching as the ring was slipped on to his ring finger.

"You are now mine," he smiled then leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips.

Harry tried not to open his mouth, tried to reject the kiss but Voldamort was persistent and was able to slip his tongue into him. He chocked, he tasted like bile and acid. This was nothing like the sweet tender kiss Draco had given him. When it ended he swallowed hard hoping that he would lose his stomach on his shoes.

"Very good, teach him well Severus, you have had the privalage of seeing me with my lovers. You know what I do, teach him well." He turned to face them ,"I will call you soon, you better get your job done."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus bowed shakily as they left.

* * *

"Bella, Greyback watch the house." Voldamort ordered as he and Barty vanished. He wanted to see if Severus was going to hide his son. He knew that Remus would probably bolt with his now intended that didn't worry him. He would get him back, but he wanted to see what Severus was going to do.

* * *

Harry waited a moment watching his parents as they heard the front door close. When the click of the lock was heard he bolted for the hall bathroom.

"Sirius go to him." Severus whispered trying to stand through the pain in his back.

Remus moved to assist Severus up, "My God that was horrible."

"I am proud of you for keeping your temper. I know that was hard." Severus whispered. It felt that every nerve was on fire. "That hurt."

Sirius moved out quickly hearing his boy in the bathroom, crying. "Harry?" he called softly. Opening the door he saw him sitting on the floor by the toilet, pale and shaking. Running some cool water he wet a rag to wipe his face. "It's alright." he whispered pulling him close hoping to offer comfort.

Harry clung to Sirius crying, he felt horrible and wanted to vomit again. "He tasted nasty."

"Here son." Severus was in the doorway of the bathroom holding a potions bottle out for him.

Harry stood and hesitantly took the bottle looking curiously at him.

"It will get the taste out of you mouth and calm your stomach." he reassured waiting for him to drink it.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as Severus took him into his arms.

"I am proud of you for holding silent, you are not ready to fight him yet." closing his eyes for a brief moment he let himself relax.

"Thanks Father, can you get this ring off?"

Pulling out of the embrace he took his hand and Remus moved in looking worried. "This is weird." gazing at the gold band set with dark blue stones he tried to just pull it off. He should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy. "Let me look into this, I'll try." he promised, "Now go pack."

"Why?"

"You and Remus are going to the safe house, I am not losing you to his madness, don't worry we have a plan."

"Yes Father" Harry slowly moved out praying that Draco was all right.

TBC


	26. Draco's Delima

Lucius sighed as he set papers on his desk; he had to get a hold of Kendra and Damian. Looking over at the small table beside the fire his house elf placed the lunch tray down as he moved to eat. He wasn't really hungry, he had to figure a way out of the Dark Lord's demand of seeing Draco. He knew that he really had no choice but he had to try. Nibbling on his fruit, he reached for his wine when Dobby appeared and bowed low to him, "Yes?"

"Master, there be guests here Master." Dobby announced not looking up at Lucius, "The Masters Dark Lord."

Lucius rose quickly moving to the foyer where, sure enough, Voldamort, Barty and Karkaroff stood waiting for him. Bowing low he inwardly sighed, "My Lord it is a pleasure."

"I know that I am early but I decided that I couldn't wait to see your boy. The last time I saw him he was just a baby after all." Voldamort watched him pleased to see that Lucius nodded as he slowly stood. "Dobby!"

"Yes Master." Dobby appeared bowing low.

"Fetch my son, tell him he has a guest." Lucius ordered.

"Yes, Master" Dobby popped out to find the younger Malfoy.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco set his Potions Book down looking his essay over. He decided that it was best to just hide himself away in his rooms. Hoping that the 'visit' would be forgotten or postponed. Looking over at his lunch tray he decided that he probably should eat even if he didn't want to. Sipping his soup he glanced through the essay seeing several things that he wanted to add or elaborate on. He still had a lot of work to do on it, he was not going to turn in anything that a first year would. He was sixth year this year and he was going to prove it.

Dobby popped in bowing, "Young Master has guest. Master has requested you."

Draco froze, "Who is this guest?"

"The Dark Lord Master."

Looking down at his slacks and jumper he groaned, he was not properly dressed to greet the Dark Lord, "Dobby, dress me." he ordered knowing that the elf would be faster than himself. He couldn't use his magic outside of school and Dobby could. After he was dressed he tied his long hair back at the nape in neck and headed out. Putting his 'mask' into place he stepped into the parlor hoping that this was not going to take long. "You requested to see me Father?" he asked.

"Yes, my son." Lucius looked pleased that his son was standing tall and looking like a proper Malfoy, all emotions hidden. "Draco this is Our Lord." he introduced turning to Voldamort.

Draco bowed low knowing not to look at his unless he was told to, "It is a pleasure My Lord."

Voldamort moved towards him looking pleased. He was tall, thin and handsome, he, like Harry, would make beautiful children for him. With the power he felt from Harry and Draco's beauty it couldn't fail. "Look at me Draco. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Straightening up he nodded to him "Yes, My Lord."

"So, do you think you are ready to serve me?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord." keeping his voice level he hoped that he wouldn't be sick, he smelt funny.

"You have been teaching him well." Voldamort praised liking what he saw in the young boy. He looked strong and confidant, "You my boy will hold a _very special _place amongst my men. Only you and one other will hold this place," smiling he removed a ring, just like he had with Harry, "Given me you left hand."

Lucius watched hiding his fear, this was not what he wanted. He never realized that his only heir was going to be made into a sex toy. He knew what the Dark Lord did with his 'toys' and he didn't want that for his son. He thought that he was just going to be another Death Eater. "My Lord?"

"You should feel honored Lucius that your son will carry my children. Your family will hold a place of honor Lucius." He smiled taking Draco's hand and placing the ring on it before Lucius could try to stop him.

"I never realized your plan My Lord. I have just been training him to be a Death Eater." Lucius tried to explain but when Voldamort just ginned he inwardly cursed himself.

"You will still have time to teach him, after all you know what I want from him." He smiled down at Draco hoping that he was still pure, it would please him to take his virginity from him, "Tell me Draco. Are you untouched?"

Draco swallowed but didn't look away, "Yes, My Lord."

"Excellent," he breathed an as with Harry he leaned down and kissed him.

Draco froze, he had not been ready for that. He felt Voldamort's tongue slide into his mouth and he felt that he was going to be sick. He fought to keep his lunch in place as the kiss ended.

"Oh yes, you are going to be a pleasure to break." Voldamort breathed.

The next thing Draco knew was pandemonium as he lost his stomach on the Dark Lord's feet. 'Oh God no!' he though seeing the flash of anger in Voldamort's eyes as he reached for his wand.

Draco reacted faster and activated his ring that Severus had given him when he was just six years old. He felt the pull of the port key and he was gone.

"Where did he go!" Voldamort snarled at Lucius.

"I don't know My Lord." Lucius answered truthfully looking at him. He kept his mask in place knowing that he couldn't blame his son.

"Find him!" He snarled hitting with a Crucio.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus looked up at Remus sighing softly, "Did you write the letter?"

"Yes, we are all packed. I don't like leaving you." he admitted. Looking away from him he moved to stair out the window noticing Bella and Greyback. Did they think they were that stupid? Feeling hands on his shoulder he finally turned to him.

"I know but this is for the best, wait until I leave that why they won't think I am involved." Severus kissed him tenderly, "I'll see you three soon." He promised his dark eyes were soft and held nothing but worry.

"I know you will." Remus smiled at him and was about to turn to call for Sirius when Severus gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Draco has activated his portkey." he whispered feeling the magical pull. A moment later Draco appeared in front of them looking shaken and ill. "Dragon?" Severus moved one-step to him when he bolted for the bathroom to become ill.

"Oh no." Severus moved quickly to get him a potion to ease his stomach.

Draco looked up at his Godfather feeling queasy, "That was nasty, vile, repugnant, sickening, gagamishes." he muttered.

"Draco gagamishes isn't a word." Severus handed him the potion with a sympathetic smile.

Draco downed the potion with a grimace, "If you'd kissed him you'd agree, besides if I say it it's a word." he muttered.

"What happened?"

"He came to the Manor, earlier then planned, he put a ring on my hand," his lip trembled, he wasn't afraid of displaying his emotions so openly to Severus. He knew that he wouldn't ridicule him for it. "Told me that I was going to have a place of honor with another person. Then he kissed me." looking away from his uncle he was ashamed that he hadn't been able to control his stomach, "I then threw up on his boots." he muttered.

Severus looked at him shocked "You threw up on his boots?" he asked quietly trying to hold back a laugh.

"I didn't mean to, at least I didn't throw up in his mouth." He wiped his face looking down at his hand, "I wonder who else will wear 'his' ring?"

Severus took his hand and sighed seeing the same ring that was on his sons hand, "Damn." he muttered.

"Father is going to kill me; I know that he doesn't give a damn about me but to allow this!" He fumed watching Severus he realized something was wrong. "What is it? Can't you get it off?" he asked quietly.

"No, I can't" he whispered as Harry moved up looking pale but better than he was yesterday.

"Dray? What happened?" Harry moved to him looking worried and a little fearful.

"The Dark Lord put a ring on me and kissed me." he muttered looking upset.

Harry winced remebering, "He did the same to me."

"What?"

Harry held up his hand to show him the ring looking ill, "At least we'll be together."

Draco trembled as he touched the ring, "This is wrong."

"Yes, it is. We need to fetch your things from the Manor. You are going with Harry Remus, and Sirius." Severus decided instantly. Turning to call for Tipsy to go and fetch what Draco needed he all but knocked Lucius down. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to make sure that my son is alright." He glared a moment before sighing; he knew that he could never hide anything from the Potions Master, "I swear that I didn't know, I never realized that he wanted my son that way."

Draco looked at his Father feeling hurt but he had to ask. "Father?"

"Yes." Lucius turned to him seeing the fear plain in his eyes.

"Do…do you love me?" he whispered holding back the tears, he didn't want his Father to see him cry.

Lucius looked at him and sighed, he had to stop this, he had to tell him. "Yes son. I love you very much. That is the only reason why I have trained you like I have."

Draco looked at him stunned, "What?"

"If I hadn't trained you right The Dark Lord would have given you to Barty or Greyback to be trained. I didn't want that for you." Lucius moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out of this before now." he whispered

Draco looked down and on instinct hugged his Father wanting to feel close to him.

Lucius hadn't hugged his son since he was five was taken aback for a moment but wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry, I never wanted this for you."

"I want to send him to a safe house." Severus spoke up hoping that Lucius would agree to send him into hiding.

"His things are here, I will be sending Cissa to Kendra I want her out of harms way. She's been through too much." Lucius let his son go looking down at him, "I love you please know that, I will see you soon." he promised.

"Yes Father, tell mother that I love her." Draco whispered seeing that maybe he had a chance to love him again.

"I will, let me go so you can go." Looking at Harry a moment he grinned, "Take care of him" he said before leaving as quietly as he had entered.

"Alright, lets put this into motion." Severus hugged his boys then his lovers, "I'll see you soon." he promised then headed out to do what the Dark Lord wanted of him, seeing that Bella was following him. That was what he had hoped would happen.

Remus ordered Tipsy to take Draco's things to the house as he pulled out the port key, "All right, everyone grab hold."

Harry took a hold of the port key and Draco feeling a pit in his stomach as it activated. He silently prayed that his Father would be all right.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Narcissa stood, tears streaming down her face as Lucius entered, "Did you find him? Is he all right? What happened?" she fired off the steady stream of questions feeling anger threaten to overwhelm her.

"I found him, he's just shaken." he pulled her close hurting of her and his son. He had been such a Bastard to both of them, "The Dark Lord wants him as a 'husband'" he explained, knowing that she knew what that meant. "He then kissed our son and Draco threw up on his boots."

Cissa laughed, "Severs that Bastard right." she fumed

"Cissa I want to send you to Kendra's. You are happy there and they'll take care of you."

Cissa sighed wondering if she should tell him about their five year old that she had hidden. She stayed silent she didn't want to risk it. "I'll pack, what about you?"

"I have to stay, I just want you and Draco safe. Draco is and I want you where he can't touch you."

"Alright."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry settled into his rooms looking out the window with a deep sigh. Wondering how Severus was and thinking about what Lucius had said. He looked down at his ring hand and sighed, he had to get that off of himself and Draco.

"Harry?" Draco's voice came through the open door looking worried.

"Yes?" Harry turned and smiled at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." he whispered, "Was it that bad for you?"

Harry looked away, "I threw up after he left, he tasted like bile. Like he doesn't use mouth wash."

"He probably don't, I hit his boots." Draco muttered feeling Harry pull him to sit next to the window and wrap his arm around him.

"I am thankful that you kissed me first." He muttered leaning against him feeling warmth and comfort.

"So am I, it was shocking about Father."

"I'm glad that he has finally told you what my Fathers have always told me." adjusting himself he looked p at him seeing the wonderment in his eyes, "You needed it."

"It felt good to have him hold me again, he has never hugged me." a frown appeared on his face "Not that I can remember."

"My parents tell me every chance they can, every kid needs to know their parents love them."

Draco fell silent thinking about the day and the situation they were now in. "I wonder how we are going to complete school this year? We can't go back while He is around."

"I know, I think Dad and Papa are going to home school us." Harry whispered thinking about his friends that he wouldn't see. "I am glad that we are together."

"Me too." Draco leaned down to kiss him wanting to taste something good and pure. Wanting t put his worries out of his mind and just feel.

TBC

Note I know that this is short but I had to get Dracos torment out of the way and get the boys to the safe house, poor babies.


	27. Many Firsts

WARNING MALE TO MALE SEX AHEAD!

* * *

Severus entered the house hearing silence, they were gone. Shutting the door, he sighed and looked around his home reflecting on how much his life had changed over the years as he made his way up the stairs to his rooms to get the book he needed to start the potion. Stopping by his son's door, he pushed it opened to see a spotless room. Smiling he remembered how he had decorated the room for him when he was six. With the castle bed and all the toys, now it looked like any teenagers room. As he stood there he could almost see a six-year-old Harry sitting on the bed with a book. Smiling as he showed Draco his new found treasure. He couldn't believe how much Harry had changed; he never thought he would be able to forgive James for all he had done to him. Who would have ever guessed that all it would have taken was that little broken child wandering into his life. Moving down the hall to his bedroom he picked up the letter Remus had left behind then his book. Making his way back down he paused by the parlor thinking about all the times they had sat there as a family, reading, playing chess, or doing nothing at all just enjoying each others company. Standing there he could see Remus and Sirius sitting on the sofa with Harry teaching him to read. Or the many time he came home late to find all three of them asleep on the sofa curled up together. Closing his eyes he thought back to all the times they sat by the fire wrapping Christmas presents or of all things, making love by the fire. He wondered if he would ever see his family in this house again. It amazed him just how much that little boy had changed his life.

"Are you getting sentimental?" A rough voice spoke from behind him.

"I didn't hear you come in My Lord." Severus turned and bowed to him.

"Where are they? I had an alarm on the house, I know they left by portkey." he glowered at him, Bella and Greyback were flanking him.

Severus handed him the letter, "His wolf side got protective of him, he always was. I'll go looking for them after I get your potion started My Lord."

Voldamort read the paper and grinned, "Not to worry Severus, I knew he would do that. I am pleased to see that you didn't have a hand in this. Have you seen young Draco?"

"No, My Lord. Is he alright?"

"He should be fine, Lucius is looking for him. I just want to check on you to make sure you were doing what was asked of you."

"I already have everything I need My Lord." Severus motioned for him to precede him to the potions lab so he could show his 'Master' that he was doing what was asked.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Narcissa moved into her rooms at Kendra's with a sigh, "I don't know where Draco is. Lucius told me he was safe but." Turning troubled eyes to her she looked like she needed to cry or tear something apart.

"I know you have a hard time trusting him right now, but I truly think that he is changing for the better. Last time I spoke to him he sounded really concerned about getting you and Dray to safety." Kendra reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be alright."

"When will my Lucille be home?" she smiled knowing her little girl was in dancing and private schooling. For even though she was going to Hogwarts she still wanted her taught basic education to give her a boost as they had for Draco.

"In about an hour, she'll be pleased to see you." She smiled as they unpacked her things.

"I will never be able to repay you for all that your family has done for me." looking out the window at the busy street below she tried to hold back the anger and tears. She was so hurt and confused at the moment that she wasn't sure how to explain her emotions at the moment.

The door opened at that moment and Severus stepped into the room, "Hey there sister."

"Severus." Narcissa turned to him looking hopeful that he would know where her son was and if he was all right.

"Dray is alright." he reassured hugging her close, "Don't worry about a thing I have him tucked away." he whispered.

"Thank you." she leaned against him letting the tension drain.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked around the cabin and groaned. Trying to relive the stress Draco was wrapped up in his potions essay. While Remus and Sirius had ventured out to get supplies that they needed and he was bored. Moving to the kitchen he saw sugar, flour and peanut butter on the counter. Grinning he moved to the fridge to look for the other ingredients he needed and when he was them he quickly pulled everything out he needed to make cookies. Then once the cookies were going the decided that he needed to start dinner as well. Looking in the fridge again he saw the chicken that with some roasted potatoes and glazed carrots sounded really good. Pulling it out he set it aside to when he got the cookies done he would spice and set it in to roast.

"What is that wonderful smell." Draco wandered into the kitchen looking for the house elf that was cooking. Seeing Harry he stopped surprised. "Why are you covered in flour?"

Turning he smiled, "I'm baking peanut butter cookies." holding one out for him hoping that he would like them, "Try one."

Taking the offered cookie he looked at him confused, "You cook?"

"Yes, Papa taught me." turning back to the cookies he placed them on the rack to cool as Draco bit into his cookie.

Humming he smiled, "Theses are wonderful." sitting on the stool beside him. He watched him curious about why there was a whole plucked pink raw chicken in the sink. "Harry there is dead bird in the sink."

"I know, it's tonight's dinner, I'm going to start that after I finish the cookies." he smiled nonchalantly clearly not fazed in the least that he was handling raw dead birds.

Draco paled "Dinner? Maybe yours."

"Draco it's just chicken." looking at him he felt a little hurt, "Don't you trust my cooking?"

Seeing the hurt in his eyes and the slight drop in his shoulder he knew that he had upset him. "Harry I do, I'm just not used to anyone but house elves cooking. I never went into the kitchens at home, I'm sorry."

Harry set the last batch of cookies on the baking pan, then placed them in the oven before turning to Draco. "I hope you like it."

"I like the cookie." he smiled holding up the half-eaten cookie.

"You can't live off cookies." laughing Harry cleaned up his mess so he could clean the chicken, spice it and get it in the oven.

Draco watched bemused as Harry cleaned the chicken, "What is that inside of it?" watching as he pulled out the liver, gizzards and such. He had never had been in the kitchen while the house elves did things like this so this was a little new to him.

"The internal organs," Harry laughed then slit the chicken to clean it, "Must have been a hen." Holding up the egg he laughed setting it aside. After he finished cleaning the bird he then buttered, tied it up and spiced it before placing it in the oven to roast after pulling out the last batch of cookies.

"That was interesting but doesn't that gross you out?" he asked watching him clean up.

"We've done worse in potions," Harry laughed setting a plate of warm cookies on the counter and two glasses of milk in front of him.

"True," Draco turned on his stool to face him as he sat across from him. "These are wonderful." reaching for another one he smiled at Harry, "Can I help with dinner? What's next?"

"Well after the chicken cooks for a little I will be slicing red potatoes, seasoning them and roasting them as well." Harry dipped his cookie into the milk and bit into it.

"I'll help, I can slice." Draco grinned reaching for his hand. "I am glad that we are together."

Squeezing his hand Harry smiled, "Me too, it makes this bearable."

Sirius moved into the cabin looking around for Harry or Draco. Frowning he paused to listen for them, "Where are they? When we left they were sitting by the fire."

"They better not be fooling around" Remus growled moving to set his bags down. Looking around he froze hearing something, "Kitchen."

Sirius moved to the door and taking a deep breath he smelled it, "He's cooking." he sighed in relief, peering into the room he chuckled seeing Draco cut potatoes. "Draco is cooking…"

"What?" Remus looked bewildered as he moved to him. Peering into the room he froze seeing Draco and Harry smiling and looking carefree, "They really like each other, don't they?" it was a whisper that held so much worry and fear.

Shaking his head Sirius smiled at him, "No, they love each other. They look at each other like we look at Severus and how Severus looks at us. They need this."

"I'm going to go clean up." Remus kissed him before moving to the stairs looking so dejected. He didn't want his 'son' to grow up. He wanted him to stay a little boy who always needed him but he knew that wasn't possible but it hurt.

Sirius watched them for a moment before moving into the kitchen, "Dinner smells wonderful."

"Thanks." Harry turned smiling at him, "Where's Dad?"

"Shower." He smiled watching them, "So Draco, you cook?"

"Harry's teaching me, I watched as he cleaned that chicken." He grinned, "Try a cookie, those are killer." a genuine smile broke out on his face and his eyes lit up.

Sirius laughed at him and took a cookie, "Hmm cinnamon and peanut butter. These are wonderful Harry."

"Thanks, dinner will be thirty." he promised.

"Alright I'll go clean up and leave you two to it." He smiled pleased that they were making the best of a bad situation.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The cabin was dark and quite as Sirius moved to his rooms. He sighed locking up for the night, he knew that Remus was having a hard time adjusting to their boy growing up but he didn't mind in the least. He was grateful that Harry was experiencing the normal things for a teenager and it was clear that both boys felt deeply for each other. As he moved up the stairs he saw the lights on in Harry's room. He paused and moved to the door seeing Harry quickly hide something. "Harry?'

Harry hesitantly looked up hiding something under the covers. "Yes?" his voice shaking he looked guilty as anything.

"Everything alright?" he grinned.

"Yes." Looking away he hoped that his dad would leave but it was no use.

Sirius sat beside him looking a little concerned as he spelled the door shut and locked it, "Come on, what are you hiding?" he wanted to be certain, though he thought he knew what it was.

Harry looked at him and pulled out a slim tube and handed it to Sirius looking embarrassed.

Looking at the tube it was not what he expected, he expected a porn magazine, not lube. "'Anal Wiz Glide for first timers.'" he quoted then grinned, "Where did you get this?" he laughed richly.

"It was my Christmas present form Fred and George last Christmas." He whispered not looking at his Papa, he wasn't sure just how he was going to take this news, "I didn't know who else to go to. I had questions and I was nervous about asking you or Father so I went to them."

FLASHBACK!!

"Come on in Harry." Fred smiled at his adopted brother as he stepped over the threshold into their borrowed room at Grimwald place.

"Thanks, can I talk to you two?" he asked softly looking nervous.

"Of course some on." George shut the door and followed him to a seat by the small fireplace.

Fred handed them each a glass of wine and smiled seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"What's 'it' like?" Harry whispered looking into his glass of wine.

"What's what like?" George asked looking confused but Fred grinned.

"The first time you have sex?" He asked grinning sipping his wine.

"Yes."

"It can be awesome. Tell me are you a bottom or top?" Fred ginned.

Looking at him uncertain he thought a moment, "I don't know."

"Close your eyes," George smiled when he did so with out hesitation, "Relax and fell," he whispered into his ear, he wanted Harry to picture himself with his lover. He wanted Harry to just take a moment to release the tension he was feeling. "Feel your lover wrap his arms around you, feel him lay you down, your hands wondering all over each other. Tell me, who is dominating it? Is he leading you?'

There was a moment of hesitation before Harry smiled, "Yes, I picture him above me, smiling and kissing me. Undressing me…" he whispered softly.

"When you picture that moment are you under him crying out his name?' Fred added.

Harry opened his eyes, shuttering he looked down, not certain as to why he felt embarrassed "Yes"

"Don't be embarrassed little brother." Fred smiled, "The first time for a bottom can be painful if your partner doesn't prepare you properly. But, if he is gentle and after the initial pain it is wonderful." he explained then handed him a wrapped box, "Here."

"What's this?'

"Something to help."

END OF FLASHBACK!

"They answered everything that night, they also gave me a book." Pulling the book out of the drawer he showed Sirius then he suddenly sighed, "Sirius I don't want to lose my virginity to 'him'." it came out in a rush and he started to shake, clearly afraid.

"I know." Sirius handed him back the lube and grinned, "Your Father and I have agreed that you and Draco need a 'night' alone."

Looking up at him shocked, "Are you saying that…"

"Yes," kissing him on the forehead he stood, "With mine and your Fathers blessing. You need to know what it is like with out pain." he reasoned.

"What about Dad?"

"Your Father and I will handle him, I suggest when we go out for the moon phase. That's in about twenty days." he grinned and headed for the door.

"Thanks Papa."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The days seemed to melt into one another as Harry and Draco decided to dive into their schoolwork. Every day they seemed to just sit side by side and read or do their essays. Severus came and went as he could with out raising suspicion. Which meant they hardly saw him, the times they did he seemed so tired and short tempered that they both would leave him alone with Remus or Sirius. Harry knew that his Father was stressed but he whished that they could go back to when they were a 'functional' family. It didn't feel like they were anything but strangers at the moment. Remus seemed awful quite as well, when he spoke it was in short sentences and he seemed distant. Sirius just reassured them that he was worried for Severus and that it wasn't anything they were doing.

It had been some comfort to them but not much. Harry and Draco both just tried to stay quite and keep out of the way. They usually spent the day doing homework then in the afternoon they would move to the kitchen where Harry was teaching Dray to cook.

Harry looked up as the door opened and Severus stepped into the room. Seeing the angered look in his eyes and how his shoulder were hunched he nudged Dray before he stood to move out of the room with him.

Severus saw Harry and Dray stand to move out of the room. He knew that he need to talk to them and tell them that he wasn't upset at them but he really had no time. He was about to move to the stairs when he paused looking back at Harry again. "Harry?"

Turning back to his Father he felt like his chest was tight and it was a little hard to breath, "Yes sir?"

"What's wrong?" Severus asked seeing the wetness in his eyes.

"Nothing," shaking his head he looked away not wanting him to see the tears.

Moving to him he yank him around and held him, he had to stop and comfort him, "It's alright Harry, I am not mad at you and I am sorry that I have not taken the time to sit and talk to you."

Harry let the tears fall and wrapped his arms around him, "You just seem so distant, I want our family back." he whispered.

"I know, I am working on getting the rings off and this weekend we will sit and talk ok?"

"Thank you."

"It's ok and don't worry about Remus you know how he gets with the moon phase."

"Will you be back tonight?" Dray asked standing near the door.

"I'll be back in the morning, as will Remus and Siri." He grinned at his son, hugged him and headed out.

"So, just me and you for dinner?" Draco looked at Harry hopefully as they moved into the kitchen.

"Yes, what are you thinking of?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs on the terrace?" Draco smiled.

"I'll get started." Harry moved to find what he needed as Draco moved to set up the table. He wanted this to be perfect, music, candles and maybe a light wine. He set the table humming a lit tune as Harry busied himself with dinner.

"Do you want garlic bread tonight?" Harry asked as he set the pot of water on the stove to boil.

"That sounds wonderful." Dray called through the open door as he place the candles in the center of the table.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"You should stay with the boys, I'll be fine." Remus wrapped his cloak around him as Severus shook his head.

"You need him with you Remy." Severus handed him his potion as he stood, "The boys will be fine."

Remus looked away from him as he drank the potion, "I" he wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he felt that something wasn't right. "I just worry that they'll…"

"Do something I did when I was thirteen." Severus asked watching him.

"Or I did when I was fourteen." Sirius grinned at him knowing that Remus remembered that night. "They need this time alone, they need each other."

"I know that it's hard but if we come home in the morning and they are curled up together, I'll be truly grateful." Severus said truthfully reaching to place a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Remus looked at him shocked, "I know that we have all lost our virtue when we were young but I want better for him."

"Then let them experience this with each other. Or would you have that Bastard rip it from him?" Sirius asked looking hurt that Remus wasn't thinking about Voldamort and what he wanted.

Remus sighed "You know I don't want that for him" whispering he looked away knowing that he had to let it be, "Alright let's go." kissing Severus he pulled him close.

"I'll make sure certain things are in place so we don't end up grandfathers." Severus smirked.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked up as Severus moved to him with a faint smile, "Yes Uncle?"

"If anything 'happens' be sure that you both are protected." Severus handed him two small bottles and grinned, "With our blessings." hugging him for a moment before he went to find Harry. Looking down at the two bottles he smiled and pocketed them, he was going to do this.

Harry smiled, "Heading out?"

"Yes," Moving to peer over his shoulder he hugged him, "Be safe and let lose tonight." he whispered, "I'll see you in the morning." he promised, snatching a cookie he headed out. Smiling he moved to clean up before dinner.

Draco headed down stairs to see Harry standing beside the table out on the veranda serving up glasses of wine. The plates of spaghetti already served up with the bread beside it. The candles were lit and soft music was playing from the radio . He was dressed in a nice pants and jumper not wanting to over do it. "You look wonderful." he moved to the table.

Turning Harry saw that Draco was dressed the same as him. He relaxed and reached for his hand, "So do you, come on before it gets cold."

Sitting across from his Harry he reached for his wine as they began to talk about nothing in particular. They just wanted to enjoy the night.

It wasn't long though before dinner was done and cleaned up. Harry felt as if he had a knot in his stomach, after all the questions he had asked Fred and George he never asked him how to began. He had no clue how to approach Draco about what he wanted to do. He put the last dish away and turned to Draco trying to start.

Draco seemed to know that he was nervous and unsure. Grinning he reached for his hand, "Come on Harry, lets go to your room and talk."

"What are we going to talk about?" he teased following him after he locked up.

"Everything." Draco smiled as they reached the room he let Harry proceed him. Hoping that his nerves would settle, reaching in his pocket to make sure the two bottles were there.

Harry moved into his room and decided to sit on the edge of the bed. "Dray?"

Moving to him Draco smiled sitting beside him, "It's ok to be nervous. If you don't want top yet…"

Harry stopped him with a kiss, pulling him close and letting him feel just what he wanted. Slowly he laid back pulling Draco with him. He wanted this to be slow, unhurried, he wanted this night to last.

Slowly Draco ended the kiss and smiled, "Here." handing him the bottle he had tucked away in his pocket he pulled out the one for himself. "Protection." he reassured as he downed his.

"Strawberry." Harry grinned pulling him back down for another kiss before he reached for the lube that was beside his bed, "Fred and George thought this would help."

Taking the lube from him he read the label with a slight frown, "Anal Wiz Glide for first timers." he muttered looking intrigued, "Warning if you have an erection lasting longer four hours seek medical attention immediately." he looked at Harry a little alarmed, "Longer than four hours?"

That seemed to brake the tension as Harry started to giggle then all out laugh, "That would be embarrassing having to go to Father for help. Uncle I have a little problem I got it up and now I can't get it down." he laughed rolling away from him.

Draco watched him then laughed, "NO! NEVER!" setting it down he pinned Harry to the bed. "You are horrible." he laughed leaning down he kissed again before laying beside him.

Rolling onto his side and wiping tears out of his eyes he smiled. "They said that it hasn't happened yet it's just a rare possibility." his eyes sparkled. Reaching out he caressed his cheek with a smile. Slowly he kissed him again as his fingers slowly got bolder. Daring to undo the buttons of his shirt, daring to trail his hands lower with fingers that were slowly getting bolder.

Draco undid Harry's shirt as well letting things go slowly and unrushed. He wanted this to last, taking his shirt off as Harry and feeling the warmth of Harry's naked chest against his he smiled. "You feel so wonderful." He let his hand slowly brush against Harry clothed erection and smiled hearing the moan. "May I?" he whispered.

"Yes." Harry breathed feeling Draco undo his trousers and slowly reach in to rub his leaking erection, "Harry? After this can you...top me?" he asked his lips brushing his.

"Gladly." Harry closed his eyes feeling Dray's hand on him. Never had anyone touched him like this, oh it was heaven.

Draco slipped Harry trousers off and grinned as he took him into his mouth for the first time. Humming as he swallowed him to the root.

"Oh God Draco." Harry breathed, gripping the bead sheets trying not to buck up into his hot mouth.

"You taste good baby." he muttered seeing the hunger in his eyes.

Harry reached for him and pulled him up to taste him again as he undid his trousers. "I want to feel you." he whispered as he slide them off. "May I?" he asked wanting to return the favor.

"Oh yes, please." Draco smiled as Harry moved down his body kissing him as he went. When he finally moved to wrap his lips around Draco leaking erection. He was certain this was the best thing he had ever done.

It wasn't long before Draco pulled Harry back up and knelt between his legs. Placing a pillow under Harry's hips he reached for the lube, "Relax," he whispered as he slowly began to prepare him for what was to come.

Harry moaned as he felt the cool slick finger enter him, it felt a little strange but it wasn't bad. "More?" he whispered wiggling his hips.

Draco kissed his belly button as he slipped in another finger into his willing body, "What ever you want baby. Tell me if it hurts."

"It feels good." he whispered knowing that there has to be a slight painkiller in the lube.

Draco smiled and slipped in a third finger feeling Harry's body stretch to accommodate them.

"Dray…please?" Harry gasped when Dray brushed his prostate for the first time, "OH GOD!"

Draco chuckled, "That's your prostate baby." he muttered kissing his belly again.

"Dray please?"

"Ok, relax, I don't want to hurt you." Draco sipped his fingers out lubing himself as he lined himself up with his entrance. Slowly he breached the barrier for the first time.

Harry gasped, grateful for the painkiller in the lube, it just stung a little. He moved his hips to encourage him to continue. "OH don't stop…"

Breathing hard Draco slide himself into Harry, "My God you're so hot, tight." he muttered as he slowly pulled out and then back in.

"Oh Gods yes," Harry muttered his eyes closing in ecstasy as Draco began to thrust in and out of him slowly. "Dray more?'

"Open your eyes baby." he encouraged as he thrust a little faster and harder.

Harry opened his eyes and locked them on Draco, pleading to him silently to take him. It wasn't long before Draco picked up speed as he reached down and stroked Harry in time with the thrusting.

"Come baby." he encouraged feeling the heat coil in his belly, he was close to the point of no return.

Harry arched off the bed and came hard calling out Draco's name as Draco came not even a second later.

Draco slowly pulled out and laid beside him looking down at himself, "That was wonderful." he breathed holding Harry close, "I love you Harry."

"I love you Draco, thank you." He breathed as he started to fall into a lit sleep.

It was close to three in the morning when Severus entered the quite cabin. Moving up the stairs, he paused by Harry's door and peered inside seeing Draco and Harry cuddling. "Good." he muttered. He was about to retreat when he saw Draco was awake and looking startled. "Shh." he mouthed and winked, "We'll talk later." he promised then headed to his rooms.

TBC


	28. Who are you? Where is my Father

Harry woke and smiled feeling Draco behind him. He was thankful for the previous night and turned to kiss him, "Time to get up before Dad gets home." he whispered.

"I know." Draco helped him to rise before heading to the shower, "Join me?"

"Gladly." Moving a little stiffly he made his way to the bathroom with out his dog. Being able to go short distances or being able to just stand with out her was a tremendous improvement to how he was just a few years ago.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"SO?" Sirius looked at Severus hopefully; Remus was in the shower trying to relieve stiff muscles.

"Went perfectly, they were curled up around each other when I got in this morning." Severus smiled kissing him, "Come on, the boys do dinner so let us make breakfast."

"That would be good, then we need to talk to the boys. I think we need to tell Harry about not only the prophecy but about the soul that is inside of him." Looking away from his lover, he wasn't sure if Severus would agree.

Placing a firm hand on his shoulder he turned him around to face him. "He needs to know." he agreed.

"Know what?" Remus asked toweling his wet hair and looking upon his lover with interest.

"We need to tell Harry." Severus smiled softly clearly thinking that this was not going to be an easy chat with his son. He knew that he had to tell Harry about the Horcurxes and the prophecy but it was a lot to take in. "We still haven't told him the full truth about his past either."

"There never seems to be a good time." Remus sighed softly.

"I don't think we should, I mean," he shrugged sighing, looking a little worried, "he's seems just fine with what he believes is his past. Why should we dig up what is buried?" Sirius asked looking worried.

Nodding Severus silently agreed hoping that they weren't making a critical mistake. "Come on lets go start breakfast."

"Sausage and hash sounds wonderful." Remus grinned at him hoping that he would get the hint.

"Come on my hungry wolf."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry smiled as he entered the kitchen to the wonderful smell of hash and sausage. "That smells wonderful." he hoped that his dad wasn't going to be too mad at him for what they did.

"Morning." Severus smiled as Draco moved in looking pleased, "We need to talk about a few things Harry…" he started looking worried.

Harry paused, "Is it something I've done?"

"No, but it does concern you and I don't think you are going to take it too well." he explained.

"I promise to hear you out." Harry grinned as they found their seats with Sirius and Remus.

"Good," Sirius winked at him as they began to dig into the meal that Severus had prepared, "Just remember we are here for you alright?"

"I know." Harry smiled tucking himself into the hash, eggs, sausage, and oatmeal without batting an eye, he was hungry.

The adults watched him looking pleased that he was eating so well. Who ever would have thought that a round of sex would give him an appetite. Judging from Draco's plate it was mutual. They kept silent as they ate, but it was a comfortable silence. A silence that could really only be obtained when in the company with the people you love. When every one had their fill and the dishes were cleared away Severus sat with a cup of coffee looking troubled. He began by explaining to Harry about the Horcurxes, then about the one inside of him.

Harry sat in frozen shock and after asking a few questions about the Dark Magic before he fell silent. Feeling Draco slip his hand around his under the table he figured that maybe this was just a little complication, then again maybe not. "You can get it out, right?" there was a slight hesitation that told the adults that he was worried.

"That is part of the trouble, we can't figure out how." Sirius looked like he was about to cry as Severus continued leading into what the prophecy was and about it.

As everyone listened to the prophecy from the pensive there was a silence that followed for a moment before Harry spoke.

"So," swallowing hard he shook his head, "So, one of us has to die. I have to sacrifice myself to be rid of him?"

"That is how it is interpreted." Severus whispered softly watching him closely seeing the pain in his eyes.

There was another moment before Harry stood, "Why?" he whispered turning away.

"Why what son?" Remus asked wanting to help him in anyway he could.

"WHY ME?" Harry fired off turning back, the tears were streaming down his face, "WHY SHOULD I KILL MYSELF?" he yelled the anger and frustration boiling over, "WHAT HAS FUDGE DONE BESIDE HIDE BEHIND THE MINISTRY? WHY SHOULD IT BE UP TO A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD?" he asked turning away again.

Every one knew that he wasn't done and that he need to yell a little. Some days it helped to yell and vent frustrations. They also knew that he had a point, why was it up to a sixteen year old? He wasn't a fully trained wizard; why did a sixteen-year-old have to face a fully trained Dark Wizard? They all felt that it should be a trained Aurror or at least an adult!

Harry turned back to them looking oddly at Draco, clearly thinking about something, "Because if I don't, I hand over the people I love to him on a silver platter." he whispered, "I need a moment." moving out to the veranda he leaned on the rail and cried.

Draco was about to stand to go to him when Severus and Sirius grabbed him to hold him in his seat, he looked at them hurt.

"He just a moment first." Remus answered they knew that if they gave Harry a moment to calm down he would talk to them calmly and start thinking instead of reacting.

"I'll go to him in just a second." Severus assured softly setting his cup down he waited for what seemed like an eternity before he slowly headed out to talk to his son.

Harry looked up at him then back down, "I'm sorry." he muttered his voice rough and thick with tears.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Severus smiled softly, "There is nothing to be sorry for. I believe that you are right." he answered knowing that Harry needed to hear that his family agreed that it shouldn't be up to an almost sixteen year old. "But I don't think that is the only thing going through your mind though." he hinted watching his face.

Harry glanced back at Draco and sighed, no one knew what he had hidden on his room at the moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell. "I have always pictured me having kids. A little me running around the house or a little Dragon," he whispered his eyes unfocused clearly not seeing anything that was in front of him at the moment, "A family of my own, and now I won't even be around to help with any of my siblings that you guys may have. All my dreams, all of my plans are gone." the whisper was faint as Harry turned away to let a tear fall, "I can't let that Bastard win, I can't hand my family or Draco to him on a silver platter." shaking his head he turned back to his Father, "I think that is what hurts the worst, not that I am going to die but that if I don't try to kill him and kill myself my family and lover will be killed or worse."

Pulling him into a tight embrace Severus sighed, "I know son, your destiny was decided for you with out your consent and it does hurt. I know that none of us can decide our fait but yours is not right."

"Can't we change it?" Harry whispered.

"We can try." Severus promised he pulled back from the embrace and looked at him curious, "I know that you love Dray, I see it every time you look at him. I also noticed how you looked at him before you came out here." brushing the hair away he smiled, "Love him Harry, love him all you can, you both need each other."

"I want to marry him." Looking down he sniffed and swallowed hard, "Can I show you something Father?"

"Of course." Severus smiled as Harry lead him back into the house, "We'll be right back." he winked at them as they passed to the stairs and up the his room.

"I got this when we went out to get Dray's birthday presents," he explained softly. Knowing that his parents had wondered where he had disappeared to that day. He shut the door as Severus placed a silencing charm up sensing that he wanted to keep this private. Moving to his nightstand he rummaged a moment before he found the hidden compartment. Pulling out a small box he sat on the edge of his bed, his feet resting on the rail. "I wanted to give this to Draco on his seventeenth Birthday next year." he whispered opening the box to show and admit to his Father just how much Dray meant to him.

Severus took the box and gazed down at an engagement ring. It was a 'family' wedding ring but it was different instead of it just being the Potter coat of arms it had Severus coat of arms as well. They had been integrated together in a beautiful silver and gold ring fixed with diamonds and rubies. The rubies symbolized Harry's birth month the ring Draco would give him would be set with diamonds and pearls for his month. "Harry," he breathed looking at the ring, "This is beautiful." he knew that it must have coast him a fortune to get the ring done. "I am honored and surprised that you have chosen my family crest as well"

"I knew you would be, I thought that it would be good idea because I'm not just a Potter. I am your son, I always will be, but he'll never be able to wear it. I'll never be able to give it to him." putting his head in his hands he felt his chest tighten with tears.

"Just hang on to the your faith and hope that we can get through this." he was cut off by an intense pain in his left arm, "Damn." he snarled.

"Called?"

"Afraid so," handing the box back to him he kissed the top of his head, "Just hold on to your faith and I not only approve of this but you have my blessing _when_ the time comes." he whispered before heading out to tell his mates before heading to the Dark Lord.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Voldamort paced angrily waiting for his potions master to make an appearance. He watched as Barty shoved the fat muggle into the room, "Tie him up. Where is his wife?" he asked looking down at him.

"Greyback has her, My Lord." Barty bound the wale pf a muggle to a chair and waited for Greyback to enter with the muggles wife as Lucius entered.

Kneeling at the Dark Lord feet, Lucius sighed inwardly, "You called My Lord."

"Yes, but first I must see Severus, stand here." he gestured to the side as Severus entered.

Moving swiftly to his Lord not noticing who else was in the room or being brought in behind him. Knelling he spoke softly hoping not betray his feelings of revolution. "You called My Lord?"

"Ah, Severussss what took you so long?"

"I was searching for my family My Lord." Severus answered.

"Don't worry about them I can retrieve the boys when I am ready for them." Voldamort looked pleased to see him and that was never good thing, "I want the Veritaserum." he ordered.

He had a feeling that was what he had wanted and that was not good, it wasn't ready yet. "I am afraid that it's not ready yet My Lord. It still needs to 'sit' for another week at least." he didn't look up at him he knew that he wasn't going to be pleased.

"What will happen if I use it now?" he asked glaring down at him.

"It could kill the person you are using it on My Lord." Severus answered hoping to get out of the predicament he was in, he should have started that damned potion sooner.

"Well it looks like I will just have to do it the hard way," he grinned evilly at the man in the corner, "Later though."

Severus glanced at the corner and froze in shock, after all the years of searching and never finding that bastard the Dark Lord found him, "Vernon Dursley's, My Lord?"

"Yes, he is going to tell me just where young Mr. Potter is." He snarled. "Rise Severus, I have a job for you and Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord." The answered now standing side-by-side waiting for further instructions.

"I want the prophecy, I need to hear it again." glaring at Severus he spoke again, "It's clear that not everything was told to me."

"Yes, My Lord." They bowed slowly waiting to be dismissed.

"Go. NOW!" he snarled.

Severus left with Lucius beside him knowing that if Voldamort got into that fat asses mind, he was a dead man. "Let's go plan this out." he whispered wanting to talk to Lucius alone. Several things had just snapped into place and he had to find away to get those rings off the boys now!

"Yes, let's go to the Manor." He flooed out followed by Severus a moment later.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"So obviously something is wrong." He looked at the Potions Master with worry.

"Those rings are portkeys." He said instantly sitting down beside him, "I am a dead man." he whispered softly as Lucius pressed a wine glass into his hand.

"How are we going to get those rings off of them?" Lucius pondered not realizing that Severus looked pained and worried.

"I've been trying."

"How is Draco?" Lucius asked, "I need to go see him." he said after a moment, "Can I?"

Severus looked p at him shocked, "Of course, he is your son. I am pleased to see that you want to see him. Come on, we'll talk at my place." he said after a moment, he knew that Lucius would never betray his family to Voldamort by giving away their safe house.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius cuddled close to Remus wanting to feel him close. He needed the comfort and love that he held for him. "Harry is really quite." he hinted wanting to open the door again.

"I know, I want to help him but I don't know how. It hurts to see him like this." pulling Sirius close he felt as is if the weight of the world on his shoulders at the moment.

The door opened at that moment stopping Sirius from replying. "Why is he here?" Remus asked in a slow growl clearly not trusting him.

"Easy, he wants to see Draco and we have to talk." Severus said firmly as he stepped in.

Lucius pulled out his wand and handed it to Remus, "If this makes you feel more comfortable than here, you can hold this until I leave."

Remus looked at him shocked, "No you don't have to do that." shaking his head he pulled Sirius back to him.

"Tipsy!" Severus called and when the elf appeared he asked her to fetch Draco and Harry.

"What did HE want?" Sirius asked softly.

"Nothing good." Lucius grumbled as Harry and Draco moved into the room looking worried.

Draco froze when he saw his Father standing beside Severus, "Is Mother alright?'

"Your mother is fine." Lucius reassures, "I wanted to come see you and talk."

"Alright." Draco led his Father out to the gardens a makes little worried.

"Dragon it's alright." Lucius said softly sitting beside him, "I just wanted to see you."

"It…" Draco fell silent not wanting to anger his Father with the truth. The truth was he was afraid to be near him.

Lucius seemed to know what was going through his young sons mind. "I know that I have been a heartless bastard to you son," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Draco looked up at his shocked. "I am afraid to tell you things Father." he whispered, "Harry talks to Severus all the time, tell his things." looking away to hide his shame, "It makes me jealous, I've never been able to talk to you the way he talks to Severus." he whispered.

"You can tell me son." Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder looking worried, had he damaged their relationship so bad that they couldn't talk to each other.

"You won't get angry? You won't yell at me or call me unfit to be a Malfoy?" the hurt was plain to Lucius' ears and he knew that he had to open up to him.

"Word of honor."

Draco paused a moment clearly trying to get his thoughts in order, "I don't want to be a Death Eater, I don't want to marry the Dark Lord." he started deciding to just say it all, "I love Harry, I lost my virginity to him, I want to marry him, I am afraid that I will never live up to your expectations, or be a 'proper' Malfoy and you terrify me." he finished. He waited anxiously afraid of what his Father was going to say.

Lucius listened and sighed, "All right lets take this one thing at a time." he sighed, "I don't want you to be a Death Eater either, or marry the Dark Lord."

"You don't?"

"No, I never have, let me tell you a little about when you were born," he said softly telling his son about the Dark Lords demand. Then told him how he wanted to get out of it but was never able to find away out.

"You really don't want me to be a Death Eater?"

"No, I wanted better for you." Lucius looked down at him seeing the worry in his young eyes.

"You were training me, to protect me." He whispered softly.

"Yes, and as the Harry well, he is a fine boy," he started glancing back to the house where Harry was sitting beside his Father.

"You've never like him." Draco looked at him shocked.

"Son, _my _Father, your grandfather, taught me that perfection was the proper way…" He started to explain but Dragon cut him off.

"But, to me and his parents he is perfect." he protested.

"Yes, but to _me_ he's not. I'm not saying that he is not a good kid or anything like that." he hurried to explain, finding this hard. "I was taught that perfection was everything including how I look and when I see Harry I don't see perfection but I am also starting to see that perfection isn't everything. He is a good kid and he is great in almost everything he does." Lucius explained

"I'm sorry Father, I never knew."

"I should have sat down and talked to you sooner." He grinned, "So you finally lost it huh." he looked at though amused eyes.

"Yes."

"Top? Bottom?"

Draco flushed sitting still a moment, "Both." he muttered.

I am pleased that you have lasted this long and if you want to marry him I encourage you to just think it though." He smiled at him thinking about the last things on his sons mind. "Dragon, I want you to know that I am very proud of you. You have grown up a better man than I have. I know that I have been a Bastard to you but I and grateful that you have taken the 'good' and left the 'bad'." he said softly. "I am sorry that I terrify you but know that I will never hit you, I do love you."

Draco sat thinking wanting to hug his Father but he held back, "Thank you Father, this was nice to talk about it all."

Lucius smiled and pulled Draco into a hug, "I am very proud of you never forget that my boy." he whispered.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Do you think they killed each other out there?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"I hope he is telling him what he needs to hear." Severus sighed knowing that Lucius had a hard time with his emotions and expressing them. Looking up he smiled as Lucius and Draco moved back into the room. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, now how do we get these damned rings off our sons?" He asked grinning at Harry, who was wearing his glamour.

Sirius set the book he held down and sighed, "We can't."

"We have to get those damned portkeys off!" Lucius snarled looking irritated at the man.

"Draco? May I?" he asked reaching for his ring hand.

Draco gave him his hand with a frown watching the red garnet noticing that it was blood red, which was not normal.

"The garnet in the center is blood tied into the portkey, these won't come off until HE dies." Sirius explained showing him the section of the book he was reading He then demonstrated what would happen if they tried.

This time Severus was ready for it and was able to cushion Sirius's fall as he was thrown back into the wall, "We tried on Harry while you were out it the garden." he explained.

"Great, just great." he snarled

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Voldamort stood over the cowering muggle as he ripped though his mind looking for anything that would tell him where Mr. Potter was. He froze watching the memories of the young boy grinning when he saw the abuse. "You like that little boy sucking you off huh?" he laughed then froze again seeing the boy left on the park bench. "Damn!" he snarled. About to pull out and just kill him he noticed that Severus was in one of the memories. So, he continued on, "Well, Severus you have been a bad boy haven't you."

"Did you find the boy My Lord?"

"Yesss." he hissed, "Put him back in a cell, I will need him. My, my, my Severus you have been a bad boy."

TBC

Note what do you think will happen with Sev?


	29. Harry Potter meet your twisted past

WARNING VIOLACE AND DEATH AHEAD!

* * *

Harry sat beside his bedroom window looking out a moment thinking about Lucius and Draco. He looked own at the book in his hands, 'The Profit and You.' Then he had 'Understanding the Insane.' He was trying to understand what the prophecy could possibly mean and if it was possible for it to have a deeper meaning that just him sacrificing himself. He wanted to find another answer to his problem, he had to.

"Harry?" Sirius peeked into the room and smiled, "Dinner is done, Draco cooked." he grinned.

"He did?" Standing with the books he smiled pleased that his lover was trying new things…

"Yes, he is very proud of himself and he was bragging about the cheesecake that you made for dessert." Sirius laughed as they headed out of the room to join the family.

"Hey Harry." Draco laughed as they entered the kitchen. "Come on Dinners done." Setting the plates on the table with a broad smile.

"This looks wonderful," Harry laughed as they sat down. Setting his books in his lap Harry reached for Sirius' hand as he reached for Remus'.

Remus smiled then reached for Severus as he joined hands with Draco and then he joined hands with Lucius.

Lucius smiled and took his sons hand; they knew that it was proper manners to join in on the dinner prayer when at a friend's house. Bowing his head he decided that this time he would pray for his son and Harry, they needed all the help they could get at the moment.

Severus had only begun the prayer when he felt it, the pull of the port key.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"ACIO WANDS!" It was a harsh unforgiving voice that ripped the wands out of their grasp as they landed.

Harry gasped as he landed on the stone hard floor, looking around he realized that his family and Lucius had been pulled with them as well. "LET HIM GO!" he snarled starting to fight the Death Eater that was trying to separate Severus from him.

The Death Eater backhanded him into the wall as two others pulled Draco and Lucius out of the room. "Get these three to the other cell." He growled as Greyback over powered Remus.

"HARRY!"

Severus and Sirius both struggled against the four that were trying to subdue them, "LET ME GO!"

One spell ended the fight and Severus and Sirius were pulled out of Harry's cell.

"I was not expecting to catch everyone." Voldamort looked pleased nonetheless as Severus and Sirius were thrown in after Remus.

"Is it wise to place them together, My Lord?" Barty spoke up as he locked the door.

"Yes, we have their wands; the cells are warded against house elf and wandless magic. They are powerless." Voldamort smirked. "In one hour I want Severus them me." he hissed turning with the wands he left.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco landed hard and groaned as he stood slowly, "Damn it!" he snarled as Lucius picked himself up off the floor.

"We should've known better than to join hands while you two have those rings one!" he snarled looking more upset with himself than anything.

"Father are you alright?" Moving to him he wanted to be sure that he was well.

Lucius winced as he stood up, "I'm alright." moving to the door of the cell he sighed seeing the guards.

"Can we get out?"

"No," turning back to him he pulled him close, "Dragon, listen to me. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see, no matter what, do not give into him. Swear it!"

Draco buried his head in his Fathers chest, as he did when he was a small child, "I swear, wizards honor."

"Good," Lucius held him close, he had missed this, "I love you."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry wiped away the tears, looking around at the plain cell, there was nothing. He turned seeing that his books had made the journey as well. Moving he picked them up off the floor. He decided that he had to do something, he might as well read and try to solve the problem before they came for him. He didn't know what else to do, his Fathers wouldn't want him to just wallow in self-pity and he knew it.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus cursed as the stunning spell finally wore off so he could move again. Standing he moved to Sirius and Remus who had been thrown in after him, "Are you two alright?" he asked kneeling beside them.

Remus rolled onto his back, gazing at his lover a moment as one tear fell, "Damn it!" he snarled, "We should have known better."

Severus wiped away the tears and sighed, "_I_ should have known better." he corrected, "I didn't think he would act this quickly though."

Remus looked over to Sirius, who was now sitting on the floor beside them, "Do you think he'll just kill him?"

"No, he is going to try and turn him." Sirius whispered knowing that Harry was powerful and that was what the Bastard wanted. Power was everything to him and nothing was going to stand in his way if he got Harry.

"If we don't get out of this alive, please know that I don't regret anything about us." Remus reached to stroke Severus and then Sirius' cheek.

"We feel the same." Sirius smiled softly then leaned down to kissed him.

Severus kissed him after Sirius had then pulled Sirius close for a kiss, "Not matter what you two are everything to me and I would never change it."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Bring them to me." Deciding that he didn't want to wait, he wanted to turn that little bastard and now. He wanted to be certain that nothing was going to stand in his way, "Leave Harry for now."

"Yes, My Lord." Barty bowed as Wormtail and Bella entered looking smug. "Greyback get you pack to get that 'BITCH'." He snarled referring to Remus.

"Of course." Grinning as he called forth several of his pack to assist. He wanted nothing more than to teach Remus a lesson or two.

"Bella, Wormtail what do you have for me?" He asked looking at the two that were kneeling at his feet.

"It took us a while My Lord but we found these in Severus safe." Bella's smile spread making her look even more demented as they handed him the memory vials.

Taking the vials he smiled pleased with there work, "Excellent." tip the memories into the pensive he dove he wanted to be certain of what he that he knew.

Barty shoved Severus into the room knocking him to his feet. "Stay down traitor!" he snarled.

Remus was fighting against Greyback and his Beta. "LET ME GO!" he growled fighting against them as they brought him in with Sirius.

Sirius was knocked down beside Severus as Remus was. He had a black eye and a split lip.

"Bastards!" Remus spat but stayed low not wanting to be hit again. Glancing around he was a little fearful at not seeing Harry.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Greyback kicked him sending him sprawling back.

Sirius and Severus started to stand but was immediately got hit with a Crucio.

"That goes for you as well!" Barty snarled as Voldamort pulled out of the pensive as Draco and Lucius were brought in as well.

Severus didn't have time to get over the attack before he found Voldamort kicking him in the ribs snarling.

"You had him all along." he hissed. Glaring down at him he aimed another Crucio at him holding it as he cried out in pain. He turned his eyes to Remus and nodded to Greyback, "I am going to teach you what pain is Severus."

Moving to Remus Greyback slammed him against the wall as his Beta poured a potion down his throat. They then shoved him into a cage that was standing off to the side. They watched as Remus doubled over in pain as his wolf came forward.

"You see Severus, you aren't the only one who is good at potions." Watching as the transformation took place on Remus, "That potion will bring forth the wolf with in with out it being the full moon. With out the Wolfs bane he has no control."

Severus paled he knew what was about to happen as Barty grabbed him shoving him into the cage as well clearly hoping that Remus was going to tear Severus apart.

Remus wined as he turned to Severus, clearly struggling with something. He turned away again fighting with himself.

Standing Severus stood proud, he wasn't afraid of Remus. Even with out his potion Remus would hopefully see him as a pack member if not Alpha. "Moony?"

Turning Moony wined as his eyes landed on his Alpha. He couldn't hurt his Alpha that was bad, whining again he lowed his head a clear sign of submission.

Severus smiled, "Good." he praised he may not of had his Wolfs bane but with Severus being with him during the times of his full moon it had instilled in the wolf who the leader was.

Snarling an oath Voldamort turned to Greyback, "Do it!" he snarled.

Greyback moved to his Beta, "Get Severus." he whispered as they moved to the cage and pulled Severus out.

Remus snarled as his Alpha was taken and lunged at Greyback. The next thing he knew was pain as Greyback knocked him back into the wall of the cage.

"BITCH!" he snarled as he unbuckled his belt, "You take it up the ass like Bitch, lets see if you can handle me!" Advancing on him he stroked himself as he reached for Remus to bend him over.

That seemed to trigger Remus into action again, only two people touched him and that Bastard wasn't one of them. He kicked out wanting that sick Bastard away from him.

Greyback decided to play a little and fought back as Remus lunged for him. He grabbed him and tossed him back growling, "Come on, just think after you I take that other one as well," he glanced at Sirius.

That was a mistake; one he looked away, two he threatened one of his mates, again. Remus tuned and knocked him into the wall. Before he could get up he loomed over him and snapped his neck before the others could get into the cage to save him. He stood there panting and growling clearly pleased with himself for defending his pack.

"Get him to a cell!" Voldamort snarled turning to Lucius, "So did you know about this as well?"

"Know what My Lord?"

"About Severus son being Harry Potter?!" He snarled backhanding him.

Lucius sighed at that moment; he had always known that Severus was hiding something from him. He knew that he had nothing to lose so why not. After all Severus had saved his family and stood by him through out all these years, it was time to repay a little and stand by him, "Yes!" he snarled, he wasn't going to let Severus and his family stand alone. The next thing he knew was excruciating pain.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry struggled against the man that pulled him to his feet and out of his cold cell. He didn't know where any one was but he had heard the screaming and knew that Voldamort had to be hurting his family. He was hurt and tried; he had only begun to reread the books when two Death Eaters had entered his cell. They had beaten him laughing as hr called out for his Fathers, he had tried to fight back but with out his wand he was powerless. "Leave me alone!" he struggled to pull free as he was pulled down the hall. The only cold comfort that he had was that they hadn't raped him, it was clear that was one thing that was off limits at the moment.

The Death Eater laughed as he shoved him into a brightly lit room and at the feet of the most feared man in the wizarding world.

Everyone fell silent as the Dark Lord rose to his feet glaring down at Harry, "Such a pleasure to see you again…"

It didn't take Harry long to realize that he was in serious trouble. From his position on the floor he could see that two Death Eaters held Severus and Sirius, two others had Draco. Remus was nowhere to bee seen and Lucius, while no one held him, he looked like he was close to death.

"Rise Harry." Voldamort hissed, he wasn't going to hurt him yet he wanted him now more than ever. "I said rise!" he ordered clearly getting angry at Harry's lack of response.

Shakily Harry rose to his feet, keeping his eyes down cast. He shifted his eyes just enough to realize that there were more people in the room than he first thought.

Placing one long slender finger under Harry's chin he forced him to look up, "I still want you Harry." he breathed looking pleased, "You are powerful, with you no one will dare defy us. Join me?"

Swallowing hard he tried to force himself to answer. It would be a cold day in Hell before he joined willingly.

"So stubborn, I have something for you." he smirked as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders he spun him around to face the room at large.

The room itself looked like a ballroom. Large vaulted ceilings with huge chandeliers. The room shimmered in gold light coming from the candles that adorned the room.

Harry could now see just how bad Lucius was and that the price of deflection was heavy.

Lucius wasn't kneeling, he was sitting beside just one Death Eater. The long blond hair was messy and disheveled, his clothing was torn. His chest was covered with heavy, think bleeding welts..

There was a moan coming from another direction and turning just slightly Harry was a heavyset man in chains, his back exposed. He was a big beefy man, his fat arms were stretched up over his head and his feet were bound to the floor.

"You don't remember him, do you?" he smirked seeing Harry's confusion, "You see the men that claim to 'love' you took your memories of him."

Glancing at his parents, the confusion clear in his eyes. He knew about his real parents and how they had died but why were the memories of this man removed. He decided that the Dark Lord was lying. Shaking his head he whispered, "No, they wouldn't do that."

There were a few scoffs at that but when Voldamort glared in their direction everyone fell silent again. "They did." he whispered, "They didn't want you get to the revenge on him that you deserve. Watch what he did to you." Flicking his wand towards the pensive, Harry hadn't noticed until now.

An image rose from the bowl and every watched as young Harry was beaten then locked in a cupboard.

Harry watched trying to keep a rein on his anger and show nothing but confusion, he didn't want him to see just how much that hurt. Why hadn't he been told?

"I would even bet that you have a glamour on you to hide just how you really look." Voldamort moved to stand behind him as he took down the glamour, "Look at the scares that this man left upon your body. You deserve to have revenge on this muggle."

Draco was now struggling against his captors yelling, silently, at Harry not to listen to the mad man.

"This man used to beat you and they allowed it," he nodded towards Severus and Sirius, "They knew and did nothing to stop it."

Harry was trying to think, that couldn't be right he remembered Severus tending to him in the hospital, when they had first meet. He remembered all the time s his parents read to him, played with him and took him places.

Voldamort saw the waiver in his eyes and flicked his wand towards the pensive again.

The next scene was worse, everyone watched as Harry was punished with an anal plug, then forced to his knees.

Harry began to shake with anger and humiliation, he didn't want to believe it but he had to. He looked down at his hands when he felt something was pressed into it, a whip.

"Join me, strike him back. You were supposed to be his whore." Voldamort hissed hoping to hit the nerve that would push him over the edge, "Strike him back, make him hurt as much as he hurt you."

Harry gripped the whip in his hand trying to control his rage. He looked towards Draco and for a fleeting second his expression changed; sorrow.

One of the captors holding Draco slipped, it was just enough for him to pull free of the two. The pair made to grab him but with a grin Voldamort stopped them. He wanted to see if Draco would be the failure his Father was. He let Draco approach Harry and stepped back to watch.

"Harry, don't do this." Draco whispered his gray eyes were dark as they fixed on Harry, one hand moved to stroke his cheek.

"I'm confused." He admitted his eyes glancing to the imagines that were still playing.

"Revenge is not you, don't do this please." He decided to try to get Harry to see reason, "If you do this you'll be just like him."

Harry's mind was racing and he wished that he could talk to his parents. Looking up at the ceiling a moment to buy time to think he noticed the cherubs. They were flying from one pink cloud to another all looking down; clearly interested in what was going on below them.

Lucius watched the scene unfold and his heart broke to see his son begging his lover not to do what the Dark Lord wanted. He could see the love and hurt in his clouded eyes. His son, his heir, and prodigy was more than just in love with Harry, he knew what he had to do.

Harry, his eyes still fixed on the cherubs, listened to Draco plead with him. His mind wasn't on the pensive any more. His mind was on his books, 'Understanding the insane' told him that if the answer to a problem sounded stupid and crazy it was probably right. That most of the time a prophecy was just a possibility. Then there was the soul inside of him, what it meant that. What if it meant that the soul inside of him had to die for him to live? He was hurt and humiliated, he wanted to know why his parents had kept this from him. A small voice inside him told him that it was because of love. If he had been in their place with a small abused child would he have let the child suffer with the memories? No, he wouldn't and he knew that. "Draco." he whispered his mind grasping the answer to his problem. He looked up at him and kissed him deeply, not caring who was there, "I'm sorry." He had to die.

Shaking his head Draco looked at his shocked, "No! Harry! Harry!" He called out to him as Voldamort threw him back to his captors, clearly displeased. "You disappoint me Draco." he spat but he was still going to use him.

Severus's heart was breaking as he watched Harry. They had failed, if they had only told him the full truth but they hadn't.

Sirius watched with a heavy heart, he just prayed that that his son would be merciful and kill them quickly. He caught Severus' eye and mouthed 'I love you'

Sev nodded 'You too'

Harry's eyes were fixed on the pensive that was still playing out his memories. "May I speak, My Lord?" he asked keeping his tone level.

"Of course, my Harry." Voldamort grinned very pleased with how this was going.

Harry paused trying to find the right words as he gripped the whip, "It hurts and it angers me,"

"I know."

"But I would rather be his whore than a power hungry Bastard like you!" He snarled suddenly as he threw the whip to the side turning to him. He was ready to die, he had to take the fall and he wasn't afraid.

The stunned silence that followed Harry's statement was all that every one needed.

Severus and Sirius managed to pull free from their captors and grab wands.

Lucius stood as Voldamort turned cold eyes to Harry pulling his wand.

"DIE!" he snarled firing the killing curse and Lucius managed to grab his captor's wand aiming it at Voldamort.

"Harry!" Draco yelled horrified as Harry and Voldamort both fell to the cold marble floor.

It was as if time had stopped, everyone froze clearly terrified.

Draco turned back to his Father just in time to see him collapse, "Father!" running for him as Death Eaters began running for the doors.

Lucius had been hit with a stunning spell straight to the chest. Opening his eyes he smiled, "I love you son." he whispered.

"Don't speak, we have to get you out of here." Draco looked up for help. He winced seeing Sirius kneel by Harry's still form.

Severus cautiously moved to The Dark Lords body, that was when he saw the dagger, that had been hanging on the wall, in his chest; courtesy of Lucius.

"SEV! He's alive!" Sirius called tears streaming down his face.

"Let's get them out of here." Severus moved to assist Draco with Lucius as Sirius picked Harry up. He looked around and noticed the Aurrors were arriving, one of the house elves had gone to alert them.

"Kingsley! One of the cells has my wolf if he is changed back bring him but if not leave him. I'll be back for him." Severus explained not wanting Remus to hurt anyone, he wasn't sure just how long he was going to be a wolf.

Kingsley nodded to him as they rounded up the Death Eaters.

The War was over!

TBC


	30. Are we alive?

Harry woke feeling stiff and cold. He laid there, not moving, not opening his eyes as he thought back to what had happened. He knew that there was no way Draco would want him now. How could he? The memories from the pensive were still fresh in his mind and he wished he could just forget them.

"Harry?" it was a soft voice that spoke and an even softer hand that wiped away the tear that had fallen. Slowly he opened his eyes to gaze up at Severus and Sirius.

"Papa?" he whispered wanting to be certain that what he was seeing was real.

Sirius smiled and stroked his cheek, "Yes, son." He whispered as the tears started to fall, "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, we wanted you to be happy. Not burdened with what that muggle had done."

Severus was stroking his hair as if to reassure himself that he was awake and there.

"It's ok, I understand Papa." Harry whispered clearly tiered, "How long?"

"You've been out for about three days." Severus explained softly.

"Draco? Lucius? Dad?" Harry whispered his eyes dark with fear and worry. He tried to sit up but they held him in place.

"Draco is fine, he'll be back soon. Your Dad is sleeping out the potion right over there." Severus nodded to the opposite hospital bed that held a battered Remus. It was clear that they were not at Saint Mungos but at Hogwarts in the infirmary.

"The potion wore off yesterday and he's been out since." Sirius said softly watching Remus a moment.

"Lucius is down at the end, he..." Severus sighed softly, "He's in bad shape, after the beating that he took that stunner to the chest did a lot of damage." he explained.

Harry sighed as the tears began to fall again, "Draco must be taking this hard."

"He is doing well considering," he looked up at the doors opened, "Speak of the devil."

"He's awake"? Draco moved quickly over to the bed as Sirius moved to let him sit. "Oh Harry!" he breathed feeling relief flood him. Hesitantly he reached out wanting to touch him but afraid.

"I won't break." Harry grinned wanting to feel him against his skin.

Draco chocked as he chuckled stroking his cheek, "It's over, we're free." he leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

Harry returned the kiss and smiled at him, "I was afraid that you wouldn't want me any more."

Draco looked at him confused, "Why? Because of your true past? Mine may not be to that extent but my past is no better." he whispered, "No one has a perfect childhood. I love you Harry, you are my world, my heart and soul. You are my soul mate and I will never let you go." looking into Harry's emerald green eyes he smiled as he brushed away the tears.

"Rest with him, Dragon. You'll probably sleep better." Severus suggested as he stood to check on Remus.

Draco curled up be hind Harry and gently pulled him close not wanting to hurt him. With one arm wrapped around him he kissed the back of his neck as they drifted off again.

Moving over to Lucius' bed Severus sighed setting beside Narcissa, "How are you doing?" he asked seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I just want him to make it." Cissa whispered holding Lucius' hand. It was clear that that she hadn't left his side since she arrived, "I have so much to tell him."

"I know, hang in there Cissa."

"How's Harry?"

"He's well, he just woke up but went back to sleep with Draco." he chuckled as she peered around the privacy curtain to watch her son.

"They are more than just in love, aren't they?" she asked seeing that Draco was holding him possessively.

"I think they're soul mates, if that is true than when they marry it will be a soul bounding." he answered softly.

"Good, they need each other." she whispered clearly not at all upset by the news.

"Sev? Remus is waking." Sirius called looking up at him as Remus began to stir.

Severus moved over clearly worried for his mate, he had no clue as to what the after affects of that potion would be. He had no idea if he was going to come back as himself or, even being human, he was going to retain the wolf mind "Remy?" he gently stroked his cheek as Sirius stepped back.

Slowly Remus opened one eye and moaned, oh his head hurt, "Too bright." the deep frown that lined his face told everyone that he had a splitting headache.

Sirius darkened Remy's area as Sirius helped ease a pain potion down his throat. He knew that the potion wouldn't take long to get through his system since it was three times stronger than anything he would take.

"Where is Sirius?" Remus' voice was harsh with pain and confusion.

"I'm right here." Moving to the bed he gently touched his hand. "Its over." he squeezed his hand as Severus placed his over theirs.

Remus opened his eyes again and looked at he mates, "Harry?" he whispered clearly afraid that his son didn't make it.

"He made it; he's sleeping with Draco across the way." Severus smiled

Remus looked past them and smiled seeing Draco curled around Harry, "They look so peaceful."

"I think that is the deepest sleep Draco has been in since we got everyone home." Severus smiled down at him, "I am very proud of you."

"I was terrified that I was going to hurt you." he admitted looking worried, "I'm so dangerous to you and…"

"Now you stop that!" Severus snarled glaring down at him, "You are not a danger to us. You knew not to hurt me and you didn't. Your wolf recognized me as Alpha. That proves to me that we are close to a cure for this." stroking his cheek he looked at him with love and worry but not fear. He knew that he had been close with the potion and that little stunt that The Dark Lord had pulled proved to Severus that he was on the right track.

"I'm sorry," he started looking at his mates with love in his eyes.

"You just rest, you all need your rest," Severus kissed him tenderly. "Let us worry about pampering you."

"What about Sirius? Does he still have to hide?" Remus asked softly looking worried.

"No, they caught Peter and all charges were dropped." Sirius smiled softly. "They are even talking about letting me get my Healers license back." he smiled as one happy tear fell.

Remus brushed it way, smiling. "That is wonderful." he whispered thinking that things were finally falling into place "Lay with me?"

"Love to." Sirius cuddled close feeling his strong-arm wrap around him as Severus smiled at the picture they made.

"I'll join you soon." He promised as he stood to move over to check on Lucius again. He was worried about his brother; he should've wakened by now. He sat on the other side watching his chest rise and fall. Then reached for his wand to check him over seeing that Narcissa was watching him closely. "He is still in a deep coma."

Sighing Cissa took his hand again, "Did he really tell Draco that he loved him? Did he really stand up to that Bastard?"

"Yes, he did. He realized that the Dark Lord was not what he wanted, and what he wanted he was driving off. If he wakes I think we can tell him."

"Thank you Severus, for everything."

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Two days later found Narcissa sitting beside her comatose husband hoping for some sign of life. She bowed her head trying to stop the tears, "I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have waited." she whispered as the tears started to fall. Bowing her head trying to hold on to her hope that he was going to be all right.

"Mother?" Draco moved to sit beside her hoping that his Father was still with them.

"No change…" she said softly looking down at Lucius she squeezed his hand and squeaked in alarm when he squeezed back. "Lucius?" she whispered.

Lucius' squeezed her hand again, "Don't cry Cissa…" his voice a bare whisper as he opened his eyes.

Draco jumped off the edge of the bed and bolted for the office, "Uncle! Madam Pomfrey!" He called.

"Draco what's wrong?" Severus moved out worried that Lucius had passed away.

"He's awake! He's talking!" Draco began to cry as the realization hit him, his Father was waking up.

Severus moved quickly to Lucius' bed looking worried, "Lucius?" He asked softly

"Are we dead?" He asked opening his eyes to look up at him.

"No, you did it. That dagger went straight to the heart, he died just after Harry was hit." he said softly.

Lucius moved to take Severus' hand, "Sev I am sorry about Harry…"

"Don't be, he survived." Severus grinned, "He woke two days ago and was aloud out yesterday."

"Draco?"

"Yes Father?" Draco moved back over to them, as he wiped away the tears and took his hand.

"I am so proud of you." Lucius smiled at him as Madam Pomfrey began to check him over. "How bad am I?"

Sighing she looked down at him, "Your heart is very weak and the after affects from all the curses you have taken upon your body has done you no good. You need to go home and just rest."

"When can I take him home?" Narcissa asked looking worried for her husband.

"Tomorrow." She nodded, "Nothing strenuous Lucius, I mean it!"

"Got it no horseback riding, no fencing, just be good and sit by the fire." Lucius smirked as he smiled at Cissa, his eyes closing a moment.

"I have so much to tell you." Cissa said softly tears pooling in her eyes again.

"Cissa don't cry, it's all over." Lucius whispered.

"Sleep Lucius, we'll tell you everything tomorrow." Severus smiled at him.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Easy, Lucius. You will be sore." Severus helped ease him into a seat beside the fire in the parlor.

"Thank you Severus, so tell me. What is this big news?" he asked looking curious as Draco and Harry entered the parlor.

Cissa sat in front of Lucius, he hands in her lap, her eyes cast downward. "Do you remember when I lost our daughter?"

Lucius reached for her hands wanting to comfort her, "Yes that was so hard on you, "he whispered looking worried," Cissa, are you pregnant?"

Shaking her head she wiped away the tears, "No, I never lost the baby." she whispered.

"What?" Looking at her shocked and surprised, "I have a daughter?"

"Yes, she's been staying with Kendra." Severus smiled softly, "We were worried…"

Lucius cut him off, "I know, I understand."

"I have a sister?" Draco asked looking a little hurt but thrilled.

"Yes, I named her Lucille, I want to bring her home."

"Please?" that came from both Lucius and Draco looking eager to meet her.

"I'll be right back." standing Cissa turned to the Floo only to be stopped by Lucius.

Lucius pulled her into a deep kiss, "I don't blame you and I am thrilled that she made it."

"I am grateful that you understand." she smiled then flooed away.

Lucius watched her go then turned to Severus, "Thank you for protecting her. I know that I have made several mistakes and I didn't deserve her."

"I just wanted to protect my blood sister since I couldn't get through to you." Severus grinned glancing at Draco.

Draco looked like Christmas had come early, excitement and joy danced in his eyes as he sat holding Harry' hand. "I hope she likes me."

"Why wouldn't she? She's your sister." Harry smiled softly trying to reassure him. "Probably even looks like you."

Draco chuckled as the Floo activated and his mother stepped back in with a young child beside her. "She looks like mother." he whispered.

Narcissa smiled as she lead Lucille over to Lucius, "Sweetheart, this is your Father."

"Hello there." Lucius sat up a little straighter with a soft smile, "How are you?"

Lucille smiled, "I'm alright. Are you really my Father?" tentatively she reached out to him.

Lucius took her hand smiling, "Yes, and this is your brother Draco." he smiled at his son.

Draco stood and moved to them, "Hello little sister."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you both, mother has told me so much about you." Lucille smiled clearly thrilled to finally meet the family that she had been hidden from.

Draco smiled as he sat next to his family to talk to his sister. He was thrilled and knew why his mother and Severus had gone to such drastic measure. He would never hold that against them.

Severus sat back to watch the reunited family with a fond smile as Harry sat next to him, yes they had a lot of work ahead of them but they would see tomorrow.

**_END OF PART TWO_**

**_TBC_**

**_PART THREE IS NEXT, LOL_**


	31. Part Three, Life after the War

Severus moved slowly to his seat by the fire, he winced as the baby kicked him hard in the ribs. Rubbing the ache away, he stood a moment thinking about all that had happened since the war had ended. Harry and Draco were taking advantage of being able to openly date and every chance they could they were alone. Alternatively, going into town together. The Dursley's had been dealt with and were now serving out a life term in Azkaban. His mind turned to think about his son and the additions that were due in just one short month. Their plan to have children after the war worked beautiful, he and Remus were both expecting children. He was expecting Remus child and Remus was expecting Sirius' baby. The only heartache they had encountered was with Sirius. His mind turned to his lover and how it had broken Sirius' heart to lose Severus' baby just a month into the pregnancy and then to be told that he would never bare children due to his body being too weak. He smiled as he rubbed Remus' belly before he sat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked he had been worried ever since he and Draco had finally perfected the Lycanthropy potion. They had given it to Remus just a little over ten months ago and to every ones delight Remus hadn't had a transformation since.

"I feel great." Remus grinned "They have been active today. I loved that night…"

FLASHBACK!

Remus entered the rooms looking around for his lovers. "Sirius, Severus?" he called hoping that they were not out doing things. He wanted to spend some time alone with them, he missed the feel of their skin on his. He wanted to feel their passion not spend another night alone. He moved to the bedroom door sighing softly as he opened it to an unexpected site.

Severus and Sirius sat on the foot of the bed, both in nude glory, wearing a smirk on their faces as they held up three little potions vials. "You are very over dressed our love." Severus purred seeing the lust in their wolfs eyes, for even though it seemed that the potion had cured him, he still called him their wolf.

Remus quickly undressed, wanting to join his lover as he took a vial, "Love you." he whispered as they opened the bottles.

"To our future." Severus toasted them then downed the potion then pounced on Remus. "I want you to take me, please." he begged

END OF FLASHBACK!

"That was a wonderful night and good they need to be active," he smiled watching his wolfs belly move and shift, "Where is Sirius?" he asked looking concerned.

"With Poppy, couple of kids got into a fight." Remus sighed softly as he sipped his juice, "I'm still worried about him."

"I know the loss of the baby has been so hard on him." Severus whispered as he picked up a glass of juice that was waiting for him.

"I want to do more for him, I know that he is thrilled about the twins since they are his but..," he sighed softly setting his glass down.

"I know lover, he feels like he's let me down. I just have to show him that he hasn't, it has gotten better."

"True he is eating at least and starting to become more playful." Remus smiled as the door to their suit opened.

Sirius stepped in a smile breaking out on his face as he saw his mates sitting by the fire their round bellies showing the budding life that grew with in. He felt a pang of hurt wishing that he could experience the feeling of a baby kicking him. He wanted to give Severus the gift of life that Remus was giving him and Severus was giving Remus.

"Siri?" Remus stood slowly moving to him, "Are you alright?" he asked seeing the look of remembering in his eyes.

Sirius smiled, "Yes." he said firmly placing a hand on the belly that held his precious babies, "I can't wait to hold them."

"Soon lover, just one short month away." Kissing him tenderly they moved to sit beside Severus.

Severus smiled at them, "I can't wait to see all three of these monsters." he growled playfully as the baby kicked him again, hard!

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked seeing the painful look in his eyes.

"Yes, this boy of ours is a strong kicker." He grinned, "How is the position with Poppy going?"

Sirius smiled brightly, "Wonderfully, I love working with the kids and being able to actually help. It feels right and so nice to be able to do things with out worrying if I'll be arrested." he grinned pouring a glass of wine for himself.

"Enjoy one for me." Remus grumbled missing his nightly glass of wine.

"I'm sorry lover." Sirius grinned clearly not sorry at all as he sipped his red wine. "How are the boys doing?"

"Wonderfully, high marks in all their classes, they have already started their apprenticeships. I would say that they are making up for lost time because they have gotten into trouble but they are really good and I can't fault them." Severus grinned setting back with a fond smile.

"No they need to live a little." Sirius grinned.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry smiled as they finished their potions essay, "I can't believe that we graduate this year," he smiled thinking back to Draco's seventeenth birthday when he had braved a room full of Hogwarts students and people he didn't know just to propos.

FLASHBACK!

Harry smiled as he watched people mingle and congratulate him on defeating Voldamort. He just sighed and thanked them. No matter how many times he told people that he hadn't been the one to kill him that it had been Lucius, they still thanked him. He now just nodded and muttered politeness back to the well-wisher. That had been one thing that had shocked Lucius and Severus, when the story hit the Daily Profit Harry insisted that Lucius get the credit for doing the Dark Lord in, not him. He didn't want the fame or publicity, he had grown up with out it and he didn't want it now. Besides it was the truth and if they didn't want to print the truth then that was their own damn fault. He smiled when he finally spotted Draco beside the massive fireplace, oh that was perfect.

"Harry." Draco reached for him turning momentarily from his Fathers chair.

Reaching to take his hand Harry's smile grew, "Good evening Mr. Malfoy." he greeted Lucius.

Lucius was sitting beside the fire to warm himself, he was pale and very thin. It was clear that he was hurting but was not going to miss his son's coming of age party. He moved slowly and carefully so not betray to anyone just how much he hurt, but Cissa and Severus knew and did their best to ease the pain. "Oh Harry, Lucius or Father! You and my son are all but joined anyway." He grinned.

"Yes, sir. My I steal Draco?"

"Of course." Lucius smiled as Lucille and Narcissa joined them.

Harry pulled Draco to the center of the large fireplace and then called for the room's attention. "Thank you every one." Harry smiled as the room fell silent, "Draco has opened so many gifts this year but here is one that he hasn't received yet. Mine," Harry looked at him with a fond smile thinking back to all there years together, "I have had this for over a year now and never dared to dream that I would be able to give it to him but," Letting go of Draco's hand he pulled out a small box and knelt in front of him, "Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will you marry me?" he asked solemnly offering him the ring.

Several people gasped as Draco stood there with wide eyes and shaking hands, "Yes! You know that!" He laughed as Harry slipped the ring on his hand. "You know I was going to do this to you next month," he smiled pulling out the ring he had made for Harry, "May I?"

"Oh yes," Harry smiled as the ring was slipped on to his hand through a chorus of cheers.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"What are you thinking of?" A soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Your birthday." Harry smiled up at him grinning as they kissed tenderly. He moved things aside to make room for his lover, "How is your Father?" he was concerned for his soon-to-be Father in law.

"He's having a hard time today." Draco confessed as he sat beside him. "Have you thought about the wedding? I want to try to do it soon. That was Father can be there."

Harry smiled, "I have I was thinking about after the graduation ceremony, that way everyone is there…" he started no certain if he would approve.

Draco thought a moment then smiled, " I like that idea. We'll talk with the Headmaster about it and our parents." he chuckled softly. "What class do you have next?"

"Potions." Harry smiled as he finished his essay and tucked it way to turn in. "Just think a few short months away and we'll be graduated and married."

Draco looked down at his hands, "It's more than I ever dared to hope for." he whispered after a moment, "I am so grateful for you."

"I know and just think three little ones we can spoil are on the way as well." Harry laughed as they headed out for class.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius watched his mates head out to teach their last class of the day with a faint smile. After a moment he decided that he needed to keep his hands busy and moved to make dinner for his mates. First thing was first though he had to get out of his robes, they were a touch too tight. He just couldn't believe that he had gained ten pounds over the months. Ever since Severus and Remus hit two months along, he had started to gain the weight. He figured that it was just the depression and did his best to keep the weight gain to a minimum. He shrugged off this robes and changed into a loser fitting pants suit before heading out to start dinner. He set the beef on the counter and turned to get everything else that he needed. It was comforting to him that Severus didn't blame him but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He fought it every day and he just hoped that when the babies were born things would get better. He couldn't wait to hold them and play with them. He knew that his mates were worried about him. Hell, Severus had made it a point to spend a night with just him to reassure him that nothing was his fault. He smiled, things were better, he had to admit that. He didn't feel the hurt everyday and with him needing to focus on making his mates comfortable it made things easier. As he set the roast in the oven, he gasped feeling a sharp pain in his right lower quadrant. "Oww Damn!" he doubled over his hand resting on the area. Moving slowly he made his way to the bedroom to lie down. "Oww!" he gasped praying that it wasn't his appendix, it was the right area. He laid back panting trying to get some relief from the pain, "Damn this was sudden!" he snarled trying to summon their house elf to fetch Severus; he was the closet to him.

TBC

NOTE I know that this is short but these last chapters before the end will be.

Also what do you think is wrong with out poor Sirius? laughs evily


	32. Suprise

Severus moved swiftly through the halls wanting to get to his mate. Harry and Remus were not far behind him as he rounded the corner and opened their door. "Siri?!" he called searching for their mate

"Here!" Sirius called out clearly in pain.

Severus made his way to the bedroom to find his mate curled up in the bed. "Siri?" he moved swiftly to him concerned.

"I…can't…hold concentration to do the spell." he gasped as the pain intensified.

"Lay back let me see you." he eased him back wanting to examine him properly when Harry entered.

"NO! Harry, get Harry out!" he gasped not wanting his son to see him in such pain.

Harry froze at the door not certain what to do. He looked at his Father worried. "Father?"

"Wait for me in the sitting." Severus answered as he scanned Sirius. "Oh dear Lord." He breathed before moving to the fire, "Poppy I need help and I need it now!" he called hoping to get the witches attention.

A moment later Poppy popped through looking worried, thinking that it was Severus or Remus that needed her. "What is it?"

"It's Siri," Severus looked up worried as she got closer to examine him.

"Easy Sirius, Severus go stand by the fire." She said softly scanning him frowning at what she saw; she gently put her hands in his belly trying to determine something. Frowning she moved to the fireplace to call Saint Mungos for assistance.

A moment later Greg and Maria stepped through to assist their adopted family, "What's wrong?"

"I believe he's having a miscarriage." Severus whispered pacing by the fire where Poppy had banished him.

Remus entered but at a barked word from Poppy was chased right back out as they started to work on saving Sirius.

Severus started to move closer when Poppy and Maria both exchanged a look that told him something was seriously wrong.

"Get Severus out!" Poppy ordered Greg as she started to pull out potions.

"NO!" Sirius reached for Severus clearly afraid and not wanting Severus separated from him.

"NO! I am staying with my mate!" Severus snarled as Greg moved to escort him out.

"Let us save him damn it! Don't make me body bind you!" Greg snarled grabbing the man by the arm to wrestle him out of the room.

Severus fought him not wanting to be pulled from him, "NO!" he snarled.

"SEVERUS! NO PLEASE!" Sirius called feeling hurt that his lover couldn't be there when he needed him.

"Lay still!" Poppy ordered feeling his abdomen again as Severus was thrown out.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry and Remus looked up as Severus was pushed gently yet firmly out of the bedroom. "Father?" standing as the tears fell he moved to him worried. He had never seen his Dad like that, never had he been told to leave at anytime.

"They won't tell me what's wrong, they just threw me out!" Severus snarled pissed off that he was being kept from one of his mates.

Remus moved to him and pulled him close, "They'll take care of him." he whispered hugging him needing the comfort.

Severus wrapped his arms around his mate and child hoping that someone would tell them soon what was going on. "It'll be alright." he sighed kissing the top of Harry's head.

"It has to be." Remus whispered feeling the babies kick, "The babies…" he stopped unable to finish the sentence, he couldn't think like that.

"The babies and we need him." Severus finished as he wiped away the tear from Remus' face. Wanting to bury his head in Remus shoulder and let himself the weakness of tears, but he couldn't he had to stay strong for Remus and Harry.

"Severus?" Poppy was at the bedroom door covered in blood and looking deathly pale, "Remus?"

"Yes? Sirius?" They looked worried as the noticed just how much blood she was covered in.

"Greg and Maria have taken him to Saint Mungos." She said softly as she gestured for them to sit down. "I don't know how this got past us." she whispered sighing softly looking guilty, "Sirius just delivered a three pound two once baby girl." she whispered, "Two months early."

Severus stared at her in shock as Remus tightened his arms around him. "No way, we would have known." he objected. "We would have felt the baby kick, he would have felt it!"

"Not if the baby was kicking the bladder or if he thought it was gas. Severus she is early and I can't guarantee that she'll make it, let's get to the hospital. Sirius has lost a lot of blood but he will be ok."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sirius looked up through tears as Severus, Remus and Harry entered the room, "Sev, I am so sorry." he sobbed reaching for him wanting him to hold him.

Severus moved to the bedside, "its ok, none of us realized it. You must have gotten pregnant during our second month." he whispered looking him over clearly worried as Remus moved to hug him.

"I haven't seen the baby. My God! A baby, I was pregnant," tears were streaming down his face clearly upset with himself, "I was drinking, I was flying, I was being stupid! My God! What have I done!?"

Severus grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him slightly, "Stop that! You didn't know, no one knew!" he pulled him close as Maria entered the room looking worried.

"She's doing well, she's strong." she tried to reassure them as she moved into talk to the new parents.

"Can I see her? Please?" Sirius asked looking worried.

"Not yet because we don't want you to get up and round. You lost a lot of blood."

"What about me or Remus?" Severus asked wanting to be able to see the baby that way he could reassure Sirius, maybe even get a picture of the baby for him. "Or get a picture?"

"I don't see why you and Remus can't see her right now. Normally we let parents in, siblings though usually have to wait." she glanced at Harry.

"That's ok I'll stay with Dad, make sure that he stays put." he smiled weakly clearly worried about him.

"Take a picture for me?" Sirius asked looking worried.

Severus kissed him tenderly stroking his cheek, "I will."

Remus kissed him as well before following Severus out.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Maria lead the new parents down the hall, "She is tiny Severus, I can't believe how small she is, we figured that Sirius had to be about seven months along." she moved down the hall to a small nursery. "We are keeping her warm with a warming charm and stabilized with potions. We don't believe in poking and stabbing a new baby with needles. She is even breathing on her own." she explained as they moved into the intensive care. "Right over here."

Severus felt Remus wrap his arms around him as they moved to the bassinet that held their little surprise. "Oh look at her." he whispered hesitantly reaching out to lay a hand on her.

The little girl was fast asleep she had wavy black hair. One little hand stretched and wiggled out of the blanket she was tucked up in.

Slowly Severus reached out and touched her hand watching as she opened her eyes, "Hello my little surprise." he whispered feeling the baby he was still carrying kick him. "I think Ayasha will be a perfect name for you." he whispered holding her hand as she wrapped her tiny hand around his.

"'Surprise'?" Remus chuckled knowing Sirius would love it, "That is perfect."

Maria took a few shots of the new baby for her Daddy as Severus looked her over wanting to see that she was doing alright.

"When can we hold her?" he asked looking up from the tiny bundle.

"Right now if you wish." Poppy smiled as she moved over to the sleeping child. "There is no reason not to, she is stable."

Severus slowly and gently picked up his daughter stroking her hair, "She is perfect, I can't wait for Sirius to hold her." he whispered.

"Actually the only reason we brought them here was because of the blood loss and we were not certain about how stable she was but she is doing fine. I truly think she will do better being with Sirius because she can draw on his magic." she explained.

"Thank you." Severus smiled holding the baby close as Remus walked beside him. "Look at all that hair." he smiled at him as they moved back to Sirius' rooms.

Harry and Sirius looked up as the door opened, "Father?" he looked worried and was clearly afraid that his little sister had passed.

"It's ok, she's sleeping." Severus smiled as he moved to the bed.

Sirius sat up looking hopeful and so tired, "Is she all right?" he asked.

Severus laid the sleeping baby in her Daddy's arms with a faint smile, "I was thinking about Ayasha."

Sirius held her with trembling hands, once he was certain that he was not going to drop her he looked down and cried, "Oh she's perfect. Is she healthy?"

"Right now everything checks out alright, she is on potions to keep her stable but I think you two are going to be just fine in a few days." Poppy smiled softly, "Just sit back and enjoy, I don't want you out of that bed."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius whispered smiling at his mates, "Three more to go." he smiled.

"Can't wait, she'll be a month old but about their size, it'll be wonderful." Remus kissed him as he gazed down at the little bundle. He reached out to stroke the baby's cheek as Sirius rested against him, "Love you."

"I love you too." Sirius whispered clearly tired and needing rest.

"You need to sleep." Severus encouraged as he moved to him.

"I don't want to put her down." Sirius smiled as he passed the baby to him anyway knowing that she was well taken care of.

Severus gently took the baby to show Harry before placing her in the crib beside the bed, "She'll be right here and there will be charms on her to wake one of us every half hour." he promised.

"I'm going to head back to school," Harry hugged his parents then stroked the baby's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright son." Severus smiled as Harry slipped out to let his parents rest after a hard afternoon.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked up worried as Harry slipped into his Prefect dorm. "Is everything ok? There was mayhem when word spread that Sirius was taken to the hospital."

Harry smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Sirius had a baby." turning wet eyes to him he smiled.

"What?"

"Three pound baby girl, they didn't realize that he was pregnant. She is two month early but doing well and is even in the same room with him. She had wavy black hair and dark eyes. She is so tiny…" he chuckled.

Draco pulled him close, "A baby? I thought that Poppy told him he couldn't carry?"

"Dr.'s can be wrong." he smiled kissing him, "We'll go see her tomorrow."

"Good tonight I want to celebrate." Draco pulled him close.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry and Draco flooed through to Saint Mungos with a smiled, "Down this way." Harry lead him to Sirius' room. He knocked softly before entering.

Severus looked up smiling; he was holding the little baby, rocking her back and forth gently. "Morning boys." he smiled.

Harry and Draco noticed Sirius and Remus were curled up a sleep as they slipped in. "Hey, see isn't she precious?"

"She is." Draco sat next to Severus gazing at the baby.

"Do you want to hold her Harry?" Severus smiled.

"Can I?" Harry's eyes lit up as Severus stood to give up the rocking chair. Once Harry was settled he gently placed the baby into her big brothers arms. "Oh my word." he whispered.

Ayasha opened her eyes looking up at her brother as she started to root for a bottle.

"Why is she doing that?" Harry asked noticing the slight frown on her little face.

"She want's a bottle." Severus reached for a bottle that was beside the rocker, "Do you want to feed her?"

"I can try." Harry smiled as he took the bottle, "She eats so little."

"She'll eat every half hour to every hour so her bottles are small but she'll get and appetite." Severus reassured as he watched Harry offer the baby her bottle. "Good job." he praised as Sirius and Remus started to stir. "I'll be right back." Moving to the bed he smiled at his mates, "Morning."

"Morning." Sirius and Remus smiled at him as they slowly sat up.

"Look at out boys." Severus smiled as he helped them to sit up.

Sirius and Remus looked over and smiled at Harry and Draco. "How long have they been holding her?"

"Not long."

Harry smiled as he feed his sister with Draco looking over his shoulder, "We are going to teach you to fly, to throw a Quaffel, have tea parties and do what ever you want. Your brothers and sister will love to play with you too." Harry smiled

TBC

THERE YOU GO HE GOT HIS BABY!


	33. Four babies, Graduation and a wedding

Remus sat watching Sirius feed their new daughter. It had been a week since she was born and every day she just grew stronger. He loved watching Severus and Sirius with her and knew that when the final three arrived that they were going to be even worse then they were now. They talked to her, played and sang to her. Hell, he was the same way he played with her and held her all he could. He smiled as he went to stand up to join his lover when he felt it. "AH!" he doubled over feeling a sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

Severus quickly stood and moved to him, "Remy?" he asked helping him to sit back down as Sirius went to stand, clearly worried.

"I need Poppy." Remy whispered clearly feeling labor pains. Closing his eyes, he started to breath through the pain.

Severus kissed him then moved out of the room to find Poppy or another Healer.

Sirius placed Ayasha in her crib before he sat beside his lover, "I know it hurts, just breath." he encouraged as he took his hand to help him through the pain.

"I guess these two have decided they want our attention too." He chuckled weakly trying to make light of the situation.

Sirius smiled, "A week apart, their birthdays are going to be a blast." He smiled softly as he squeezed his hand.

Remus leaned against him for support and love, "I hope that we aren't separated." He whispered worriedly.

"The only reason I chased you two out with Sirius was because we didn't know what was going on." Poppy explained gently as she moved in with a worried Severus. She sat beside Remus and placed warm hands on his belly to feel the babies. "You are defiantly in labor; we need to set for delivery." She smiled

"Can we do it here, I want my mates with me and Sirius is the Father." Remus whispered looking really worried.

"I think so, I am temped to go ahead and deliver Severus too." Poppy looked at the Potions Master with a glint in her eyes.

Severus looked at her with a thoughtfully look, "Can we? Is he strong enough?"

"I will examine you after we relive poor Remy, call your son." Poppy smiled as she moved out to get the help she needed.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry, Draco, Lucille and Narcissa flooed through to Saint Mungos smiling. They landed in the waiting area for the maternity ward looking around wondering what was going on.

Severus smiled seeing the group, "Remy is about to deliver. Then I may deliver." laughing he hugged the group.

"This is great!" Harry laughed as he let him, "Go have those babies."

"Yes, please, I can't wait to see them." Narcissa smiled as he slipped back into the room.

"All three delivered today?" Draco laughed as they found a seat, "This is going to be great."

"Just think Graduation is just a month away as well, are you two going to have the wedding after?" she looked at her boys with a smile.

"Yes, we have already spoken to the Headmaster and the house elves have agreed to take care of everything for the party." Draco smiled, "You don't mind, do you mother?" he asked a little concerned knowing that she had her hands full with taken care of his Father.

"I don't mind dear we'll go shopping for your robes this weekend." She promised with a faint smile as they talked about the colors and such for the wedding. She looked a little worried at Harry, "Who is going to help you with getting your robes?"

"I'll get Aunt Maria and Uncle Greg to help since my parents are going to be to sore and in need of rest this weekend." Harry smiled a he showed her pictures of what they were doing; "We want Lucille and Maria's little Abby to be the flower girls." he smiled.

"Really? Can I mother?" Lucille looked at her mother with sparkling eyes, clearly excited.

Narcissa laughed; "Of course dear, it is your brother's wedding." she smiled as she brushed back her hair. She sat there looking at her daughter thinking about her husband.

Harry smiled looking towards the hospital room where Remy was delivering at the moment. His mind turned to his future and the possibility of him and Draco having kids. A soft smile broke out on his face thinking about a little blond haired, green-eyed little girl or a dark haired, gray-eyed little boy running around his heels. He chuckled thinking about a little child calling him Daddy, he couldn't wait.

"You look so happy. What are you thinking of?" Draco chuckled watching his lover and soon to be husband. "I was thinking about a little baby of our own, some one to call me Daddy." He smiled turning sparkling green eyes to him.

Draco pulled him close, "We'll have one, I promise." he kissed him tenderly wanting to show Harry his love.

Harry kissed him back then leaned against him to wait patiently as he could for his new family members.

It was close to an hour later when Poppy finally moved out to the waiting room. "Every one is fine, two boys and one girl"

"So Severus delivered too?" Narcissa smiled brightly as she stood.

"Yes, we decided to go ahead and deliver that baby too." Poppy smiled, "They are resting but you can go see them now."

"Thank you." They smiled as they moved to the room to see the new babies.

Harry opened the door and smiled seeing the three new babies, "Ahh, look at them."

"They are all healthy and Poppy says we can probably go home tomorrow." Severus sat holding his daughter with a smile.

"Even, Sirius and Ayasha?" Narcissa asked as she sat next to them.

"Yes," Severus smiled as he handed her the new baby, "Remy wants to name him, David," he smiled.

"Theses little ones we are naming Regulus and Hanna." Remus smiled handing the little boy to Harry. Sirius was holding Hanna and Ayasha was fast asleep at the moment.

"That's perfect!" Harry smiled as they sat getting to know the new bundles of joy.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry sighed as he moved out of the shower to change for graduation. He sighed softly looking down at his formal robes for the ceremony, his wedding robes were waking for him in a room off the hall. He couldn't believe that he was not only about to graduate but about to get married as well. He just couldn't believe just how much his life changed over the years. The four new bundles of joy were getting bigger and growing more every day and he loved to sit and read or sing to them when his parents needed help or a short break. He couldn't wait to add a child from him and Draco to the mix. He smiled as he dressed in the long black robes for the ceremony. He knew that Draco wanted to try for a baby as soon as they could because of his Father's failing health so he figured that by the end of next year there would be a little Malfoy running around their heels as well.

"Harry? Are you ready?" Sirius smiled at his son, he was holding little Regulus. He was dressed in his finest robes and looked healthy, the weight gain giving him a more plump look. He no longer looked like a skeleton, he looked normal and happy.

"Yes," Harry turned to him, "How do I look"?

"Handsome, grown up, no longer my little Lion." He said softly

Harry moved to hug his Papa, "I will always be your little Lion." He whispered holding him close, "I will never be able to express to you three just how much you mean to me."

Sirius held him close, "We love, you mean the same to us. You will always be our son." He stepped back to look at him through wet eyes, "Come on you don't want to be late for Graduation." he teased gently as Severus and Remus came up behind them.

"All ready?" Severus smiled holding Ayasha as Remus came up holding Hanna and David clearly happy.

"Yes, we better get down there before all the seas are gone." Harry laughed as they headed down to the great hall to join his class.

Severus, Remus and Sirius joined Narcissa, Lucius and Lucille. Setting the babies in baskets beside them the watched the Graduating class with a proud smile.

"They survived." Severus smiled as Albus took his spot at the podium.

"Another year, come and gone." He began as he addressed the parents then the graduates. Then one by one each student was called forth to receive their diplomas and congratulations from the teachers. When Harry and Draco went across the stage Severus, Remus, Sirius and Narcissa did their best not to give into the tears that threatened to come.

Lucius just sat and watched proudly as his heir walk cool and calmly across the stage and then slipped off. That was Severus and Narcissa's sign to slip out of the crowd and join their sons.

Severus smiled at Harry as he slipped into the room, "I am so proud of you." He beamed proudly.

"Thank you Father," Harry smiled as he shrugged off his graduation robes o slip into his silver wedding robes. "I need your help with these." he smiled softly.

"I can't wait to see these." Severus smiled as he reached for the sliver robes to help Harry put them on.

"Aunt Maria and Uncle Greg were really helpful getting these." Harry smiled as he slipped them on.

Severus smooth out the back and smiled, "There beautiful," he whispered his fingers lingering on the Snape and Potter crest that were embroidered into the back. It was like the design in the ring Draco wore, it signified that Snape and Potter house was joined as one. Severus had to agree that they were they were family and nothing would change that. He paused listening to the chorus of cheers and the Albus announcing the wedding that was about to take place. "Ready?"

"Oh yes." Harry smiled as he took his arm.

Maria smiled with Abby beside her, they were waiting by the main doors of the great hall, "Those look wonderful on you." she beamed as the music changed.

"Alright, lets get you down the isle before Draco thinks you've changed you mind." Severus teased as the doors opened and little Abby and Lucille headed down the center isle first.

Maria slipped off to join the crowd beside her husband as Severus made a few last minute adjustments before walking Harry to Draco.

The ceremony was short but enough for Lucius and the rest of the parents to be pleased that their sons were finally happy.

TBC


	34. Epolog

Draco flooed through to Malfoy Manor with a heavy yet glad heart. He held a basket in his hands but looking at his mother, he knew that this was not going to be easy.

Narcissa saw the basket in his arms that was covered with a blanket and smiled knowing what her son brought. "He's waiting for you." it was the barest of whispers that portrayed so much pain and fear that it was hard to listen to.

"How bad is he?" Draco asked hugging her tenderly; he noticed that she was dressed in a simple dress of deep browns and reds that was not normal for her. He followed her to the parlor where his Father's bed was set up at Lucius' request.

"Bad." She said simply as they neared the door to the parlor. She didn't know how else to put it, his breathing was ragged and slow. Every time he moved he was in agony, yes, today was the worst by far. He usually had three or four good days followed by several 'bad' days, she just prayed that he would go peacefully when it was his time.

She opened the door to the parlor looking upon the four-poster bed, for even though Lucius was sick and needed to be in bed he insisted that he was going to be in the parlor where he had been the happiest. Here was where Draco had taken his first step, where Draco had said Dad for the first time, and where he had met his daughter for the first time. Here was where his family was a family.

The bed had been set up near the fire; Lucius was lying in bed with he eyes closed trying to save his strength at the moment. He was thin, pale, frail looking and clearly ill. He looked like he was skin and bones no muscle or fat on him, time had not been kind to him. "Draco?" His breathing was raspy and labored as he spoke. He shifted so he was lying on his side, clearly in pain as he moved. "You didn't come to see me yesterday…" opening his eyes he looked very upset that his son hadn't seen him on his birthday, "Why didn't you come?" he asked.

Moving carefully, so not to jar his Father Draco sat on the edge of the bed, next to his little sister, reaching for his hand, the basket was set at his feet. "I am sorry Father, something came up..."

"To busy for your Father now?" Lucius whispered clearly hurt. He wanted to see his son as much as he could and try to make up for what he had done even though Draco insisted that it wasn't necessary. "Where is Harry?" noticing that his son-in-law was not with him, he had grown to love that boy.

"He'll be here in a moment with Severus. He's not steady on his feet right now…" Draco smiled softly thinking about his husband. They had been through so much in the past couple of years that he was amazed that they had survived it all.

"Is he well?" Lucius asked looking worried, "Is that why you didn't come?" coughing he winced slightly.

Draco could hear the rattle in his chest and the fluid sounded like it was building up, "Yes, Father there is someone that I would like you to meet…" Draco began hoping to please him with the gift that he had brought.

Lucius winced, "No, please Draco, no more Healers, no more specialist. I'm done.." he looked worried and tried to sit up a little more but fell back gasping as Cissa moved to sit behind him.

"Easy love." She whispered very worried, this was the worst day by far.

"No, no Healers. Father this is someone that is special…" leaning over and removing the blanket he picked up something from the basket.

Lucille watched her brother feeling bad that they had kept the secret from him. She had been by his side since she came home for good trying to spend as much as time as she could with her father.

They hadn't told Lucius about Harry's pregnancy, they knew that he would have worried himself sicker if they had. Especially since Harry had been bedridden the entire time and had experienced more than one early labor. "Who? Who is this 'person'? "

"Your grandson." Draco laid the baby beside him looking hopeful that his Father would forgive him now.

Lucius moved to put his arm around the baby looking thrilled and amazed. He gazed at the sleeping child with a fond smile as he shifted so he was holding the baby, gently stroking his messy blond hair. "He has Harry's unruly hair…"

"He does and slated green eyes, they are beautiful." Draco whispered trying to keep his emotions in check. He swallowed hard trying to control the tears as he watched his Father hold the baby.

"When was he born? Is Harry well? Why didn't you tell me?" Looking away from the baby a moment he looked hurt that this was kept from him.

"Harry is well, but very weak; the birthing took a lot out of him." Draco confessed looking worried and wasn't sure just how much he should tell his Father.

Lucius seemed to sense his worry and sighed, "I can take it Draco…" he knew that he was dying but dam it he could handle things.

Draco grinned at him and sighed. "We didn't tell you because we didn't know if the baby was going to survive. Harry was on bed rest the entire time. There were also many times where we thought we were going to lose the baby. I didn't want to add to your worry so we figured that it was best not to tell." He explained softly, "And he was born yesterday, Happy Birthday."

"My first grandson shares my birthday?" he grinned oh the fates saw to it that his life was never normal. "Harry is fine now?" he looked worried about his son-in-law.

"Sirius saw him through it all and he is well." Draco smiled at the pair.

Narcissa was sitting behind Lucius smiled at her grandson "He did a wonderful job."

Lucille watched her Father with a soft smile on her lips, she didn't want this moment to end. "He looks like you Father…"

"He does a little." Lucius agreed, "How is Harry taking to being a daddy?"

"Harry is already a good dad, he takes care of everything. Didn't want to let him go yesterday…."

"I'm glad." Lucius agreed closing his eyes a moment to rest.

The baby opened his eyes but remained quiet, seeming to sense that he was not in any danger.

"What is his name?" He whispered as his hand stroked the baby's silky smooth hair.

"We…" Draco chocked on a lump in his throat, "We named him…" Closing his eyes a moment to regain himself a felt a hand touch his.

"It alright, son." Lucius said softly seeing the pain in his eyes.

"We named him Lucius James Potter Snape Malfoy." he whispered. Looking over at the door he grinned at Harry and motioned for him to join them.

Lucille shifted so Harry could sit beside Draco. She wiped her eyes trying to hide the tears. It hurt to see her Father in so much pain.

"It's perfect and so is he." Lucius whispered as Severus sat next to Cissa letting her lean on him for support and love. "I am so proud of you two, never forget that. I love you." he whispered his eyes closing again as Sirius stepped into the room.

Draco knew that his Father was tired but didn't want to take the baby yet, he knew that he wouldn't drop him.

The little baby gazed at his grandfather with curious green eyes, silently content.

"He's happy." Lucille whispered watching the baby with a fond smile.

Harry smiled as he placed a hand on Draco's resting his head in his shoulder, "He is, and so is Father."

Draco looked away from his son a moment to look at his Father and smiled seeing the smile he wore., but it faded when he realized that something wasn't right. He looked up as Sirius moved to the bed with a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sirius placed his hand on Lucius wrist checking for a pulse, then his neck, "He's gone." he whispered looking at Severus then Draco.

Draco chocked a moment before he stood and moved quickly out of the room.

Harry turned looking worried, "Father go after him please?" he asked wanting to do it himself but wasn't steady enough.

Severus nodded and followed Draco out of the parlor. He glanced around finally seeing him on the stairs, "Dragon?" he whispered moving over to him seeing the hurt in his eyes. He sat next to him, pulling him close he sighed, "I know that it hurts but if you hold on to the good times…"

Shaking his head Draco looked at him, "I have to remember the bad." he whispered.

"Why?"

"So I don't do the same thing to my son," He whispered looking thoughtful as the tears started to fall, "I can't do that to him."

Severus smiled softly, "Between me, my mates, your mother and our Harry, you have nothing to worry about." he promised softly.

Draco leaned against him and let the tears fall a moment, "Thank you," he whispered as he stood to check on Harry and little Lucius. AS he entered the parlor again he smiled softly seeing Harry with their son and he knew that Severus was right. He would raise his son with love and affection and never be afraid to show him just what he meant to him.

Fin

I hope that you enjoyed another story is on the way, I am not certain what it will be called A twistedpast makes for a twisted futre it will be a creature fic, my Severus will be a vampire and my wondeful Draco is going to be a Veela.

Please reveiw


End file.
